The Law of Us
by FearfulYoung
Summary: 24-year-old Bella is inadvertently placed right in the centre of two rival mobs when she reaches out to help her mother. Kidnapped by the 'Boss' of the Cullen mob, Bella's life is changed completely... And she's not exactly grateful to the asshole responsible. Slow burn, mobward.
1. News

**THE LAW OF US by FearfulYoung**

People call me empathetic because I take other's problems and embrace them as my own. Charlie tells me I am the most selfless person he knows. But it's not true. I have come to understand that some problems are too big for me to try to solve. A part of me wishes I had realised Renee was one of these cases before I spent the time and heartache, but another stronger part knows that without Renee I never would have met Him.

 ****TLoU****

"Bella! Would you come down here, please?" Charlie yells up the stairs.

I sighed as his voice breaks apart my daydream. I'd spent the last few weeks since I graduated doing nothing, and the boredom cracks were starting to show. There is only so long I can go on living in Charlie's house without getting a job.

I sat up in my bed, stretching and yawning. It's almost midday and I have achieved little beyond searching the job sites on my phone. Still nothing. There's been nothing but call centre jobs for the last week. My degree has never felt more useless.

Standing, I call back, "Sure, I'll be down in one minute, Dad!"

Pulling a brush through my head, I resolve that today will be the day I find a job. I'm not sure how, but I hope none the less.

My feet pattered along the wooden floors as I wandered downstairs. Walking through into the kitchen I started to get cold, since this is Washington after all, and it's November. I raised up onto my tiptoes to avoid the chill spreading across my body as best as possible.

When I look at the kitchen table, I immediately see three cups of coffee instead of our usual two. I stop humming to myself and look up and see my father and the current Chief of Police, Jacob Black, looking back at me. I become instantly aware that I'm still dressed in pajamas, but then, it's just Jacob, so I didn't really mind.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said warmly, but there was something nervous in his eyes.

I smiled back at him as I take a seat, "Hey to you too... This is a nice morning surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure? Come to tease me about my motorcycling skills again?"

Jacob and I had been friends since infancy. Charlie has always liked him and pretty much took him under his wing as a second child when his father, Billy, died in a boating accident. As such he worshipped my dad and followed in his footsteps into the police force.

"Nah Bells, I've run out of ways I can mock you for falling off a bike when you were fifteen. I think the stupidity of the act speaks for itself," Jacob replied, with a grin.

I was never going to live it down.

"Ha ha," I said dryly. "But seriously what is this about?"

"Already bored of my presence, Bells?" Jacob teased.

My dad grumbled then, casting his eyes to Jacob in a chastising manner. "Now's not the time to be fooling around guys, even if it warms my heart to see you so friendly," he raises an eyebrow and we groan in unison at his lack of subtlety. Charlie had always hoped that us two would become more than friends but it was yet to happen and I doubted it ever would.

I took a gulp of my coffee and rolled my eyes at Jacob. He stuck his tongue out in response but something seems amiss.

"So…?" I asked expectantly.

Charlie looked at me, "It's a sensitive issue, Bells…"

I look deeper at his face; see his eyes avoiding mine and my smile fades slightly, "What's going on? Who died?"

Charlie winced, "Nothing like that. You see, Isabella, it's a _family_... thing."

A family issue? As an only child this restricts the list of people who could be involved considerably. I worry for a moment that Charlie may be ill, but that wouldn't explain Jacob's presence.

I look around bemused, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Jacob cleared his throat, "An officer called me the other day, said he saw Renee at a drug store in Seattle – sorry – pharmacy, buying lots of painkillers. He recognised her and went up to talk to her, his mom and her were in the same natal after all, and he said she looked rough. Real rough. Like she hadn't slept for days or weeks."

 _Oh shit_. Renee's at it again. I sighed, then glance quickly to my dad.

Although he was clearly already in knowledge of this news, the words seems to make him look ten years older, his eyes appearing sad and his hair looking greyer.

Renee and him had got a divorce years ago when Renee started getting into drugs. I was around thirteen or fourteen at the time and dad didn't want that kind of influence on me. Dad gave her an ultimatum – rehabilitation or divorce. She made her choice. I had heard little from her over the years except for the occasional awful birthday present – usually arriving a few months late.

That was until last year, when she made a real effort to get her life together. She started calling regularly and she even got a job - working as a waitress in an Italian restaurant. I met up with her a couple of times and it seemed like I was going to have a solid mother figure back in my life. Charlie never forgave her for what she did to their marriage and to my childhood, but I couldn't cast her away forever. She became a sort of project for me, which I suppose isn't what a mother should be, but she was all I had in that department. From the sounds of it, all of that was going down the drain again.

Charlie looked more sad at the effect this would have on me than anything else.

I looked back at Jacob for clarification, "What does this mean? You think she's using again?"

Jacob took a long breath. "Yeah, that's what the signs point to. Either that or she's really ill. Don't want to be too hasty in guessing but I thought you should know."

"Yes of course, Jake, thanks for telling us. Must have been hard to hear," I responded, giving him a small smile.

Jacob coughs a little, his eyes sympathetic but his posture awkward. "This was part of my lunch break, so I better get back to the station. You guys gunna be okay?"

"Yeah thanks Jacob. We'll handle it from here," Charlie says gruffly. I could tell he was hiding his emotions, and Jacob could too.

Jacob nodded, embracing me in a quick hug before leaving. After he lets himself out, a moment of silence ensues. I take a sip from my coffee. It's a bit cold now but I'm not fussy when it comes to my coffee. I just need the hit in whatever form I can get it.

"So you and Jake got any plans to meet up?" Charlie said awkwardly, trying to avoid the subject at hand.

I rolled my eyes and just shake my head, taking another sip of my coffee.

A few seconds pass.

"I need to go see her, Dad."

Charlie looked up at me and there's a resigned edge to his eyes. "Bells, she's too dangerous. You can't see her when she's all – not herself. You don't know what she'll do –how she'll act!"

"I can't just ditch her," I said quietly.

"She could hurt you, Bells. Or someone else could. From my guesses, she's got involved with some pretty scary people over the last few years."

"She wouldn't hurt me," I say with conviction, before considering his words, "Like who? Who is she involved with?"

He ignored my question, looking around as if whoever it was could be outside our window right now - watching us. "You weren't around when she was at her worst. She'll throw things, yell at you, and deceive you – anything – to get a fix of that stuff!"

"I can't give up on her." I reiterated.

"Please, Bells? She isn't worth it."

I just stared at my father.

My dad sighed deeply, pulling his hands across his face. He studied my face, maybe checking to see if I was resolved on this decision. He couldn't sway me. I'd just gotten my mother back and there was no way I was letting her go without a fight.

He must have seen something of this in my eyes, because he whined, "You've sure got my stubbornness, Bells. _If_ you agree to call me twice a day with updates, I _may_ let you go. Not for long though!"

I smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks Dad. I'm sorry to put you in this position. I know she was an awful wife and a bit of a pathetic mother. I just can't lose her for good, you know?"

"Yeah I know, baby."

I hug him and he clutches me tightly, as if he is worried I will leave forever. After, I turn around and start to walk back to my room, with my cold coffee in hand, to pack my stuff. I don't know how long I'll be gone, and I knew this wouldn't be a pleasurable trip for either party. But in my heart I knew I had to go. Maybe I knew it would lead me to him. Or maybe I just needed to get out of the house and feel like I was doing something, since the job hunt was void of promise.

"Oh and Bells?" My dad called.

I turned back around on the stairs and called, "Yeah?"

"Remember to pack your pepper spray!"

 ****TLoU****

The journey from Forks to Seattle took around four hours, but the drive wasn't unpleasant. It gave me time to think whilst cruising the highways in my old Vauxhall. It was hardly a nice car, but it got me from A to B, and practicality was all I could really afford at this point.

I wasn't sure what I expected when I arrived at Renee's flat. I walked up to the door and pressed the third floor buzzer. No response. The porch area smelt faintly of urine, and the afternoon sun did little to soften the harsh urban landscape of this area of Seattle. I love the city, but each place has its nasty areas, and these areas seem to be where Renee finds herself time and time again.

I rang the buzzer again, and hear nothing. Maybe she's out buying groceries or at work, I think. Ringing the buzzer below her flat, I explain who I am to the slightly confused elderly person. After some repetitive explanations of why she should buzz me in, I hear a resounding click of the front door and open it with a sigh of relief.

When I reached Renee's door I noticed two things that had changed from the only other time I had been here. The first, there were old flyers and newspapers by the door, dating a week ago. That did not bode well. I prayed to myself that Renee had actually left the house to do more than pick up painkillers since I saw her last. The second, she appeared to have drilled a hole in her door at eye level. Maybe she was truly crazy.

I rang her doorbell. It didn't seem to work - no surprise there - so I knocked firmly on her door. Then I waited.

After a few minutes, I waggled her door handle in exasperation. The door gave way immediately. I pushed it open and instantly saw Renee lying face down on the faded and frayed carpet, probably unconscious.

Running over, I knelt beside her, frantically flipping her over onto her side.

Suddenly she moved, groaning loudly. She swerved from me and tried to stand up. Whirling around, she looked at me with wild bloodshot eyes, almost feral looking.

"Bella?"

Her voice was haggard, as if she hadn't used it in weeks.

I nodded, trying to keep the disapproval out of my stare and channeling comfort.

"Thank God, I thought –"

But she cut off at that point, as she leaned over and threw up. All over my shoes. I guess I'll never know what she thought.

I sighed. There is not going to be a quick fix to this one. I slipped off my shoes and crouched over her protectively as she continued to ruin the already destroyed carpet. Who had she thought was going to come in? And why was she so afraid?


	2. Renee

After cleaning up the vomit and forcing Renee into a bath, I began to search the house for any drugs. Despite some temptations at college, I wasn't a drug user, so I wandered around the apartment at a bit of a loss. I found the painkillers pretty quickly, as they were beside her body when I found her. But whatever else she had she knew how to hide. All of her bedside drawers were empty, with only a fairly ironic Bible, which made it seem like a cheap hotel rather than her lived-in flat. I found nothing in the fridge, so leaving her in the house I nipped out to buy some healthy food like fruit and vegetables - taking the key and locking her in behind me.

When I returned from my trip, I let myself in and saw the bathroom door open. I started to panic a little that she had run away from me. Going through the apartment I paced quickly, before having a moment of relief when I stopped in the doorway and saw Renee lying curled up on her bed in her fluffy faded dressing gown.

I felt like a mother looking over her child, and Renee looked so vulnerable and innocent in that moment that I almost forgot who she was and what she had done. I felt myself well up and I bit my lip to keep in the sobs.

How had I found myself in this position? I was supposed to be getting a job and having a life, not looking over my drug using selfish mother.

I sigh deeply with a shake in my breath as I tell myself to get it together – this was my mother and I needed to help her. Glancing at the clock I see that it's almost nine o'clock. It may be early, but the emotional stress of today led me to the bed. I lay down next to my mother and she jumps in her sleep. Stroking her damp copper hair I think back to fonder childhood memories as I drift to sleep.

 ****TLoU****

I woke up to the sound of car engines, rather than the usual Forks birdsong. It was pleasant, in a way, I had begun to feel trapped in Forks. But then I remembered why I was here.

It was around seven am as I stretched slowly to avoid waking my mother. She was still dead to the world as I left the room.

I made myself a coffee and my mother a detoxing fruit smoothie, with bananas and other delicious ingredients. It was the same one I used after a heavy night drinking at college, my roommate, Angela, and I swore by them. I hoped it would work for this as well. Whatever 'this' was.

I shook my mother awake with more vigour than was probably necessary. She blinked awake before apparently realising herself and sitting up abruptly, giving me a piercing look before clutching her head and wailing.

"Argh, my head! Bella baby, please get me my painkillers," she begged, moving a hand to grab my hand pleadingly.

"You're going to have to get through this one the old fashioned way, I don't want you putting anything into your body that I don't trust you with," I told her sincerely.

She groaned and lay back in bed, holding a pillow to her face.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" I ask her.

"I presume you've come to fix me up."

That was quite an accurate assumption. "More to check on you," I say, telling myself it was only a white lie. She moved the pillow back and looked me in the eye.

"Out of the blue? Bullshit. Your father send you? He's always worrying, that one."

"No, actually he told me not to come. He doesn't want me to be around you."

Renee winced at that.

I look her straight in the eye, "Where are the drugs, mom?"

"What do you mean?"

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Please don't play dumb with me; I know you're hiding stuff in here. Your eyes last night told me as much."

She looked panicked, "I promise you that was the last of it. I've been running on almost empty for a week now. I'm almost clean!"

"You swear it?" I ask, staring her down.

She nods, grasping my hand again, "I promise, baby."

I can't decide if I believe her, but she'll never let me help her if I keep accusing her. I figure she won't leave my sight long enough to take anything for the next few days anyway, which can give me time to find whatever there is in the house.

I nod and clasp her hand back.

"If you think so poorly of me, then why are you here?"

"Because you're still my mother," I tell her.

The day passed slowly, because Renee was consistently complaining about anything and everything. By the evening her headache seemed to have passed somewhat, but she was still saying weird things that didn't quite make sense.

"Hey Bella, how do you feel about marriage?" She asked me one time, when she was lying on the sofa. I had left a plate of food in front of her but she was reluctant to eat, saying she still felt ill.

"I dunno, I haven't really thought about it. Why?" I replied.

"You're young, Bella, and beautiful. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, mom, you know I haven't dated since Eric in college."

That relationship did not last long. He was very nice, and decent looking, but there was no spark or passion. We stayed together for a few months out of lack of something else to do. He was the guy I lost my virginity to, but not the one I could ever see myself with long term. Despite a few offers since then, I hadn't really dated. It wasn't that I was ugly, I thought I was quite attractive, I just haven't ever found anyone interesting enough for me to want to spend my time on.

"Marriage can get you a great life if you marry the right person… It can be convenient for your whole family too."

"What are you talking about, mom?"

"Nothing, baby, just keep that in mind."

 ****TLoU****

It was the middle of the night when I heard it. A slight rattling of the door. Low voices. I'd always been a light sleeper, hence waking up at birdsong. Charlie used to call me his little deer, because I would jump at the slightest noise with a look in my eyes like a deer in headlights.

But this was not birdsong.

This was a slight rattling of the door, and low voices. Male voices. The noise stopped. I looked to my right and saw Renee still asleep beside me. I was going to sleep on the sofa but I changed my mind at the last minute, drawing comfort from my mother's proximity. Another noise. A click? The door opening, perhaps.

My breath comes in short bursts, my heart begins to pound. Houses creak sometimes, but this was not one of those innocent noises. _These_ noises were men rattling our door, speaking in low voices, and maybe opening the door. There were people trying to get in, or maybe they were already in.

I stood up, careful to creep across the room as quietly as possible. My heart was in my throat and I reached for my bag. Fumbling around, every tiny noise I made felt like a stampede of elephants. I found what I was looking for – the pepper spray. Standing behind the door, I waited, and started to make out the low voices more clearly.

"Looks clean in here for once… think maybe she left?" said voice one.

"Maybe she's got it together." A softer second voice mused.

"We need to take her anyway - you know what Boss said." A deeper third voice directed.

"How did you get roped into this stupid job, Em?" Voice one asked again.

"Lost a bet with the Boss," the deeper voice, Em I guess, said. "Now stop fooling around, we take the bitch and go. Don't want any trouble – this isn't our turf remember."

With that the voices stopped obediently, but a noise like footsteps replaced them as the three men approached the door. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I wasn't just going to let them take my mom. As the door opened slowly, I knew this was my moment. I jumped into the path of the door and sprayed my pepper spray straight into the eyes of the first guy. He was tall, with dark hair. I noticed as he yelled and dropped to the floor clutching his eyes that they were all wearing black suits.

I didn't have much time to think though, because no sooner had I tried to run backwards away from the other men, I was swept up roughly into the arms of a giant. He must have been over 6ft 5, and he was almost as wide, and made of pure muscle. He clenched his arms around mine like a strait jacket as I tried to wiggle my way out, shrieking to try and alert someone - anyone. My mom started to wake.

"My eyes, Em! What do I do?" The guy I sprayed called out desperately.

"Go rinse them in the bathroom, Ben, then wait in the car. Mike and I can handle these girls," Em said gruffly.

As Ben rushed out, my mom sat up and looked around frantically.

"Bella? Bella, what is this? Who are these people? Are you okay, Bella?" She cried out, clearly scared out of her wits, pushing herself backwards into the bedstead as if she could sink through it and into the next room.

"Grab her, Mike."

Mike dashes to my mom's side and grabs her arm, pulling out a gun from the waistband of his suit trousers and pointing it at her head. I gasp. Renee whimpers and looks into the face of Mike and Em. She cursed under her breath before spitting out, "You – you stupid fucking Cullens, you're going to ruin everything!"

"What's going on, mom? Who the hell are these guys and what do they want with you? Why is he pointing a gun at you?" I shout back from the clutches of the Hulk, a sob escaping.

"I think your mom knows exactly why we are here. And we have to take her away now, little miss pepper spray." Em said, still holding me in place – my struggles feeling pointless against his strength.

"You can't take her from me! I won't let you!" I try to kick him and it must have landed somewhere painful because he loses his grip on me for a second and I dash for my pepper spray which is lying on the floor by the door.

Mike yells out to Em. I hear a click behind me and turn around to see Em's gun fixed on me. I freeze, watching the barrel of the gun with wide eyes. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect a gun to be pointed at me - ever.

"I don't think so, pepper." Em says softly.

"We're gunna have to take her with us, Boss won't want her blabbing to anyone. She's probably another druggie and we don't want her messing with us or giving us a bad name," Mike told Em.

Em nods.

"Where is it Renee?" Em asks in a menacing voice, still looking at me.

"Where is what?" Renee replies, sounding confused.

"Tell me where it is in the next ten seconds or I swear to God, Mike will kill you in your bed right now."

Renee shifts uncomfortably before pointing to the plant on the window sill.

Em looks at me and gestures with his gun over to where Renee pointed. "Pepper spray, you're up. Go check the plant."

By this point I felt numb with shock and I stumbled over to the window sill at his request. I search the leaves – unsure exactly what I am looking for. I lift up the plant pot and a little bag of white powder falls onto the floor. I pale.

Forgetting the current situation, I look to my mother with fire in my eyes, "You lied to me? I come here to help you and you lie to me? Who even are you anymore?"

My mother just looks back at me with a white face and pained eyes.

I pick up the bag with the powder with shaking hands. I walk over to Em and hand it to him, his gun still trained on me. I start to feel faint. I was so far out of my depth. I don't know what my mother is involved in or who these people are. How did I get wrapped up in this?

Em inspects the bag, "Yup, cocaine. It's Aro's, so I guess that confirms everything Boss thought. Let's take them and go."

Em grabs my arm but I walk forward without prompting. There was no point in struggling with a gun on my back. My only hope was that I would survive this. I wish I had talked to Charlie about my suspicions rather than just telling him the nicer side of it all. Maybe he would have realised something was up. Maybe he could find me. At that moment I wished I had smuggled my phone onto my body so he could track me at least.

I am pushed down the stairs and into the back of a car, alongside my mom. Mike climbs in, his gun pointed between us. He wraps blindfolds around our eyes, and takes out a blood test kit from a bag on the floor. After testing my mother he moves onto me. I don't have the energy or soundness of mind to tell him it's pointless, because I didn't even know she had the drugs, because some part of me knew he would check anyway. My squeamishness about blood rears its head and I look away, afraid for a moment that I would throw up on this frightening man and he would kill me right then.

After the ordeal, Mike called to the driver's section as he hit the side of the car, "All done here, let's go."

So that's how I ended up sat in the back of the black van next to my muttering mother, with a gun pointed at my forehead, on my way to meet the Boss.


	3. Birdsong and Ringtones

**Chapter 3**

 **Thank you to all of you who have followed, favourited or reviewed. Keep them coming please!**

TLoU

I woke up groggily, blinking my eyes in the artificial light. I felt my head throb and wondered briefly where I was. My eyes grew accustomed to the harsh light and I looked around to find myself sitting in, what seemed like, a police interrogation room. I was alone. The room smelt faintly of disinfectant and I realised my hands were cuffed – not painfully – in front of me.

All the memories from the night before came suddenly rushing back at that point. The last thing I remembered was sitting in the back of a van with a gun pointed at my head, next to my mother. I had no idea why I was here, who I was here with or even what time of day it was.

I struggled to stop myself from hyperventilating. I had never done anything wrong in my life – not that I could if I wanted to with a police chief for a father. How could I end up here? I thought of my father and how he must be worried that he didn't get his morning call. If he knew where I was right now he would probably die of shock, or re-enact the scenes from Taken. I let out a little sob. What if I never saw him again? What if the men with guns killed me?

My muffled sob must have alerted someone, because I heard movement outside the door. A man opened the metal door slightly, looked at me, and spoke into his phone. I recognised him as Mike from the night before.

"Please, tell me what's going on! Let me out, I haven't done anything," I cried at Mike, straining at my cuffs slightly and realising they were stopping me from standing from the chair.

Mike just looked at me slightly sympathetically, and muttered something else into his phone.

The door closed again, and I was by myself once more. On the other side of the interrogation table there were two chairs. The table itself looked stained with something brown. When I considered it closer, I saw it could be dried blood. I glanced away into the corner of the room – feeling abruptly sick to my stomach.

About ten minutes later, the door opened again.

Two men walked in. One of them was Em and the other was a mystery. He had curly blonde hair and a kind face that made me feel calmer. Despite this, he was almost as physically imposing as Em, so I pushed myself as far back in my seat as possible.

As they took the seats across and appraised me, I stared down Em with rage. He had had pointed a gun at me, and taken my mother. They remained silent, but Em smiled slightly.

"How long have I been out?" I ask aggressively.

"Only a few hours. We had to chloroform you so you didn't remember the way to get here. Just a precaution, you understand," the blonde one replied calmly.

A wave of relief passes over me. It could only be early morning at the latest. At least Charlie wouldn't be worrying yet.

"What am I doing here?" I asked quietly, still glowering at my captors.

"Told ya she was a spitfire, Jazz. And she's cute, too," Em said lightly, with a grin on his face. A spitfire? I am locked up in an interrogation room, and this man is making jokes? What is going on?

The man known as 'Jazz' looked at Em with a warning in his eyes, but you could tell they were close. I wondered briefly if they were family.

"You say she's clean?" Jazz asks Em.

Em nods. "The blood test came back without a speck."

"Listen, girl–"

"My name is Bella," I blurt out, before going red.

Em grins again, and Jazz says patiently, "Okay, Bella. We are only keeping you here as a formality, to check you aren't in on your mother's dealings. After we have established that, you can go."

"I don't know what my mother has done, but whatever it is, I can fix it. If she's taken something from you I can pay you back? I have some savings for college that I could use, or I can work for you?" I plead, hoping beyond hope that I can get out of this, with both my own and my mother's lives.

Jazz raises an eyebrow at this. And Em chuckles, "I'm not sure that's going to work, pepper."

"Why not? I mean, I'm not the richest or whatever, but if she bought drugs from you then I can pay you back. Please just let her go!" I cry at them. I don't even care that I am making a fool out of myself at this point – I need to help my mother. The thought of her being sat in another room like this all alone was abhorrent to me.

Em let out a booming laugh, "Honey, that's not our line of work. She's involved in Aro's shit and I'm sure she will pay for that separately. We don't get involved in narcotics. She's here because needs to apologise to our family."

I sigh, relieved. That would surely be easy. What they said about 'Aro' put me on edge, but right now we could get out, and that was all I cared about. "That's it? She just needs to say sorry?"

Jazz and Em share a look again.

"I don't think you understand, Bella. She passed valuable information to people that we don't trust. She betrayed her allegiance. Saying 'I'm sorry' won't be enough anymore. She needs to prove herself or pay the price," Jazz explained.

At this point I didn't know what to say. It was as if they were speaking in code.

"'Betrayed her allegiance'?" I ask, "What does that even mean? Her allegiance to who? You guys? Are you the freaking Pope or something?"

Jazz smiles the tiniest of smiles before going back to his usual impassive face, and looks at me, "Something like that."

I want to press more, but Jazz interrupts.

"Okay Bella, you seem like a nice girl, so we don't want to involve you in any of this. You can go home to your life and pretend none of this happened, and say nothing."

"And what about my mother?" I demand.

Jazz's eyes go dark. "She can't come with you."

"Then I'm not going." I say simply.

This is how I would have to play it. I could not leave without my mother. Sure she had disappointed me countless times, even lied to me, but she was half of the family I had left as an only child.

"Yes, you are, pepper. We don't have the men to keep someone stationed outside this door."

"Well then, I'll tell my dad about you."

Jazz and Em exchange a look, clearly of confusion.

"But you don't know who he is, I swear?" Em asks with a perplexed tone.

"What do you mean? My dad is the old Forks Police Chief. Of course I know who he is. Charlie Swan."

"Fuck. Another one of Renee's lies, I guess." Jazz curses, pulling his fingers through his hair.

I was shocked. Renee has pretended she wasn't with my dad, and told them that she didn't know who my father was. What were these men involved in that she couldn't tell them who her husband was? This did seem to make them lose their footing though, so I pushed through my shock to work this tiny advantage.

"I'll tell my dad all about you! How you drugged me and interrogated me and held me here against my will. How your names are Mike, Ben, Jazz and Em." I then remembered what my mom had said last night – _'You Cullens ruin everything'_. I smile, thinking I could win this. "I'll tell him the Cullens took me."

The men in suits remained sat without losing any composure. I saw Em's suit jacket fall open slightly and noticed he had a gun. I wasn't surprised, but it removed my smile. I regretted my words, realising any of them could be my last. At the same time though, I didn't think these men would hurt me. There was something in Em's look that reassured me.

"Yeah you tell him, Isabella. Tell him everything. Even if you knew where we are right now, or all of our darkest secrets, no policeman in the country would touch our family. And for the record, my name is Jasper," Jasper told me, with absolute conviction.

I pale. I don't know what that meant, or who these people were, but if they had the police on their sides or in their pockets, there was nothing I could do. I felt utterly defeated.

"I'm still not leaving without my mother," I tell them. This was the one thing I wouldn't back down from.

Jasper sighs. "Fine. You can stay here until we figure out what to do with you."

Em looks at Jasper, "We gunna call Boss?"

"You know Edward hates being woken up for petty business." Jasper replied.

I wince. My life is in their hands, as is my mother's, and they refer to me as petty business. For the hundredth time I wonder what it is that they do. This must be some sort of organised crime group. And now the 'Boss' has a name. Edward. Probably some old man, asleep in his bed while all of his grandchildren run around with guns pretending to be criminals.

The two men nod, and start to stand. It looks like I will be in this room for a little while longer.

"Mike'll bring you some water," Em says, grinning at me as if I'm not sitting here in a police room, but as if he's my friend. I roll my eyes, which only makes him grin more.

The men get the door, as I realise that I want to talk to this man – this Edward. I need to convince him to let us go. He is clearly in charge of these men. Who else can I go to?

"Let me talk to him," I say quickly, getting their attention.

Jasper raises his eyebrow again, "To who? Your father? No can do."

"No, your Boss." I correct him.

Em laughs his booming laugh again. "You want to talk to Edward?"

I nod, biting my lip.

"She's more ballsy than I gave her credit for, Jazz," Em guffaws, slapping Jasper on the back.

Jasper looks at me curiously, before shrugging and getting out his phone. As he walks over, he gets a key from his pocket and unlocks my handcuffs so I will be able to hold the phone to my ear.

"Don't try anything," Jasper warns lowly. He hasn't got a gun out though, showing he doesn't expect me to. "And remember: it's your funeral."

I nod. Jasper hits a speed dial on his phone. The ringing noise starts and my heart starts pounding. I feel it booming and I am almost certain that Jasper can too from a few feet away. Maybe this is what a heart attack feels like. I instantly begin to regret my decision. A word from this man and I could be dead. What am I doing?

I don't have much time to reverse the chain of events because after only two rings he picks up.

"This better be good, Jasper." A gruff voice comes down the line. Definitely not an old man, my guess was twenties or thirties. It was a nice voice, and something about it made me tingle from head to toe. My heart stutters.

"Actually Edward, there's a girl here who wants to talk to you." Jasper said.

"At six in the morning? What kind of whore house are you at? Let me sleep for fuck sake." Edward grumbles.

"You know it's nothing like that. It's Renee Dwyer's daughter." Jasper tells him.

"I thought I told you to take care of it." The gruff voice replies.

"She was quite persistent." Jasper says.

I feel like I want the floor to swallow me up at this point.

"Fine." Edward concedes.

Jasper nudges me and passes me the phone. Clearly this is my cue.

"Uh- hi. My name is Bella?" I say in a strangled voice, positioning myself close to the phone. Nice one, me. Great first impression.

"Hello." Edward replies dispassionately. Something about his voice commanded respect - it was clear why he was the boss. I wait a second – panicked and unsure.

"Do you want something, little girl?" Edward presses; a clear sneer in his voice.

I know he was a powerful man, but it just made him seem like an asshole as he spoke down to me. I guess my indignation was what made me swallow my nerves and say in a clear and confident voice, "I want you to let me and my mother go. Preferably now. I don't like your accommodation."

Em snorts from behind me. Jasper looks at me, mildly alarmed. Edward seems to consider this for a moment.

"Your name is Bella. As in Isabella?" Edward asks.

The question throws me. I don't really know how to react, I was expecting something bad.

"Yes, as in Isabella."

"How old are you, Isabella?" He asks me in a deep voice.

"Twenty four," I squeak. If I could move without having a gun on me, I'd be sitting on the edge of my seat. My heart was still pounding in my chest.

Edward goes quiet again. "You are demanding your release, then?" I don't understand his tone of voice, and I don't know how I should reply.

"Yes, I haven't done anything wrong, and I would like to look after my mom." I tell him earnestly.

"You don't think I can take care of your mother, Isabella?"

Something about the way he spoke made my stomach flip over. I felt like a child. I bit my lip and replied, "I feel like your method of 'taking care' of her might mean writing her death certificate."

Edward chuckled then.

"Are you hurt at all, Isabella?"

I think about this question. It was not one I was expecting either. My head hurt a little from the near fluorescent lighting, but other than that and a little stiffness, I was fine.

"Uh – no. A little stiff and a mild headache. No one has hurt me." I say. When he says nothing I feel the need to add 'Yet' but I don't want to ask for a beating.

"Jasper?" He calls.

Jasper was at the phone in milliseconds, taking it from me gently, "Yes, Boss?"

"I have a meeting at ten in the city, but I'll be with you by early afternoon. Do nothing with Renee until then, and move our younger guest into some more comfortable quarters. See she's given painkillers, food and drink. I'll see to her release and consider Renee's."

I swallow. Jasper gives me a strange look but says, "Yes, Boss."

"And she knows my name already, so you may as well call me Edward."

"Okay, Edward."

"Goodbye, Isabella." Edward states with something in his voice I can't discern, and then he hangs up.

I look at the two men who are looking at me with slightly stunned faces. Em sees my confused face and bursts out with more laughter.

"What is it?" I ask, panicked.

Em laughs some more, "I think our Eddie may have a crush on little pepper here."

I blush again, more deeply. My heart is still in my mouth and everything feels in overdrive. What just happened? Did he like me? Or is this just another stage of the torment?

Jasper just shakes his head as he pockets his phone and leads me out of the room. I really hoped 'more comfortable quarters' wasn't code for anything bad.


	4. Leaving

**Chapter 4**

TLoU

When the interrogation room door closes behind me, I notice how thick it is. No-one could have heard me from the other side; it must be a soundproof room. The thought that I could have screamed and nothing could have been heard filled me with dread. The power of these men was emphasized in my mind, and some confusion came with it as I wondered how Mike knew I had awoken earlier. I worked out that he must have seen me somehow; there must have been a camera in that room.

My suspicions were confirmed as I am walked past Mike sitting in the corridor watching two monitors. One was trained on an empty chair in a room that I recognised as the one I just vacated. He had been watching me. Well that wasn't creepy. The other monitor was focused on another woman slumped forward in her chair. My mother, I realised, identifying her from her distinctive coppery hair. A lump forms in my throat. When she woke she would be so scared, and Edward had requested nothing was to be done with her, so she would be alone. If I did nothing to get her out she could be here for a very long time.

As I am walked past, Mike gives me a leering look and a wink. I shudder a little. Em smiles at me as he peels off to stay by Mike. He has a word with him under his breath. I hope they are discussing my mother's release, but I know it is probably too much to wish for.

Jasper leads me by the arm down the bleak corridor and up a flight of stairs. The stairs are dark and led to an ordinary wooden door. We emerge into a normal corridor, and looking back I realise the door we had come from was a basement of sorts. Jasper leads me past another man in a suit and up another flight of stairs. He is holding me fairly lightly, but I know all I have to do is resist slightly and I will be in an iron grip.

As we walk up the stairs I try to make conversation, "So Jasper, how long have you been working for Edward?"

Jasper looks ahead as he says, "Since I was very young. I have known his family since infancy."

"That's nice," I say politely.

"Yes," he replies, "They are good people."

My experience up to this point didn't exactly agree with him, so I said nothing. I didn't want to piss off the man with a gun after all.

I try another subject in an attempt to learn some more about my mysterious captors, "Do you have a girlfriend? Are you married?"

Jasper gives me a wry smile, and speaks with a slightly southern lilt as he asks, "Why? Are you going to ask me on a date, Bella?"

I blush furiously as I shake my head - and this causes Jasper to lose his grip and laugh, and me to stumble on the stairs. He catches me before I face-plant the top step.

"Sorry, clumsy," I mutter, embarrassed.

Jasper just shakes his head at me and stops. "You are certainly an interesting woman, Bella."

I blush even more, feeling it down to my toes. I was used to being mocked, but not usually by my kidnappers. This last 24 hours had been so bizarre, and I was worried that it wasn't going to let up any time soon, especially with this Edward likely coming to see me.

We move again and reach the landing. He leads me into the second room on the right, pointing out the first as a bathroom I can use. I nod, noticing another man waiting outside it. What is with this place and all the security? You'd think it was the Pentagon.

"I'm married, by the way. To Edward's sister," Jasper tells me as we get out of earshot and into the room.

"That sounds lovely. What's her name?" I smile and ask instinctively, then wonder if I am starting to develop Stockholm syndrome. Being married into Edward's family sounded like a powerful position.

"Alice," Jasper says gruffly. I could tell he was a bit proud as he spoke her name, and the love was evident. It made me smile again as I looked around myself.

This room was infinitely more comfortable. There is a bed in the centre which was probably at least queen-size, and the furniture was solid oak. Despite a lack of colour – the walls were white and the bed spread grey – it was a nice bedroom. I wonder who slept here. The windows looked out onto green countryside, and I realised we must have been driven far out from the suburbs for there to be nothing in sight. It was beautiful, but heightened my sense of isolation. I could run for miles without finding another house.

"Is this Edward's house?" I ask curiously.

"No. This building is used purely for business," Jasper replies. Business like me, I guess.

"Then who sleeps here?" I ask again. I know that curiosity killed the cat, but the words almost came out before I could stop them. I felt oddly at ease in Jasper's company, and I wasn't used to having to monitor or filter my words.

Jasper merely raises an eyebrow, which I have come to understand is his way of expressing surprise, and says, "One of the men, usually."

"Not prisoners like me, then?" I inquire further.

"No. This is very… unorthodox."

I nod. I don't know what he means, but everything seems unorthodox when you are in a house in the middle of nowhere surrounded by men with guns.

Jasper looks around before walking to the door. As he leaves he thinks for a moment.

"Okay, I'll get Ben to bring you some food and drink. Then he'll be stationed outside your door. I wouldn't try and run, I don't think he'll treat you sympathetically after your little pepper spray escapade of last night. Yeah, I heard about that one. And don't even think about the window. We would catch you. Trust me."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not going to run. I'm not stupid."

Jasper just chuckles slightly, "Says the girl who wanted to call Edward Cullen."

The door closes and I flop onto the bed. I haven't slept since the ordeal began, unless being unconscious from chloroform counts. My eyes start to drift shut and I lie there for a few moments on the top of the bed before my desire for sleep starts to catch up with me.

When I wake I see a bowl of cereal and some orange juice on the bedside table. Ben must have been in whilst I was asleep. Looking at the clock over the dresser, I saw it was one o'clock in the afternoon. I stood up and started pacing around the room.

Despite it being so much better than the disinfected interrogation room, I soon grow very tired of the blank walls and plain furniture. The lack of decoration just serves as a stark contrast to my cosy home in Forks filled with colour and souvenirs. By this point Charlie was surely starting to worry, but there was apparently nothing I could do until the 'Boss' approves me to leave. I sigh an aggravated sigh and fall back onto the firm mattress, face first.

"Problem?" a deep voice comes suddenly from behind me.

I whirl round abruptly, my hair fanning round like a curtain across my face as I look to the door. Tucking it behind my ear, my view is unobstructed as I look at the man nonchalantly leaning on the doorframe. More accurately, as I stare open-mouthed at the man nonchalantly leaning on the doorframe. He is incredibly attractive, with a tall lean figure and unruly reddish-brown hair that didn't seem to obey any common hairstyle. From my new evaluation I would predict him to be in his early thirties. My eyes worked their way up and down his body, taking in his impeccable navy suit, chiselled jaw and piercing green eyes – locked on me – before I force my gaze to fall to the floor as a blush overtakes my body.

"Mr Cullen." I say breathlessly. He clears his throat.

At this point I am reminded of my current attire, as I sit in front of the most attractive man I have ever seen in last night's pyjamas with knotty hair. I remember also that he asked me a question, and stutter out a response.

"N-no. Not a problem. Uh, just homesick, I guess."

I dart my eyes up to his. He smiles a small crooked smile, and I bite my lip. His eyes darken and he looks away, shaking his head.

"Homesick of where, exactly?" He asks.

"I live in Forks, with my father." I respond tentatively.

"Ah yes, Jasper told me about your father. The police chief."

"Yup, that's him – except ex-police chief now. Charlie Swan."

"How sickeningly appropriate," He states under his breath, almost so softly that I can't hear him.

I remain silent, unsure what to say. The man seems to exude power, whereas I feel like a child lost in a wood. I look instead out the window, knowing I would end up staring if I looked at him again. I didn't want to give him the ego boost; he already held enough power over my life without it.

"Do you like it here?" He asks.

"Not really, it has no personality." I reply honestly.

"I agree. But it is good for business. No emotional attachment," He says, and I can hear his footsteps move slightly more into the room as he closes the door. My breathing hitches up a notch at the thought of being in this room with him, just us two.

"You didn't eat." He states.

"No, I – uh – wasn't hungry." I say, following his gaze to the bowl of untouched cereal and glass of juice.

"That's not healthy," Thanks dad, I think.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to force feed myself for your pleasure, _sir_ ," I say rudely, before looking at him briefly to watch him pulling his fingers through his hair and sighing, like I saw Jasper doing before. I guess that's why his hair was so messy.

"I can see why my brother Emmett likes you. You aren't very obedient, are you?"

I just blush further and my eyes find my feet. He had done nothing to earn my obedience, nor would I have given it if he had. It was interesting to know that the Em I met was his brother, and that they had spoken. I wonder what else he had said about me.

"So you want to leave, Isabella?"

The way he says my full first name makes me shiver a little, and I hope he doesn't notice.

"I prefer Bella." I tell him, looking at the bed to the side of me. It was only a small lie - for every other person on the planet it was true.

"Well, I prefer Isabella." He says, commandingly.

I nod. We both remain silent for a few moments. I start to wonder how to plead for my mother's freedom. I just hope he has some compassionate element and will understand that my mother needs help.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Isabella Swan."

I flip my head round at this, meeting his gaze more assertively. He still is leaning, this time against the door. I feel a little insulted that he chooses to position himself as far from me as possible.

"You're leaving?" I question. He intimidates me, for sure, but he was my chance at negotiating my mother's release. If he left, was I stuck here forever?

"Yes. I have business to attend to. You will be escorted back to your father immediately."

He begins to open the door and it seems like that is all I am going to hear from him. I rush to the door, putting my hand against it to stop him opening it. It slams shut from the force of me, and I look up at him.

He is gazing down with me with shock in his eyes, and amusement. I realise our proximity at that point, my face only inches below his. My throat goes dry as he raises a perfect eyebrow.

"What about my mother?" I ask shakily.

He loses all amusement and scowls. "She remains here."

"I'm not leaving without her." I tell him, more confident.

"Yes you are, Isabella," he says authoritatively, no doubt in his voice.

"I will wait here until you are done with her. I know she has disrespected your family, or whatever, so tell her off and let her come back with me. She needs help," I reply stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"No. She needs nothing. She forfeited that right when she sold information on our family."

"She may have done wrong by you, but she's still my mother," I declare.

"You _will_ leave now, Isabella, because I refuse to have you here. This is no place for little girls who don't know what they are getting themselves into," he tells me, with crystal clear pronunciation of every word and an imposing look in his eyes that dares me to speak back to him again.

Ouch. I go to yell back at him, but he silences me by picking me up by my waist and depositing me away from the door. He opens it, with a tense hand, and finds Ben on the outside, clearly having heard every word.

"Ben, make sure Isabella leaves. Immediately," he directs, striding away from us.

"Yes, Boss!" Ben calls after him dutifully.

"What about my stuff? It's at my mom's," I say.

Edward turns to look back at me, "Not anymore. It's currently in the back of a car downstairs. Waiting for you."

"And my truck?"

"That'll be with you, too."

So this was his plan all along… To throw me out without my mom at the first given opportunity. I sigh.

"Oh, and make sure she eats, Ben. I hope I can trust you to take care of her," Edward says, looking at Ben and giving him a nod that seemed significant. Ben nods back. He then gives me a penetrating look of something unknown before he walks away again. I roll my eyes.

"I can take care of myself!" I yell, but he just continues to descend the stairs until he is out of sight.

What just happened? One moment he is looking at me with amusement, the next he calls me a little girl and dismisses me completely, and then he asks me to be taken care of. The more time I spend with Edward Cullen just seems to reinforce how much of an asshole he is. So used to having all his men follow his every word without question, and he couldn't handle one 'little girl' telling him no. How was I supposed to get my mother back from this tyrant? Obviously I was getting nowhere today, with any of the Cullens.

"Is there anything else you need? Anything you had with you?" Ben asks with a kind look on his face.

Seeing genuine concern, I immediately feel bad for the events of the night before, and I look at him sheepishly, "No, I was taken like this. And – uh – I'm sorry about last night… with the pepper spray? I didn't mean-"

Ben cuts me off, "Don't worry about it, Miss, I understand. If someone was breaking into my house I would react in the same way. I'm sorry for frightening you. It wasn't you we were after. It's always sad when innocents get caught up in our line of work."

I look at him curiously, "Which is what, exactly?"

Ben chuckles as he begins to lead me down the stairs, "You might have to ask the Boss about that one."

I sigh, "Then I will never find out. Not sure I will ever see him again - not that I would want to."

Ben just smiles, "We'll see."

What is it with all of these men and being cryptic?

"So I'm taking you to your father's house in Forks?" Ben asks me as we walk outside.

I look around and see four cars. The black van I arrived in, two black sedans and a very expensive-looking black sports car. Looking closer I see it's a Lamborghini, and Edward is approaching it. Oh great, I think, the Cullens are rich too. What else do I need to reinforce my insignificance? They seem to have every sort of power going; maybe one of them should run for president whilst they are at it.

"Can you take me to my friend Angela's instead? She lives in Forks too. I just don't want my dad seeing this car and asking questions. It's going to be bad enough as it is."

"Okay, sure Miss."

"Just call me Bella, please."

Ben nods as he unlocks the car, "Sure."

I take a seat in the back of the car, enjoying the comfort of the leather seats, but still wishing I was at home in my old beat-up Vauxhall. I longed to be home. I have been in the company of these strangers for far too long, and I needed to see my father.

As we reversed out of the drive, so does the Lamborghini. It stops parallel to us and the window winds down next to mine. Ben lowers my own, and I am once again looking into the green eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Have a good day, Isabella," He smiles his crooked smile and winks at me, before putting on his sunglasses and reversing out at a dangerous speed, and speeding away faster than I could imagine.

And like that, my mouth is open and my heart is stuttering. What is this man trying to do?


	5. Lamb

**Chapter 5**

TLoU

The car ride back to Forks with Ben was extremely smooth, and the comfort of the seats coupled with the blacked out windows made me feel like a chauffeured celebrity. It's a fine life for some, I think, while wondering if the Cullens came from old money or new.

As we approach Angela's house, I start to think about how I should explain my transport to her. Maybe I could pretend I won the lottery, and that Ben is my chauffeur now. But Angela knows I have the worst luck in the world, and it would never float. So maybe I could say that I went on a date with a rich guy and he offered me a lift home in his car. Yet that would only spark more questions, as I hadn't been on a date in forever.

Nevertheless, I don't consider telling the truth.

Partly because I know how Charlie would react if it came back to him, and I didn't want him to worry. Partly because the truth was more implausible than anything my imagination could concoct. Kidnap and imprisonment was always Charlie's area of expertise, and before a couple of days ago I would never think I could be involved in it. But the bigger part of me is just scared of the consequences of telling anyone anything. No-one had expressly told me not to, however seeing as Renee is currently imprisoned for selling information on their family, I don't imagine they would take kindly to me spreading my limited knowledge for free.

So when we turn into the drive, I am resolved not to tell her anything about my ordeal, and resigned to have to make up some random story in the spur of the moment.

This is actually far easier than I anticipated. Then again, I didn't consider how well Ben and Angela would get along.

Stepping out of the car I walk up the drive with Ben behind me. As soon as Angela opens the door, she smiles as she sees me, then her eyes widen as she takes in my escort. I had seen that look before in her eyes when she looked at her ex, then later as she looked at her rebound. This was her 'This guy is hot' look.

I raise an eyebrow at her. I guess I hadn't really noticed that Ben was attractive, but it's hard when you have the direct comparison to a man like Edward. Even if he is an ass.

I glance back and I see Ben giving Angela the same appraising look. Oh great. Well at least it saves me having to talk much.

"Hey, Bells," Angela calls as we approach the door. I must say it is refreshing not to be called Isabella. I feel a little watery around my eyes at the thought of feeling at home again. The last few days have been an ordeal to say the least, and to be greeted by a familiar face rather than an imposing suit was incredibly comforting.

I greet her in return and hug her when I reach her. She hugs me back and I feel more and more at ease.

"And this is?" Angela asks into my hair.

I pull back and reply hastily, "Oh yeah, sorry. Angela, this is Ben. Ben, this is Angela, my old college flatmate. Ben drove me here. That's it."

I put emphasis on that last part, and gave her a meaningful look as if to say 'I'm not with him. Go for it!'.

It must have conveyed the right message because Angela launched into asking Ben about himself, whether he'd been to Forks before or not etcetera. Ben was answering all of the questions with equal interest and close to equal enthusiasm, as well as replying with some of his own. I sigh. Courtship seems so easy for some, so why do I find it so difficult?

I left the doorway and strode into the living room. By the time Ben dropped off my stuff in the main room and had to leave, they had already arranged a date for the next week.

On the good side, this meant that this was all Angela could talk about - so she didn't me about how I came to be there and easily accepted my story (which was that I was at a job interview and my car broke down, so the office called a driver). On the bad side, that was all Angela could talk about. It made me feel even more guilty as it was my duty as a friend to warn her away from men like Ben, men involved in shady deals who kidnapped people for business. I wanted to tell her, I really did, but at this point all I would be telling her was a partial horror story that I didn't even fully understand. If it was safe a little longer down the line, I would tell her what I knew.

After an hour or so of gushing and analyzing, I feigned tiredness and left to go upstairs into the guest bedroom, taking my stuff with me.

It wasn't entirely false, I was pretty tired. But while boy-talk was far preferable to my last forty-eight hours, I had some more important things to attend to.

First, I had a long shower in the one bathroom. Angela worked as a pharmacist at the local branch - while the pay was alright, it wasn't really enough to stretch to anything big. I was lucky to have a small guest bedroom, though I wouldn't have minded the sofa.

In the shower I wash away every speck of the last days. I rub my wrists where they were gripped and bound before. I lather my hair until the scent of my mom's house is out of it. And finally, I rinse my face of any remnants of Edward's breath. I vow that I have to get my mom back soon, then I can wash the Cullens from my life completely.

Feeling more human than I have in a while, I change into some of the clothes that Edward's men had gathered for me from my mom's house. I blush as I realize some poor sod had to pick through my underwear and dirty washing on my behalf. But it's not like I asked for any of this, so I guess I shouldn't be embarrassed.

Once back inside the bedroom with the door shut, I found my phone, and called my dad. I pretended that I was still with Renee and all was fine; I had just lost my charger for a bit. I know if I had told him I was back in Forks, he would want to see me, and need to know why I came back early. I could not come back to my dad pretending all was fine while my mother was still locked away.

I have to get her out.

I decide to leave tomorrow morning. I'm not entirely sure where I need to go, but even the mysterious Cullen boys must have a home address.

I go to make my next call, but hesitate. My calls could be tracked, or listened to. The Cullens had my phone for ages, they could have put any manner of device in it. Maybe I'm watching too many spy films, but I feel justified after what I have gone through to be a bit suspicious.

So putting down my phone, I go downstairs quietly to use Angela's main house line. I need not creep around a lot though, because Angela has pop music on pretty loud and is singing along to it in the kitchen. I'm fairly sure if I put my head around the door I would see her dancing along too. Though sometimes a bit shy, Angela has always been a happy person. She puts a bit of sunshine into my slightly more cynical life.

Reaching the phone, I dial a number I have known since a child. The number for the Forks police department.

The phone rings once and a man picks up.

"Hello, Forks Police Department, what's your emergency?"

Speaking quietly just in case, I reply, "Oh - uh - no emergency! I would like to speak to Jacob, I mean, Chief Black?"

"Okay, miss. I'll put you through. Who should I say is calling?"

"Bella Swan."

"Next time, Bella, I would advise using his personal line."

I blush, feeling a little stupid. "Sorry, yeah, of course."

A tone sounds, and the dialling tone starts again. When it stops, I hear the familiar voice of my childhood best friend.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Jacob says smoothly.

"Hi Jake. Sorry to bother you at work."

"No, no, don't worry. How's your mom?" Jacob assures.

"Oh she's fine!" I shoot back hastily. This conversation could be problematic if I have to lie through my teeth.

"That's great news!" Jacob tells me.

"Yeah," I reply dispassionately.

What do you need?" Jacob asks me, sensing my tone.

"I want any information you have on the Cullen family? Including address?" I blurt out, questioning myself even as I say it.

A slight pause. "What's going on?" Jacob speaks in a serious tone.

I start to get flustered. I wasn't really expecting to be questioned too much.

"Nothing. I just met one of the Cullens and they seemed a bit off. Just checking if my hunch was right," I lie, biting my lip.

"You met one of the Cullens? Which one? How did they seem off?" Jacob was all business.

"Uhh. I don't remember the first name? Can you just do this for me?" I plead.

"Promise me you're not in any trouble." Jacob sounds worried, which in turn makes me worried. This must be bigger than I thought if a small town cop knows them just from the name.

"I promise," lying through my teeth.

"Okay. Bella, the Cullens are an organised crime group. Ever seen Goodfellas, The Godfather or anything?"

I go pale but answer a shaky, "Yes."

"Well that's them. They basically rule Seattle. Them and the Volturi, that is."

I clear my throat and squeak out, "The Volturi?"

"The rival mob."

I start pacing. The Cullens are the mob. I mean, I knew they were bad news, but I thought they were a very dedicated family - not THE family.

"If you know this, then why aren't they arrested?" I ask Jacob.

Jacob lets out a frustrated sigh, "Because we can't pin anything on them! We could get them for tax evasion or something at the most. They are incredibly good at paying off or killing off anyone that could talk. And that paying off extends to the Seattle PD, so… there's nothing we can do."

At this point I realise that I could tell Jacob everything. I could start the process of getting the Cullen family removed. But then I think to my mother, and I am certain that if I spoke, one way or another I wouldn't get her back. Then I also think to Emmett and Jasper, who didn't seem like bad guys. My thoughts seem so conflicted, but all I know is that for whatever reason - fear or friendship - I want to stay quiet.

"Oh," is all I say.

Then another thought comes to me, if the Cullens are so good at getting rid of potential threats - why was I allowed to leave with all my stuff and without threat? Surely I could be dangerous to them. With a slight spark of indignation, I consider that maybe they think me too little to be able to do anything.

"So you don't know anything about them? Because anything could help at this stage." Jacob asks again.

This is my chance. If I want it.

"Nope. Was just wondering. Thanks Jake." I decide.

Jacob sighs. "That's alright, Bells. Why do you want the address?"

I flounder momentarily. Thinking on my feet, I say, "The guy I ran into dropped something. I was just gunna put it through the door since I am in Seattle anyway."

Jacob seemed to accept this, as he gruffly replied, "Okay, but you do not go in that house, ya hear me? Do you want business or residential?"

"Of course... Uh... Residential?" I reply. A mobster's 'business' address was probably a shady alley anyway.

I hear typing and assume he is looking it up on whatever database the police have.

"Your dad says you've been at a bit of a loose end recently?" He says, trying to make conversation.

Yay, I think, my dad talking about me to Jake. Why do people treat my life like their own soap opera?

"Yeah, I've been trying to find a job. But there is only one school around Forks and I can't afford to move to Seattle. So I may have to look for something else."

What I did not tell him is that I have been considering taking back my old high school job at Newton's. That is too mortifying to myself, let alone him.

"Ah, that sucks. Still hoping to be Professor Swan, then?"

"I don't even know what I want anymore." I reply honestly.

"Well you'd be a great improvement on any of my teachers - I doubt many guys would learn much in your classes. So maybe it's for the best," Jake says cheekily.

I blush so hard it is like I can feel it in the roots of my hair.

"Uh thanks, aha."

After a slight weird pause, Jake says "I have the address!"

Sighing with relief, I write it on my arm hastily as he recites it, and then quickly say goodbye. That was some possible awkwardness that I could do without. Sure my dad always thought we would end up together, but I was never interested really in Jake as anything more than a friend.

I look up the address on my cell phone. and see that it is on one of the nicest boulevards in Seattle. I drove through it once and it seemed like something out of Beverly Hills, rather than a suburban street. while it partly doesn't surprise me, considering Edward's car, I somewhat expected his house to look like a Gothic haunted mansion. Maybe with a moat. But 'street view' shows me a beautiful Edwardian townhouse with huge airy windows. It was the kind of fairy-tale place I would like to live, if it wasn't filled with the polluting influence of Edward's ego.

While I'm at it, I quickly (and a bit guiltily) look up Edward Cullen, just to see what comes up. Rows and rows of photos of him at charity events, and shaking hands with important looking people. He definitely wasn't flying under the radar. I guess he was using the tactic of outwardly seeming like an amazing and generous man, and hoping people didn't look beyond that poorly painted exterior. His smug face was smiling crookedly at the camera, his suit always immaculate - and to my distaste - a different woman on his arm in all of them. He looked incredibly handsome, but I am coming to realize that 'handsome' seems like his permanent state.

To anyone that hadn't just heard about his criminal activity (or experienced it first hand), Edward would seem like the perfect bachelor, albeit too old for me. Wikipedia told me his age - thirty four - which made sense but also confused me. In some ways he seemed like a middle aged man with the weight of the world on him, but something about his smile and messy hair gave him this air of eternal youth. Apparently the CEO of a growing computer parts company, Edward was not only rich but successful. The layers of lies and deceit made me feel weird, but considering I just lied to one of my best friends - I couldn't throw stones.

I grab some cold pizza and a beer from Angela's fridge, and sit with her for a bit as I consider tomorrow. When she asks me if I'm alright, I say I'm fine. It is almost like a knee-jerk reaction, because I am always fine. I was fine when my mom left, and I was fine when my one relationship ended. I am Bella, and I can keep my shit together.

But how can I be fine when I am about to walk into the lion's den, with all the strength of a lamb?


	6. Esme

**Chapter 6**

 **I would just like to say thanks to all the reviewers (now at 50!), and thanks for getting me to 100 favourites. A special thanks also to Tarbecca, who recommended my story at Fic Diving over on ADF. On a second note, I am sorry this update was so late!**

 **A general reply – Some of you have been saying you feel Bella is a bit pathetic because she is helping out her druggie mother when she should really have a backbone and 'just say no'. My response is that in the books, Bella is selfless to the point of self-destruction (the third wife scenario), so this is me trying to stay true to Bella's personality. But don't worry, Renee is running out of chances with Bella, and I refuse to make my heroine a doormat!**

 **Enjoy.**

TLoU

One thing I love about posh areas is the amount of parking space. Even without approaching the Cullens' huge driveway and garage, there is a still lot of room for me to park up in my little car next to the sidewalk.

Looking at myself in my rear-view mirror, I check my makeup. Makeup and clothing had been an issue for me. What does one wear when they go to get their mother back from mafia thugs? I don't think there is an article in Cosmo telling you how to dress for this particular occasion.

I decided on minimal makeup and business attire. I was not here for a casual visit; I was here for business - to free my mother. I didn't want to look like a pushover, so I decided not to dress like one.

I get out of my car (trying and failing to do so elegantly) and walk up to the door, smoothing down my body-con navy dress in a nervous manner.

My palms are sweaty despite the November chill as I raise my hand to knock the door.

Before my knuckles reach the thick wood door, it is opened by another suited man. I start to wonder if they have some sort of imposing-man-breeding-machine as I crane my head at the 6ft something bodyguard.

He looks back at me expectantly and slightly suspiciously. I guess this is my cue.

"I'm looking for Edward Cullen."

The man looks at me with heavy curiosity.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"..No?" I reply, confused. This is a house, not an office.

"Well, he's not here."

"Where is he?"

"Not your concern, miss."

At that, the man seemingly dismissed me, and he starts to close the door. Bravely, I wedge my foot in the gap - aware he could probably crush it if he wanted to.

"I'll wait here, if that's okay with you."

The man looks at my foot with some surprise.

"Miss, I can't let -"

At that point, however, he was interrupted by a woman's voice, coming down the corridor.

"What's going on here?"

The man and I look back to the source of the voice. To my surprise I see a very maternal looking woman, probably around fifty, coming towards us. I was expecting more suits, or maybe a butch housekeeper - instead, I get the poster child for the perfect 1950s wife.

The man, clearly a little surprised to see his mistress at the door, grumbles out, "This lady wants to come in and wait for the Boss."

The woman gives me a penetrating look. "She's here for Edward?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And why aren't you letting her in?"

"Uh, well… That's my job, ma'am."

"Your job is to stop us being trampled by certain unwanted groups. Does this beautiful young lady look like a member of said groups?"

The man looks back to me and takes me in again. I struggle to maintain an innocent smile whilst uncomfortably balancing one foot in the door. I hope they make up their minds soon because I am starting to get tired, and am dying to know this woman's connection to Edward.

"Well, no but-"

"That's decided then. Let her in. I will deal with her."

The man goes to protest, then sighs. "As you wish, ma'am."

Just like that, the man moves back and the door opens for me. I take a gulp of air as I step into the residence of my least favourite crime boss.

The lady studies me a little closer when I enter, before beaming out a smile as she ushers me into a well-lit reception room. Her perfectly coiffed caramel hair bobs around her shoulders, and I can't help but make the comparison to my long but boring brown locks.

"Would you like tea or coffee?" She asks, gesturing to the display of breakfast on the glass table. My mouth waters as I see fresh bread and sweet rolls. I hadn't eaten, in order to make sure I didn't throw up from nervousness or fear, but now the hunger was starting to kick in.

"Coffee would be amazing, thank you," I say gratefully.

"Jane!" She calls to someone in another room. "Two coffees, please!"

I hear a faint, 'Yes ma'am', which I attribute to this Jane. A maid or butler seems like such a foreign concept to me. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

My host sits and gestures for me to do the same. I fall somewhat gracefully into an armchair that looks it is worth more than all of my bedroom furniture.

"I'm Esme. Edward's mother. And you are?"

His mother. Wow. It almost seemed like a man like Edward could have never been this woman's son. But everyone has a mother, even mob bosses.

"I'm Bella. Isabella Swan."

Her eyes light up. "Lovely, an Italian name! We are a very Italian family. Do you have Italian roots, Isabella?"

I consider the question. It was a bit of an odd one, but she was just making conversation.

"I think my dad, Charlie, is half Italian."

Esme nods encouragingly. Jane comes in, and puts down two steaming cups of coffee. She was a young girl, probably a couple of years younger than me, with icy blond hair. She smiles as she places down the cups, and then stands to the side of the room.

"And you know Edward, how?" Esme asks.

This was the million dollar question. I squirm slightly.

"It's complicated..?"

"What do you mean, child?"

"Our manner of meeting wasn't... usual."

"If you want to play coy, Isabella, that's fine," Esme says jokingly.

"It's nothing like that," I start, glancing at Jane. "It's quite sensitive information."

Esme sighs, with a defeated look in her eyes, "So you aren't Edward's girlfriend?"

The shock makes me splutter slightly on my delicious coffee. The thought seems so alien. "Oh no no no. Never! I mean... Not that there's anything wrong with your son. Particularly. It's just. No. We aren't together."

"And here I was thinking that he'd actually invited a girl back for once."

I just sit, with a faint blush on my cheeks and shrug.

"So tell me why you are here?"

"It's ... business related? He took something of mine and I want it back."

That would seem innocent enough if she's unaware of her son's true business.

Esme studies me, "I am aware of my son's activities."

Well then. I guess there isn't much point in beating around the bush, and Esme's face doesn't seem like the kind that you want to say no to.

I breathe out and decide to just tell her. "My mom and I were kidnapped by Emmett because my mom did something bad, and Edward let me free, but I have come to ask your sons to free my mother as well."

It all came out in a burst. Esme looks slightly stunned, although more by my outburst than by the things I said.

"My sons have your mother?"

"Yes. I would like to negotiate her release."

"What is her name?"

"Renee?"

Esme's nostrils flair. Anger crosses her features.

"Renee. I remember her. She worked for me for a while. As part of the deal."

Esme leans back sighing, and takes a sip of her coffee. I do the same, as if mimicking her behaviour will somehow help me.

"What deal? What happened?" I press, reaching for a croissant.

Esme shakes her head.

"Enjoy your breakfast, but you were right. This is a matter that should wait for my sons."

I nod, and gulp some coffee down.

Maybe I shouldn't have told her anything, but lying to the boss' mom seems like more of a death sentence than the boss himself.

Esme calls Jane over and asks her to get hold of her boys.

Moments later, Jane returns with a phone outstretched towards Esme. "It's Emmett, ma'am."

Esme nods and takes the phone from her, and I swallow nervously. Emmett was at least nicer than his brother, but I couldn't count on either to give me my mother.

"You may as well hear this, dear," Esme says to me, pressing the button to put it to speaker. Immediately I hear Emmett's booming voice.

"Ma? You there?"

"Yes, I'm right here, son."

"What's the matter? Is it Aro's lot again?"

I wonder who this Aro is. He was the man who my mother's drugs belonged to, and the man who seems to be giving these guys some serious trouble.

"No, no, no. There's no emergency. But there is a girl here who wants to see Edward."

"Aw, not again! Tell the stupid bint that he's not interested."

I gasp a little, realising that like his mother he thought me to be here to try and date Edward or see him romantically. He must be popular (not that I didn't already know that from the Google search). Except unlike his mother, however, Emmett clearly thinks that Edward does not want to date at all. Which suits me just perfectly.

"Language, Emmett!"

"Ma, bint isn't a curse word!"

"Still, son, I will not tolerate that rudeness. Isabella is not stupid, either is she a – whatever the other word was!"

I smile a little at the irony of Mrs Cullen being a clucking mother hen to her sons about language, whilst treating their criminal behaviour like it is nothing.

"Isabella? As in Swan?"

I clear my throat at this point and say, "Hi Emmett."

Emmett laughs his usual laugh and Esme gives me a funny look, obviously not expecting that reaction.

"Little miss pepper spray, how are we?"

"Uh, good thanks, Emmett."

"Yeah, I'm sure. What do you want from us?"

"My mother?" I reply. Surely it was obvious that I wasn't just going to let them take her and not even fight to get her back. Especially to a mob like the Cullens who understand family.

Emmett sighs a little and replies, "Of course… you say you're looking for Eddie… So you haven't talked to him yet?"

"No, he isn't at the house. Do you have his number?" I ask bravely, kind of hoping that we can sort this out without involving him.

Emmett pauses for a moment, and as he speaks his voice seems to be more excitable – as if he has just come up with a plan, "I don't think you'll need it. I'll come over and discuss this with you myself."

I let out a relieved sigh, whilst Esme asks worriedly, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Isn't Edward supposed to oversee everything?"

"That was before I lost a bet a week ago and he handed this issue over to me! It's still technically my job, so it's my call."

I detect something a bit devious and childlike in his voice still, and I start to worry this is some elaborate plot. Part of me is with Esme – Edward will want to know what's going on. But the larger part just wants this to be over, and Emmett seems to like me more than his egotistical brother. As this is for my mother, I need the best deal possible, and I am way more likely to get that from Emmett.

"If you're sure," Esme checks.

"Sure I'm sure! We'll sort it all out when I get there, I'm on my way now!" Em says slightly out of breath.

Esme sighs, "Do not race! I don't want any more speeding tickets!"

"Sure, mom."

His words are pretty unconvincing even to me, let alone Esme who sighs again and mutters 'that boy' under her breath.

"So Isabella, whilst we wait for my disobedient son, shall we take a turn about the house?"

The way Esme speaks reminds me of a 19th century English romantic heroine, and it becomes clear that this family is very old fashioned in many ways - the emphasis on family, duty and even the decor. They have old world values mixed with new world weaponry, which makes them dangerous but also moral. At least with Esme in the house I probably won't be shot today, as they can't offend her womanly sensibilities. They don't seem to have any respect for Renee's sensibilities, however.

"That sounds lovely, thanks," I reply slightly shyly but completely honestly; I was dying from curiosity to see the place where a mafia family lives.

Esme smiles at me and we stand, her leading me up the corridor. Jane trails a little behind.

"That is a lovely dress, Isabella, where's it from?" Esme says politely.

I blush, "Just this local place near me. The whole thing is second-hand so I picked it up for $20."

Esme paused, "That's nice, dear."

I don't think she liked the deal as much as I did. But I'm not surprised, a woman like Esme has probably never needed to buy second-hand anything, especially not clothes.

We walk into the kitchen and it is stunning; clean white wood counters with black marble on top and a sanded wood floor which almost gives it a beach vibe. The best part was how light and open it was, with floor to ceiling windows and an open plan breakfast room included. The garden it looks out on isn't huge, but it is way more than you would imagine so close to the city centre. With a hot tub and a large patio it is enough for a twenty person garden party.

"Esme, it's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it? I recently persuaded Carlisle to let me redecorate the kitchen. I love to cook."

My mouth slackers slightly, "You designed this?"

Esme gives me a knowing look and a wink, "Someone's got to have some skill round here beyond holding a gun."

I meet her gaze and laugh. It feels good to finally relieve some of the built-up pressure and fear, and I decide that Esme is my kind of woman.

I follow Esme around the house for the next five minutes or so, briefly pausing to make the appropriate (and completely justified) appreciative noises. When we get to the room she says is Edward's I walk in, hoping to find out something about this man.

I am gravely disappointed. What I see could be absolutely anyone's – or no-one's - bedroom. The walls are white and bare, as are the sheets on the Queen-size bed. The shelves and dresser display a couple of family photos and an old container of deodorant. That is all I can see. No clues to his personality whatsoever, if he even has one.

As if sensing my attitude, Esme tells me, "He doesn't stay here that often."

"Oh."

"He tends to split his time between the office and the HQ."

"Then how does he sleep?"

Stupid question, Swan.

Esme furrows her brow, "I'm not sure he stops much."

Esme looks like she is going to carry on talking, but suddenly there is a rumble in the driveway and the sound of the door opening.

I look down at my inexpensive watch, 10:43. It took him only 14 minutes to arrive, and that speed indicates why Esme was now walking down the stairs with a huff in her step and a grumble in her voice. I follow.

Em barrels down the corridor and swirls Esme off the last step in an arm-crushing hug.

"Hey, mom," he says, putting her down. Esme rights herself.

"Emmett Cullen, what have I told you about-"

"Not now, ma, we have guests!" Emmett gestures to me.

Esme sighs again but gives in and stops off her tirade immediately. Emmett winks at me. Clearly he knows what he can and can't get away with. I smile slightly back. Emmett may hold my mother's life in his hands, but there is something incredibly infectious about his childlike nature.

"Let's sort this out, then," Esme says, leading the way into the room we sat in before.

As we follow I say to Emmett in a conspiratorial manner, "That was fast."

I will admit that I want him to like me. As well as his fun personality, I have a feeling that if someone likes you they will be less likely to kill your mother. Just a hunch.

He chuckles and replies back quietly, "52 seconds off my personal best."

Esme, Emmett and me then take our seats. I sit on one side with the Cullens on the other, like a bizarre judging panel.

"So pepper, you want your mom back." He said it like a statement, not a question, but I nod anyway.

He sighs, and for the first time I see Emmett go into business mode. "In order for us to negotiate or arrange a deal for her possible release, you need to know some things about your mom and the way our family works. Seem fair?"

I nod again.

"There are three kind of deals we give to people like you. Financial, work or favours. Your mom had no money and even less credibility for favours. So when she turned up at our doorstep - rather like you but more bedraggled – we said we'd help her in return for her work at one of the restaurants we own."

I nod for the third time, "The waitressing job, I remember. But why did she need your help in the first place?"

Emmett glances at his mom before returning to my gaze, "Renee was in deep with the Volturi, in a bad way. Aro had used her as a drugs courier, then she started using what she was supposed to be selling. She came to us, telling us she had paid him back for the drugs she took and yet they kept harassing her. She asked for our protection. So we take pity - Aro's lot are assholes-"

"Language!" Esme interrupts. I would smile but I am too impatient for the next part of the story.

"Sorry mom."

"You're right, though. Those boys have no respect."

I get some relief from the seeming contrast to the Volturi. If I was kidnapped by that group instead I doubt I would be having the same reasoned conversation with Aro. If the Cullens' story is true, that is.

"Anyway, we take her in. Give her a room in one of our safe houses and a little cash to start her off, as well as rehabilitation. All she had to do was work for us and we would take 30 per cent of her earnings until she was back on her feet. She wouldn't be rich, but she'd have a roof over her head and a chance of recovery."

"Sounds fair," I say honestly, but slightly suspiciously - could the Cullens be the good guys?

"But it wasn't to last. Turns out she had never settled her debt with the Volturi. She had had no money whatsoever, so they asked her for a favour. The favour being information. On us. So she sold us out. Given that - she didn't find out much, only the location of a safe house and how heavily the house was guarded. We managed to hear everything she said because she was stupid enough to use our tapped safe house phone. It meant we had to change our systems. That was a pain. It was also a massive breach of trust and loyalty. That was unforgivable."

Esme nods solemnly at that.

"So we go to take her away, but she's gone. Must have realised her mistake. We didn't catch up to her until that night where we - uh, met you. It had been a week or so, but Renee is a small fish so she wasn't a priority case. I lost poker to even be given the unfortunate assignment, Renee was always going to be more of an example to others than a threat."

I look down at my hands. By all accounts Renee was a horrible betraying woman. An alarming amount of me just wanted to leave her there, and let her suffer for her choices. She had screwed up my dad's life, my life and now the contingent lives of the Cullens. There seemed little point to helping such a saboteur. Nevertheless, what kept me on my course is knowing that these men (and women) would likely kill her if I left. Leaving my mom to her destructive ways is one thing, but sentencing her to death is another entirely.

"To be honest we were actually surprised she was still alive." Emmett says candidly.

My head snaps up, "Why's that?"

"She didn't get nearly enough information to appease a debt that size. And the Volturi don't like to be short changed."

"So what do you think happened?" I respond.

"Well either we got to her first, which is definitely possible, or she found something else to bargain with when they came knocking."

An involuntary shiver passes up my spine. I hope it is the former.

Emmett glances at his mom again, and I follow his gaze his time.

Esme seems calm, but there is a slight discomfort in her face. I get the feeling she doesn't often have any direct involvement in the Cullen family business.

"Now pepper, knowing all you do, do you still want to free your mother?"

I get up my courage to speak clearly and confidently, "Yes, I do."

"Your loyalty to your family is admirable, Isabella," Esme smiles weakly at me.

I bite my lip, "Thank you."

Emmett clears his throat and says, "Well as I said, there are three ways you can make a deal with us. Financial, work or favours. I get the impression from your small-town cop father and destitute

mother that financial won't work..."

I give a grim nod and he continues.

"And you aren't in any position of power or authority, so valuable favours are

unlikely... So, pepper, do you have a job?"

"No." For once my joblessness is helpful.

"Are you more trustworthy than your mom?"

I blush indignantly, "Yes. I promise I will not betray you."

"Even if your mom tries to persuade you otherwise?"

"If my mother makes another mistake, I will not stand by her. This is her last chance."

Emmett looks at Esme and she nods at him, and then Emmett looks in my eyes for a moment and slowly nods too. I am glad that the mafia think that I (an innocent post-grad) am worthy of trust. This whole sequence seems so backwards, surely I should be the one deciding if the _criminals_ can be trusted?

"Ok, I believe you, peps. So work it is. Your mother sold information, which is a moderate crime against the family. But you are innocent, so you shouldn't suffer too long."

"Hmm." Emmett makes a show of thinking hard but it feels false, like he has already planned everything. "How does four months working for us sound?"

"Reasonable," I reply, because I have no idea.

He nods again and starts muttering with Esme. I hear the word 'opening' and assume they are thinking of where to place me. It hits me now that I have just agreed to work for the mafia for four months. I'm glad I have a job, but what was I going to tell Charlie? Or Jacob? What if I have to do something illegal?

Emmett gestures towards me as he speaks and Esme looks, glancing at me with a contemplative look on her face. They look back at one another and smile. It wasn't a kind smile though, it was a plotting smile. I dread to think what they are up to.

At that moment, I hear the front door opening and slamming shut, and quick and heavy footsteps pounding down the corridor.

Emmett grins, "This'll be good."

The door to the reception room bangs open, and I see a very flustered Edward barging past Jane and slamming the door again, narrowly missing her face as it swings back. He is wearing another fine suit, this time in grey. He is intensely handsome, despite the anger in his eyes and tension in his

posture.

"What is Isabella Swan doing in this house?" He asks aggressively. He fills my name with malice and disgust, and I flinch away from it.

"Calm it, bro, she's here to make a deal for her mother." Emmett says, but he doesn't seem worried as there is still a hint of a smile on his face.

"I know that!" He huffs, dragging his hand through his unruly hair. "What I mean is; why are you talking to her? Why are you even discussing this deal with her?"

He talks about me as if I am not even there. I have no idea what I have done to offend him.

"Don't get jealous, Eddie."

He lets out an exasperated sigh, "Ha. Jealous of you talking to a girl stupid enough to make a deal for her worthless mother? Never."

Ouch. There's that word again _. Girl_. He can't be more than mid-thirties but I am just a little girl to him apparently. I am so confused. I don't understand why he hates me, and why the loyalty seen as admirable by Esme is seen as so abhorrent by her son.

I decide to pipe up, "Emmett has sorted it all out, so it is not really any of your concern."

Edward's head turns round and his beautiful eyes bore deeply into mine, and I try not to hide away from his demeaning emerald gaze. "Is that right?"

In direct contrast to the fear inside me, I raise my chin defiantly and say with an air of disdain, "Yes. Now if you'll excuse us, your family was just deciding on my work placement."

Edward's mouth drops open slightly, momentarily stunned, then his rage returns in full force as he glares at his brother. "You actually gave this girl work credit?"

Emmett grins, "Why not? It's my case. And you said it yourself - she's qualified."

I raise an eyebrow. Edward had discussed me with his brother? That was interesting. And they knew my qualifications. Had they done a background check on me?

"What did you give her?" Edward abuses his hair again, looking stressed.

"I was thinking four months of work."

"A bit low."

"She's an innocent, though."

"Exactly why she shouldn't even be here... What job?"

"Your personal assistant?"

"No." Edward spits vehemently.

"I knew you'd say that. So she's going to be mine instead."

Edward almost growls at that. "Yours?"

Emmett chuckles, "Problem?"

Edward steeples his fingers in front of his face then pinches the bridge of his nose, breathing out hard. "What are you doing to me?" He says to his brother so low I think I misheard him.

"What was that, Eddie?"

"It's Edward. Nothing. Fine."

"Lovely. Me and pepper and going to have a whale of a time."

He winks at me and I give him a small relieved smile back, then I bite my lip to stop myself. Edward stares at my lip with an odd look in his eyes, so I release it quickly. His eyes dart up to meet mine, his expression still unfathomable.

I clear my throat and look at Emmett, "Is there anything else?"

"I will call you with your work schedule later today, and we will sort out percentages and pay then too," Emmett says, business-like again.

"Will I be able to visit my mother?"

Emmett thinks for a moment, "I will let you see her for an hour a week, starting tomorrow."

I nod, "Thank you."

Esme speaks now, "Is there any else you would like to know?"

I think of a question but blush, a little afraid to ask. "Uh, how did Edward know I was here?"

Esme smiles and points inexplicably to the corner of the room. I squint in the direction and see a round black circle. I realise it's a camera, and feel slightly uneasy. People are watching us. I fidget self-consciously.

"The video is streaming to the office and HQ. There is no sound but if someone undesirable managed to get in, one of our guys would know," Edward tells me in an expressionless voice. I feel like I am one of those so-called 'undesirables' to him.

Esme looks at me sympathetically, "I found it strange to begin with. But it's for our safety."

I nod. "Can I go now?"

Emmett smiles, "Sure, pepper, you can go."

I stand up and pull my dress down into the proper position.

Edward looks at me, once again annoyed with me for who knows what, "Esme will see you out, I have to discuss some matters with my little brother."

He seemed to emphasise little, to make completely clear his seniority and power.

Emmett laughs his booming laugh and waggles his eyebrows at me, "See you very soon, peps."

Edward growls again.

I brush past a stony Edward in a faux-nonchalant way as I leave the room, holding my breath though as I do. I realise that was the second time I have been in close quarters with him near a door. Hopefully that was the last time. Then I walk towards the front door and the doorman opens it from the other side.

"Oh, and Isabella?" Edward calls, passive anger clear in his tone as he walks into the corridor behind me.

"Yes?" I say, snapping my head around.

"Next time you want to call your little policeman boyfriend about the Cullens, just ask one of us instead. We will give you much more up-to-date information."

The menacing tone of his voice seemed to suggest he didn't want me asking anyone about them - let alone him. I swallow, and nod. I don't correct his assumption. He had listened to that conversation. Mike must have tapped Angela's phone when he was dropping my stuff in. I blush as I remember he heard the stupid teacher comment that Jacob made. There is no privacy in a life near the Cullens. I start to realise - perhaps too late - that I am in over my head.

I walk out the door and take in a gulp of air. Whilst it didn't end badly (because I am still alive), the tension in the room was huge. I felt like I could barely breathe through the stifling atmosphere.

That was both the easiest and the hardest job interview I have ever done, I think as I walk to my car. I had come to the house with the sole purpose to get my mother. I have left with the trust of two Cullens, the hate of one, a job as a personal assistant and Emmett's word that my mother will be returned to freedom in four months' time.

With all that has happened in the last four days, it seemed ridiculous to consider what might happen in the next four months. Will I be a good personal assistant? Will they release my mom? What is my mom even up to? Knowing her survival instincts, she almost definitely has a plan. I need to persuade her to stop plotting and just to trust me, and therefore the Cullens, despite not even knowing if I can trust them myself.

There is so much uncertain right now, but one thing is for sure - I want to avoid all future interaction with Edward Cullen.

TLoU

 **Was it what you expected?**


	7. Asshole

**Chapter 7**

TLoU

The steam rose from my coffee mug like dragon's breath on a cold day. I breathed in the aroma and tried to calm myself down. It had been nearly three days since I agreed to work for the Cullens. Today was the day I was supposed to begin working there, and I took a moment to reflect on the past few days.  
My mother was still in the basement of the HQ, graduating from an interrogation cell to a slightly larger cell with more amenities; she had a sink, toilet and cot-like bed. My visit to her had been incredibly brief, as she was passed out from the withdrawal meds they were giving her. 'Next week', Mike said.  
My worry for her had only increased, but in the light of the Cullens story about her - which I had no reason to doubt - so had my exasperation. I expressed in no uncertain terms once again that I saw this as her last chance, and as much as I could not bear throwing her to the lions like this, I couldn't let her drag me down into a dangerous gutter. Her life had been spiralling and if I didn't put my foot down eventually, I wouldn't have a chance in hell of getting out of her web. Right now though, I had to concentrate on what was important, which was working to get her out whilst she still has a part of her humanity left.  
That led me to today. It was Monday morning technically, if the dim brightening that occurs at half four in the morning can be considered morning. The dismal grey out the window and the chill beneath my feet seemed to echo my own apprehensions about the day ahead. I had a long drive at both ends, not to mention a work environment where I would be surrounded by the men and business that was imprisoning my mother.  
When I told Charlie about a job in Seattle, he was so happy for me. He had even suggested downsizing his house to a flat here in Forks and using the extra money for a deposit on a flat for me in Seattle, but I rejected that immediately. We loved this house, him and I. I would happily make the few hours commute each day to save us both the heartache of losing the house, and me the money of the rent.  
The deal I had worked out with Emmett meant that each paycheck I received would be worth 50% of what I would normally be paid for the job. They would keep the rest of my salary as a way of paying back Renee's betrayal. Working it out though, I saw that even as only 50%, the annual salary for this job was $25,000. A personal assistant job worth $50,000 a year was insane to me, especially in comparison to entry level teaching jobs. I would be making a comfortable living each month, and would actually be able to contribute to Charlie for his mortgage and bills. When I questioned Emmett on the subject, he explained the 'sensitive' nature of the job. I realised then why. I wasn't just a personal assistant, stupid naive Bella. No, my job was to be a front for whatever real business was going on in Emmett's life.  
Hence why, at approaching 5 in the morning, I was pondering what criminal masterminds I would unwittingly come into contact with in this job, over a steaming cup of coffee.  
Ten minutes later - coffee done and no food eaten because I was too nervous for food - I grabbed my knock-off leather handbag and left the kitchen.  
Wrapping up warm, I left the house, slipping on the porch as usual and almost falling on my face. I realised, looking at my beat up and beloved red truck, that Charlie had deiced everything. He must have been up at no godly hour to have done that, and then gone back to sleep. It was his way of wishing me good luck on this new job, and a tear welled up at the thought. He was incredibly sweet sometimes, and I loved him so much.

-  
The drive was uneventful, the roads around Forks incredibly quiet at this time, the small icy layer of dew on everything was like a sleeping blanket for the whole area. Eventually when I approached Seattle, I joined a steady stream of workers on the daily grind, my truck now another of the massive number - for a few months at least.

I trundled through a grey expanse of uniform buildings, revelling in the small patches of green that broke up the monotony of the city. I was too clumsy to be a truly outdoorsy person but I loved the simple beauty of nature, which was what attracted me to Forks beyond just the family connection. I felt like I would always be a small town girl at heart, and that's partly what makes this adventure to the big city so scary - the other part being the minor issue of becoming part of a massive illegal mafia conglomerate.

Eventually my overused sat-nav tells me in a broken voice that I have reached my destination, and I looked up at the huge shiny building in front of me. Fucking hell, even the building is intimidating.

I parked quickly in the dark basement and made my way to the elevator under the glare of the fluorescent lights. It was then that I realised that I didn't know what floor to get out at. Well, this was embarrassing.

I pressed the button anyway and stood, fidgeting as it made its way to the bottom to greet me. I had never had a job this formal; working in a hardware store was my only work experience and that consisted of old jeans and sweaters - suiting me just perfectly. I felt like I had to dress to impress, based on instincts more than anything because it was not like I knew what I was supposed to be doing at all. I was not just a PA, I was a PA to the executive vice president of Ape Mud Technologies. How Emmett managed to be a vice president of anything was beyond me, but I had the impression he was only given that title to excuse his high salary intake from more nefarious means.

The elevator arrived and I stepped in and decided to go to the lobby on the first floor and ask there. When I left the elevator I was very glad I acted on my hunch to dress formal. Even my nicest deep blue blouse and black pencil skirt combination was on the lowest level of formality that I could see. All the men were wearing very expensive looking suits and all the women were in heeled court shoes that put my ballet flats to shame. I hoped that heels weren't compulsory, because I may have to quit if so - Renee be damned. I couldn't stand in heels let alone walk in them. Last time I tried was at prom and I broke my leg falling down stairs. But I realised looking round with some dread that I was definitely going to have to go shopping, and I hated shopping.

I moved my way gracelessly over to the busy front desk and waited. Eventually a hideously perfect blonde came up to where I was standing and addressed me briskly, "Yes?"

"Uh hi, my name's Bella and-" She cut me off as I spluttered.

"We don't allow work experience placements here so if that's what you're here for then you should leave." The blonde said rudely before starting to look away. What was it with people implying I'm young? First Cullen with his use of 'girl' and now his gorgeous high-cheekboned stick-in-her-ass receptionist is joining in. She could have only been two or three years older than me. I blushed.

"That's _not_ what I'm here for, Irina," I said with a bit more petulance than necessary, reading her name badge.

"What is it then?- I haven't got all day," She stated gesturing to the few others milling around the desk.

"I'm Emmett Cullen's new PA, this is my first day," I replied with more confidence than I felt.

Shock registered on her face and she looked through some papers on her desk, "Oh yes, I see. Bella? As in Isabella Swan?"

"Yep, that's me."

"My apologies for earlier, Ms Swan," She said, before looking me up and down in a way that made me uncomfortable before giving me a condescending, "I just wasn't expecting the new PA to look so, well, small-town."

I blushed harder, in indignance. So this is how it was going to be. I was tempted to shoot a reply like _And I wasn't expecting the staff to be so evil_ , but I didn't want to make enemies on the first day - or ever really. I apparently had enough for a lifetime. Only four months, Swan.

"What floor do I need?" I asked.

"23."

"Thank you," I said as I turned to leave. I take two steps and I hear my name called.

"Oh, Ms Swan?"

I spun around on my toes, and looked at her startled to see a digital camera in her hands. The flash went off before I even registered what was going on.

"Whaa-?!" I said, as I stood there blinking the dots in my vision away.

"For your employee card. It'll be ready by the end of the day," she said, giving me a sickly fake smile - the same one I now recognised on a lanyard around her neck. This woman must practice how to exude the aura of a complete bitch since she had the talent down to an art. If she wasn't so awful, I'd be impressed at her commitment to the role.

"Thank you, Irina," I said through my teeth.

"Have a good day," Her smile now in full force. Why did she dislike me? Was she just one of those people who lived to make others unhappy? Could my first day get any worse?

The elevator dinged and I quickly wiped my sweaty hands on my skirt just as the doors opened into the grinning face of Emmett Cullen.

"Hey, pepper," he smiled to my surprised face. I stepped out and found myself unavoidably close to the bear of a man.

I blushed a little.

"Hi, um, how did you-"

"How did I know you were coming? Irina buzzed my office just then," He explained, interrupting my question. I grimaced at the mention of her name but quickly tried to cover it with a blank face. Not fast enough though.

"Why the pouty lips, Bella? Irina give you trouble?" Emmett asked me, perceptively. My eyes widened.

"Yeah she's a bit off that one. I think she's jaded because Eddie blew her off one time - just like all the other women in this office. Or maybe she's just a bit mean," Emmett said jovially giving me a wink. I considered that answer. FIrst it was so odd to her Emmett calling Edward Cullen 'Eddie' as if he was a normal brother and not a psychopathic mob leader. Second, he blew off Irina? That made me smile. At least the man had _some_ taste. Or maybe she wasn't up to his standards of perfection. My smile fell, and I asked the next question that I thought of.

"Then why do you-"

"-Why do we keep her on?" He asked me. I nodded, the interrupted was starting to irritate me though. It wasn't like I was stuttering. My nerves were actually pretty calm, and I hated that Emmett could chill me out and put me at ease when I shouldn't like him at all.

"She's alright and what she does and we owed her father a favour," Emmett said, and looked away from my eyes, his own going a little glassy as if remembering something.

I nodded again and looked around him for once at the office. It was very sleek, with open-plan glass offices - ironically no room for secrets despite the firm being run by people who live double lives of crime.

Emmett must have sensed my curiosity (he was more perceptive than I previously gave him credit for), as he asked me, "Would you like the grand tour, peps?"

He showed me the front desk of the floor, which was just a desk, but drew attention to the fact there was yet another beautiful blonde receptionist to deal with. And this one worked on the floor I would be working on, so I would actually have to interact with her regularly. And she was looking at me with a lot of interest. Correction: staring. There was no malice in her stare at least, and when I met her gaze, her eyes dropped apologetically.

Emmett nudged me after we were out of earshot next to some other executive's office, "Don't worry, pepper, that's Kate. Her and Irina came from the same spawn somehow but that one is actually likeable. Got a spark in her, you may get on."

I smiled, liking that he saw me as this strong person. I was also very appreciative of his attentiveness on my first day, but also confused.

"Shouldn't you be-"

"Shouldn't I be actually working?"

"Quit doing that!" I half-yelled, half-squealed in frustration.

Emmett looked playfully down at me, my 5ft-something height doing me no favours when trying to tell him off, "Doing what exactly?"

"Interru-"

"Interrupting you?" He grinned, then burst out in massive bellows of laughter when he saw the exasperation on my face.

"Argh!" I growled, but at this point it was contagious and I just joined in, laughing with him as if we'd been friends for ages.

I let all of the stressed of the last few days wash off of my in my laughter. It was going to be okay! I would just work here with Emmett as his assistant, something I may end up actually enjoying if his company remained this pleasant. Then my mom would be free and I would be free of her and the Cullens and the Volturis and all this stuff. It would all be okay.

Our laughter was just lightening up and abating as the doors of the elevator opened from across the room, and the bane of my life walked out in all of his bronze-haired beauty. Edward Cullen.

My laughter stopped immediately as his green eyes locked onto mine for a moment, before moving onto Emmett as he started stalking over here. Dang it. There's the moment of relief ruined. Stupid Cullen. Behind me Emmett's laughter had taken a new form, and his low chuckle was making me feel even more uneasy about the impending conversation.

"Does he work on this floor too?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Nope," Emmett said, popping the 'p' like a child. "I imagine he's here on some very important business which has nothing to do with your arrival."

I hated that Emmett made everything sound like a conspiracy.

Edward Cullen strode up to us at that point, dragging his hand through his unruly hair. That explains why he looks like he has permanent sex hair. If I cared I'd be worried about his stress levels to make him destroy his pretty locks that way. Not that it wasn't a good look. Shut up, Swan.

"Shouldn't you be working?" He said gruffly to Emmett. Emmett rolled his eyes at me, and I smiled as I notice the echo to our conversation.

"Yes, yes, brother dear. I'm just showing the lovely _Isabella_ around the office for her first day." He said placatingly, emphasizing my name for goodness knows what reason.

I blushed, as the weight of Edward's gaze fell on me for a split second. He looked back to Emmett when he responded with a cruel sneer in his voice, "Well maybe _Isabella_ could actually obey company policy and keep her hair tied up."

Ouch. I blushed more, embarrassed now, touching my loose wavy hair self-consciously.

Emmett grimaced, "C'mon, man, she didn't know. Chill out."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well she should, she's an employee now."

I opened my mouth to speak but Edward wasn't finished. It was offensive that I was being spoken to like I wasn't there, and I wanted him to have a piece of my mind.

"I don't have time to babysit incompetent children so get back to laughing at your own poor job performance and I'll see you on Wednesday for the performance review."

Then he just started walking off. I let out my breath in a huff. I was embarrassed, but more than that: I was angry. Livid, in fact. I wished for a second I _was_ wearing heels so I would have something to stomp on him with.

In a matter of a minute, my better mood had been crushed. I hated him for taking my mother, I hated him for taking me with her and involving me, I hated him for disrespecting me every single time he met me. Most of all, I hated how he tried to make me feel like I was nothing.

Asshole.

Judging by Emmett's surprised bark of a laugh and the slight falter in Edward's step, I'm guessing I said that out loud. But for once, I didn't care.


	8. Blue

Chapter 8

 **AN: Thanks for over 75 reviews, cuties, and thanks also for nearly 200 favourites! Please let me know if you rec my fic anywhere at all - even to a friend - I'll be sure to send you a personal thanks 3**

TLoU

'In a matter of a minute, my better mood had been crushed. I hated him for taking my mother, I hated him for taking me with her and involving me, I hated him for disrespecting me every single time he met me. Most of all, I hated how he tried to make me feel like I was nothing.

 _Asshole._

Judging by Emmett's surprised bark of a laugh and the slight falter in Edward's step, I'm guessing I said that out loud. But for once, I didn't care.'

I should care. I really should. I mean, if I lose this job, which Edward holds the power to decide, it's my mother's fate on the line. But he was acting like an asshole. Not like that's new though, he just was an asshole in general and there was no excuse. He should know it - I doubt many of his sycophantic followers told him. Really I'm doing him a favour by pointing out the truth. Okay Swan, that's bullshit and you know it. Fuck. Let's hope Emmett's support is enough to save me from my probable impending job loss.

Hi dad, yeah I know I just got this job but I got fired... Yes, on my first day… I called the boss an asshole…

So maybe that wasn't the best idea. It wasn't like I did it on purpose though. Maybe he knew it was an accident. Damn it, Swan.

Emmett put his hand down on my shoulder then, still laughing. "That was classic, pepper! Absolutely classic. Would've killed to see his face."

I smiled a half-guilty, half-mortified grin as I turned to him, "I didn't actually mean to say that out loud…"

Emmett just shook his head. "It's going to be a fun few months if you keep having that effect on my big bro."

"The effect of making him detest my presence?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Seems like a healthy boss-employee relationship," I sighed.

Emmett looked at me a bit more seriously this time, "Don't listen to that joker. Firstly, Edward gets his panties in a twist at the smallest thing that doesn't go his way - he plans meticulously and you're a little unexpected. Secondly, he's an ass sometimes. Thirdly, he may be _the Boss_ but I am _your_ Boss, so your job is safe; you'll be due for a raise if you keep irritating him this much." I giggled at that. "And did I mention he's an ass?"

I laughed and nodded, "How are you two related?!"

"Why?- Because I'm way more awesome?" Emmett asked, sticking his tongue out.

"Pretty much."

"Edward is- uh, complicated." Emmett sniffed and his brow furrowed as if he was thinking hard.

"Don't strain yourself trying to use that mind of yours," I teased and Emmett grinned. Now it was time to be serious though, "I know it's none of my business so don't worry. I want to know as little as possible and just do this job. I didn't ask to be dragged into all this and I don't want to be involved in any of it any more than I professionally have to."

Emmett gave me a sly smile, "Let's just take it a day at a time, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully. I didn't see 'the Boss' anymore - though I did tie my hair up in case he came down again - so I guess my job was safe for today. Also, it turned out the job of a PA was fairly simple which was convenient: I didn't need any more stressful interactions today. I sat at the desk outside Emmett's office; I answered his phone, I responded to his emails, I took down his appointments and put them into a diary for him, I greeted people that came to talk to him and offered them coffee if Emmett was busy.

By the end of the first hour though I had realised that Emmett was never busy.

Sometimes he told me to tell them he was busy to make him seem more important. In the morning I was fairly sure the furious typing he did whenever anyone walked by was fake. That was until I realised after the third person that every time he was 'typing' he was just sending me fucking spam emails of fail compilations he needed to 'act busy'. I had to hide my smile as the client or employee grew more impatient.

The job wasn't difficult; it wasn't the challenge I had hoped for after my degree: but it was a salary and a chance for my mother's salvation. Plus I enjoyed the work. I liked doing something instead of clicking refresh on my job site profiles and waiting for an inbox message in reply to my countless applications.

At the end of the day I gathered my stuff, said goodbye to Emmett and walked towards the elevator. I gave Kate a small smile, and she returned it. Emmett was right, she was much better than her sister. She had to pass on a few messages to me throughout the day; 'X has arrived', and she did so in a polite fashion. I was grateful for that after my interesting morning.

I pressed the button on the elevator.

It opened.

Edward fucking Cullen was standing in the lift, tapping his foot and waiting to go down.

His expression changed from impatience to shock then to anger. Oh, great.

"Are you going to stand there all day, Isabella?" He asked with a cruel smile.

I hesitated, uncertain. I really did not want to be in an enclosed space with him. Like, I _really_ didn't want to. The doors started to close and it looked like he was going to let them for a blissful moment, then his arm shot out and pushed them back open.

"Oh, don't be an idiot. Get in," he commanded me with a harsh snarl in his voice.

An idiot? I gaped. I wouldn't be talked to in that way. I snapped my mouth shut and glared into his green eyes.

"No." I told him, regaining composure and raising my eyebrows at him.

The look of shock on his face this time was actually comical, and extremely welcome. Yes, _Boss_. I refused.

"What do you mean, 'no'?!" He replied, still dumb-founded but the anger was beginning to creep back into his voice.

"I mean, _sir_ , that I will take the next lift," I stated in a short clipped voice, doing an inner happy dance at my own fucking sass. Nice one, Swan.

Edward Cullen gulped. Then his face went red with anger and he wrenched his arm back to his side in a split second. He dragged his fingers through his hair violently and stared at me with more malice than I thought possible. I smiled sweetly at him, channelling an Irina-esque level of fake.

Edward shook his head and collected his face into a serene mask as the doors started to close.

"Tread carefully, Isabella."

My insides went a bit funny at that.

"That's less fun."

The doors shut as my parting words came out.

What has come over me?

I'm going to dub it the fucking 'Edward effect'. Whenever I'm around him, my blood boils with the passion of my dislike of his arrogance and I simply cannot control what I say. The 'Edward effect' takes over and I'm powerless to my anger. What an ass, I think, but this time I don't say it aloud.

"I've never heard any speak to him like that," Kate said from behind me. I whirled around, a blush forming on my cheeks as I might have forgotten she was here. Kate was looking at me with an expression of bewilderment and a touch of awe.

"Yeah well," I say, looking sheepishly at my feet, "Maybe they should."

Kate's face began to grow into a small wry smile at that. "I like you."

"Uh thanks, you too." I blush and stumble as I turn to get into the other lift, thankfully empty, that had arrived.

"See you tomorrow, Kate."

"Bye Isabella."

"Call me, Bella," I said as I left, giving her a smile.

Luckily Edward must have already left the garage, because I managed to leave without seeing his flashy car anywhere at all. I let out a sigh of relief to be back on the road, in the comfort of my familiar truck.

I knew I couldn't trust the Cullens after realising they had tapped Angela's home phone, so I had somewhere to go before heading back to Charlie.

An hour later, I was back on the road again, driving towards Forks. My purchase was made and stowed safely in my bag along with my pepper spray. I saw a blue car behind me for a while and almost freaked out, thinking for a second it was Edward's car. But it can't have been, because it followed me all the way to Forks and that definitely wasn't where Edward lived.

I got home to find that Charlie was sitting in the living room, having left the remains of a heated up lasagna I had made before in the kitchen. I honestly had no idea how he would ever cope if he didn't have my home cooking. He'd probably eat in the diner every single night. I sighed, and cleared up the small amount of mess before heating up my own and sitting with him to watch the game.

He asked me how my first day was, and I said it was fine. He had believed me when I told him every day after high school that my day had been 'fine', and today was no different. He didn't need to know about my situation, the more he knew the more danger he was in. But I knew I couldn't hide the truth of my job from everyone, namely Jacob.

No sooner had I thought it, that my phone starting ringing. I looked down at it and saw Jacob's name on the caller ID. I left the room, Charlie too focused on the screen to pay much attention to what I was up to.

I pressed accept.

"Bells? Thank God you answered. You need to tell me what's going on, _right now_!" Jacob yelled down the phone to me.

"What do you mean, Jacob?" I asked innocently, biting my lip. What did he know? How could he know anything?

"Charlie called me today and told me you were working for Ape Mud Technologies now as a PA," Jacob seethed.

I groaned.

"Don't play dumb with me please, Bells! I know that they are run by the Cullens. I have half a mind to tell Charlie exactly who you are working for."

"No no no, don't do that!" I panicked. "Listen, it's all fine, don't worry about it and please don't tell Charlie. I don't want him worrying about me."

"Worrying about you?! Bells, are you insane? You're working for the fucking mafia!"

"Just shut up Jake!" I needed to get him to be quiet. And soon, I knew they had tracked this phone, and were probably listening in right now. I couldn't endanger Jake in that way. I had to make him see, but first I had to get him off my case.

"What is going _on_ , Bells?" Jacob asked, the worry in his voice painful to my ears. I know he just cared about me and didn't want to see me getting hurt.

"Nothing. I'm just working for them, I know nothing. I'm in no danger, and it's honestly none of your business who I'm working for."

"Bells, please. I need t-"

"No, you listen Jake. I don't want you talking about this anymore, it's absolutely fine, and you have no need to talk to me in this way. Unless I'm under suspicion..?"

"What?! No of course not, Bells, I just-"

"Then leave it."

There was a pause.

"If that's what you want?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Jake." I struggled not to make my voice crack, but this was all part of the plan.

"Bye, Bells. You know I'm here if you need me," He replied, sounding so defeated.

I hung up, then ran upstairs grabbing my bag as I went. Now it looked like Jake was dealt with, it was time for phase two.

I opened my bag and ripped open my purchase. A disposable phone. Pay-as-you-go. Fairly untraceable. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

I started it up and immediately punched in Jake's number to the old interface. It was the cheapest model in the shop, but it served my purpose since I already had a phone for everything else.

I dialed the number.

It rang twice.

"Who is this?" Jacob answered, still sounding incredibly sad. I hadn't realised how much my dismissal would hurt him.

"It's Bella."

"What do you want?" Jacob said, a petulant edge to his voice that reminded me of when we were growing up together. He always liked his tantrums; he used to physically shake when he was pissed off, and I think one time he actually ripped his clothes he was so irritated.

"It wasn't safe to talk to you on that number, I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"What? You think they're tracking your phone now?" He sounded incredulous now, but more eager knowing that I did actually want to talk to him.

"I know they are," I sighed.

"This is madness, Bella. We need to do something!" Jacob said to me.

"I know we do, Jake. I want to, but it's too dangerous," I replied honestly.

"In what way? If you're worried about your safety, I could get you into a witness protection programme I'm sure of it. You'd be _safe_ , Bells."

"I'm not worried about myself."

"Just tell me-"

"I know. Let's meet in our spot, and we can talk about everything."

"Okay, Bells. Now?"

"I'll be there in fifteen."

"See you soon, drive safe."

"You too."

I hung up the phone and breathed. I wasn't really sure what I was doing, but I knew I had to talk about this with someone. Jacob was my only real friend right now, I'd never been popular. A voice in my head tried to tell me that Emmett was my friend too, but I pushed that down. I couldn't allow the Cullen family to take my mother from me, and force me to work for them to keep her alive, without talking to someone about it.

My mind made up, I plucked my bag from my bed, yelled to Charlie that I was going out, and strode out the door.

If I had been paying more attention, I may have noticed the same blue car from earlier further down the road. But right now, I was going to see Jacob, and I needed to work out what on earth to tell him.

TLoU

 **Shorter chapter perhaps, but it ended naturally here for me. Favourite line? Let me know how you feel about everything. I want to hear from you! Even if it's just saying hi.**


	9. Lift Me Up

Chapter 9

 **AN: After averaging about 10 reviews per chapter, it was incredible to get 25 after posting the last chapter. 100 reviews! Just… Wow! Thank you guys so much.**

I drove, the green trees rushing past my window. Jake and I had drifted a little since high school but I always knew I could trust him, and he'd always be there to support me. We'd found 'our spot' back when we were twelve. It wasn't until we were older that we realised it how special it was to have a place to ourselves. When Renee left me and Jake used to spend a lot of time there, sometimes bringing a tent and having a sleepover when Charlie and Billy let us. It was an escape. Which is precisely what I needed right now. An escape from the crazy world of the Cullens which I expected I would rarely be able to leave for the next few months.

Entering La Push, the Quileute reservation just outside of Forks, I turned right to take me towards the beach. I remembered then the times we used to come here with our different friend groups, and how it would end up with me sitting on the beach with the Quileute boys listening to their stories while my friends used to chase eachother around the water's edge and mess about. Simpler times.

I stepped out the truck and immediately wished I'd dressed warmer. The cold air on the beach swept through me as if my layers were thinner than paper. Forks wasn't a warm place at the best of times, but the beach in Washington was incredibly cold: especially in November.

Walking down the coast, I was approaching 'our spot'. It was a cave, though most people didn't know it was a cave. The entrance was almost always so darkly lit that you couldn't even see there was an opening, it just looked like part of the rock. It wasn't until me and Jake were playing alone on the beach (without permission), that the light hit the part of the rock just right and I could see there was a gap. I remember hitting Jake on the arm and pointing at it, my mouth wide. His eyes lit up in glee and we ran over. I think we spent the entire day in there, picking up little shells and pebbles and worn down glass from the beach and putting them in the nooks and crannies of the little cave. By the end of the day we had our own emporium of unwanted things. That was a good day.

I could see it now, the dot gowning into a small rock, then into a large one, and then it was in front of me. I could hear movement from inside as I placed my hand on the rock face by the entrance. It was cold and slick, buffeted by the wind and the rain day in and day out. Luckily it wasn't raining, because when it was the inside of the cave was often more of a rock pool. I'd found that out the hard way before.

"Jake? You in there?"

"Bells? Yeah, come on in."

I round the corner of the stone and slip through the gap. I was a bit surprised that Jake could still fit through in all honesty, the gap wasn't that big when we were younger let alone now.

"Oof," I said as I squeezed my way through.

"I know, bit tight isn't it?" Jake grinned at me from inside the slightly gloomy exterior.

"No kidding," I replied as I looked around our little haven. Jake had brought a blanket and a little electric lantern, to which I was eternally grateful.

I settled myself on the blanket next to him, and shivered slightly.

"Coffee?" He asked, pulling out a flask from behind him.

"You're a fucking life saver, Jake," I smiled at him, gratefully taking a sip of the warm goodness.

"I know," he winked to me.

I sighed contently, happy to be back in the bubble of our friendship. I leaned my head on his shoulder, suddenly weary from the events of the last week or so.

I breathed in and out, inhaling that scent which was just Jacob Black. Musky, warm with a hint of something like cinnamon. Feeling more at ease I look around our spot and take in all the things I hadn't seen for a few years and smiling.

Nudging me, Jake said, "It's nice to be home, isn't it?"

I nodded against his shoulder, knowing that he didn't just mean Forks, he meant in our home - when we used to play house here as kids. He used to want to be the husband but I used to insist that I wanted to be the man because it was 'much more fun'. Men got to do whatever they wanted whereas the woman had to stay at home. I never liked being a damsel in distress or to have to be taken care of all the time, and to me the role of a housewife (even in pretend-land) didn't appeal.

"What's going on with you, Bells?"

I shook my head. "Can't I just enjoy this?"

Jake sighed and picked up the flask to take a large gulp of coffee.

"Please just tell me if your life's in danger."

I think for a moment. Edward may not like me but I didn't believe he would kill me. I was, as he liked to remind me, just an "innocent girl".

"It's not."

Jake breathed out, the relief evident. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I don't think I can do that," I told him, frowning.

"Nothing at all?" Jake said, dragging his hand through his hair in frustration, a move that reminded me immediately of my least favourite mafia boss. Damn it, Swan. I hated to think of him, or his beautiful hair, in my happy spot.

"Telling you anything would put you in danger," I said with more conviction. I knew that the less he knew the better it would be if anything went south. I couldn't risk the chance of a slip up.

"Then why did you invite me here, Bells?! What am I supposed to do if you don't let me help you?" He groaned.

"You're helping me just by being here with me." I said quietly.

Jake just groaned louder at that, "Don't play sweet with me, Bells. I don't care if it puts me in danger, I need to help."

"I can't tell you much, Jake. You know I'm working for the Cullens. I promise you that's a good thing, and it's only temporary. I'm not in danger, so long as I don't break their rules."

"What rules, Bells?!" His frustration with me increasing.

"They hate betrayal, and if they found me here with you or knew I'd even told you anything at all, then that could put me in danger. I know first hand how much they hate it."

"First hand?" He asked, more annoyance creeping into his voice. I nodded, cringing as he huffed.

"Look, Bells, I'm done with this cryptic shit."

I shrug helplessly, "That's all I can give you."

He looked at me in my eyes then, his eyes evaluating me. I felt like a criminal being checked against the profile. My eyes dropped from his gaze.

I'm the fucking chief of police. If anyone can help you, I can." Jake told me confidently, lifting my chin up.

"This is bigger than you," I replied, while trying to give him a thankful smile for the suggestion. It didn't work, my lips quivered as I spoke, "I don't think you can help me, and even if you could your help might land me or others in even more trouble."

Jake let out another aggravated groan and took another angry swig of the coffee.

"Okay, okay fine. Just please, I need some sort of job or else I'll go mad," Jake begged me.

"I don't know what you can do against the Cullens."

Jake leaned back on the blanket, and his face anguished, clearly thinking furiously. "Let me think about it this week, okay? I'll get back to you with anything I have."

I scrunched my face up a little in displeasure. I wasn't happy he was getting involved but there didn't appear to be a way to stop it. "Fine," I said.

The rest of the evening passed at the cove in relative ease. We relaxed, we finished the coffee, and Jake updated me on his life. There wasn't much going on with him, but his partner Quil just got married to a younger girl which was a subject for controversy in the town. It was nice to just relax and gossip about things that didn't really matter for a while.

We left the cove at ten o'clock just as we were beginning to freeze to death. The wind on the beach was so fierce I couldn't hear him to speak to him anymore so I walked him back to his house in amicable silence. At one point he grabbed my hand and pushed me into the dunes just like he used to do when we were little, and we fell down laughing.

I waved him goodbye at the house, promised to call him in a few days and made my way to my car. As I went to let myself in I noticed something in the mirror that made me stop in my tracks. The blue car from the motorway was parked just a few spaces from mine.

Was it possible that I was being followed by the Cullens? Was I just being paranoid? It's possible that this wasn't the same car as on the motorway, that had followed me back to Forks, but at the same time I was certain that it was. I slowly got in and sat down, pretending to fiddle with my radio.

Had they hired someone to follow me? I was panicking now, sitting in my truck, darting looks back through the wing mirror. Should I go over there and ask who they are? What if I know them? What if it's Mike or Ben and he's just hired to look out for me?

The questions swam round in my brain. I decided that I couldn't get out and go see. The windows were darkened and the engine was off - there could be no-one in there. Or it could be a serial killer stalking me that didn't know I was on to them yet. Calm down, Swan. It's probably just a resident that happens to have a similar car to the one on the motorway. And if it is the Cullens then they are probably just following me to make sure I'm okay.

As soon as I think that though I almost laugh out loud, because why the fuck would they care about my welfare? They don't care about whether my mom lives or dies, and they don't care about me. Edward could find a replacement for my job in a second. So they must be keeping an eye on me. But why?

I realise then that if this is a Cullen car then I am completely screwed. They would hear my phone call pretending to shut down Jake, then they would see me coming here for an obvious meeting with the same guy. They are never going to trust me. I'm probably going to be fired and then they'll kill my mother. I start to hyperventilate.

My hands are shaking on the wheel. I need to leave. Swan, start the car.

Swan.

I have to tell myself to do it a few times before my body responds. The man in the car, if he's even there, doesn't know that I know he's there. I can just drive home, pretend to be ignorant of him following me, then sort this the fuck out.

I turn the key in the ignition. The truck falters. Come on, baby, please not now. I try it again, and almost cry with relief when the engine starts up. I start to drive, darting looks in my wing mirror every few seconds. No movement from the car. I still couldn't tell if anyone was actually in it. I keep driving, letting out a huge breath when I was completely out of sight and there was still no stirring from the car.

Maybe I really was just being paranoid. All the same, my buzz from earlier had been completely destroyed. I was now incredibly tense, feeling enemies and suspicion around every corner. God I needed a massage. My shoulders were so tense and I thought I could break the steering wheel from the force of my grip; my fingers clenched white around the black faux-leather.

When I reached my home I went inside, relieved that Charlie had already gone to bed. That was one less hassle I had to deal with, Charlie would be insufferable if he knew I had seen Jake He still held out this misguided hope that we would be together.

I dropped my coat and keys near the door in preparation for the next day and dashed upstairs. Again, I retrieved my newly purchased phone and called Jake once more. As it rang I looked out of the window, watching for the blue car.

"Bells? Couldn't get enough of me, eh?" Jake joked as he picks up.

"What would you do if you thought you were being followed?" I asked slowly.

"What? Explain," Jake barked, serious again.

"I saw this car behind me on the motorway and I think I saw the same one parked near me at the beach."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked slightly doubtfully.

Did he not believe me? Maybe I was being ridiculous after all. I'm not important enough to be followed by the Cullens. I was a small case as they said, my business lost to Emmett in a game of fucking poker.

"No, I'm not sure.. But I'm pretty confident," I said, expressing anything but confidence.

"Hmm," Jake replied, "Can you give me the number on the plate?"

Fuck. Nice one, Swan. Instead of panicking you should have written down the plate number. Some fucking cop's daughter.

"I-I didn't get it." I said, on the verge of tears now.

"It's okay, Bells. There's just not much I can do with just 'a blue car'."

"I know, I know. I'm being stupid."

"No you're not. You're scared for your life, and you're in some shit with the Cullens. I'd be paranoid, too."

I sighed as I moved the curtain and confirmed for the fortieth time that the car had not appeared outside my house, "So you think I'm just being paranoid?"

Jake thought for a moment, "Well even if it's true, you don't want to go in guns blazing accusing the Cullens of following you. Am I right in assuming they wouldn't be too happy if they knew you were seeing your friend the Police Chief?"

I nodded, then realised he couldn't see that, "You're not wrong, yeah."

"Then don't tell accuse them and put yourself in more shit when this could just be any random car, okay?"

I bit my lip, realising that he was right. I couldn't ask the Cullens about this. What if I was just being paranoid and I ended up giving them actual cause to start following me around?

"Okay. Thanks, Jake."

"Don't worry about it, Bells. You know you can talk to me about anything anytime."

 ****TLoU****

I left for work the next morning, pretty tired. It had been a fitful night, tossing and turning as I panicked about faceless men watching me all the time. I couldn't escape from my fears in my dreams. It all just got so much worse.

When I arrived I pulled into the garage and parked my car, feeling a little zombie-like having not had time for a morning coffee.

I wandered to the elevator, pressed the button and waited.

"I promise I'm not following you."

I span around to see the person the voice belonged to. Edward. Standing in another beautiful suit, he looked at me with a small smile.

"What?!" I spluttered. How could he know? I didn't ask them. Edward narrowed his eyes at me in a confused way.

"We keep meeting like this," Edward said, sweeping his arm in gesture of the elevator. I caught on, and the power of the relief nearly gave me another heart attack. He didn't mean about the blue car. He meant about the elevator.

"Oh. Yeah. That."

The elevator dinged from behind me, and the shock of the noise made me jump. I was so paranoid, today. I stepped in and Edward followed, the impasse from yesterday forgotten in my panic. I moved the furthest corner from him after pushing the button. He gave me another weird look, but it looked slightly apologetic. Too right.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" He asked, and for a second I could almost mistake his voice for being concerned.

I looked at the floor and responded with a quiet but cold voice, "It's not like you care."

An intake of breath from him. But no response. As soon as it reached my floor I stepped out, noting that he was only going one floor further up.

He didn't say anything to me as I left either. I don't know why that kind of hurt. I know he didn't care, but to hear him not deny it was a bit cruel. It wasn't like I'd done anything to deserve it.

"Morning, Bella." Kate said to me as I walked through, causing me to jump again. I turned and nodded at her politely.

I moved towards Emmett's office and sat down my desk.

Edward hadn't shot me, and he hadn't been too cruel either. He can't have had me followed or I would probably be fired at this point for talking to Jake in person and deceiving them with the phone calls. Unless he was playing some kind of longer game. Shut up, Swan. I had to stop my paranoia because it consumed me.

That blue car was nothing. I had to believe that.

So why was I finding it so difficult to let it go?


	10. Collision

Emmett Cullen was late. And not just a bit late. It was eleven am and he still hadn't arrived at the office. Now this didn't surprise me on a personal level: Emmett didn't seem responsible. But when it was my job to tell the clients that he wouldn't be able to meet with them today, and watch them demand an excuse that I couldn't give them, it was fucking irritating that he was late. I'd realised then that I had it easy the first day. Emmett had behaved; he had at least tried to listen to the phone calls, he had given the illusion of being hard-working. That was a dream in comparison to having to cover for a man who was MIA.

I ran around the office, calling him every half an hour or so (I wanted to call him every five minutes but I restrained myself so I didn't come across as a complete lunatic control freak) and generally working myself into a temper. It didn't help either that Emmett had no schedule, which I reminded myself to sort out immediately. It would be moderately less stressful if I knew when his appointments were 'supposed' to be because at least then I could pretend to be on my lunch break when they arrived. I'm kidding. Kind of. I hated being looked at like I was the incompetent one just because I had to make excuses for Emmett's lousy ass. I wasn't surprised he hadn't had a PA in a while if this was how blasé he acted about his job commitment. If I was on his salary at this company I'd at least play my fucking part.

On that note, I made a mental memo to ask Emmett about the name of the company. It seemed like such an odd irrelevant name, Ape Mud Technologies, I don't know where they came up with it. Especially since I know the company was created as a fucking fabrication to hide their dodgy dealings, I know it was recent and made by the family. It shocks me that they didn't pick something egotistical like The Cullen Corporation. It seems like an Edward trait to want to put his name on everything, to claim the city as his own personal kingdom.

I looked at the clock again. 11:27am. It was almost fucking lunch time and still a no-show. Damn you, Emmett. I paced back into the main office floor, determined not to obsessively look at my phone every second.

"He still not here?" Kate asked me, holding the phone to her chest.

"No," I seethed, pouting angrily.

"I feel your pain. I've been on hold for about an hour now," Kate sighed, glaring down at the phone.

"Elevator music?" I asked, smiling slightly in sympathy.

"Argh, like you wouldn't believe," She groaned. I laughed a little, which felt nice after the morning of stress. I rubbed my temples to try and off-set my impending headache.

"Does he do this often?" I inquired.

"Who- Mr Cullen?" Kate questioned. I nodded. "Well yeah, I mean, he has disappeared for a few days at a time before."

I made an aggravated noise, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "Without notice, too. It drove the last PA bonkers, so she quit."

"Oh great," I grumbled. It wasn't like I could quit. I'd have to deal with it.

"You could always talk to the other Mr Cullen, he seemed to know where his brother was in the past," Kate suggested, trying to be helpful.

"What, Edward?" I clarified, dreading the answer.

"Yeah," Kate replied, and the look on her face was sympathetic. She had heard our exchange at the elevator yesterday, she knew we didn't exactly get on.

But Kate's suggestion had given me an idea. I could talk to the other Mr Cullen about it. But not Edward: Jasper. He might know and he was far less of an ass.

"I think I'll pass on that one. Do you have the number for Jasper Cullen?" I asked Kate, before I'd properly thought it through.

She looked at me surprised and a little suspiciously, "How do you know of Jasper? He doesn't work here. I've worked here for years and I've only met the guy once."

Fuck. Nice one, Swan. You can't exactly tell her he kidnapped you along with your mother. Not your average meet-cute, is it? How am I going to explain this one?"

"I, uh - I'm friends with Alice?" I tried, not really sounding convincing. I was pretty sure I had her name right and that was the only way I could actually explain my connection to the family.

Kate didn't seem too suspicious now though, after all - why would I lie? She nodded, considering my words, "His wife? Edward Cullen's sister?"

"Uh, yeah, I've known her for a while," I responded vaguely.

Kate nodded again and smiled a little, "I see. That kind of explains it."

I looked at her confused then. "Explains what exactly?"

She looked at me a little sheepishly, "Well I get the impression this is your first PA job, no offence. So to land a PA job like this off the bat, you must have some family connection, right?"

I blushed, "Uh, yeah, something like that."

"Plus it explains your relationship with Mr Cullen," Kate continued while chewing her lip in thought, "Sisters tend to find their brothers annoying so it makes sense for you guys to be a bit sour with each other."

I smiled at her, trying to confirm her reasoning. It was easier to allow her to think she had worked me out then to correct any of it.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you wanted Jasper's number?" She asked me, back to business. That's part of what I liked about Kate, she wasn't too nosey, she didn't pry beyond what was appropriate.

"Yeah, if you've got it?"

"I think I do somewhere. Give me a second," she said, typing on her computer.

"Sure yeah, it's not like I've got any work to do with Emmett AWOL."

"Here it is!"

Kate grabbed a pen and a post-it from her desk and wrote down a number from the computer screen.

"Thanks, Kate, I owe you." I said, giving her a grateful smile.

"Nah you don't! It was no problem. And you stopped me having to listen to this awful music."

I laughed as I walked back to my desk with more purpose.

Before reaching for the desk phone, I rechecked my emails and my phone. No messages, no response. I was going to have to ring Jasper. I was dreading it a little, I didn't know how he would react to me calling him, but at the same time, the prospect of a phone call with him was incredibly preferable to his brother-in-law.

I dialed the number. He picked up almost instantly.

"Hello?"

"Jasper? It's Isabella Swan?" I asked, uncertain.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" Jasper questioned, more confused than worried. I could almost hear the frown in his voice, as he tried to psycho-analyse my reasons for calling.

"Do you know where Emmett is? He hasn't turned up to work so far and I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I relayed, feeling more than a little stupid and helpless.

"Uh yeah. He was, um, called away on business." Jasper told me hesitantly.

"He didn't tell me he had a meeting. I need to made him a schedule before I go mad. Why isn't he picking up his phone?" I asked with desperation.

"It's not the kind of business that can be interrupted." Jasper said with meaning.

I understood. This wasn't Ape Mud business, as it's not exactly like Emmett cares enough about that to go anywhere. This was mafia business. I shuddered at the thought of what that meant. Would he be in danger? Why did I care anyway?

"When will he be back?" I asked pragmatically.

"I'm not sure. Not today though," Jasper confirmed.

"What am I supposed to do? And why didn't he fucking tell me he was leaving so I could change these appointments?" I angrily thought out loud.

"It was probably last minute. It usually is. And as for what you're supposed to do, why don't you ask the Boss?" Jasper suggested.

I sighed dramatically, "Why does everyone keep telling me to talk to him today?"

Jasper snorted. "Come on, Bella, surely he's not that bad."

I raised an eyebrow and just didn't respond.

Jasper understood my pointed silence and just laughed. "Really though, Bella, he's the only one that actually knows how long exactly this job will take, and the only one who can tell you what to do in the meantime. He's the boss for a reason."

I muttered something rude under my breath before saying, "Fine. I'll just have to endure him."

Jasper laughed before saying seriously, "Go easy on him, Bella. I know he's a bit prickly, but he's a good guy deep down."

"Prickly is an understatement."

 ****TLoU****

I walked into the elevator and went up one floor, guessing that must have been where his office was if he was going there this morning. I stepped out into a similar office format to the floor below, almost identical floor plan but different personnel. I walked over to the front desk and asked where Edward Cullen's office was, and was pointed to the back of the office with by a distracted blonde on the phone.

Walking in the direction of the point, I eventually found a massive office with the name plaque 'Edward Cullen, Acting CEO' on the door. Even his name plaque seemed pretentious, I thought. The main difference between Edward's office and the rest of the offices in the building, is that his glass walls had blinds: which were shut. I guess Mr Cullen valued his privacy and his secrets more than being perceived well.

I looked to the PA's desk, not wanting to interrupt Edward in a meeting and give him more reason to dislike me, and found a pretty woman of about my age speaking to a younger teen (an intern from the looks of it).

"-and your job is to make copies, coffee and fetch things for Edward and I." The older woman spoke, saying Edward's name like he was an old friend, saying their names together like they were a couple.

The younger woman lapped it up, eyes like saucers, "And what do you do here?"

The older woman looked a little affronted, but quickly recovered to give her a conspiratorial look, "I do whatever else Edward needs me to do. You know, important stuff, scheduling his meetings and keeping him in check."

The younger girl giggled, "So how long have you known him?"

"Oh, Edward?" She asked, in a fake nonchalant way, "I've known Edward for a while. I wouldn't get your hopes up. He's absolutely gorgeous of course, but he doesn't date."

I stifled a laugh as I wondered when he had turned her down. I must have made some sort of noise though because she turned to look at me. She gave me a once over and must have decided I wasn't threatening to her 'Queen Bee' status or something because she nodded to herself, seemingly satisfied with some aspect of my appearance.

"Can I help you, Miss-?" She asked me.

"Bella is fine," I told her. "I need to talk to Edward."

She narrowed her eyes at me, looking at me again, "You need to see Mr Cullen?"

"Yes."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, that won't be possible. He's in and out of meetings all day and he can't just see any random person that asks."

"I'm Emmett Cullen's PA, if that helps."

"Oh you're that Bella. So you work here now?"

I nodded. That seemed to make her happy, I didn't break up her little fantasy with Edward by being his new girlfriend.

"If you work for Emmett you must realise how busy the Cullens are, you can't just turn up here."

I chuckled at that, imagining the idea of Emmett being too busy to do anything hilarious. He'd probably never been busy in his life. Unfortunately, this woman didn't seem to like me laughing much and didn't give me a chance to share the joke. I could see she wanted to snap at me, but instead she gave me an Irina-like smile.

"Look, I'm busy showing the new girl around, so if you'd like to make an appointment for later in the week I can see-"

"Don't worry, I'll just leave it. I didn't even want to see him much in the first place," I told her, holding my hands up. I wasn't going to twist her arm in order to see Edward. It was convenient he was busy anyway, I was only here because I was told to me.

"Do you want me to show you out?" She asked.

I shook my head and was about to tell her I knew the way, when the door beside me opened and a tired looking Edward stood in the doorway. He looked to the desk first, not seeing me. My breath caught slightly, taking in his appearance. I wish he didn't dazzle me, but I guess his good looks just gave me another reason to resent his existence.

"What is going on out here, Miss Stanley? Some kind of mother's meeting? I'm trying to work." Edward asked in a frustrated voice, his hand going up to his abused hair.

At that point, Miss Stanley re-positioned herself, leaning against the desk and sticking out her chest a little. She laughed that silly teenage girl laugh that you see in the movies and never think anyone actually does.

"Oh no, Mr Cullen," she simpered, "As I was explaining to-"

"I don't really care what you were doing, just keep it down. Some people have more important things to do than chat." He repeated, dismissively.

"Of course, sir. I know you have a lot to do. I was just showing Miss Swan out," She told him, gesturing to me in an attempt to pass over the blame for the noise. Oh, yay. And here I thought I could skulk away to my wondrous day of relentless email refreshing. No such luck.

At my name Edward's head whipped round and his eyes met mine. He analysed my bored expression and asked quickly, "What do you want?"

I crossed my arms, trying to convey that I didn't want me here either. "Sorry to bother you, sir, but your brother is not at work today and I was advised to ask you how to proceed."

His eyes flashed with recognition. He definitely knew where his brother was.

"I see. I think you should come in."

I walked towards the door as Miss Stanley spoke up.

"But Mr Cullen, your 12 o'clock will be here in a few minutes!" She whined.

"This is nothing, it'll only take a second so it shouldn't be a problem." Edward said rudely. I'd be offended if I wasn't reassured at the relatively small amount of time I'd have to endure his company for.

He stalked back into his office, and I followed, catching an unpleasant look from Miss Stanley as I passed. More enemies, hooray!

I gasped as I walked in, taking in the mess of his office. There was a paper trail of documents scattered around the floor, looking like a bomb went off.

"We're taking over a smaller company and the merger documents are hell," he explained.

I nodded. "Is this a helpful way of displaying the information?" I joked.

He glared at me, before sweeping his eyes over the mess. "I was looking for a particular page in the contract. There was a clause that I wanted my lawyers to adjust."

"Did you find it?" I asked.

"Yes," he responded tersely, pointing to a page on his desk covered in pen and highlighting.

I nodded again, and started collecting up the bits of paper from the floor, kneeling in the piles of documents. Most of them were numbered and in a vague order, so it was fairly simple to collate them again.

"What are you doing?"

I turned to look at Edward and saw him looking down at me with a mixture of anger, confusion and something else.

"You have a 12 o'clock. Do you want your clients to come in and not be able to move because there's paper everywhere?" I questioned.

"So you're helping me? Why?" Edward seemed even more confused.

"I have a mutual interest in this company since I'm working here for a while. So technically, I'm helping me not you. I don't want the CEO looking like an idiot. Think of it as protecting my Christmas bonus." I said as I stacked.

Edward chuckled darkly, and crouched down a few feet away and starting collecting up the paper too. Even that level of proximity was starting to make me feel weird. I think my body repelled away from him.

"When will Emmett be back?" I asked bluntly, putting a pile on his desk before moving back to the floor.

"Tomorrow," he replied lowly.

"Next time, you or Emmett need to give me warning." I commanded, my voice steady.

"What? You're making demands of me now?" The anger in his voice returning.

"If you tell him to leave on a job, then you can spend ten seconds asking your PA to warn me," I reasoned, my own voice raising a little.

Edward went silent for a while. I looked over to him to find him a bit closer than I was comfortable with; his eyes boring into me, studying me.

"What makes you think you're worth ten seconds of my time?" He said, watching me intensely.

I was taken aback. I couldn't decide whether he was purposefully trying to be cruel, or whether he was genuinely confused. I decided it was irrelevant, his opinion of my worth shouldn't bother me.

"It's not a complicated request," I said, my eyes still locked in his in a fierce battle of wills.

Edward gave me a mean smile, "You're right. It's not."

I dropped my eyes and went to pick up the last piece of paper and he did. Our hands touched, and a jolt of something went through me as we glanced up at each other again. He darted his hand away immediately as if burnt. Ouch. I'm not fucking diseased.

"I'm sure you can manage the last of the tidying," I told him as I stood.

He sneered at me as he stood, "I don't know, it's not really my area of expertise. I have staff for that."

"Do you have staff to be nice to your clients too? Because that doesn't seem to be your area of expertise either."

His eyes widened.

"I can be nice. When it matters," he sniffed. I was happy that apparently had wounded him a little bit.

"I'd like to see that," I muttered under my breath. I gave his office a little once over, it was at least presentable now, "So, will you warn me next time?"

Edward seemed to think for a moment. "If I remember, sure. I'm pretty busy."

I snorted, and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to impeach on your valuable time. Maybe you can try to remember your manners next time, too."

He looked at me then with such rage, that I was a little worried for the shade of his face.

"I'll see myself out." I told him, cutting off any reply he was aiming to give me.

I paced quickly to the door, walked out and breathed out as it closed behind me. As I walked to the elevator a crashing sound made me jump and I turned round to see Miss Stanley looking at the office door in concern. Ha, I thought. I'd made him fucking break something. I was proud that I could have that effect on the mighty Mr Cullen, but I probably ought to chill my sass a tad. I needed this job, I reminded myself. Four months, Swan.

TLoU

I stayed the full day, twiddling my thumbs mainly and creating a rough framework for Emmett's schedule. I'd need him to fill in the blanks when he came in tomorrow but at least I could start to get on top of it. Kate had left a little early and as I left the building seemed pretty empty.

I hopped in my truck and started the drive back.

I was tired; I'd been up from four in the morning and I was feeling myself fall asleep at the wheel. It didn't help that I kept looking at the wing mirror, still convinced someone was following me. I couldn't see the blue car, but that didn't mean someone wasn't there, watching my moves. I hadn't noticed that I was coming up to flow path onto the highway, and cars were flowing into the lanes around me.

It happened extremely quickly. Time didn't slow down like in the movies. The black van just swerved out in front of me, and I couldn't stomp the brake fast enough. The impact took all my breath out of me as I was pushed into the steering wheel, and the airbag exploded in my face making my head snap back. The seat belt sliced a little into my neck and I cried out, the truck skidding round into the hard shoulder. The back of it hit hard into the railing, jolting me again. It had stopped.

I kept my head in the airbag as it began to deflate, hyperventilating as the world settled back down around me. I tried to slow my breathing. Eventually, I felt a little more normal. I lifted my head, finding pain in my neck. I moved my limbs and they seemed fine, if a bit jelly-like from the shock.

Someone was knocking on my window. I turned my head, pain shooting up my spine and neck. Damn, I would probably have to get that checked out. I rolled down the window a little. It was a middle-aged woman, looking quite outraged and self-righteous.

"Are you alright, dear? I saw what happened there, I got his plates. He swerved out in front of you! I'll give you my number and you can contact me if you need a witness. I can't believe some people! He just drove off too! Men!" She ranted, bombarding me with information with her hand on her hip. I really didn't want to deal with her.

"Can you help me out of here?" I asked her steadily. I didn't really want her help but I needed to check the damage.

Her eyes widened and she nodded. Once she had helped me, I dismissed her as nicely as possible, taking her number and saying I'd let her know if there was anything she could do. I knew I wouldn't be pressing charges though. My life was complicated enough without a fucking lawsuit on top of it. I rang my car insurance company, then the breakdown people, and waited.

I tried to process what had just happened.

I'd just been in a car accident. Fuck. I mean, I'd sort of been in one when my friend Tyler hit me when his car slipped on black ice back in high school. But I'd never had an accident in this truck. It was my baby. I hoped they could fix it, Charlie would be upset if I lost it, I know he loved it too. It had been a gift from him. If I'd been any closer to Forks I'd get it towed to Jake, but I was barely out of Seattle and that would cost far more than I was willing to pay.

The breakdown company arrived, and began the process of taking my truck away. One of the men came up to me.

"Miss?" He asked.

"What- yes?" I replied, a little disorientated.

"Have you got someone you can call to take you to the hospital?"

"Uh, I'm sure I'll be fine." I told him.

"But Miss, your head is bleeding and you have a nasty whiplash mark coming up on your neck. You really ought to go." He said in a concerned voice. My hand reached up to my forehead and with a sinking feeling I felt he was right. The warm dampness seemed shallow, but I did need to go get checked out.

"Okay, yeah. I will."

"Okay, Miss," he nodded at me, giving me a reassuring smile. His eyes darted back to me as he walked away. I tried to smile back in a way that expressed 'I'll be fine'.

I sighed.

Who was I supposed to call?

Jake, Angela and Charlie wouldn't be here for hours, and what's more they would worry far too much. Emmett was nowhere. Kate lived far away too and would be mostly home by now. I groaned as I realised what conclusion I was coming to.

At least he wouldn't worry much.

Damn it, I groaned.

I punched in the number and raised my phone to my ear. One ring. Two rings. Thr-

"Isabella?" The voice was gruff, betraying no emotion.

"I wouldn't call you if I didn't have to. But I've been in a car accident and I need someone to take me to the hospital. You can get Ben to-"

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"Urm, the hard shoulder after the S Point flow onto the 104?" I explained.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay," I gave in, not wanting to argue when he was technically being nice and I did need the help.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I think so. I'm bleeding a bit and something about whiplash-?"

There was a pause as Edward breathed out hard.

"Fifteen minutes."

Then he hung up. Great. I had to be fucking rescued by Edward of all people, on only my second day of this fucking job. 'Bella Swan, Completely Incapable of Staying out of Trouble' should be my name plaque if I ever get one.

For now though, I wait for my unlikely knight.

 ****TLoU****


	11. Hero

**AN: Another thank you message… I'm doing this all the time I know, but I got my aim of 150 total reviews and 250 total favourites after the last chapter. So thank you soo much!**

 **Also, some of you guys are ridiculously paranoid! Suspicious, much? Doesn't hurt I guess, in a fic like this - keeps you prepared for the worst and keeps me amused with your great theories. Love you all, I'll shut up now.**

* * *

 ****TLoU****

After about ten minutes of waiting, the breakdown people left with my truck in tow: literally. They had told me to call up in a couple of days and see it was repaired. My insurance should cover the cost of the car problems but there were a lot of more pressing issues. Like how on earth I was going to get to work. I had sort of decided that after my brief trip to the hospital I would get a hotel room and stay in Seattle until my truck was ready for pick up. Charlie would freak out if I told him I was in the hospital, but I'm not a great liar especially around my dad so I guess it's unavoidable, especially since I needed to explain my absence. A hotel raises more issues though, I don't have any work clothes but the ones I'm already in. I was probably going to have to go shopping, and I grimaced. The thought of a stressful day at the shops filled me with more dread than the car accident.

I was cold by this point, the harsh winds ripping across the road and open areas with no thought or respect to my coat as it battled in vain to keep me warm. This wasn't going to be a pleasant winter; I could feel the chill setting in and making its home in Seattle for the foreseeable future.

Sitting on the chilly iron railing wasn't helping much, I felt like I was absorbing the cold as I sat there. It didn't warm my insides either that it was Edward Cullen that was coming to pick me up. He would be unlikely to get anything but a frosty reception.

I was more than a little embarrassed to have to call Edward for help. Scratch that, I was mortified. Not only did I hate to be anyone's damsel in distress, I also resented hugely that Edward had to see me in a vulnerable position. I was half-expecting him to turn up and laugh at me.

I heard a roaring sound, the kind that only accompanies an expensive engine. I looked up with a resigned expression to see Edward's Lamborghini approaching down the outside lane with some haste. I noted in the back of my mind that he was definitely breaking some kind of highway code by undertaking people like that. Then I laughed at my own mental note, thinking of the irony of a major criminal like Edward just getting picked up for a speeding ticket.

He pulled into the hard shoulder so quickly that I thought for a second he could never have the time to stop in time. But he did. Screeching to a halt a couple of feet in front of me. I sighed. Boy and their toys.

He opened the door immediately, engine still running and strode over to me. He looked me up and down, focusing on my forehead and my neck as his eyes narrowed. He looked angry, like really angry. I wasn't surprised, I'd just dragged him out from his house to come pick me up. He didn't even like me and now he had to do me a favour just because I didn't have many friends in Seattle. I'd be pissed off too.

I was just about to apologise when he barked out, "Where is he?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion, "Where's who?"

He looked at me like I was stupid, before growling, "The fucker that almost got you killed."

"Oh. Why are you assuming they're a he?" I asked, genuinely curious at the logic.

"Where is she, then?" He questioned immediately.

I shook my head, "It was more hypothetical. I'm not sure who it was you just didn't need to assu-"

Edward dragged his hand through his hair and spoke quietly in a voice filled with frustration, "Please don't be difficult, Isabella."

"I'm not trying to be," I said as I bit my lip. I released it when I watched his near-black eyes focus in on it.

He shook his head, flexed his fingers and knelt on both knees in front of me, looking at my head wound closer.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asked softly, his fingers moving towards my head. I cupped the wound with my hand, not wanting him to make a fuss over it. I realised though that was the first time he'd actually called me Bella. It felt weird. Too personal coming from him; it was easier being Isabella to him because it was like a mask. I could be 'Isabella Swan - Annoying Pain in the Ass' to him, and Bella to my friends.

"It's fine. It's nothing." I told him, my breath a little funny from the proximity. I hated that he could have any effect on me, but looking into his dark eyes like this; noticing his five o'clock shadow on his jaw and the stress lines on his forehead, made me want to do bad things.

"Isabella, I've seen a lot of injuries in my time," Edward told me, his voice fitting back into the pattern of the serious control-freak I knew and hated.

"And I've _been_ injured a lot," I retorted, my nostrils flaring a little. "I know whether something is bad, and I don't even feel faint. If you touch it and I see the blood, you'll be taking an unconscious Bella to the hospital, which is probably even worse than just me."

Edward sighed, clearly frustrated with my response. "Fine, fine. Please, can you just take your hand away so I can see it? I promise I won't touch."  
I studied his expression and he seemed genuine enough. I was a little worried he'd show me it on purpose just to get some revenge on me from earlier, but even I didn't think him quite that petty.

"Since you said please," I replied, and moved my hand.

"See, I can be nice," He said in a distracted voice as he looked at it with a frown.

"Please and thank you isn't _nice_ , it's just common courtesy. I bet you Hitler said please from time to time and he's not exactly a nice person," I retorted.

Edward ignored what I said and looked at me, "You're right, the wound is shallow. It should be fine with a bandage and some time. I'm still taking you to the hospital about that neck though."

I sighed and said with a salute "Yes, Doctor Cullen."

It wasn't like I could disagree, if I didn't go with him I'd have to walk back to town.

He smiled a little, "You don't salute doctors."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Maybe that's a 'nice person' exclusive."

He shook his head wearily, but I could see a crooked smile still on his face. My stomach fluttered at the sight of it. Sometimes his behaviour made him so unattractive that I forgot that outside of it was a beautiful exterior. If only it fucking matched his attitude though, I thought. No self-respecting woman would put themselves through the pain of having to interact with this guy beyond looking at him.

At that point, his hand touched mine. He looked at me in alarm, "Jesus, Bella, you're frozen. Get in the car, now."

I would have argued with his command but at this point, I didn't really care. He was right; I was absolutely frozen. I nodded and he pulled me up and walked off to the car. That contact alone was really strange to me. I would have to work on avoiding physical contact next time I saw him, it didn't make me feel right.

I followed him to the car, and opened the door to the passenger side. The car was very low to the ground, so it was a bit difficult to get in properly, but I managed it ungracefully. I saw him dart his eyes to the windshield as I looked at him, with a smile on his face. Oh great, now he's laughing at me. Getting into the car had hurt my neck quite a lot, it felt incredibly stiff and moving it at all sent shooting pain up my spine. Edward was right about sending me to the hospital for it, but I tried to keep my face blank as I hid the pain. I didn't want him to know he was right, that was a victory I wouldn't concede.

I watched him press some buttons, turning up heating and putting on my seat heating as I clipped myself in. I was already starting to warm up and my fingers hurt a little at the change in temperature. I rubbed them together to try and even out the warming more.

He then reversed quickly, before stopping abruptly and zooming onto the highway. The changes in direction made my head get pressed back into the seat, hurting my neck way more than anything else so far. I gasped slightly with the pain and my hand shot up to hold it.

Edward's eyes immediately shot to me.

"What is it? What's wrong? Your neck?" He questioned, looking a little pained.

"Yeah, sorry, it's fine." I mumbled, still lightly massaging my neck with my fingers.

"It's not fine. Don't lie to me," Edward said fiercely.

"I've had worse," I told him truthfully.

Edward looked extremely annoyed at that. Was there anything I said which didn't piss him off?

"Just watch the road, Edward," I said in a tired voice. It had been a long day and the warmth was making me a bit drowsy.

Edward just breathed out hard and turned his head back to the road reluctantly. He was tense, his jaw set. I must make him more uncomfortable than I realised.

I looked out the window and watched as Seattle came back into sight. The shapes all seemed to blur together, the blocks of flats and offices just blobs and lines as we drove swiftly past them. It all blended together, the urban canvas could have been any city in North America.

And then: nothing.


	12. Leave Me Now

TLoU

"Bella?"

The familiar voice came to me from my dream. Edward was stroking my hair, his touch as light as a feather. It was a sunny morning and we were waking up together, the white bedsheets splayed around and between my legs in a messy representation of the last night. I hummed in a confused way. Why was he waking me up already? And why did he sound so angry?

"Bella, wake up."

"Wha-?" I said as I drowsily woke up from my slumber. Damn, Swan. Really? Dreaming about this asshole? Not only that, dreaming about him in his fucking car with him right beside you. I blinked my eyes, squinting as I see the fluorescent lights around me. Oh yeah, the hospital. From the looks of it we were parked right outside in a drop-off point.

I adjusted quickly and stealthily checked the corners of my mouth for drool. Thank God, lucky escape this time. I looked at the man at the wheel and he was looking at me, but his hands were clenched hard against the wheel even though we were at a standstill. I must have imagined him touching my hair, too. What on earth is wrong with me?

"Are you okay, Bella? When did you pass out?"

Don't remind me, Cullen. I don't think I'll ever recover from this mortification.

"Uhm, I think just coming into town? I think I just fell asleep, though."

Edward let out a breath and pulled his fingers through his reddish-brown hair. "You better not have a concussion. How do you feel?"

"I don't think my body listens to your threats unfortunately. And my neck hurts," I said honestly.

Edward looked away from me and towards the hospital. "Let's go in, then."

With that, he got out of the car and starting walking swiftly towards the hospital. Well, I suppose I'm going in alone. What did I expect? Him to carry me to the bloody place? I snorted and opened my door, wincing as I turned myself to get out of the car.

I stood up and slowly started to walk the hundred yards to the hospital. I wanted to walk faster so I didn't have to fuck up more of the Bossman's day, but truthfully it sent little daggers down my upper back when I did. Hopefully he realised I was going as fast as I could.

Then I saw the man in question, walking with speed back towards me, holding something. He was really angry; his nostrils flaring and his eyes ablaze. Then I noticed that he wasn't holding something, he was pushing a wheelchair.

I was slightly taken aback by both the kind gesture, and his anger. I decided I'd stop here and wait for him to get here since I was going at a snail's pace anyway.

He reached me, and quickly pointed down, "Get in."

"Thanks," I said, obliging one of his requests for once.

He walked fast and silently to start with, before hissing out, "Do you have a death wish, Isabella?"

I sighed. We were back to Isabella. "No, I don't, I'm just clumsy and I tend to be in the wrong place at the wrong time quite often."

Edward didn't respond to that. It's hard to argue with me when the only reason I was here in his company is because I happened to be with my mother when they took her. Unlucky doesn't even begin to cover it. "Why didn't you wait for me to come back with the wheelchair?"

He was so fucking irritating sometimes that it actually made me laugh out loud. "Did you tell me to wait?"

"No, but-"  
"Then why would I presume that you would? Your track record doesn't scream 'I'm a kind guy', as we've already covered," I interrupted, both amused and completely sick of his false logic. It also helped that I didn't have to face him when sitting in this wheelchair. I don't think I could have interrupted him to his face.

Edward stayed quiet for few seconds. I began to realise what a vulnerable position I was in. Here I was, sassing a mafia boss because he needed to improve his communication skills a bit. "I'm not a kind guy."

I gulped. Should I be afraid of him? He was certainly dangerous, though I didn't know quite how dangerous at this point. But he hadn't given me any reason to fear for my safety, and I realised that in a small way I trusted him not to hurt me. I swallowed again and said more bravely than I felt as we walked into the Accident reception, "Then I'm not going to act like you are."

"Fine," Edward said angrily.

"Fine," I responded.

He wheeled me up to the front desk. The nurse there, a few years older than me and a bit of an Irina look-a-like smiled at Edward as if she'd just won the lottery.

"Hi, how can we help you guys?" That's what she said, but it may as well have been 'Hi, how can _I_ help you out of those clothes?'.

Edward started to respond, "She-"

"I was in a car accident and I think I'm suffering from whiplash and a minor back injury maybe?" I'd interrupted him again, but this was my injury and I was going to be the one to describe it: not him.

"And what's your name?" She asked me.

"Isabella Swan."

I sat and Edward stood in uncomfortable silence whilst she jotted down the information. After a brief pause, the nurse said, "Okay we'll take you through."

Edward gave her what I assume was a sexy look from the way the nurse's eyes widened and hands tightened on the desk. But to be honest his sexy look doesn't stray too far from his 'Hey, it's Monday look'. "I can do it."

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're out of visiting hours right now…" The nurse looked like she really didn't like saying no to this guy. I guess that was the normal reaction when faced with Edward Cullen. "You can come back later or tomorrow to see her if you want."

Edward moved from behind the wheelchair, and I could now see he was looking at the nurse with a smirk as she came round the desk to behind my wheelchair.

"He's just my boss."

The nurse smiled at Edward at that, clearly pleased I wasn't his girlfriend. I felt like I wasn't even here. I rolled my eyes slightly, she had no idea how far-fetched that truly was.

"Oh, so he won't be visiting?" The nurse asked. Damn, I guess if he isn't close then I have the power to crush this blooming romance. How sad. Not that Edward even does romance.

Edward looked at me, and I met his gaze. "No. He won't."

He didn't need to see me like this any longer than this. I'm embarrassed enough that he's had to take me this far. I thought he'd be relieved, but he scowled, not pleased with my dismissal. What did he think he qualified as? A friend? That was laughable.

"Thank you for taking me to the hospital." I said sincerely. It was nice of him after all to come so quickly and get me a wheelchair. Still didn't mean I liked the asshole.

"Yeah, whatever." He turned and left, almost storming out the door.

I giggled, amused that my boss and the leader of an Italian mafia could be so immature.

"So he's your boss?" The nurse said to me. Haven't we already covered this?

"Uh, yeah, for the last few weeks." I said in a bored tone as she wheeled me to the relevant ward. I took notice of my surroundings, this was going to be my workplace local hospital after all and with the amount of trouble I wind up in, it wouldn't hurt to know my way around.

"If he was my boss I'd never get any work done," she told me, leaning close in a conspiratorial manner. Oh great, if I wanted to spend all evening in the Edward Cullen Boss fan club I would have gone to Jessica Stanley's house.

"He's good-looking but he's an asshole." I replied honestly.

The nurse sighed, "Isn't that always the way?"

Okay, maybe she wasn't quite as bad as Jessica.

TLoU


	13. Flirt

**Chapter 13**

 **Over 200 reviews and over 300 favourites so far, guys! That's an incredible level of support for my little tale of Pepper and her Mobward… thank you all so much and keep it coming.**

TLoU

A female doctor came in and bandaged my head and gave me a look over. She decided I didn't have a concussion, and my back pain and whiplash could be solved by taking pain meds and lying down. So after an hour I was dismissed. Supposedly I was 'very lucky'. I think otherwise, since at least a short hospital stay could have guaranteed me a place to stay for the night.

As it stood, I was stranded at the hospital, with my truck in a garage somewhere and nowhere close to stay. I didn't really know what to do. I had money on me in my bag that I'd grabbed from the truck before they took it, so my current plan was just to call a cab to take me to a cheap hotel and tell Charlie that the office had some sort of malfunction which required everyone to stay really late and hope he didn't notice I wasn't there all night. A cab all the way home would cost too much. Wow, this was turning into a shit show.

I groaned as I realised I still had work tomorrow and the only clothes I had were the work clothes I was currently wearing. I couldn't afford to buy any more work clothes, I'd already gone on a binge just before I started working for the Cullens. I guessed my best bet was to buy some cheap deodorant and perfume from a drug store when I got my food for the night and hope to God that I at least wouldn't smell.

If the worst came to the worst I could always get Edward to confirm my alibi so I didn't get fired for unprofessionalism. That's if he wasn't still in a petulant mood with me. Though I guess I did deserve it.

I had the new nurse at the front desk to call me a cab and I waited for it to arrive. The nurse gave me a nod and I walked outside to find a black Sedan waiting and Mike leaning on the car. In a suit. Do they always wear suits?

I tutted. "Really?"

Mike shrugged in a sheepish gesture. "Boss' orders."

"He can't let me just go home the normal way, can he? He has to let everyone know about my embarrassing visit to the hospital?" I sighed.

Mike walked round and opened the passenger door for me and I got in slightly reluctantly. There wasn't much I could do at this point. Mike got in and started up the engine, smiling at me.

"Well if you knew about the people we're up against you'd know that this isn't a silly precaution to take."

Well, that made me quiet. Sometimes I forgot how much danger I was in just by being around these people. But surely if they wanted to hurt the Cullens they'd choose a better target than Emmett's PA. No-one would miss me, why waste their resources on me?

"So where to, Miss Swan?" He asked me with a wink. If I didn't have a slight head injury, I'd think he was flirting with me.

"Um, can you just drop me off in the city centre? I have some things to buy." I wouldn't make him drive to Forks and it was true - I did have something to buy. Like dinner for tonight which would likely consists of potato chips.

"I'm under instructions to take you to your home," Mike replied.

"Damn that Cullen." I said under my breath, before turning to Mike with a coy smile looking at him from under my eyelashes, "You could just _tell_ him you dropped me off at my house? I'll be fine I promise."

He gulped, then gave me a smarmy smile in reply, "I guess I could do that."

His eyes looked me up and down. Yup, he was definitely interested. I felt bad for manipulating him but Edward Cullen stalking my every move was too much.

"Thank you, Mike."

He tried to start several conversations after that to which I gave short but polite replies. We reached the city centre and he dropped me off on a busy high street. It was late in the evening, around 7pm, but the main shops were still open luckily. I thanked Mike again and went to get out of the car.

"Just doing my job. Hey, Bella, um, would you like to maybe go and see a-"

"It was nice seeing you, Mike. Bye!"

I climbed out the car and pretended not to hear his stammered questions. He seemed harmless enough, maybe I'd go on a date with him at some point. The thought made me feel a little weird but there was no reason not to. He was decent looking, albeit in a bit of a boy-next-door way. It wouldn't go anywhere because he was a member of the mafia, but it could be fun. A distraction from the boring life of Isabella Swan.

I walked along the street and picked up some basics. Deodorant, perfume, shampoo, a toothbrush and some snack food for tonight and the morning.

I went to the first cheap motel I found and got a hotel room for me for one night. It was a little hopeful to assume the truck would only take one night to fix, but I'd call them tomorrow. I didn't want to shatter that illusion already. I looked at my key in the elevator; 313, of course it was 13 knowing my luck.

When I was in the room I flopped on the double bed. This whole situation was so weird, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I felt a little emotional, and I didn't really know why. I needed some home comforts but I couldn't call Charlie and I didn't want to worry Jacob. I sent Charlie the text not to wait up for me and that I'd see him in the next few days and then decided to call Angela. Her grounded life might be a breath of fresh air for me.

The phone rang a couple of times.

"Hello?" As soon as I heard Angela's voice I felt better.

"Hey Ange, it's Bella."

"Oh my God, Bells, how've you been?" I smiled.

"Yeah all right thanks."

"You seem down, babe, what's going on?"

"Work problems mainly."

"Ben's boss, Edward? You work for him, right?"

"Yeah I do indirectly, but I don't really wanna dwell on it. He's a bit of an ass but it's just a way to make money. Anyway, let's move on… How are _you_? How's _Ben_?"

"Oh my gosh, Bella, he's incredible. Everything I've ever wanted in a man!"

"Really? Oh wow, I'm so happy for you!" I said genuinely. Angela hadn't had the best luck with men so it was great that she had found Ben.

"Yeah, I think he might be the one, you know? But there is one thing…"

"What is it?"

"I feel like he's hiding something from me. He's always so vague about his job that I don't know what he actually does or where he goes.

"That's… weird." I hedged.

"I know right, it's like he wants to tell me but he can't?"

"Hm well I'm sure you're reading too much into this. If there is something I'm sure he'll tell you. He must care about you a lot so maybe just trust him and you'll know down the line."

I felt uncomfortable and guilty that I knew Ben's secret life and she didn't. I really hoped she would still like Ben after she found out, and that it would work out perfectly for her. It would be quite a revelation, and possibly a deal breaker. I also hoped that she'd forgive me for deceiving her. It wasn't my secret to tell and it could get me into all sorts of trouble if I did.

"Yeah..maybe. Thanks Bells. So how's Charlie and Jacob?"

I let out a breath of relief. I was glad to be on more comfortable territory.

We talked for at least an hour and I felt a lot better. After our conversation I felt pretty tired so I stripped down and got into the foreign bed. With a sigh, I let sleep wash over me.

TLoU


	14. Edward

**Chapter 14**

TLoU

 **This chapter is in Edward's point of view, starting from him leaving the hospital. A little insight into his world.**

EPOV

I got back in the car and slammed the door. How dare she dismiss me like that? Who did she think she was? The girl was just in a car crash and she seemed to think she needed no protection from me. The girl had to have a death wish, despite what she said about just being unlucky. Surely no-one is that fucking unlucky. Unless it wasn't to do with luck and that piece of shit that hit her is actually working for our enemies. I pounded my fists against the wheel in frustration. Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me.

I got my phone from out of my pocket swiftly and texted Mike to wait outside the hospital for her. It wasn't my job to carry that burden around all the time.

Then I speed-dialed Jasper. Emmett was my first choice for anything Isabella-related since she was his PA, but after all the shit he gave me about her it wasn't even worth it. He seemed to think I liked her which was utterly ridiculous, even thinking back to just now we act more like enemies than friends. Emmett was fucking off his rocker to think I held any affection for the girl beyond the normal courtesy to innocents, so fuck me if I was calling him. Plus he was currently tied up with business. Or rather, he was tying someone _else_ up because they were bad for business.

He picked up on the first ring, "What's up, Boss?"

Jasper was usually a calm and non-judgmental person so it was easy to talk to him about sensitive matters. He didn't question me overly or act up against me. It was refreshing in comparison to his wife, Alice.

"You at HQ?"

"Yeah, why? Need me for something?"

"Swan's car got hit into off the S point flow and I'm wondering whether there's any cameras there to check which fucker did it."

"She got hit? She okay?" I didn't like the concern in his voice. He's married to my sister, he shouldn't give a shit about Isabella Swan.

"Yeah, I think so. Just took her to the hospital she seems fine," I said, partially reassuring myself. She said she was fine so I had to believe her, or at least try to. Not that it would matter either way, despite Emmett's big mouth she's just a girl who is working for me for a bit. That's it. I didn't even want her to work at Ape Mud, for fuck's sake. It was all his idea. Why does he always have to mess things up? She's an innocent, not a plaything, she shouldn't even know who were are much less be involved in our lives.

"You took her yourself?" I could feel an implication in his voice through the phone. So much for non-judgemental. What is it with everyone these days and their assumptions?

"She fucking called me Jazz, not the other way around. What choice did I have?"

"Calm down, Boss, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm searching it now."

I sighed, pinching my fingers to the bridge of my nose in exasperation. I couldn't get the image of Isabella sitting close in front of me out of my head, her head bleeding as she looked up at me with those brown eyes. She was so fucking vulnerable and that's what pissed me off about her. She shouldn't be here. I don't want her here. It would be a blessing when she stopped working here. Her, with all her rude childish innocence, needed to leave before she became even more of a distraction.

"There's a speed camera. What time was the crash?"

I checked my watch and counted back the time, "Maybe about twenty past five?"

"Ok, give me a sec."

Hacking into the camera systems was probably one of the least illegal things our family dealt in, so there was never any guilt involved. Though I never felt guilt at anything, if we killed someone it was because they needed to die.

"I've found it. Want me to drag his plates?"

"It's a him?" I grunted, growing increasingly angry once more that a guy would be so negligent as to crash a car into her.

"Think so, seems like a male silhouette in the driver's seat. Big black van. That was quite a dramatic crash, but it didn't look like it was on purpose. Sure she's alright?"

I hissed. "What are the _plates_ , Jazz?"

"Uh, sure. I'm zooming. Pretty sure it's Z0P TZ05," Jasper said. "It's hard to make out, the zero could be an O I'm not certain."

"Search them," I barked out.

A brief pause. "Ok, it's got to be a zero, since that's the one that correlates to this type of car."

"Address?"

He recited the connected address, I thanked him as I noted it down and then hung up. Usually I would attribute this to one of my men, but I had been stuck inside doing the shmoozing side of the business too long. I wanted to get out and have some real action like I used to before Carlisle handed the business down to me. Plus, I wanted to know who this man was and why the fuck he crashed into my Isabella. Not that she was mine in any sense. Dammit, Cullen, she just works for you. Not even you, your brother. Raking my hands through my hair, I pounded the steering wheel once more before starting up the engine and speeding away.

Whatever, I had a man to meet.

TLoU

I pulled into the driveway of the house I rarely stay in and shut off the engine. I hadn't seen my mother since the whole incident with assigning Isabella a job so I probably ought to be there. I'd missed the last few Sunday masses that I was supposed to attend, and even though I didn't really care about going anymore it was a family tradition. It was expected of me as an Italian mob boss to only care about family, food and religion. Recently, I'd been skimping on all three of those and I needed to suck it up and just face the likely lectures from my parents.

Being thirty four didn't seem to suggest to them that I was too old for their lectures. But it did mean that I felt justified in barely listening.

I rang the doorbell. Jane opened the door and curtsied, I smiled at her politely in response and walked in.

"Esme?" I called.

"Is that you Edward?" I heard called back. "I'm in the kitchen, come on in!"

I walked through and talked to her whilst helping her chop the vegetables for tonight's dinner. We were completely loaded but Esme always loved cooking family meals every night, despite not knowing when any of us were going to be in and out.

"How's that girl doing? Isabella Swan?" Esme asked innocently.

I groaned, "Not you too."

"I was just curious," She replied with a laugh.

I harrumphed. I was sick of these questions today.

"She's very pretty, Edward."

I studied my mother. She seemed to be saying that genuinely. I looked back down to the vegetables, saying dismissively, "I hadn't noticed."

"Sure, you hadn't."

I glowered at the red pepper in front of me as I cut it. Isabella Swan and 'very pretty' isn't a phrase I would use. What did everyone see in her?

Sure, her hair was long and the colour of mahogany. The way it swept over her face like a curtain was endearing I guess, but a breach of company policy. She had gorgeous eyes, I'll give her that, but when she looks up at me from under those huge lashes it flusters me and that fucks me off. And yes she had a nice figure, with small curves that I would be able to actually see if she dressed better. And fine, when she bites her lip I can't deny that I find Isabella Swan… distracting.

But 'very pretty'? She wasn't my type. I'm a Cullen, I don't want to be seen with young innocent girls with big brown eyes and a cute smile. If anything, I'm going to be seen with a high-heeled supermodel or heiress with legs up to her ears and a decent wardrobe. I am not the kind of guy who would date an Isabella Swan of the world. She was too good, too pure, and I was too busy to have time for that.

Plus, as Carlisle has told me several times, I am the Boss. And because of that, he tells me, I can't ever date someone who's less than half Italian, unless it was an amazing alliance. I doubted Isabella Swan was even an eighth Italian. Carlisle would kill me for even considering it. Not that I was considering pursuing her. She hates me. Why wouldn't she?

We worked in silence for a little bit, with Esme washing up in preparation for the meal with a knowing smile.

I cleared my throat, "She was actually in a car accident today."

Esme gasped and dropped the platter she was washing into the sink.

"Oh, Edward!" She exclaimed, "What happened?"

I smirked bitterly, "Well when one car hits into another car, mo-"

"I don't want your sass, son. Is she okay? Who hit her?"

"She's fine. It doesn't matter really how she is, though. As long as she can still pay off the debt."

Esme put the platter down and slammed her hand on the table. I jumped. Esme was never physical in anyway. I met her eyes and saw her glaring at me in the same way she glares at Emmett for swearing except ten times worse.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. How dare you talk about that nice girl like that? You _will_ send her flowers and you _will_ visit her, or you won't be eating tonight."

I sighed. I couldn't say no to my mother when she talked to me like that. She was the only woman I would allow to push me around. Not Isabella fucking Swan.

"Emmett will do it."

"Fine. She'd probably rather see him anyway if this is how you act around her."

I glared at my mother, "Whatever, I'm going upstairs."

I walked through the hall, pissed off at my mother and pissed off at myself. What right did she have to judge how I acted around Isabella? She didn't know how annoying Isabella was. She didn't know how headstrong she was or how even when I helped her out by picking her up and taking her to the hospital she still dismissed me. How was this my fault? I tried to be nice like twice and she didn't respond.

 _You_ _are_ _holding her mother captive_ , a voice said in my head.

But her mom deserved it, I reasoned.

 _And you have been an asshole to her_ , the voice cajoled me again.

Fuck you, voice.

I raked my hand through my hair and growled at myself, punching the wall as I went past. I had a massive urge to break something.

"Something got you antsy, Boss?" Em said playfully, he'd obviously just come in and I hadn't noticed, wrapped up in my stupid Isabella-fuelled internal debate.

"Gym. Now," I said angrily. I needed to work out this aggression.

"Meet you there in five."

TLoU

"So you found...the guy that...hit her?" Em asked in between kicks as I held the punchbag. I'd just explained the whole day's events to him. He was upset about Isabella's accident too which fucked me off even more. Why did everyone care about her?

"Yup." I answered shortly.

"And?"

"He wasn't Volturi. Or at least he hid it very well."

"So it was... an accident?"

"Seems that way."

"Did you tidy up... the loose end?" Em asked before stopping for a set. We swapped around. Being in crime meant you had to be ready for a gun fight at any time, but you also had to be prepared for being caught out without a gun. We were the best in Seattle because we were always prepared. I was very strict about it.

"Of course."

Em looked at me, "Did you kill him or?"

I frowned and punched the bag extra hard a few times before gripping it and leaning my head against it. I said lowly, "No, I just knocked him about a bit and threatened his family if he ever did anything like that again - accident or not."

"I imagine he shat himself," Em said with a short laugh.

"Yeah," I said dispassionately.

"Look man, are you okay?" Em asked with concern in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked tiredly, my eyes raising to meet his and finding the same concern in his eyes.

"You've seemed a bit off the rails recently…"

My eyes narrowed, "What is this about?"

Em held his hands up in mock surrender, "All I'm saying is we've got that Thanksgiving dance on Friday and all the Volturis are going to be there. I need to know you've got your head in the game and that you aren't going to be...distracted."

I punched at the bag and it swung back into Em's chest hard. He coughed and swore at me before grabbing it. I grinned at him, "Trust me. I'm ready for whatever they're going to say. There are no distractions."

It was only a bit of a lie, I wasn't going to talk to him about Isabella. He'd assume something that wasn't there as usual.

Em looked at me with a glint in his eye, "None? So you don't mind who I take?"

I punched the bag again. "Of course not. Take who you want."

"Who are you bringing?"

"I probably have to take Tanya, the Denalis need to remain close if we're going to start anything with the Volturis."

Em frowned. "It's always business with you."

"What else is there?"

Em grinned, "There's this little thing called fun. Don't worry about that though, I've got big plans."

"Whatever, Em. Switch."

I loved my brother but I hated that he was so unpredictable sometimes. He lived to make my life miserable and call it 'fun'. Whatever it was, it wouldn't matter. The dance was about gauging how the Volturis act; Aro loved to gloat and it was often a tell of his true position. This was business: not pleasure.

TLoU

 **Do you like Edward's point of view? Let me know xox**


	15. He Said Shame

**Chapter 15**

 **AN: Back to ma homegirl Bella!**

TLoU

I woke up and called a cab to take me to the office. I dressed quickly, brushing my teeth and hair and putting on some deodorant. I looked vaguely presentable but anyone that had seen me yesterday would know that I was wearing the exact same outfit.

The cab called and I walked out of the motel, taking all my stuff with me in continuation of my hopeful attitude - not noticing a familiar blue car a few metres behind the cab. Arriving at the office I paid the driver and walked to the elevator and headed up to my floor.

I walked out through the office and greeted Kate. She raised her eyebrows, obviously noticing my dishevelled appearance.

"Rough night?" She asked.

I sighed, then with a small smile, "Don't ask."

She looked down at her desk, smiling, "Emmett's back."

"Oh cool. See ya later, Kate." I gave her a small wave.

Walking to my desk I put my bag down and knock on Emmett's door. I heard a 'come in' so I went through.

Emmett stopped spinning in his chair, which was apparently all he was doing before I got there, and put his feet up on the desk looking at me in confusion.

"Pepper?"

"Yeah, hi. Welcome back. Thanks for the warning that you were leaving," I said with a playful frown. I couldn't properly be annoyed at Emmett.

"Hey yeah, Eddie told me about your little tirade yesterday. I'll let you know if I'm sent out again. But, Eddie boy _also_ told me about your car crash. So my question is, why are you here?"

I looked at him, really confused. "What do you mean? I work here."

"Obviously, pepper, but you were in a car crash last night so why did you come to work? I was gunna come visit you in hospital and bring flowers and shit. You shouldn't be working after that."

"It was minor. I'm fine."

"I don't know, peps."

I sighed, and fell into a chair, "Trust me I'm fine. I get injured all the time and if I stopped coming into work the next day you'd never see me. I know when it's bad. They discharged me after an hour so there can't be much wrong with me."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna get into any trouble with the boss man. You do look a bit rough, no offense."

"Yes I'm sure, it's a desk job so I won't put a strain on anything. Edward won't care. And I look a 'bit rough' cos slept in a motel last night."

Emmett looked relieved that I was probably okay, but still a bit perplexed.

"Why were you in a motel?" He asked.

I fiddled with my skirt, "I live over two hours away. My truck is in for repair and I didn't want to make Mike drive all that way."

Emmett looked shocked now, "You don't live in Seattle?"

I was surprised that he was surprised to be honest, half convinced they had been following me home for ages, "No I still live at home in Forks."

"So you have to commute for hours and hours everyday?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you buy or rent a flat?"

"I can't afford that, with an indebted mom and a retired dad we don't have enough money. Surely you'd know that, from your background check," I said that a little sourly.

"I guess I didn't think. That sucks. How did you convince Mike not to drive you home? Surely those were the instructions."

I blushed and looked up at him sheepishly. "I may have flirted with him a little…"

Emmett barked out a laugh, "You may have? Little pepper you are full of surprises, you minx."

I blushed harder. Emmett continued to laugh.

"That is just classic. Poor Mike…"

"Is that all?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"Not quite."

I detected something mischievous in his voice, and prepared for the worst.

"What is it?"

Emmett grinned, "Isabella Swan, I'd like to formally invite you to the company dance tomorrow night. It's sort of a Thanksgiving thing, but more an excuse just to have a party. I'd like you to be my date."

I laughed. Then I met his eyes, "Are you serious?! Your PA?"

"Yeah, why not?" Then he winked. I laughed again.

"Do you have an ulterior motive?" I asked with a hint of suspicion.

Emmett smirked and looked at me in a fake shocked manner, "Are you doubting my integrity, Miss Swan?" I laughed again. "No, Bella, I'm just inviting a beautiful girl to the dance as my date."

I blushed. Edward would be there, no doubt. Did I really want to be there? Then I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Emmett grinned massively. "Really, you'll come?"

I smiled, it was infectious. "Yep, I'll come. Though I have to warn you that if my truck doesn't get fixed in time I'm probably going to be wearing this outfit to the dance."

"Oh I can sort that out."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Jasper's wife is a crazy lady when it comes to fashion. If I even mention this to her she'll turn up with at least a hundred dresses for you to try."

I swallowed, afraid of meeting another Cullen. Edward's sister. "Alice? I couldn't-"

"You could and you will. Plus you're going to stay in a proper hotel the next few days. I can't have you leaving the Ape Mud event just to go to a shitty motel."

"That's too much, Emmett, I can't let you do that."

"You can."

I growl, actually growl, in frustration. "Please Emmett. How about I only stay in the hotel on the dance night? Just tomorrow night?"

Emmett leaned back, the smile reappearing, "Are you bartering with me, pepper?"

"No, I'm telling you the only deal I'll take. A dress and one hotel night is already too much." I said in a strong voice.

"Fine, fine. I didn't say you could keep the dress, greedy," He winked and I grinned. "One hotel night. If Edward even knew I was doing this deal with you.."

"Would he be annoyed you were spending on me?" I asked, worry seeping in. Why had I even agreed to this deal? It was too much already, I was right.

His eyes widened and then he chuckled. "No, I wouldn't say that, pepper." He seemed to ponder over how to say the next sentence, "He tends to be overprotective of his...friends, to say the least, he'd want you in a hotel for all the time."

I nodded, "Makes sense. He needs to know where I am at all times so I didn't do anything to break the agreement. I guess he's got to keep everyone in check…"

I pondered on this while Emmett gave me an odd look, "Uh, something like that."

"Can we just not tell him?"

"No promises, pepper, you can't flirt with me as easily you can Mike," he winked at me and I groaned.

I stood up, "Is there anything else?"

"Nah you're good. I'll see you later."

I smiled at him and nodded, then walked towards the door. I paused briefly in the doorway.

"Emmett?"

He was already back hard at work, by which I mean spinning in circles once more.

"Why is the company called Ape Mud Technologies?"

I'd been wondering about it awhile. It seemed so random.

Emmett smiled conspiratorially. "Ape Mud is an anagram for Made Up. I suggested it as a joke when Edward realised we were making too much money without a big business as a front. It kinda stuck."

I gaped, "So your entire corporation is named after a silly joke about the company not being real?"

Emmett boomed out a laugh, "That's the long and short of it, peps."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Keep it on the DL," he said, tapping his nose.

"Sure, Emmett," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm looking forward to the dance now, Bella. Thanks for agreeing to come with me, it's going to be unforgettable."

I tried to ignore any feeling that he was playing some sort of angle I didn't understand, and just smiled a genuine smile. It would be fun after all.

"Yeah me too."

I let the door close, but not before Emmett said, "Unless you'd rather go with Mike!"

I groaned extra loudly in amused irritation and kicked at the door, making Emmett laugh once more.

Sitting back at my desk, I realised I was going to a dance where the hall would be packed with murderers, drug dealers and kidnappers. Maybe even some of the people Renee was messed up with. God, I hoped not. I tried to ignore that and get on with rearranging yesterday's meetings for today, but I couldn't shake the feelings of both excitement and fear.

TLoU

 **Leave me a review if you enjoyed it, I basically live for your warm words right now ;)**


	16. Golden

**Thanks for the support recently, glad people are enjoying this!**

TLoU

I was leaving the office for the day, having had a fairly non stressful time tending to Emmett's whims. I found myself actually enjoying my day, I'd had a nice lunch and I was really finding my feet as a PA - not that it was hard work with the boss I had.

Unfortunately, it _was_ hard work seeing the _Boss_. And my heart sank when I rounded the corner to see Edward leaning over Kate's desk speaking in low tones with her. He was heartbreakingly attractive from every angle, and my breath caught at the sight of him.

Edward seemed to have a sixth sense for my presence. He whirled and looked at me in surprise.

"Miss Swan."

I guess that was my name now. Was he mad at me?

"Mr Cullen," I replied carefully.

He was eying me very intently, his eyes raking over my face, focusing on above my right eye where I had some minor bleeding yesterday.

"I didn't expect you back today."

"I can assure you I'm perfectly well."

"Good," he said uncomfortably.

This wasn't too bad. If we could be civil that's all I needed, I told myself. I ignored the part of me that was hungrily eying his form, clearly wanting things to be more than civil. That was something that would never happen between us. I wasn't pretty enough for any sort of attention like that.

Plain old Isabella Swan with a minor crush on the complete asshole that was my boss- and _the_ Boss. I was such a cliche.

He looked away from my face and took in my hair and clothes. Uh oh. His look turned sour. This is awkward - I knew it was unprofessional to be turning up to work in the same clothes. Hopefully he wouldn't mind too much considering he knows my truck was out of order. It wasn't a difficult conclusion to reach.

He looked really pissed off though. Like _really_ really pissed off.

Maybe he actually can't put two and two together. What did he think I'd been doing?

He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned back round to Kate, who was watching our exchange with rapt fascination.

I could only just overhear when Edward bitterly said, "If she's got to do a walk of shame, at least don't bring it to the office."

I gasped slightly and Kate glanced at me with concern. Edward didn't move, and carried on speaking to Kate about something else. I half-ran to the elevator and pressed the button.

Well, fuck. I guess he really doesn't know me. Like, at all. How dare he? Walk of shame? Walking of fucking shame? Sorry we can't all afford to live in the city, Edward. Just because I turned up in the same clothes doesn't mean I've been sleeping around. And even if I had? Who is he to judge? Who is _he_?

I could feel myself starting to get upset so I needed to get out of there. Now.

I pushed the button frantically a couple more times. Finally the elevator doors slid open. I breathed out for the first time in the last thirty seconds, unaware I'd been holding my breath, and hurriedly walked in. I could feel indignant tears building in my eyes as I pushed the basement button. I hadn't done anything wrong. I'd come to work when I apparently didn't have to. And he was punishing me for it. Why was he so cruel?

I looked up at the closing doors when an arm jolted across.

I hated myself for accidentally meeting Edward's eyes in that moment. For showing any weakness. I could feel a tear hot on my cheek, and from his shocked eyes he could see how upset I was by his remark. Dammit, Swan. He knows he made you cry now. Stupid elevator. Should have taken the stairs, eighteen flights is preferable to this horrible situation.

Edward was still standing shocked half-out of the elevator. His arm fell. He let the doors close, clearing his throat and turning away from me. Ouch.

 _Of course he wouldn't want to be in an elevator with you_ , I told myself angrily. He thinks you're some sort of trampy girl who has sex with a guy then comes to work in the same clothes. Why would Edward Cullen, the oh so fucking mighty Boss, want to be anywhere near _that girl_?

When the elevator was in motion I finally allowed myself to give into my tears. It didn't stop thankfully, so no-one came in to discover my pitiful self hunched over bawling her eyes out.

I wiped my eyes as I stepped out at the basement and called a cab. The repair people weren't done with my truck so I was going to have to stay another night in Seattle. Charlie would be starting to worry. I'd have to come up with another excuse - a girly sleepover at Angela's maybe? I couldn't tell him about the truck, he'd feel guilty since it was his gift to me. He'd find a way to blame himself.

I had time to wait for the cab so I sat down on the raised pavement next to the carpark and put my head in my hands, letting out a shaky breath. I was mortified and still very upset. He had no right to say what he did. I could feel tears on the rise again and sniffled. I was sitting here feeling sorry for myself but right now, I feel like I fucking deserved some pity.

"Bella?"

I turned round and saw Emmett looking down at me sympathetically. He didn't look surprised though, I guess Edward or someone had already told him about my reaction.

My reply was just to look back towards the carpark and sink my head back to my knees. I didn't need more than one Cullen to see me like this today.

Emmett didn't leave though. He sank down on the floor next to me.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I sighed.

Emmett grabbed my shoulders lightly and turned me round to him, enveloping me in a hug.

"Bella, what happened?"

I relaxed into the hug. He sounded genuinely curious.

"Edward happened," I explained.

"Yeah Edward said you were upset."

I barked out a harsh laugh amid my tears. Oh great. "Did he tell you what he said?"

Emmett released his arms and leaned back to look at me. "No."

Figures. I wiped the tears and snot off of my face with the back of my hand. I couldn't badmouth his brother to him. I didn't want to be a cause of an argument if Emmett took my side.

"It doesn't even matter. I'm sorry you had to see me like this," I said dismissively.

"It's fine, pepper, don't worry. Everyone has bad days. Except me, of course. I'm perpetually awesome," Emmett winked at me.

I snorted, which was probably incredibly unattractive, but I didn't really care. It was only Emmett after all.

"If he was mean to you I'll sort him out," Emmett smiled at me.

I smiled, "It's not worth it."

My phone buzzed and I looked down at it: the cab was here.

"I've gotta go, Emmett, thanks for being a good friend."

I said that on instinct, and it shocked me to realise how honest it was. I thought of Emmett as a friend. That was a weird turn of events.

"Anytime," he said, then grabbed my hand as I got up to go. I looked at him in confusion. "Listen, Bella, I know Edward is… difficult… but just give him a chance? He's a good guy, I promise. It's just hidden a little bit under the surface."

I tried to smile, "Make that a lot… I'll try, Emmett. Okay? I'll try."

Emmett grinned, "That's all I ask."

He released my hand and I nodded to him, walking off and getting into the cab. If Edward gave me shit today about looking trampy, just wait until tomorrow in Day 3 of these clothes. I was going to gain a nasty nickname by the end of the week. I smiled to myself. Next time I wouldn't let it get to me. I wouldn't let _him_ get to me.

TLoU

I laid back on a slightly different bed to the night before, same motel but a different room number. My new phone that I bought to talk to Jake on was still at home, so I couldn't talk to him properly. I could see though that he must be worried, as he'd sent me a text on my cell phone.

 _Hey Bells, is everything okay? You've been quiet recently. Give me a call soon. J x_

I'd talk to him as soon as I got back home. At this point I didn't really know what I'd tell him. I had no new leads or information. I sent him a quick text back saying I'm okay but a little busy and that I'd get back to him soon. I kept it vague, almost certain this phone wasn't safe.

I went to sleep and slept fitfully, kept ill at ease with odd dreams.

 _I was in a grand ball bathed in golden light, and in an instant I was dancing with Edward. He was beautiful, dressed in a white tuxedo and smiling at me genuinely. I smiled back, feeling happy and free in this beautiful dance. I looked around and saw loads of other couples dancing the exact same routine and steps in synchrony. I looked closer and I realised they have no faces. I jolted in Edward's arms, gripping him closer in fear. But we just kept dancing and didn't stop. We danced and danced until my feet bled, I felt dizzy and I was crying._

" _Edward, please, we need to stop," I told him._

" _No, my dear. The dance has just begun."_

I woke up with a start, hearing my phone bleep. I groggily looked at the time on the little digital alarm clock next to the bed. 6:30am. Half an hour before my alarm was set to get up. Well, I was awake and I may as well get up now. I didn't want to go back into that creepy dreamworld anyway.

I looked at my phone and realise with a sense of dread that it was a text. From Edward Cullen.

He wouldn't fire me over text, would he?

 _I'll be having lunch in the work cafeteria today. Find me at 1pm._

I had no idea what to make of that. He wanted to talk to me. Yet he didn't ask me to join him. It was a demand. It seemed hostile and I didn't trust it. I didn't trust him. What would happen if I said no?

I tried not to think about it and got changed into the same clothes again. I'd washed as well as I could with the basin, I didn't want to splash out on an en suite, so I loaded up the deodorant extra strong to make it mask my growing smell. I was glad for the company policy of tying my hair up because it definitely didn't look its finest. It's not like I was out to impress anyone anyway. I guess I was lucky that the outfit I had to wear for three days was a dark grey blouse and a navy skirt because at least that way it didn't stain too easily.

I walked out of the door of the motel ten minutes before my cab was due to arrive so I decided to get coffee. I slightly regretted the decision after spending nearly all that time in the queue of the shop. When I eventually got to the front of it I ordered, said my name and waited for my coffee. I checked my watch and realised that the cab was due in one minute.

I should have enough time and not keep the driver waiting.

The barista put my drink down and I went to get out my purse but the barista held up his hands.

"Hey no, don't bother. I'm supposed to tell you that _that guy_ ," he says pointing across the room to a handsome blonde man looking in my direction, "paid for your coffee."

"What?" I said, utterly confused. It was not even 8am and some guy was hitting on me?

The barista chuckled, "Yeah I thought it was a lame move too. Let me know if it actually works."

He threw me a wink and wandered off.

"Hey."

I span round and was caught off guard to see the same blonde mystery man in front of me. He was very handsome, I guess. A chiselled jaw and piercing eyes,all the conventions of being a handsome guy. But something about him puts me on edge.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, thanks for the coffee, man."

He chuckled lowly, reading my coffee cup. "Bel-la. What a pretty name."

He smiled at me, but instead of wanting to return it I found myself wanting to run. His smile was predatory. I felt vulnerable. I knew it was probably dumb to be scared in such a public place, but I needed to leave anyway so at least I had an excuse.

"Thanks. I've got a cab waiting so I've got to go. Thanks again for the coffee," I said, motioning my coffee cup upwards.

He smiled, "I hope to see you again soon, Bella."

Then I walked away, trying to keep my pace normal as I stepped out of the coffee shop. After thirty seconds of walking I was back outside the motel and I could see my cab. I breathed out heavily in relief.

When I sat in the cab I felt shaken, and I didn't really know why. Was I just being paranoid?

"Are you okay, Miss?" Asked the cabbie.

"Yeah I think so."

I just needed to breath. It would all be okay.

TLoU


	17. Warrior Queen

**Chapter 17**

By the time I got the company I felt fine. More than that, really, I was a bit pissed off. Today was not a good day to get on my bad side. The blonde guy had irritated me with his creepy attitude, and Edward's increasing confusing actions just made me want to hurt something. Or someone.

I walked into the building and immediately witnessed Irina giving me a dirty look. I wasn't in the mood to take shit from her, so I walked up straight up to the front desk and looked her straight in the eye.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked directly.

She looked pretty taken aback, actually flinching away from me as if worried I would hit her. I was definitely imagining it. This girl wasn't worth my fist though. "What-?"

"You gave me a dirty look as I walked in. So I ask, do you have a problem?"

She still looking bewildered. Realising I had the upperhand in this conversation and people were looking at us weirdly, she attempted to compose herself and smiled at me sourly.

"Oh of course not. Miss Swan, is it?" I nodded at her dumb question. She knew exactly who I was. "I was merely confused at your attire."

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that right?"

She nodded, in feigned politeness. Then she leaned over the desk and got close to my face, and I stood my ground. "You see, Miss Swan," she said sweetly, though he voice sounded like poison to my ears, "the tramp look isn't really in this year."

I merely smiled back, "Oh really? I can see that you've been keeping up with the trends… you've captured that icy bitch look perfectly."

She leaned back with a huff, letting out a little shrill growl. I turned round and walked into the office, grinning at my small victory.

When I reached my floor, I saw Kate.

"Hey Kate, just ran into your sister!"

Kate looked round at me and grimaced, "Did she give you a hard time? I can only apologise for that one. It's like she's been living off sour grapes as her only food source for more or less her entire life."

I shook my head, "I think I handled it."

Kate smiled, "Whatever you said she probably deserved it and more."

I nodded and walked through as if to go to my desk then whirled round at the last minute. I wanted to ask Kate something. "You know last night?"

Her brow furrowed in concern as she replied, "Yeah, are you okay? What he said was out of order. I think he knows that."

I waved my hand dismissively, I was more embarrassed at my reaction to be that affected by the man. "Not that. I just wanted to know why he was talking to you in the first place. Not to be rude or anything! I was just… curious, I guess."

My explanation sounded dumb but Kate smiled and replied, "He was asking me about tonight."

I looked at her confused, "The dance?"

Wait, was Edward going to the dance with Kate? Oh. I guess that made sense. She was beautiful and she had a family connection.

Kate looked concerned as if worried about talking to me about this, "Yeah. He was going to ask Tanya but she already has a date. So then he asked me but I'm going out of town to see my boyfriend Garrett tonight…"

I tried to work this out, "Who's Tanya again?"

She'd mentioned her before in our chats but I'd forgotten.

Kate rolled her eyes as she replied, "My older sister. She's the eldest. Like Irina in many ways. But more clever and less petty. To an extent."

Oh yeah, Kate wasn't a fan of her. I remembered her complaining about her sisters now. I felt sorry for her relationship with her family. Kate was a nice woman and it was sad she basically had the biological version of evil step-sisters.

"So, what? Edward asked both of you and then what?" I asked, still intrigued by who his date would be tonight.

Kate shuffled the papers on her desk. "Then he left."

I walked closer to her, examining her face. She was hiding something I thought, as I eyed her. "What is it? Who is he going with?"

She looked up at me warily. "Don't freak out, Bella. He wanted to go with a Denali for family reasons, that was it."

I understood what she was saying now. A Denali. Irina. I feel like the wind had just been taken out of my sails. But not just taken out of them, more like punched out of my sails.

I grit my teeth and spoke, "Why would I freak out? It's Edward and Irina. They're just _perfect_ for eachother."

It was true, I reasoned. He was an asshole most of the time. She was an asshole all of the time. It was a match made in heaven. Or hell.

TLoU

The rest of the day passed with a toxic mixture of regret for agreeing to go to this damn dance with Emmett, plotting shoving Irina into some sort of vat of acid and occasional moments of vengeful happiness that Edward Cullen had to endure Irina for a whole night as his date. Even Edward couldn't find her even remotely tolerable.

I hadn't received another text from Edward, not that I'd replied to the last one 'asking' me to join him in the cafeteria. I let lunch time come and go. I refused to be ordered around by the man. He could order me to do something which I didn't have to do. I wasn't one of his suits, nor would I ever be. I still had free will. Not eating lunch with the man wasn't grounds for firing me anyway, I hoped. Avoiding him also avoided a confrontation which was more likely to lead to me saying something I'd regret - either for my sake or my mother's. It also happened to be an added benefit, I reasoned, that I got to refuse him. That probably irritated him to no end.

It was confusing though, I'd give him points for that. He'd managed to get me into a state where I wasn't sure if he actually wanted to see me or whether that was the last thing he'd ever want to do. His order for lunch could have had so many meanings that I was almost tempted to go to get some clarification on his motives. Almost. The satisfaction of denying him greatly outweighed the temptation.

I'd also called Charlie today. He was worried about me, of course. I understood that, I'd been giving him minimal vague texts saying I was okay and I'd missed a couple of calls. I be worried if it was my daughter. I reassured him that I was staying at a girlfriend's in Seattle for one more night, then I'd be returning home as usual. It took him a while to get comfortable with the idea, and I had to ask Kate to give me her address so he would know where I was. I owed Kate one for sure. I wasn't ready to tell my overprotective father I was shacking up in a motel, let alone staying in a hotel with the Cullens.

Emmett walked out of his office half an hour before 5pm, "You ready to go, pepper?"

"Bit eager, Emmett," I said with a wink, closing my game of minesweeper. Work was slow today.

He grinned, "It's a dance, m'lady. Don't you need to spend at least six hours getting ready?"

I rolled my eyes, "God, I hope not."

He chuckled, a twinkle in his eye.

My eyes widened, "That's not what Alice has planned, right? Please tell me this isn't some huge scary girls night!"

I was never any good at those, with only Angela as a female friend. I was more used to a male presence. I couldn't deal with squealing girls, like, at all.

Emmett held his hands up, "Hey! Don't look at me. It's not my fault if Alice goes crazy."

I groaned.

"Do you think she'll like me?" I asked him, worried. One Cullen hating me was more than enough; I could barely deal with that as it was, let alone anything else.

Emmett dropped his hands and gestured for me to get up, "I think she'll love you, pepper. Her balls are almost as big as yours."

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully as we left the office. I was pretty sure he was being sincere with that comment but I was still worried about meeting Edward's sister.

"Though her wardrobe is probably twenty times the size," he muttered.

We walked into the elevator and went down into the basement. We didn't have to walk around the carpark much, as a high up member of the company Emmett had one of the best car spaces.

Not that I would call whatever that was a 'car'. It was a huge 4x4 with massive bumpers and seats so high I'd basically have to climb to get in. It was black, of course. All the Cullen cars seemed to be black. I didn't really need or want to think why that was.

"Boys and their toys," I sighed.

"Yo, peps, enough with the sass. I'm a big man, I need a big car, okay?" He said, bulging his muscles as if to prove a point. He was fucking huge yes, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of saying it.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say, show off."

He grinned. " _You're_ in a good mood."

I nodded. It was true. I felt positive today: fearless. "I've decided not to let people get to me today."

He opened his car door and got in.

I did the same.

"By people, you mean Edward?"

And Irina. And weird coffee dude. But yes; I looked at him steadily, "Mostly."

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

We rode in comfortable silence, me sitting in awe of how silent the engine was for such a massive vehicle. This must be a really expensive car.

"I know that he asked you to join him for lunch today," Emmett said, glancing at me as he drove towards the suburbs.

Really? That was awkward. Probably mouthed off to his brother about how much he didn't like me. I guess it made sense that he asked me now. Emmett likely gave him a hard time about me and then he felt forced into it.

I looked down at my lap. "I don't want to talk about Edward."

Emmett seemed apologetic. "B, I don't want to kill your mood or anything by bringing him into the conversation… All I'm saying is, I'm sure he wanted to say sorry. I found out what he said to you and-"

"Listen Emmett, I love that you're on my side with this. It's really amazing to feel like I have a friend in a place like this. But Edward is the Boss. He has the final say with my mother. I've already done enough to piss him off, somehow. He doesn't like me. That's fine. But if you stick up for me that's going to drive a wedge between you two and it's also going to make my life more difficult." I sighed and looked out the window, "What if he gets so annoyed with me that he does something to my mom?" I asked. It was a relief to get all the concerns off my chest.

"I don't think he would, Pepper."

I frowned, still looking out at our increasingly green surroundings. "I don't really know what he's capable of."

Emmett taps his fingers nervously on the steering wheel, "He wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

"He already has," I said quietly. I was pretty sure Emmett could hear, though. "All I'm saying is, I don't want to let him get to me anymore. That means I'm also going to stop saying or doing anything that will purposefully rile him up. It's not worth running the risk, and it's not making either of us happy. He already hates me too much. I'm putting myself and my mom in danger and it's stupid. I'm going to try and keep my life as Edward-free as possible, and not make drama with anyone for the next few weeks," I thought for a second before smiling sheepishly in his direction, "Irina excluded."

He smiled weakly. That wasn't like him, he hated the blonde bitch more than I did, and that was an achievement.

"What is it?" I asked him suspiciously.

He scratched the back of his head as we stopped at a traffic light.

"About not wanting to make any drama…"

I narrowed my eyes, "Emmett Cullen, what have you done?"

"Edward _might_ not know that you're my date tonight…"

I literally put my palm to my face. "You're kidding. He won't want me there."

Emmett looked nervous, "No, probably not."

"Oh god," I panicked, "I should have done to lunch with him today! I figured I'd just let him stew then he'd talk to me later, but now I'm just going to show up unannounced to his party after rejecting his order. Fuck. _Fuck_."

I groaned.

He pulled up outside a house and I realised we were already there. THe gorgeous town house stunned me again, but it was Esme's interior that was the real special part of it.

"Don't worry, I'll take the brunt of the anger. It wasn't your fault, he knows I'm just trying to mess with him."

I swatted him on the arm. "If you get me killed by your brother tonight, you aren't getting any pepper spray in my will."

He grinned a real smile this time, "I'll keep you safe, oh little warrior queen. You have two guardian angels watching over you tonight."

"Two?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Pepper. Me and the Pixie," he said confidently.

That just made me more confused.

"The Pixie?"

"Alice."

"Oh." Emmett and his nicknames… That was nice though, that she'd want to look out for me. "But she hasn't even met me?"

"After the makeover she won't let anyone harm her creation," he said with a wink.

I sighed. "Don't let her go too mad."

"Me?" He asked, feigning shock. "I won't even be there! The makeover suite is a no boys zone."

"Oh great," I said. I sounded about as enthusiastic as Emmett did when talking about paperwork.

He just snickered and unbelted. We got out of the car and walked to the door. He rang the doorbell.

As we waited I asked, "Do you give everyone nicknames?"

He ruffled my hair and I knocked his hand out the way, grumbling gruffly.

"Only the good guys."

TLoU


	18. Alice

**AN: I'd like to re-thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, favouriting or following this fic. I really appreciate it! If it's not too much to ask it would be awesome if you could rec this story out to friends or on any forums/communities you're a part of. I'm new to this community, I don't know anyone, and if you like the story then they might too! Okay, I'll shut up now and let Bella get ready for the dance.**

TLoU

Esme was out setting up the party already, and so we were let in by Jane. Alice, presumably, called down the stairs and told us that she'd just be a minute. We stood in the corridor for a moment before Emmett received a phone call and had to step into another room. Something business related presumably. With everyone else out, including Edward's elusive father I had yet to meet, I was left alone in the Cullen house.

Well, as alone as you can be in a house full of cameras.

I wondered if anyone was looking at me right now as I spotted an overhead camera pointing at the door. I considered waving at the camera then immediately dismissed the thought. What if Mike was watching and took that as some sort of encouragement?

I turned around, looking back at the door, moving my arms a little uncomfortably. I didn't feel at ease in this home and I doubted I ever would. The door had about 3 different deadbolts and some crazy automated locking system. No wonder it took Jane a little while to get to us.

"Bella?" A tinkling voice came from behind me.

I jumped, whirling around and holding the wall for support in case I lost my balance.

A girl was stood on the stairs, in pyjama shorts and a silky tank top. She was tiny, probably just over 5ft though it was hard to tell from the angle. The name Pixie made sense now. Not only did she have a pixie cut hairstyle, which I resentfully noticed looked amazing on her, but she was also so slightly built that it looked like she could take flight with only a small gust of wind.

She was also incredibly beautiful, though I was realising this was a growing trend in the Cullen household. She looked a little worried, probably because I looked terrified. The presence of a kind emotion on her face made me feel more relaxed. There was no spite there, no malice, and it looked like she was a bit sorry for having startled me. Plus, she was married to Jasper, who seemed alright.

"Alice?" I replied, a little tentatively.

She grinned, and I saw the same childlike joy in her expression as I saw in Emmett's. Phew, maybe I wouldn't have two Cullens who hated me after all. Though I hadn't met the father so who knew really.

"That's me!" She said before bounding down the stairs like a gazelle. Jesus, you'd think the girl was on battery acid.

When she got to the bottom she pranced over and grabbed my hand, "And we're going to be great friends! Emmett's told me _all_ about you!"

I must have looked so shocked that it was comical because my new 'friend' burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

I let her basically pull me up the stairs and drag me down a corridor to her room. I felt oddly like I was babysitting an excited child rather than dealing with an older woman who was the sister of a crime boss and married to one of his people. My life was so strange.

She pulled me through the door and I stopped inside, my jaw dropping. The room was a pale dusty pink, with a large bay window letting in the setting sun's light. The furniture was all white wood with pink embellishments. It really looked like she was living out some very classy princess fantasy, which was all brought to life in her room.

There were about also six dresses laid out on the huge pink king size double bed. The dresses were a mixture of colours; two dark purple, one light blue, one dark blue, one dark green and one black. They were all beautiful and they all individually probably cost as much as my entire clothes supply. Not that that was saying much. My clothing situation consisted of a few pairs of nice jeans and about twenty tops. I really hoped they were laid out mostly for her benefit and she wasn't going to make me try each of those on.

"Strip!" She commanded from behind me.

I almost choked. "Wha-?" I spluttered, turning around and clutching my blazer around me at the thought of being forced to be nude in front of a virtual stranger.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Not everything, silly! Just lose the blazer. I need to know what raw materials I'm working with."

She waggled her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help letting out a little nervous laugh. Like her brother, her excitement was contagious.

I took off my blazer and leaned it over the back of a chair, seeing out of the corner of my eye a vanity table with more makeup than your average store. My eyes widened a little in fear but I hid it well.

Alice was eying me critically. She picked up two of the dresses, the light blue and one of the purples, and put them back in her wardrobe.

"You have an amazing figure and that one just won't compliment it," she said, gesturing to the purple one, "and the light blue is too light. You're pretty pale and the colour will just wash you out."

I nodded at her explanation. It was true, I was hideously pale. "We don't get too much sun in the Pacific Northwest. Not that I could ever tan anyway. My skin is useless at that."

Her eyes lit up at my response, as if it was Christmas because I'd replied to her comment. Did she really care that much? This girl was insane. Then she sighed, acting looking sad, "You're preaching to the choir, girl. I have to get Jasper or Edward to take me to Italy anytime I need my vitamin D."

I smiled; it must be nice to be able to trip about in Europe like that, I'd always wanted to go. Could never afford it though.

"Where is Jasper tonight?" I asked.

"He's busy with some things Edward wanted him to do but he's likely to be at the party later at some time or another," She said, her voice betraying how much she cared for both of those men in her life. I couldn't see how Alice and Edward's dynamic would work. She seemed nice and Edward was… not.

Sensing that was possibly a bad subject area, Alice changed it, "Anyway, let's get you into these dresses!"

She picked them all up and led the way through a door I hadn't noticed into a fairly roomy ensuite. It was lavender coloured and beautifully decorated once again, in a slightly more subtle way to Alice's bedroom. She hung the dresses up on a hook by the door.

"Try them on one at a time and you _have_ to come out and show me after each one!"

I agreed, for fear of my life if I did not. No, not really. But Alice was a force to be reckoned with, and that was just starting to dawn on me. I was now actually worried by Emmett's comment about me being Alice's 'creation', though I didn't mind playing human Barbie for one night. Not like I had anything better to do and Alice seemed to be having fun already.

All of them fit, and I'm not entirely sure how. Alice must be psychic because there was no way Emmett knew what clothes size I was.

I didn't look at each of them in the mirror as I didn't really care. They all fit and they were the appropriate level of fancy so that was good enough for me. I'd leave the rest up to Alice's seemingly infinite wisdom on the subject of fashion.

When I came out in the last dress that was deemed suitable, Alice clapped her hands over her mouth and exclaimed, "That's the one!"

I looked down at myself. It was the dark green one. I had to admit, it was very pretty; virtually backless, with spaghetti straps and a cowl neck. The material was quite sheer, falling down my body like a waterfall. When Alice told me I couldn't wear a bra with it I was a little worried, but when she positioned me in front of the mirror I realised that the cowl neck kept me from showing anything unprofessional. Plus, the material made me look slim whilst picking up on the sway of my hips as I moved. It was a lovely choice and I thanked Alice.

"Don't thank me yet! Now take it off and get in that shower. Remember to wash, exfoliate, shave and moisturise."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the shower.

"I saw that, Bella!"

I barked out a laugh, going off to follow her instructions again. Partly because I had eyed up the amazing products in her shower and was curious to use them, and partly because a small part of me was enjoying myself. It was fun pretending to have a sort of sister to get ready with. Clearly she wasn't anything like that to me yet, I'd only just met the girl, but I already felt more at ease in the home and Alice was entirely the reason.

I didn't understand how Esme could raise Emmett and Alice so well, and then also have raised Edward. Though that wasn't really Esme's fault. Edward was a law unto himself. Not that I wanted to be thinking about Edward whilst in their home, and more than that, whilst naked in their shower. _Dammit, Swan._

I finished up in the shower, feeling very pampered when I wrapped the thick terry cloth robe around me. Going back out into the bedroom, Alice grinned when she saw me - literally leaping up from the bed - and told me to take a seat in the chair.

I did so and she started blow drying my hair.

It was a lovely feeling, having my hair dried, and I realised that beyond hairdressers, the only other person who had ever blow dried my hair was Renee. She used to wash me in the bath when I was very young then wrap me up in a big fluffy towel while I'd wriggle about. Then she'd pick me up, put me in my pyjamas and plonk me in front of my little pink mirror: kneeling behind me and blow drying my hair. It was one of the few fond memories I have of her.

"What's wrong?"

Oh. Alice had picked up that I looked a little sad. I shook my head as a refusal to answer. She shut off the hair dryer.

"Bella, what is it? Do you not like the dress? We can pick a different one if you want," she looked confused, as if trying to read my face.

"It's not that, Alice. The dress is beautiful. It's just this silly thing,," I started. After an encouraging look from her I decided to continue, "One of the few nice memories I have of my mom, Renee, is how she used to blow dry my hair when I was a little girl..."

Alice looked pained at my answer, "I'm sorry, Bella."

I laughed, though it was a little lack-lustre, "Seriously, don't worry. How would you have known? Plus it's such a little thing. I think it only made me a little sad because of the whole situation with her now."

"You still get to see her, right?"

Alice genuinely seemed to care.

I nodded, "Yes, I do. Once a week, which was way more than I am used to seeing her anyway. But what with everything going on, and knowing she's basically in a glorified jail cell: once a week is hard."

Alice nodded back before replying sadly, "I don't know what I'd do without Esme."

I reached my hand back, feeling a need to reassure my new self-proclaimed friend. "Renee is no Esme."

I smiled widely at her, trying to install some happy vibes back into the room, "Now get back to work! You've only got two hours before we have to leave and if you want to walk out of the door in something other than pyjamas, we'd better get a move on."

Alice grinned at me, "Too right."

TLoU

"Girls? Are you ready?" Came a gruff voice from outside the door.

It was ten to eight and we were pretty much there. After my hair was dried and curled we had something to eat, then she set about using every makeup product under the sun to my face. Well it felt like it, though it probably wasn't all that much. Anything was a lot to a girl who only wore mascara, blush and the occasional lipstick. Then I watched her expertly apply her own makeup, as if she was coming straight from London Fashion Week. Both of our dresses were on and she was just revamping the curls she believed had lost their 'joosh'. Whatever that meant. I'd learnt in my short time with her that Alice was on a whole other planet - in the kindest way: it seemed like a very happy planet.

"Two seconds!" Alice called.

She gave me a once over and declared, "Bella, you look stunning."

I laughed in a self-deprecating way, "Thanks, Alice."

"No seriously. Stand up," she commanded. So I did. Everything was easier with Alice if you obeyed. Maybe she was like her brother after all. _Stop thinking about Edward!_ Shut up, me.

She led me about two metres from the floor length mirror and deposited me in front of it.

I looked at myself. I hated to admit it, but I looked nice. More than nice, I looked sexy. The dress was stunning in itself, and Alice had paired it with low silver strappy heels, after some cajoling away from the five inch stilettos. I had no jewellery on except a set of silver dangling earrings, and my hair fell in loose waves down to my chest. It was classy and yet not too strict, and with my hair falling around me like a form of protection I felt quite comfortable. The makeup was subtle, with a light contour, a smoky grey eye and nude lipstick.

"Wow, Alice."

She had outdone herself. Not that I knew her benchmarks. But Jesus, I looked hot!

"Shh. It's all your beauty, I just helped a little. Now let's go!" She said excitedly.

I looked round, "What about my stuff?"

She made a 'nevermind' gesture with her hand, "One of the guys will take it to the hotel."

I nodded, still completely not used to how they could summon people to wait on them like that. How the other half live, I suppose.

"Okay. I think I'm ready."

"You certainly are," Alice replied with a wink, "Now go knock Edward dead."

I gasped in surprise then coughed, shocked and surprised by Alice's comment. She just rolled her eyes and went to open the door for Emmett. _What?_ As if Edward would be affected by me, in _that_ way, or anyway. Ach. Ugh. What was I thinking? What was _she_ thinking?! The only thing that would knock Edward dead is the rage induced stroke from seeing that I was Emmett's date for the night...

My musings were interrupted by Emmett's voice.

"Pepper! Holy shit!"

I looked up at him and saw him looking at me from the doorway, impressed. I nervously scratched my arm and smiled. I wasn't good at compliments.

"Thanks..."

He held out his arm and I walked over and slipped my arm through his. He was wearing a tux and he looked very handsome too. If I was interested in him, this would have been a swoon-worthy moment. I realised though that by this point I kinda saw him more like a sibling, and that realisation surprised me. He eyed me again.

"You clean up good. This is perfect."

I furrowed my brow as we walked down the stairs, me clinging on to his arm a little in fear I'd fall. "Perfect for what?"

He just smiled at me, a massive shit-eating grin. "For the dance of a lifetime, oh warrior princess."

I smiled.

Going to this dance might turn out to be a pretty bad decision, considering those in attendance. But I had Emmett and Alice at my side; and I was starting to believe that with these two beside me, I think I was going to be absolutely fine.


	19. Shamed

Chapter 19

AN: EPOV with only a tiny overlap!

 **TLoU**

"Fine, whatever Tanya, I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up before she replied.

Tanya already had a date for tomorrow. I didn't know what to think of that, other than it fucked with my plans. I was pretty sure she had a thing for me so I'm not sure why she basically rejected me for one of my men. Who even was it? I sighed and thought of what to do next.

My family alone may have less men than Aro, but we had more money and better training. Despite my faith in our superiority, I needed the Denalis' support to be completely certain of our victory. Because at some point it was going to come to blows, and we needed to be in the strongest position possible. That meant no vulnerabilities and the best shmoozing on the table.

So I needed a Denali at my side. If not Tanya, it would have to be Kate. I couldn't stand Irina.

My phone rang and I didn't recognise the number. It wasn't my personal phone for just my family, it was my work phone after all so I pressed accept and cautiously spoke, "This is Mr Cullen."

"Edwaaarrd!"

My blood started to boil. I knew that voice.

"Aro," I spat out in an attempt at civility.

"Oh Edward, it's fabulous to hear from you. How is your family? We need to catch up soon. That's what I'm calling about actually. I'm formally announcing my positive RSVP to your ball tomorrow night," Aro spoke smoothly and happily. No sinister edge was detectable to an outsider. But I knew this man and what he was capable of; who he was capable of killing and how he did it.

"Message received."

"So I'll see you tomorrow? Lovely. Just… Lovely."

"Yes, Aro. See you then."

"Goodbye, Edward!"

I cut off the call, grimacing in disgust. While I'd been fairly sure he was going to come, there was always the hope that something would come up to stop him.

That had ruined my good mood. If I'd even had one to start with. I felt like I'd been in a perpetually sour mood for a couple of weeks.

He'd call to gloat, and I had to see him in less than two days. Not only that, Aro wouldn't come without Caius, Marcus and bodyguards. So it was going to be a tense party.

These events tended to be subterfuge for something else going on. For us, Jasper was leading the shipping of our recent deal with the Amazons that night. He was going to a local port with a small team of men and guarding the shipment of guns. The dance was a large scale alibi for all of the main men in my group to ensure that if the police were on our tail we couldn't be pinned to anything.

That was our reasoning. But explained nothing of why the Volturi were attending. They had more important things to do, surely, than come to my dance to make a petty threat. Unless they were using us as subterfuge for something bigger going on. Maybe they were planning on making a move on us.

Just in case, I rang up Jasper and told him to sign up two more men to help him, and to assign another guard to the house and the HQ. That would be calling on all of our manpower, but with the increasing Aro threat we had to pull in all of our reserves to ensure the safety of the business and more importantly, of my family.

I leant back in my office chair, raking my fingers through my hair. I put my feet on my table and knocked a piece of paper onto the floor. Sighing and getting up, I walked around the table to pick it up.

Crouching and grabbing the paper reminded me of Isabella. When she came in here and helped me clean the office, while also demanding I give her warning of when I was sending Emmett on a job. She was an enigma. Willing to reach out to aid someone who had treated her badly, but also not wanting to take any shit from them. I guess it made sense given her defence of her mother. Her mom didn't deserve Isabella's love or attention, and yet she reached out to her. She thinks people can be saved. Though why she thinks she's in any way the right person to do that is beyond me. She's a young girl - a young woman - with no power or money in the world. And yet she thinks she can change it. She thinks she can change her mother. She probably thinks she can change me.

But she's wrong.

I like who I am. I treat people the way I want, I do whatever I want, and an innocent little flower isn't going to change that.

She wants me to tell her when I send Emmett away? Fine. But if she thinks she holds any power over me she's wrong. I can't let her. A girl like that gets hurts, gets broken, by men like me. The less I have to do with her, the more innocent she'll remain. I can't taint a girl like Isabella Swan. Even her name screams purity.

Maybe I'll even be mean to her. You mean more mean to her. Shut up! She needs it. The more I distance her, keep her pissed off at me, the less she'll be involved. And if she's not involved, she won't be hurt by my world. Why don't I want her to be hurt? Because she's an innocent, I tell myself. That word again. Innocent. She hasn't hurt anyone. I would be like this for any normal citizen: no one wants to be a part of this world. So she's just any citizen to you now? No! Yes. I don't know.

Fuck, being mean to her seems like a good plan. I need to keep Isabella as far away as possible.

Going down one floor at the end of the day felt odd. I was used to staying in the office until at least 8pm so this felt strange. It was only to go see Kate though, as she didn't stay ridiculously late.

I got out of the elevator, ignoring the colleagues around me trying to make small talk. All of them wanted an in with the boss of the company. To be my friend was to have power, and I was done with the sycophantic men and the overly flirtatious women. It was fun when I was younger, but now they served to annoy me, and occasionally share my bed in the case of the women. They would get no advancement from me.

Usually I would walk onto this floor with trepidation, given the young woman working here who seeked to torment me. But given her hospital trip last night I didn't expect her in at all.

"Kate," I said, by way of a greeting. She was, by a long shot, my favourite Denali. Though this wasn't saying much; her sisters were snakes and her parents went with whoever gave them the best deal. We had to make sure that was us. Showing a united front at the dance was the next step in this. I was aware on some level that I was probably expected to marry Tanya, and I had never refused to acknowledge that fact. She was a perfect match politically, and I was hardly a romantic.

Kate looked up and smiled, "Mr Cullen."

I smiled back tightly. "Call me Edward."

She winked, "I'll start calling you Edward when you aren't my boss."

I smiled a real smile that time, walking up to the desk and leaning over it.

"Kate, I would like you to come to the dance with me tomorrow night."

There was no use beating around the bush.

She raised an eyebrow, "The Thanksgiving dance? I'm assuming my father's going to be there."

I nodded. This was partly what I liked around Kate. She understood how my world worked.

"So you'll be there," I confirmed.

Kate frowned, "Sorry Mr Cullen, I can't. I'm going to see my boyfriend Garrett in New York tomorrow night. I'm flying out after work, I've already taken Friday off…"

"Don't worry about it," I said, pushing my hands through my hair for what felt like the millionth time today. Everything was going wrong.

Kate smirked, "Assuming you've asked Tanya, that only leaves you with-"

"Please!" I held my hand up silencing her and she grinned, "Don't remind me."

Kate's eyes looked behind me for a moment and it was like I could feel someone watching me. Given the time and the floor I was on, I could guess who it was.

I turned around and took in the girl in front of me, a little surprised. Though predicting it would be her, I had not expected her to come in today. In fact, I was almost certain she wouldn't come in, with a possible concussion. Surely that was the sensible choice.

Isabella Swan stood in front of me, looking hesitantly in my direction.

"Miss Swan."

Even saying her name was hard for some reason.

"Mr Cullen."

Something about her rosy lips saying my title gave me an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I think I liked it, and I hated myself for liking it.

I quickly scanned her face as she replied. She had been in a car crash the day before so I was only exhibiting civil concern, I told myself as my eyes lingered on the small abrasion on her forehead. Stirrings of something like anger formed in me, which I can only imagine must have been directed at her for holding me up yesterday. Nothing else made sense.

"I didn't expect you back today," I said honestly.

It was her turn to look a little surprised. Was it really so foreign a concept that I could want her to take time off work? Yes, I told myself, you've basically treated her like she's good for nothing else.

"I can assure you I'm perfectly well."

I scratched the back of my neck.

"Good," I said uncomfortably.

This wasn't going well. I was supposed to be pushing her away - not treating her like a friend. I was disgusted with myself for my lack of resolve. She wouldn't want to be my friend anyway, it was better if I kept her away.

Then eyes took in her clothes. I noticed with a start they were the exact same clothes as yesterday. Had she not gone home? But Mike told me he took her home. So she must have gone home last night, then not changed. Why wouldn't you change? Wasn't that unprofessional to turn up in unwashed clothes? Alice would have a fit.

Unless. Unless she didn't go home. She probably told Mike to take her to her boyfriend's house. That guy, Jacob, or whatever. The policeman. Maybe they were actually together and I was right all along. Maybe it was a different guy. A guy that actually deserved an innocent girl like Isabella Swan. She didn't look so innocent now, I thought, in clothes she wore after sleeping with whoever the fucking guy was. I grimaced in disgust. How dare she come here and flaunt it in my face?

Even if there's a good fucking explanation for this, who cares? I need to fucking vent and Isabella has just presented a beautiful target. Fuck her, and fuck her sleazy boyfriend. I didn't need to keep her at arm's width apart if I could just push her so far away I'd never have to see those pretty brown eyes again.

I turned back round to Kate and sneered at her, "If she's going to do a walk of shame, at least don't bring it into the office."

I heard a gasp from behind me and forced a small smile. This was what I wanted. Kate's mouth dropped a little, then her eyes darted in a concerned way back to Isabella. Why does everyone care about the fucking Swan?

I tried not to think about the girl behind me. She was probably plotting my murder, but it wasn't like she was the first and she sure as hell wouldn't be the last. She'd be angry and she wouldn't come near me again. Problem solved, no innocents would be caught up in my mess. Really, she should be thanking me. I heard her press the elevator button behind me. She was already leaving, she couldn't have been that annoyed. No 'asshole' comment or anything.

"So, I'll have to ask Irina, then."

"Yeah," Kate said distractedly.

I was finding it harder than usual to stop thinking about what I had just said to Isabella. I could be mean without remorse all of the time, so why was this bothering me so much?

Whatever. Kate wasn't coming with me to the dance, and Irina was downstairs. I may as well go now since Kate wasn't speaking to me and Isabella had called the lift anyway. It would give her a whole elevator journey to yell at me or hit me if she wanted. The way it should be. Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen on opposite sides. Good and evil.

I turned around from the desk to see the doors starting to close and strode over and jammed my arm in just before they shut. The doors opened again to reveal Isabella looking up at me.

Her brown eyes looked up at me from beneath wet lashes and her hair was now loose, hanging partially over her face like she was hiding herself from me. Despite that, I could still see the stain of a tear on her cheek.

She wasn't angry. Oh fuck no, she definitely wasn't angry. She was fucking crying. I, Edward Cullen, had made Isabella Swan cry. This wasn't a victory. She wasn't going to keep her distance because she was a bit pissed off with me, she'd keep her distance because I'd made her cry. Fucking hell, if I didn't feel like the biggest pile of shit in that moment. I instantly knew I'd taken it too far with my comment.

I should have apologised right there and then. But part of me realised, the self-destructive part, that this was probably the best way of keeping her away from me. If I acted like I meant it, I'd be a massive asshole, but she wouldn't cross paths with me again. This would be it.

So, in a selfish fit of pride, I didn't apologise. I let my arm fall and let the doors close. I let Isabella Swan slip through my fingers.

And fuck me if it wasn't one of the worst feelings I had ever felt.

"Eddie? What are you doing here?"

I spun round to see Emmett standing in the open work space. Fuck. I wanted to get out of here.

"Nothing. I'm just going. And don't call me fucking Eddie," I spat, exasperated.

He narrowed his eyes, "Seriously, what are you up to, Boss?"

I waved my hand, "I don't have to explain myself to you. But if you've got no better work to do, you might want to speak to Isabella. She looked a little upset."

There. That would fucking distract him. Hopefully he would get off my case and onto Isabella's. Everyone seems to care more about her anyway. Not that I'm surprised now. At this point, why wouldn't everyone prefer her? I'm an asshole.

"What did you do?" He asked as he went to the elevator. He sounded exasperated too. Great. I'd pushed everyone away. I guess it was better to be feared than loved and hate probably worked the same way.

I sauntered away to the stairs without a reply and without looking back.

 **TLoU**

I went back to my flat in Seattle after the incident with Isabella. I was agitated, frustrated and the last thing I wanted to do was go back up to my office and push paperwork for the mergers with the Amazons for hours. I'd do it tomorrow before the dance.

I asked Irina as I left to come to the dance with me, as a flippant comment. She agreed instantly, batting her eyelashes and gushing out her response as if I'd just asked her to a high school prom. God, she was insufferable. At least I had a date that Eleazer would approve of though. He was a slimy bastard but he loved his daughters, and me going with Irina would be signal of our bond as families; even if it was a pretense.

I let myself into my flat after driving my Aston into the 3-car private garage. It was a beautiful 3 bedroom apartment that Carlisle bought for me when I took over the family business eight years ago. I was only twenty seven when I started running the Cullen affairs, but since Carlisle had trained me since I was a little boy for the role, I had felt beyond ready. I was right. Every day, every week, every single year since then I had been focused. One goal: protect my family and conquer the bastards who tried to mess with it. I'd pretty much fulfilled that goal as well as my father had before me, and this flat was one of the perks of conquering. When you destroy an enemy's operation, you steal their suppliers and distribute their goods like your own. The spoils of mafia war have come easily to the Cullens over the years, and this flat is only a tiny percentage of what I hold in capital.

The flat was all white: clinical. It was also too big. Two out of three of the bedrooms lay untouched the majority of the time. Since my family had a house in the city barely anyone had any reason to stay here even if they'd wanted to. And they didn't want to. I think Esme persuaded Carlisle to get three bedrooms in some bizarre fantasy where I would have a family. I didn't want that, and I didn't want that here. As Isabella had once said about the HQ, it had no personality. Not that I wanted to be thinking about Isabella now, or ever. I groaned.

I walked across my hardwood floors through the open plan living room to the black grand piano. It was the only thing in this entire flat that would suggest I had any hobbies. Fuck knows why I kept a maid when I barely touched the place. I didn't watch TV except for the occasional game with Emmett, and I sure as fuck didn't sit around with a book in the evening. This place was business, like my life was business. This is what I was made for, and I was good at it.

I sat down at the piano and continued the composition I'd started a couple of weeks ago. It was lighter than my other works. It had a softer edge to it, more feminine. I tried to capture it today, to write more, but found I couldn't. Every time I tried it didn't come out right. After an hour of playing I hit my hands down in frustration and swore. What was wrong with me?

I sharp knocking came at the door and I got up slowly to get it. On my way over, there was more banging.

"I know you're in there, Edward!"

Oh great. It was Emmett. What the fuck did he want? Come to tell me off probably.

I opened the door and my hulk of a brother stood in front of me with his arms crossed. Yup, he was pissed. His face was thunderous and his arms were bulging. He was giving me the look he gave our clients when they fucked us about. The face that came right before he put a bullet between their eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked, refusing to be intimidated. He was my brother after all.

He looked at me straight in the eye.

"This," he said. Then he leaned forward and punched me in the face. It felt like I'd just been hit with a boulder or something.

"Fuck! EMMETT!" I grabbed at my nose, cursing from the pain.

I knew he was strong, a man that size was clearly strong, but in our spars he'd never given me the full weight of it.

I was gasping as I stumbled back, still cursing.

"What the fuck, man. What was that for!?"

He walked into the flat, shutting the door behind me.

"That was for making my friend cry today."

I spluttered, "This is about Isabella Swan? Are you kidding me?"

He seethed, "No Eddie, I'm not kidding you. Bella's a nice girl, okay? She doesn't need this angsty shit from you. You're tormenting her for no good reason, and it needs to fucking stop."

I sighed, letting my hand at my nose fall. I'd had worse. When we ripped off the Nomads for their goods they'd broken my arm in four places by shooting it. Now that - that hurt like a motherfucker.

I walked into the kitchen and got some paper towels and wiped the floor by the entrance.

"You got blood on my floor," I said bitterly as I cleaned the small mess.

"And I'll paint the walls with the stuff if you don't apologise to poor Pepper."

I rolled my eyes. Fuck you. I could take him. Plus, the nickname?! I hated that they had this stupid bond, and I hated that it had extended to the point where he gave her a nickname. What were they? Some kind of stupid couple?

"Why do you give a shit?" I asked him, looking at him as I got up from the floor and walked to the bin. I threw the blood stained towels away. Hopefully that didn't look suspicious to the maid. People dropped shit all the time and hurt themselves, right? To make it believable I picked an older glass from the cupboard and smashed it into the bin. There.

"Quit deflecting, bro," Emmett said, looking a bit less angry. Progress, at least.

I went and sat on the barely used white leather sofas. After a few seconds Emmett joined me. I studied his face as he studied mine. I decided to talk to him, since he apparently wouldn't leave until I did. So much for being the Boss, I was powerless to my own brother sometimes.

"I know she's a nice girl."

It was true. Isabella was nice. Isabella was innocent. Isabella was everything I could never have and could never want.

"So why do you treat her like shit?"

I shrugged, "The more she hates me the more she'll be out of my life. And the more she's out of my life the less she'll be involved in any of this criminal drama."  
Emmett shook his head at me, "That's some fucked up logic, bro. Do you really justify this to yourself by telling yourself you're protecting her?"

I shrugged again. "Maybe," I told him. I raked my fingers through my hair again, but there was no taming this mess today.

"Why do you want to protect her anyway?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I steepled my fingers. "Don't give me this stupid crap about liking her or something again, Em. She's an innocent. That's the end of it."

He smirked then dropped the amused look. "An innocent who you made cry for no good reason."

"I just explained my reason!" I said louder than I needed to.

"Note the good."

"Note the fact I don't care."

Emmett huffed, "Look, Eddie, I don't give a fuck whether you pretend not to care about this girl. Bella Swan has got under your skin and you can admit it now or you can admit it in a year, frankly, I don't care. What I do care about is I've got a funny, lovely girl who was upset today because you said something horrible. So you either make it right, or you find a maid who has a fetish for cleaning up blood. Okay?"

I stood up and went to stalk past him, pissed off that he would take that tone with me. I'm not a fucking child.

He grabbed my arm tight and looked at me seriously before asking again, "Okay?"

I growled. "Okay! Fuck, whatever, fine." He looked at me, still unhappy. Seriously, everyone needed to back off. "I'll invite her to lunch or something to apologise."

He nodded and released me.

I walked away, punching a wall as I went back into the kitchen to get a beer.

"Get me one while you're at it, Eddie," Emmett said, pretending not to hear my anger apparently.

I gritted my teeth as I pulled out two beers. What the fuck did Emmett think he was doing, coming in here, and trying to tell me what to do and acting like he knew how I was feeling about Isabella. He knew nothing. She was mine to hate or like as I saw fit. Except she's not mine, at all. She hadn't gotten under my skin except to annoy me. She was becoming a greater fucking antagonist than Aro in my life right now and I hated her for it. But I couldn't truly ever hate a woman like Isabella. And I hated her for not letting me hate her. Argh, I was so frustrated with this entire day.

"What did you say to her?" Emmett asked me.

I winced at the thought of telling him, but it was unavoidable now. "Isabella didn't say?"

"No. She didn't."

"I told her that if she was going to do a walk of shame she shouldn't bring it into the office," I said steadily, keeping my voice neutral.

Emmett stood up and faced me from the living area - the rage very evident on his face, "You said WHAT?"

I walked towards him and put the opened beers down on the coffee table. I straightened again and faced my brother dead on.

"Look, if you're going to punch me again just do it."  
Emmett shook his head and fell back into the sofa.

"I can't believe you. Who knew you were so self-destructive."

I sat back down, choosing to ignore his comments.

He breathed out and took a swig of his beer. Apparently we were playing storytime now because Emmett explained about the other night.

"After the hospital last night, Bella's truck was still broken so she couldn't go home. She didn't want to make Mike drive two hours back to Forks-"  
"Wait hold up. Forks? Why is she still living in Forks? She works here now."

He looked at me, "She can't afford a flat."  
"Oh." I felt a bit taken aback. I forgot that money was a problem for some people. It must suck to commute for five hours a day. A lot of time to ponder on what an asshole you are.

"So yeah, she asked Mike to take her to a motel and obviously she didn't have any clean clothes so she wore the same stuff."

Fuck. It was confirmed. I was an asshole. I guess I'd have to apologise. She deserved the apology, and this pushing her away business was taken too far. I had acted childishly and hurt someone that I never intended to hurt.

"Mike?" I exclaimed - realising everything that was said. "He had fucking direct orders to take Bella to her home. Not some shitty little motel in the city. At least at home she has an ex-police chief for a father, what kind of protection is there at a motel? A half-broken lock?"

Emmett smirked, "And this is you speaking with the ordinary concern you have for all innocent men and women."

"Fuck off," I said as I took a gulp of my beer.

Emmett's smile grew, "Apparently little Pepper charmed our Mike into taking her to the motel instead."

I growled. "She what?"

He waggled his eyebrows, "Pepper's got some moves."

I raked my hand that wasn't holding my beer through my hair. The thought of innocent Isabella flirting with Mike fucking Newton of all people infuriated me. Even if it was only to spare him the journey and get him off her case I fucking hated it. She was trying to torment me not the other way around.

"Mike's working at the HQ tomorrow, isn't he?" I clarified, trying to hide my anger behind drinking the beer. I finished it too quickly, my hands were still shaking. I needed to hit something, preferably Mike Newton's face, for disobeying me and for fucking leaving Isabella in a motel.

Emmett smiled knowingly and I tried to ignore his expression, I didn't want to confirm anything he thought about my attitude towards Isabella Swan. "He is."  
"Good," I said, in a clipped voice.

 **TLoU**


	20. Sorry

**AN: EPOV (Again!)**

TLoU

I looked at the clock on my wall, it read: 18:45.

It was already late in the day and I hadn't left the office except for the lunch I didn't want to think about. There had been no reply to my invitation for lunch, but I had still expected Isabella to comply. When it got to twenty past one I realised that she wasn't coming. I didn't even have it in me to be angry. I was annoyed at myself for having not apologised to her on the spot yesterday. Now I would have to wait tomorrow to try and catch her and say sorry.

I couldn't blame her for it, if it was me and someone had treated me that disrespectfully I wouldn't have gone to lunch with them either. Although that would be because they'd be dead and I don't make a habit of eating lunch with corpses. I was a little annoyed at Emmett for making me go through the charade of inviting her when she didn't even come, but my feelings towards Isabella could only be summarised as respect. I hated that she said no to me, but fuck if I didn't respect it. Most people were too scared of me to ignore direct orders, but Isabella wasn't - which either showed immense bravery or stupidity. I was starting to believe it was the former, and that was a trait I liked in a woman. Not that you've ever really liked a woman before. Shut up.

Thinking of ignoring direct orders, I was pissed off again, because that reminded me that I needed to have a little 'conversation' tonight with Mike. How dare he allow Isabella Swan to change what I told him to do? Not only to do what she asked, but to comply with a request that could put her in danger. A sleazy motel? He wasn't fit to drive her, let alone protect her, and she wasn't his Boss. That would be reiterated tonight.

I grabbed my stuff and left. My PA Jessica had gone home ages ago to get ready for the dance so luckily I didn't have to deal with her unbelievably unsubtle attempts to follow me out of the office. She always 'just happened' to be leaving the office at the exact same time as me. Once she even spilt water over herself 'by accident' when wearing a tight white shirt. I was tempted over the last year to put her out of her misery and sleep with her, but I could never lower my standards that much. It's not like she was unattractive, but the desperation rolled off her in waves.

After being chauffeured back by Ben, I let myself into my flat and texted Esme to tell her I'd be at the dance to greet people in 40 minutes. I showered efficiently, and got dressed in a classic black tux. For such a simple garment it probably cost more than most people's cars (mine not included obviously). I waxed my hair for once into a slightly less tousled mess. My usual faux-sex hair may not scream business to the Volturis.

The area around my nose was a little bruised from Emmett's punch, but I wasn't too bothered about that. It was no bad thing to look like you'd been in a fight when the Volturi were around. A tough facade was important, and with me it wasn't just a facade.

Within half an hour of getting into my flat I had left again, leaving virtually no evidence that I'd even been there. My flat was a place where my stuff was, not a home. I wouldn't even be staying there afterwards as Alice had all the Cullens booked into the Fairmont Olympic Hotel in their finest suites.

I arrived at the venue, a different hotel in Seattle with the best ballroom in the state. I pulled up my classic black Aston Martin next to my mother's Volvo. We had booked out the entire hotel so besides staff and the security that I'd ensured for the night, the carpark was empty.

I walked up to the entrance, seeing that my mother was standing in the foyer directing two of my men to unroll a blue carpet outside the door. Classic Esme, always going a little overboard to ensure our events are the best the city has to offer. No wonder people clamour to work at our company with all the free corporate events they get to attend; courtesy of Esme Cullen.

I walked up to her, nodding to my men when they acknowledged me.

"Hey mom," I spoke reverently.

She looked across from directing a man holding a flower display and her face lit up.

"Edward!" She walked over and hugged me to her.

"Are we nearly ready?" I asked.

She looked around, taking in her handiwork, "Yes yes, just finishing touches."

I took a moment to have a look for myself. It was beautiful as always, the light foyer bathed in golden light and opening up into a dimmed ballroom with a dance ball scattering golden beams all over the floor. At the sides there were huge circular tables with flowing white table cloths, a flower display on each and ribbons lavished over the backs of all of the chairs. There were already servers positioned near all of the doors holding things to eat and countless tall glasses of champagne with strawberries resting on the top. I noticed that next to each of the servers there was one of my men, about four in total in the ballroom, two in the foyer and two positioned at the entrance. No-one was coming in without a welcome. I'd have liked one or two more men to feel completely secure with the Volturi here, but they were needed more at the shipment. Jasper's safety was at more risk than mine tonight, and Alice would kill me if anything happened to her.

"It looks great, mom," I said honestly.

Esme waved her hand as if all she'd done is buy a couple of cans of beer, "Oh it's nothing."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, sure."

"Now let's get a drink down us before we have to go through the painful first section of greeting everyone," Esme said with a raised eyebrow.

I laughed, surprised. It was rare to see Esme advocate alcohol.

She winked knowingly and picked up two glasses, handing one to me.

I held up my glass in a sort of toast, "Here's to hoping the Volturis don't kill us all tonight!"

Esme frowned slightly but took a drink all the same. I downed mine.

"Let's just get this over with," I said, walking towards the door as I saw a possible guest mounting the stairs.

It was going to be a long night.

TLoU

It was around quarter past eight, half an hour into the meet and greet, when I saw a familiar black SUV pulling up. It was Emmett's car. Finally. I could leave these fake pleasantries to actually start something resembling a party with him. Irina wasn't here yet, thank goodness, and there was a chance I could have some fun before she sunk her claws into me.

My brother got out the car, walking to the back door to open it. A small girl with a pixie cut climbed out. Alice, presumably. Maybe that was his date for the night, since Jasper was out for most of the night, he was going to take Alice. But no, after Alice got out another woman got out of the car and took Emmett's arm.

I couldn't see her that well, but she was gorgeous. Like drop-dead gorgeous. The green dress fell down her body like it was made for her and her dark brown hair was long and luscious. Who was this bombshell, and where had Emmett been hiding her? She walked towards me and my heart thumped in my chest. I hoped my brother wouldn't mind too much if I stole his mystery woman for the night. She was too delicious to keep to himself.

It was when she stumbled a little on the bottom of the stairs that the realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks. I leant back on the door for support and Esme glanced at me in worry. It was Isabella fucking Swan. It had to be - she ticked all the fucking boxes… The clumsy, pretty brunette who was friends with Emmett. She also happened to be a girl whom Emmett would find completely hilarious to bring as his date. I watched her ascend the stairs and my suspicions were confirmed when she looked up from under her long lashes to the entrance. She caught my eye for a moment and blushed, and fuck if it wasn't hot. Yes. I was attracted to Isabella Swan. I'll fucking admit it, okay? As if any hot blooded male wouldn't be... She looked unbelievable.

I groaned a little under my breath as she sashayed up towards me, well not me exactly, the entrance, which was me technically, ugh. My pants felt tighter around my crotch and I hoped to any fucking God that I didn't get an erection in front of her.

I was a mess and it was all Isabella's damn fault for looking so irresistible. Well, not Isabella's fault: Emmett's.

I sent a piercing glare in his direction as they approached us. He was wearing a massive fucking grin as if he knew exactly what effect Isabella would have on me. Damn him. I glared harder.

"Got something in your eye, Eddie?" He asked me, teasingly as they reached me. I struggled not to look at Isabella, worried I wouldn't be able to look away again. It was sinful to look that hot.

"No," I growled.

"Brother!" Alice greeted me, and I hugged her automatically.

"Hi, Alice," I said, still tense.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked, doing a little twirl.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Alice, it's very pretty."

She nodded, satisfied with my answer. Then she looked at me slyly, "And Bella's?"

I opened my mouth surprised, covering it up as a cough. Fuck. What had Emmett said to her?

I cleared my throat and glanced over at Isabella for a fraction of a second. She was looking at the ground and blushing. This close I could smell the scent of strawberries, and see how her hair fell around her heart-shaped face perfectly. She was stunning, and I was a little surprised I hadn't noticed it before. I always knew she was attractive but I denied it: I denied the pull she had. But tonight there was no denying it, and it was infuriating. If I wanted a woman, I'd take her. And now I wanted Isabella Swan, yet she was the one woman I could not have. Not only would she never want me, she was too pure for this world. She stood for everything I wasn't, and she wouldn't let me near her. Right now though it was hard to care about her purity when all I wanted to do was taint her completely.

"You don't have to answer that, Edward," she said, meeting my eyes with hers and biting her lip. Fuuuck. Were they trying to kill me? Was this a massive fucking plot or was Isabella really this oblivious to the effect that little action had on me?

I looked back to Alice, who had a twinkle in her eye that reminded me of Emmett. Those two plotting together were a lethal combo, "It's nice, yes."

"Only nice?" She asked. I widened my eyes at her in a silent warning.

"Alice, Emmett, stop tormenting your brother, please! For goodness sake!"

Phew. Esme was helping me out.

I smiled at Esme in appreciation as she approached and she smiled back softly.

"We aren't, mom, I promise!" Emmett assured her, playing innocent.

She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't born yesterday. Now get inside and stop with your silly games."

"Fiiine!" Emmett sulked like a little boy, and I heard Isabella giggle. Actually giggle. I hadn't heard her laugh in ages and it was a nice sound. I've have turned around to see it if I hadn't already probably creeped her out by looking at her like she was something to eat.

We all walked into the foyer and took a glass from the nearby server.

"So Pepper, fancy a dance?" Emmett asked Isabella, waggling his eyebrows.

I watched her as her eyes widened in something akin to fear, "No no. Please. I don't dance!"

Emmett grinned, "You barely need to try! I'll have you the whole way."

I almost growled. Really? He was going to fucking dance with her? It's not like you have any sort of claim on her. All the same, I glowered at my brother to try and make him take back his words.

Isabella glanced at me - taking in my expression. Then turned back to her brother with more determination in her eyes, "I'd love to."

I clutched my glass so hard I thought it might break as my Isabella walked away into the ballroom holding on to my brother's arm.

"Easy, brother. Don't be so obvious," Alice said playfully.

I looked at her, pained, "Is it really that obvious?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, "That you're currently picturing murdering your brother for taking Bella as his date?"

I hissed at the 'his date', comment. She wasn't his. She was mine. She just didn't know it yet. And that doesn't sound creepy at all. Fuck off.

Alice grinned, "To anyone that knows you... it's incredibly obvious, yes." I took a gulp of my drink. Great. Alice continued, "Luckily for you that's not very many people."

I raked my fingers through my hair - effectively ruining the impact of the wax - watching my brother dance with Isabella Swan. She was barely touching the ground as my brother whirled her around. She was smiling at something he said, and I was more jealous than I think I've ever been in my life as she tipped her head back in laughter.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked Alice.

Alice's smile widened. "You want my help?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"First, admit that you like her. I wanna hear you say it."

I groaned. I was already regretting asking. I looked back over Alice's shoulder again and saw them dancing again. My hand clenched on my glass again as my eyes watched her dress cling to her small but perfect curves.

"Edward…"

Alice was talking in her mom voice. She was always so bossy as a child and she'd never let that go. It was annoying as fuck. I looked down at my midget of a sister.

"Alice."

Alice frowned petulantly, "Admit you like her."

I narrowed my eyes, " I don't like Isabella Swan. I want to fuck Isabella Swan."

Alice hit me on the arm, giving me her evil eyes.

"That's a lie and you know it," Alice spoke confidently.

I was sick of everyone acting like they knew what I was feeling before I even felt it.

I glared down at her, "Fine, I kind of like her, I guess. Happy?"

I didn't even know if that was true, but I had to say something to appease the smallest Cullen.

Alice clapped her hands excitedly and I rolled my eyes as she did a little happy dance. The bossiness wasn't her only childlike quality.

"Very," she said, "Was that so hard to say?"

"Yes."

Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Now are you going to help me out or not?" I asked impatiently. It was dumb to ask for her help in the first place but she'd already done her worst in making me admit I had any feelings so I may as well get some use out of her. Sisters. I sighed.

"Of course!" She replied.

I raised my eyebrow.

"First you gotta apologise for being an ass," Alice said.

I went to make a retort and Alice shh'd me.

"Don't deny it!" She said quickly, holding up a finger.

I huffed. "I wasn't going to. Emmett's already illustrated how much of an ass I was."

It wasn't hard to detect the bitter edge to my voice.

"Good. So you'll apologise tonight?"

"I suppose."

She gave me a look. I sighed.

"Yes. Tonight."

I went to look for Isabella again in the ballroom and couldn't see her. I couldn't see Emmett either. I panicked for a split second before seeing her standing with Emmett over by some nibbles.

"Report back after for the next step," Alice said to me, but I was barely listening because I was already downing my drink and striding over to the gorgeous woman in the green dress.

I managed to reach her without being accosted by any of the other people that worked for me. I approached the last few steps and cleared my throat. Isabella and my brother turned to me.

I addressed my brother because there was a little part of me that was a bit nervous to speak to Isabella. After all, she had no reason to like me. "Do you mind if I talk to your date for a moment?"

Emmett went to reply, a smile forming, but Isabella got there first.

She put her drink down and picked up her bag, "This isn't the 19th century, Edward. Just because I came here with your brother doesn't mean I'm his property." She rolled her eyes.

I nodded. This was going badly already. "Yeah, you're right. Um, can I talk to you?"

Isabella gave me a curious look before nodding. Nice one, Cullen. Real fucking smooth. You sound like a twelve year old boy asking someone to a middle school dance.

I walked towards the double doors that led to the balcony. I checked to see if she was following me and to my relief, she was.

I opened the door and was relieved to find that no one was on the balcony. There wasn't a witness to me talking to Isabella. She followed me outside and gaped as she took it in.

"Wow," she murmured.

She was right; it was a beautiful setting. Esme had decorated the balcony wall with golden fairy lights which twinkled into the darkness. Sure, looking over the carpark wasn't the best view, but it was lovely none the less.

"Esme," I said simply as an explanation.

She nodded and walked over to the edge, facing away from me as she looked out at the city lights of Seattle. She put down her clutch next to her and took it all in. I took the time to take her in instead, boldly staring at her flowing form.

"Isabella…" I started. I wasn't good at apologising. I hadn't really ever done it. In my world you didn't say sorry. You took what was yours, or what wasn't, and you didn't look back.

She turned her head to look at me, her hair falling around her shoulders as she did so. I wanted to know if only her hair smelt of strawberries, or whether all of her did. It was a sinful thought, but I couldn't stop imagining it. I never promised to be good.

"What do you want, Edward?" Isabella asked me nervously.

I swept my eyes over her again and an obvious answer came to mind. But I pushed it down.

"I want to apologise," I said, as honestly and earnestly as I could.

Isabella narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust me. That was good. She shouldn't trust me. I didn't have good intentions when it came to my Isabella.

"For what?" She asked shrewdly.

That stumped me. I scratched the back of my neck. I thought it would be obvious.

"For being an ass?" I suggested, then I smiled at her awkwardly.

Isabella wasn't smiling. In fact, she looked more annoyed. God, she was fearless.

"Do you even know what you're apologising for? Did Emmett put you up to this?" She questioned me. You could tell her dad was a cop. I couldn't tell if that was an apology or an interrogation.

"No! I mean, yes he told me to say sorry but I was going-"

"Whatever, Edward. How about we both agree to just leave each other alone?" Bella interrupted me, clearly exasperated, as picked up her bag as if she meant to leave.

I was making a complete ass of myself. Get it together, Cullen! I couldn't even fucking apologise to this girl without cocking it up. I had to get her to listen to me.

I walked over to her and stood right next to her. I grabbed her arm with one hand and held her chin with the other. Her skin was incredibly soft but I tried not to think about that as I looked down into her surprised eyes.

"No."

She blushed as she gazed up at me in confusion, "No?"

I smirked at her. I'm pretty sure I'd just dazzled Isabella Swan. Now that was an achievement.

"I will not agree to leave you alone," I said softly.

Isabella swallowed. I could hear my heart thumping loudly in my chest and I just hoped that she couldn't.

"Why not?" She asked me bravely.

I reluctantly let my hand fall from her soft arm and cupped both of my hands on either sides of her face. She bit her lip. I hated it when she did that, she must know how it made me feel. I instinctively reached up with my thumb and pulled her lip from her teeth. She gasped.

"Please forgive me," I pleaded quietly. I think it was the first time I'd ever pleaded for anything in my life. But I didn't want this woman to hate me, even if she did look lovely walking away from me.

She sucked in a breath and spoke steadily, "Why should I?"

Ouch. I deserved that. I searched in her pretty brown eyes for some emotion but didn't even know what I was looking for. Fuck. Well this was it. I had to try one last time.

"Because I'm really fucking sorry, Isabella."

She seemed to ponder for a moment. She frowned slightly, "I wish you'd call me, Bella."

I smiled a little, "I prefer Isabella."

She smirked, "Okay then, Eddie."

"Hey hey! You took it too far," I said playfully, smiling genuinely at her. Maybe she could forgive me after all.

She rolled her eyes. Then she looked up at me awkwardly, "Um, Edward. You can let go of me now."

I dropped my hands immediately, instantly aware of how close we were. I took a step back. I'd probably crossed a boundary there. That wasn't great for making her not hate me. Smooth, Cullen.

"So?" I asked her. I was unsure of where we stood.

"So." Isabella spoke in an exhale.

I pushed my fingers through my hair.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked her, feeling like a fucking twelve year old once again.

She looked at me confused, as if she also had no idea where we stood. "Where do you want to be?"

I swallowed, "I'd like to be civil with each other."

And then I'd like to rip your dress off and fuck you on the balcony. But I'll leave out that part for now.

Isabella nodded, then looked up at me nervously again. Why was she so fucking nervous around me? It pissed me off. I wasn't going to hurt her.

Yeah you'll just imply she's a whore to her co-workers.

But I apologised for that!

"I'll try," She said cautiously.

My heart leapt at that. After all this shit I'd put her through, calling her names, implying stuff about her, and fucking kidnapping her mother, this woman would try to be civil with me. To be friends with me, maybe. I wanted it, very badly, and I would take it selfishly. But first I had to warn her.

"Look, Isabella… I'm not the kind of guy it's easy to be friends with," I said cautiously. I wanted her to know that I was warning her for her benefit, and not because I didn't want the olive branch she'd offered.

She barked out a laugh. "No shit. Who said anything about friends anyway? You haven't apologised nearly enough for that."

I chuckled. I guess it was pretty fucking obvious that a police chief's daughter shouldn't be close with the leader of a mafia group. And it was pretty fucking obvious that a nice girl shouldn't be friends with a jackass like me.

"Seriously, Isabella, you should probably keep your distance from me. The people that are around me, they aren't safe. I can't protect you," I said honestly.

She stood and faced me dead-on and locked eyes with me in a challenge. "And seriously, Edward, I'm not as fragile as you think I am."

I stared at her, a little shocked. This woman was going to be the death of me.

As I went to reply, someone knocked on the door behind me. I whirled and saw Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but the Volturi just arrived."

I sucked in a breath. Fuck.

"Oh, and your date is looking for you."

Oh great. Double fuck.

 **TLoU**

 **I said within 24 hours, but here, you can have it within 16. The next scheduled chapter (part 2 of the dance), is planned for Monday.**

 **But with me in the driving seat, plans can change… See you soon!**


	21. Dance With Me

**Chapter 21**

" _Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but the Volturi just arrived."_

 _I sucked in a breath. Fuck._

" _Oh, and your date is looking for you."_

 _Oh great. Double fuck._

 **Bella's POV**

I was about to walk back inside after Emmett's interruption, still a little flustered from being in such close proximity to Edward. He had a date to go and see and I needed to compose myself. I hated that he had any effect on me, but I was glad that we seemed to be on a bit better terms now.

Before I left the balcony, I turned around and gave a quick look back out into the carpark. That was when I saw it and my mouth went dry.

"Um, guys?"

I was staring out into the carpark with wide eyes, and freaked out was an understatement. It was the same car, I was sure of it. The same one that had been following me.

"Yeah, what?" Emmett asked, walking over and standing near me. His presence didn't comfort me in that moment. All I could feel was apprehension and fear.

I raised a shaky hand and pointed out to the car, "Whose car is that?"

The boys eyes followed the line of my finger with their eyes and and I saw them studying the blue car that I had thought was tailing me for ages now. I hoped there was a reasonable explanation for all this, that maybe the Cullens had sent someone to watch over me. That thought, that had once filled me with fear, now seemed like a comfort compared with the possible alternatives.

"It's one of the Volturis, not sure which," Edward said. I gulped. _Fuck fuck fuck._

Emmett seemed to know more than his brother though.

"Come on, Eddie, look at the wheels and the roof of that car. You only know one Volturi that has _that_ bad taste in cars."

"Caius?"

"Yup!"

I didn't know who Caius was, but he was one of the Volturi, the same men that had been hounding my mother; threatening her, extorting her and forcing her to sell drugs. These were dangerous men, and for some reason they were interested in me. I felt myself starting to feel a little faint.

"Why'd you ask, Pepper?" Emmett asked me.

I struggled to find the air to breathe, let alone talk.

"They, um- him- Caius. The guy in that car has been following me for a week."

It was difficult to even say.

"What!?" Edward exclaimed. I forced myself to turn away from the car and looked at him, gripping on to the balcony as I fought to calm myself down.

Edward's nostrils were flaring and his eyes looked incredibly angry. I hoped it wasn't aimed at me, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't.

"The fuck? Pepper, what is going on!" Emmett questioned me, looking equally displeased.

"I-I don't know. I've seen that car behind me a few times over the last week. I thought I was just being paranoid, or maybe it was you guys…"

Edward started pacing, grabbing at his hair furiously. "You thought we were following you?"

I shrugged, "It was possible."

I almost said, _It's what Jacob thought_ , but saved myself before then. I didn't want to piss off Edward more by letting him know I'd been mouthing off about the car to Jacob.

"And you're sure, you're sure it's the same car?" Edward asked me frantically. I gripped the balcony harder, a little scared of seeing Edward like this. He was unpredictable and I couldn't read him.

"Yes," I said.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled. I jumped.

"Yo, Eddie, calm down," Emmett said, holding his hands up. He looked at me concerned but I was beyond concerned looks by this point. I was terrified of what this could mean.

"No I will not fucking _calm down_ , the Volturi have been following Isabella! What the fuck? Why are they going after her? Why is _Caius_ going after her? He's Aro's son, the heir to the whole bloody Volturi line, and he's interested in Isabella?! Why?!"

Throughout Edward's tirade I was getting more and more worked up. At the revelation that my stalker was none other than the next leader of the Volturi mafia, I nearly fainted. I sucked in deep gulps of air and Emmett held my arm to support me. I flashed him a grateful but fake smile as I tried to calm myself down.

"Edward. You're scaring Bella."  
Edward's crazed eyes landed on me and he stopped pacing. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out hard. "Fuck. Sorry. I just - I don't get this."  
"I don't get it either, brother. We've got to work it out. But the longer we stay here without greeting them, the more suspicious they'll get. We'll talk about this later," Emmett spoke, letting me go and gripping his brother's arm.

"You want to just leave it? Pretend that Isabella isn't being followed by them?!"

Edward sounded pained at the idea.

"Just for tonight," Emmett said.

Edward made a guttural noise and kicked out at the balcony.

"We aren't ready to make our move on them yet, you said it yourself. If you start a fight over Isabella tonight, we might not win."

Edward sighed, shaking his head as he stared with anguish out at the car.

"You know I'm right."

"Yeah I fucking know, Em. But Isabella has to go out there in a moment and probably meet the guy that's been following her. How is she going to handle that?"

I paled at the thought. Then I cleared my throat, "I'll be fine."

Edward scoffed. He turned to me. "They're dangerous."

I smiled weakly, "And as you like to remind me, so are you. And I met you guys without fainting on the spot, right? I can do this."

I was more reassuring myself than them, but it was true. I would do this because I had to do this. I would meet the people who were following me, and I would act civil.

Edward studied me, and shook his head again. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. Stay with Alice, they may not even know you're here."

I nodded.

He looked at me for a moment longer, then he huffed.

"Let's go, Emmett."

Emmett turned to me as they left the balcony. "Leave it a minute then come out. Find Alice and stick to her the whole night."

Edward glanced back before saying, "I'm going to assign you a guard too. He'll watch you and make sure you're safe."

I nodded, "Thanks."

Edward rolled his eyes. The pair left. I breathed out a huge breath and sunk against the balcony. How was I going to do this? How had I even ended up here? I'd stuck my neck out for a second to try and get my mother on track again, and now somehow I was being stalked by one mafia group and protected by another. I was a daughter brought up in a house centred around law enforcement, and now I was surrounded by vigilantes and crooks who broke the law on a daily basis. Edward didn't seem to follow any rules or laws beyond his own, and now I was part of his world. No wonder he tried to warn me away.

I took some deep breaths and waited a couple of minutes. I thought of Edward, somewhat unwillingly, but it was hard not to after what had just passed between us. When he'd held my face it made me feel something that's incredibly hard to describe. An intensity, a fluttering. I didn't know if I liked it or wanted to run from it. But a conclusion had been come to. We had agreed to be civil, which was more than I expected coming into this evening.

I shook my head and cleared thoughts of Edward Cullen from my head. It seemed insane to be thinking of my relationship, or non-relationship, with a man when I was faced with this horror story that was becoming my life.

If I focused on it now though, I'd lose my shit. So I instead focused on the cool stone of the balcony and closed my eyes as I calmed myself down.

After what I think had been a couple of minutes I walked back into the ballroom. Standing in the doorway next to a suited guy that was probably one of Edward's men, I scanned the room for Alice.

I saw her standing a couple of tables to my left talking to an older blonde man. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to her. She turned in my direction as I moved towards her and beamed at me. I smiled nervously in response.

"Hey Bella, Emmett told me you're sticking with me for the night?" Alice said, giving me a little look of concern.

"Uh yeah, that's the plan," I say, my voice still a little shaky.

"Awesome!" She smiled. Then remembering her company she gestured to the man standing beside her. The man was very attractive, reminding me of an aged Hollywood superstar. He was looking at me studiously, as if trying to figure me out. It was a little unnerving. "Oh how rude of me! This is Carlisle, my father. Edward and Emmett's too of course. Carlisle, this is-"

"I know who it is, Alice," he said bluntly.

Oh great. My reputation had preceded me apparently. And I don't think in a good way from the look on his face. I guess I was nothing but a nuisance on paper.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," I said on paper.

"Likewise," said Carlisle, though it came across as anything but sincere.

I looked at my feet, blushing from the awkward encounter. I wasn't entirely sure why he didn't like me, but I had a few guesses. It was only going to get worse if I created issues between their family and the Volturis. I would try to avoid the Cullen patriarch from now on, perhaps.

"Um, Carlisle, me and Bella are going to go get some drinks… I'll see you later."

He nodded at both of us before speaking affectionately to his daughter, "See you later, honey."

Alice wrapped an arm around him in a half-hug, then grabbed my arm and walked me away. It was sweet, their relationship, but seemed to emphasize that his coldness against me was personal. I sighed. This night wasn't going well.

"We need alcohol," Alice said lightheartedly, nudging us in the direction of the nearest server.

I laughed a little, "I think you might be right."

Alice got us each a glass of champagne and I took a large gulp.

Alice raised an amused eyebrow.

"I need to get through this night somehow," I said, in a faux attempt at joviality.

She looked at me, "I'm sorry you are so involved in all of this. It shouldn't have been this way."

I shrugged. There wasn't much we could do at this point.

"But we'll protect you from them, Bella. From the Volturi."

I looked down again. I didn't feel like I deserved protection from these guys, and I didn't really feel like Carlisle and Edward wanted me to have it. As much as Emmett and Alice and possibly Esme may like me, it didn't mean anything if the Boss could only (just about) tolerate me. I didn't think he would be as willing to dispense his money or people on protecting me of all people.

"Thanks," I replied half-heartedly.

"Hey girls."

I turned around to see Emmett and Edward behind us. For the third or fourth time that night, my breath caught seeing Edward in a tux. Gah. Why did he have to make my stomach clench with his mere presence? I felt like a complete fucking idiot.

I smiled quickly, "You better not make me dance again."

Emmett winked. "I don't know what you mean, my Bella, you are a wondrous dancer."

I rolled my eyes and smiled playfully, but lost some of my amusement when I saw Edward looking kinda irritated and jumpy.

"Whatever," I replied.

"How did Aro act when you spoke to him?" Alice asked.

Edward spoke up then, moving a little closer and keeping his voice low, "He was aggressively friendly. If anything, it made me more nervous. Plus he's here with Tanya.

Alice hissed. "Tanya?! That's her date? Aro fucking Volturi?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Edward shook his head, "I don't know. But we'll talk about it later. Right now, what we want to do is get Isabella out of here before she's noticed."

That was fair enough. It wasn't like I was having the time of my life anyway. But didn't they have to be here? It was their party after all.

Emmett chipped in, "Yeah they're acting shady, and if Caius is tracking Pepper, it's best to get her out before-"

"Edwarrd!"

Oh fuck. I looked behind Edward and saw a little blonde bitch approaching. The other Denali. Not the oldest, not the nicest. The 'in between sister'; AKA the receptionist bitch that is about to rain on my Edward-tux-enjoyment parade. I swear a woman can't innocently enjoy a crime boss' sexy attire, whilst also trying not to find him attractive, without a cold-hearted wretch of an overpaid secretary putting a spanner in the works. Honestly.

"Irina."

Edward sounded pained, and I had to admit I smiled. _There!_ He doesn't like her either. Maybe he's not the worst person ever.

Irina wormed her way into our little huddle. She looked at me and a slightly shocked look passed across her face. I guess she didn't know I'd be here tonight.

"Bella Swan," Irina said, as if speaking the name left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Don't wear it out," I replied, giving her a dose of her own fake smile.

She rolled her eyes, "That was lame."

Before I could reply she leaned against Edward and said pointedly, "Edward, aren't you going to dance with your _date_?"

She darted me a look, as if that would surprise or upset me. I maintained my smile completely. Like she was going to get one-up on me. I inclined my head as if to say, ' _Bring it on, bitch. I can take you.'_

She narrowed her eyes at me, and grabbed Edward's hand. He was looking down at her with a mixture of what looked like regret and a sense of impending doom. This was quite a satisfying moment for me.

"Edward?"

"Uh, sure, Irina. One dance sounds like - fun."

I almost snorted, and noticed Alice and Emmett holding in their own amusement.

They walked off into the dance floor and began dancing together. There was a tinge of a negative emotion in my stomach as I saw Edward place his hand on the small of her back, but I looked away and then it passed.

"God, she's awful," Alice said.

Emmett and I nodded our agreement.

Alice's face then went a little pale, as she looked out into the dance floor.

"Oh shit," She said under her breath.

I looked at her confused, about to ask what she had seen when I heard the voice from behind of me.

"Bel-la!"

I felt a shiver pass down my back. I span around. The man from the coffee shop was standing in front of me. What was he doing here?

"Uh, hi," I said nervously. I had a horrible premonition of who this was.

He reached for my hand and lifted it to his mouth. His cold eyes met mine as he placed a soft kiss on my skin. My heart thumped in my chest.

"I don't think we had time to be properly introduced before. My name is Caius Volturi."

That was when I almost fainted for the second time that night. I don't think I would have made it through without Emmett's hand gripping my arm a little to keep me steady.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," I said, in as composed a manner as I could manage.

"You two know each other?"

That was Emmett, in an attempt at being casual. It was clear to me that it was false, but hopefully less clear to Caius.

Caius raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at me as if waiting for me to answer.

"Uh yes," I replied honestly, "He bought me coffee this morning."

It was hard to believe it was only this morning that I'd met this man, this man who I now knew to be my mafia stalker.

"Oh, that's weird. Saw something in our Bella?" Emmett said, this time succeeding at sounding more casual. There was however, a clear warning in the word 'our'. He was extending his protection over me, and I was grateful for it.

"Your Bella?"

Caius appraised Emmett in a sort of challenge. Caius was just as tall as Emmett, though not as broad. Alice and I were being towered over by the two men who were second-in-command to the largest mobs in the state. I felt like a deer in the headlights, except this time the car definitely would not have time to stop.

"Yes," Alice spoke confidently. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. The backup from the both of them grounded me again.

"Well then," Caius said with a sick smile. It reminded me of a clown - painfully gleeful but with seemingly no reason or end. He was enjoying this confrontation, I realised. Not just participating, but actively relishing it. "Do you mind if I steal _your_ Bella for one dance?"

I breathed in and out to try and keep myself steady. Alice squeezed my hand again.

"That would be fine," I said with a tight small smile. I squeezed Alice's hand once more and flashed them both what I hoped was a reassuring look. Then I let go of Alice's hand and offered my hand to Caius to take.

Caius grinned again. "Lovely."

He wrapped my arm around his and walked me into the middle of the dancefloor. He turned me and I stood shakily in front of him. My hand was placed on his shoulder and he gave me a predatory look before pulling me into him from the small of my back. I felt so uncomfortable it hurt.

I wanted to push him away and run away. I didn't feel safe, I didn't feel like I could do this. There was barely a fist's width between us and I couldn't breathe with the tension in my body.

"May I say, Bella, that you look simply ravishing tonight."

"Thank you."

I glanced up into Caius's eyes as he took my hand and started guiding me around. I saw nothing there to reassure me. There was pleasure, but it seemed directed at me, rather than about being with me. This was reinforced by the dancing.

It was nothing like dancing with Emmett.

I got the impression that he liked when I made mistakes. He didn't lead very strongly or lift me into the dance, he seemed to get pleasure from me messing up the steps. I lost my footing and almost tripped and it only seemed to make him smile. It was as if he got off on my vulnerability and it was one of the most unsettling experiences of my life to date.

"So how did you meet the Cullens?" Caius asked.

"What?" I looked up from my feet, surprised by the conversation.

"How did you meet the Cullens?"

"Oh. I, um, work as Emmett's PA and we became friends," I hesitantly explained. It wasn't untrue, after all.

Caius gave me a smile. It was placatory, as if he was talking to a child. "Yes but, how did you become Emmett's PA?"

"It's really not an interesting story."

"I beg to differ, Isabella Swan. Everything about you seems _very_ interesting indeed."

I breathed out and looked back at my feet. I tried not to focus on the fact he used my full name. He shouldn't know that about me given his cover story of us meeting at the coffee shop. It seemed like a way of gloating and bringing up that he knew far more about me than he should. I wanted to throw up.

"Mind if I cut in?"

I tensed, stopping our farce of a dance. It was Edward. I didn't want to look up, but I glanced quickly to Edward in a warning. Caius was dangerous. I could feel it inside me. Everything in me was begging me to run, to get away from this man. I didn't want Edward here, in danger from him.

But Edward wasn't looking at me. He was staring at Caius with so much fiery anger that I almost flinched away from it. It was a direct challenge. Over me? Surely not. Something else must have happened to make Edward this angry. Or maybe it was a prestige thing, perhaps Caius had done something bad by dancing with someone that was working for the Cullens? That could be it.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Not at all," Caius replied smoothly.

I looked up then. What? He was letting me go? Just like that?

Caius released me. My body remained as stiff as before.

"Until the next time, my sweet Bella," Caius whispered in my ear as he walked away.

"Is he really gone?" I whispered. That short minute of a dance had felt like a lifetime of terror.

Edward touched the small of my back and started dancing with me slowly.

"Yes," He spoke into my hair. "Breathe, Isabella."

I relaxed into him and sucked in a deep breath. He was right; I hadn't breathed in ages. I was so on edge and I wanted to cry. But now I felt way more safe, and with that huge weight off me I instinctively buried my head against Edward's chest. He breathed in quickly in surprise. I realised then who I was leaning into, and was about to move, but then his hand came up and stroked my hair.

It actually felt nice. And this was _Edward_. Who knew?

"I'm going to get you out of here," Edward said.

I raised my head, a little reluctantly, and stared at him in the eyes. He still looked angry when his eyes met mine, but I was almost certain it wasn't aimed at me.

"Can we go now, please?" I asked.

"Yes."

He took my hand and led me to the door. I kept my head down.

"Edward? Edward?! Are you leaving?"

 _Fucking hell._ Give me a break.

I raised my eyes to see Irina trotting up to us. She looked frantic and then exceptionally angry when she saw me.

"Yes, I have work to do," Edward said quickly: dismissively. It would have been a victory if I wasn't about to lose my shit.

"And her?" Irina said, looking pointedly at me. I blushed, I imagined what it could look like. As if.

"Isabella isn't feeling well and I thought I'd drop her home," Edward responded.

Irina looked me up and down, "Yes, she _does_ look awful."

"We should go," Edward said angrily.

"I do hope you feel better Bella," Irina sneered.

Then she walked as if to go past me and 'happened' to spill half her champagne down my dress. _Bitch_.

"What the fuck?" Edward said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Irina replied with a fake apologetic look.

I bit my tongue from retaliating and spat out, "Accidents happen."

She looked between the two of us, Edward and I, and murmured, "Yes, they do."

Then she sauntered away.

"Jesus Christ that girl!"

I shook my head, "Just leave it."

Edward looked down at me with astonishment.

"I hate her too, just not tonight please. I need to get out of here."

His eyes softened and he nodded.

Edward escorted me out of the building and into his car. It was a different one to the car he picked me up in for the hospital before. Typical. The relief at being sat down in a car of a guy I didn't think was going to kill me was amazing. The tension in my muscles faded away.

"Where to?" Edward asked.

"Um, I'm booked in to the same hotel as you guys," I said awkwardly. I guess he didn't know about that part either.

"Of course," Edward said quietly.

He started to drive. I started to well up a little bit but I suppressed it down. I would not cry in front of Edward Cullen, even if I had just experienced the night from hell. That could wait until I was safe in my hotel room.

We were maybe a third of the way to the hotel when Edward got a phone call. He quickly scanned the caller ID then pulled over immediately on the shoulder.

"It's Jasper. He's on a job," he explained to me.

I nodded as if I understood.

He pressed accept and listened to the phone.

After a few seconds he raked his fingers through his hair, and took a breath.

"Slow the fuck down, Jasper. Tell me what's going on."

He narrowed his eyes as he listened.

"Aro's men are there?"

I gulped in a breath. I'd only met one of Aro's men but the thought of any of them put me immediately ill at ease again.

Edward glanced at me.

"I've got Isabella with me."

Edward now looked a little panicked.

"Okay, call Emmett and Carlisle and tell them to get the fuck down there now."

He looked at me again.

"I'm on my way."

 **TLoU**

 **Did you have a favourite part/line?**


	22. Trust Issues

**Bella's POV**

" _Aro's men are there?"_

 _I gulped in a breath. I'd only met one of Aro's men but the thought of any of them put me immediately ill at ease again._

 _Edward glanced at me._

" _I've got Isabella with me."_

 _Edward now looked a little panicked._

" _Okay, call Emmett and Carlisle and tell them to get the fuck down there now."_

 _He looked at me again._

" _I'm on my way."_

We drove in silence. The speed was incredible, though I doubted Edward minded about speeding tickets.

"Where are we going?"

"Tacoma," Edward responded bluntly.

"What's in Tacoma?"

"A port."

"And Jasper?"

"And Jasper," he confirmed.

"Is it going to be dangerous?"

Edward looked at me.

"Yes."

I nodded, and turned my head to the window. I watched the colours of the city streak past me in a beautiful and terrifying blur. If we had a car accident now, it would certainly be more damaging than a little bump to the head. Though worrying about a death through a car accident seemed a little obsolete when heading for a probable shoot out.

"Are you okay, Isabella?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, um. Oh yes, I think so."

I was confused by the question and distracted by everything around me. I tried to focus on my surroundings to ground myself but they whirled by so quickly everything seemed to mush together.

We arrived at the port, Edward slowed the car to a stop next to a car that I assumed was Jasper's. It was the only other car in the lot, and the whole place was deadly quiet. Oddly patterned streetlights created dim patches of illumination.

Edward's fingers jittered impatiently on the steering wheel. He was looking around constantly, and hadn't turned the engine off, as if wanting to be about to shoot off at any moment.

"Are we waiting for your family?"

"Yes."

I nodded again.

A car swiftly pulled into the port behind us and the tires screeched as the driver rounded the corner at an alarming speed. I took a shuddering breath.

"It's just Emmett," Edward said. I let out the breath.

Emmett pulled up next to us and jumped out, reaching for something I realised was a gun from the waistband of his trousers. He must have been wearing that the whole night. Carlisle got out from the other side, and to my surprise Alice hopped out of the back.

Edward put his window down.

"What's she doing here?" Edward asked, addressing Emmett.

"It's Jasper, Edward. Where else am I going to be?" Alice quipped. Her usual bubbliness was replaced by a fierce determination.

Edward let out an aggravated sigh but nodded, "Fine, you are here now anyway. You're on guard duty."

"Guard duty?"

Edward motioned to me reluctantly.

Emmett's eyes went huge. "Edward, what the fuck? Why is Pepper here?"

"She was in the car when Jasper called. There was no time to take her any place safe."

"So you brought her _here_?!"

"What choice did I have, Em?" Edward growled.

"I dunno, bro, but this shit could be bad. Like real bad."  
"I know."

"I'm just saying-"

"I _know_ , Em."

Carlisle had come round to watch the commotion and was watching me with wary eyes.

"You shouldn't have brought her here, Edward," came the voice of his father.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do?"

"Language," he frowned.

"Esme's not here, dad."

Carlisle ignored Edward's comment and just frowned, "This changes everything."

Before Edward could respond, Alice jumped into the conversation, "I'll protect her, Edward."

Edward raised his eyes to appraise her, his harsh look softening as he took in his sister.

"You can do this?" He asked.

"I can do it."

Edward watched her for a moment before reaching for his gun, "Here, take this."

I watched in fascination as Alice grinned and reached into a slit in her dress to pull a gun out of a holster on her thigh. How had I missed that?

"Don't worry, Boss, I come prepared." Alice replied with a wink.

"Good."

Edward shot me a look then, filled with a lot of emotions I couldn't describe and opened the door.

"Isabella, if things go bad for us in there, Alice will take care of you. She'll get you out."

I tried to keep breathing in and out as I normally would but I was struggling.

"Okay?" He confirmed.

I nodded, focusing on my breaths as I closed my eyes.

"Is she okay?"

That was Alice.

"I think she's in shock."

Edward.

"Shit."

Emmett.

"I'll take care of it. Now you guys get the fuck in there and see what's going on."

Alice.

"Language."

Carlisle, I presume.

"Take care of yourselves, and get my Jasper out or you're dead."

Alice.

A low chuckle, and receding footsteps indicated the men had left.

"Bella?"

Alice again.

"Bella?"

Still Alice.

I peeked one eye open. A worried Alice turned into a smiling Alice at my small response.

"Hi, how ya doing?"

"Fine."

"Okay, now the truth?"

I opened both my eyes and breathed out shakily.

"I'm scared shitless."

Alice giggled, though it didn't have the same light to it. She was clearly under a lot of strain by not knowing what was happening. She loved Jasper, that was clear, and it must be horrible to not know if he was okay.

"It's a dangerous place."

"I'm not scared for me," I said, as if it was ridiculously obvious.

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"You're scared for them?"

I sighed as I discovered it was true. I was sat in a parking lot with a woman with a gun protecting me from the bad guys, and I was more scared for my criminal friends. The amount that Emmett had begun to mean to me as a friend surprised me, but the fact that I was also worried for Edward surprised me more. Obviously I would never want anyone to die, but I _really_ didn't want Edward to get hurt.

"Yes, I'm scared for them."

Alice nodded, her smile growing.

"I used to get really scared too, whenever the boys would go away."

It was then it registered that this was Alice's life. She's grown up with her father constantly away on dangerous business, then throughout her adult life her brothers were now in the mix as well. She lived each day with a chance that she would lose all her family. And yet, she was still friendly and a bundle of light. She astounded me.

"Used to?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"How did you get past it? The fear?"

Alice winked.

"Because I realised something, Bella."

"Which is?"

"They're the best."

I frowned.

"The best at what?"

"Everything. Carlisle can outfox a fox, Emmett is a tank, and Edward is probably the best shot in the country. They're clever, Bella. They don't take unnecessary risks. The reason they are here isn't just to try and get Jasper out of a bad situation, it is because they know they can win."

It was a bit of a relief. I watched Alice think about what to say next as she studied our surroundings. Tiny slip of a girl or not, I trusted she would actually fire that weapon if necessary. But the lot was still eerily quiet, too quiet. I wondered what was going down over there.

Alice looked at me seriously.

"We're the good guys, Bella. And the good guys always win."

I looked her in the eye. All I saw was absolute conviction.

"You truly believe that, don't you?" I whispered, half to myself.

Alice smiled softly.

"I truly do."

I tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm not sure about them being the good guys, since Emmett is definitely a terrible influence."

She grinned and rolled her eyes. "No arguments there."

I eyed the gun she had resting in her lap. It was similar to my father's standard issue gun, in that it was the same make, a Glock 19. But this had clearly been modified. The gun bearing a pink flowery pattern down the side of the barrel. I almost laughed, it was so Alice.

Alice caught my eye, "You seen a gun before?"

"My dad, Charlie, was a police chief."

"Oh, duh. I knew that."

"Is my life just a dinner time story?"

"Maybe," Alice grinned. "So you know how to fire one of these things?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me. Though I haven't tried for years."

Alice grimaced, "I hope that doesn't change in the near future."

I sighed, "It feels like my entire life has been changing recently."

"In a bad way?"

"Yes and no," I answered with a frown.

Was it _all_ bad? Yes, it was fucking awful that my mom was probably living somewhere nasty. But she was alive, and being basically protected by the Cullens even if she was in their custody. She didn't deserve to get out yet, I wanted her there until she learnt her lesson. So that wasn't the end of the world.

Then there was the Cullens, who were for some reason protecting me from the Volturi. Granted, it was thanks to them that I was even involved in any of this shit. But I genuinely saw Emmett and Alice as friends. I could tolerate Edward, and Esme seemed nice.

Plus, I had a well paying job.

My world had been turned upside down but it wasn't for the worst. Well, not entirely at least.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. I jumped, clenching my fists as I looked at Alice in alarm. She was looking out in the direction of the bang.

"It's not close, it came from the warehouse way down there," Alice motioned.

Then there was another bang. I clenched my jaw, holding onto the edge of my seat. What Alice had said just confirmed my fear; it was a gunshot, and it was coming from where Edward, Emmett and probably Jasper, were.

Then all hell broke loose. Guns fired up until there was a cacophony of sound. I rocked in the seat slightly as I tried to block out the mental images of what could be going on.

"There's a lot of them."

Alice was worried now, I could tell in her voice. I reached out my hand and grabbed hers. She smiled at me tersely and we sat there together, listening to the gun warfare occurring a few hundred feet from our location.

After a few minutes of shot after shot it calmed down. My ears were ringing and my whole body was tense as I strained my eyes and neck to look for any signs of an approach.

What if they had lost? What if Edward was hurt? Or Emmett? Or Jasper? What if the worst had happened and now the Volturi were coming to pick us off too? Oh God.

"Bella! Earth to Bella."

"What? What is it?" I said quickly, looking out towards the port. I saw a shadow pass under a light far away. Was that someone?

"They're coming!"

All four men approached us, half-running. One of them, Emmett I thought, had his arm around what looked like Jasper. I saw a dark wet patch on Emmett's arm as they got closer. Was Emmett hurt?

"And they're okay," Alice breathed.

Alice's immense relief seemed to show that maybe she didn't think they were invincible afterwards, but I was just as glad as her when I made out a bronzey mop of hair under a streetlight.

I studied all of the men in turn, trying to reassure my racing heart. Alice seemed convinced but I wasn't experienced enough with this to be certain.

Carlisle looked fine, swapping between pointing his gun forwards and back as he checked they were safe. There didn't look like there was anyone pursuing them but after that amount of firing someone had to have alerted the authorities at the very least.

Jasper was actually smiling, and reached up to mess up Emmett's hair. Emmett was groaning and grumbling but surely he couldn't be that hurt if Jasper was making light of the situation.

Then my gaze settled on Edward, who was at the front of the group. He was moving the fastest, staring intently at the car. It almost felt like he was looking at me, but that was impossible through the tinted windows.

As they approached us, now properly running, Edward waved his arms in some kind of signal. Alice squeezed my hand and I tore my eyes away from Edward.

"Bella, they need to get out of here now."  
I nodded.

"Can you drive?"

I hesitated a second, "Yes."

Alice flashed me a quick smile, "Okay good. As soon as Edward gets in, you drive and don't turn back."

"Got it," I said, as confidently as I could.

Alice scrambled out of the car quickly, and jumped up into the larger car next to us gracefully. I undid my seat-belt and climbed as fast as I could into the driver's seat. The engine was still running and swiftly moved the car forward and positioned my feet. I realised my clothing situation and slipped off my shoes to make it easier. I wasn't used to having a car that would actually work without me having to pump the clutch like four times, but it couldn't be that hard.

The men ran up to the cars and Carlisle hopped into Alice's car.

Emmett yelled dramatically, "The motherfuckers shot me, Alice!"

I heard laughing as Emmett made a show of getting in the car.

"It's barely a scratch, you pansy," Jasper quipped, pushing the big man into the back in front of him.

Meanwhile Edward looked at the car and saw me in the driving seat. He looked confused but also relieved at seeing me. Maybe I wasn't the only one glad the other was alive.

"Isabella? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Get in," I commanded. I was going to get him out of there. Alice had asked me to, and I wasn't just going to sit idly by.

He darted round the side of the car, quickly studying the lot before opening the door and pulling himself into the car. Following Alice's instructions I pulled away as soon as Edward shut the door. I ramped up the gears, driving quickly as I exited the port and turned in the direction of Seattle's city centre.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked Edward. I glanced at him to find him staring at me in shock.

He seemed a little out of sorts.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"Uh yes. I'm fine," Edward spoke brokenly.

I pulled onto the freeway and drove smoothly, surprised by my ability to drive fairly decently with bare feet.

After one or two minutes of silence, including a horrible moment where I heard a police siren pass and thought that they must be able to sense my guilt from a mile away, Edward spoke up.

"You can pull over here."

"Hm?"

"I want to drive."

"Is it safe?"

"More or less."

I rolled my eyes but accepted his analysis as I pulled into the rest stop he had referred to. I didn't particularly like driving so it wasn't much of a trouble. I'd done my job, I'd got him out of there. _I_. I stopped the car, left the engine running and went to get out of the car.

Then I hesitated. _I'd just driven a getaway car from a crime._ I stared at Edward. He stared at me back, his eyes moving over my face.

"What happened tonight? Is Emmett okay?"

I didn't really expect him to answer. He pushed his fingers through his coppery hair, as I had thought about doing when I saw him for the first time at the dance. Still wearing his tuxedo, he was devastatingly handsome, and it made my heart pound. He barely looked rumpled, and you'd have no idea what had happened unless he told you. And I needed to know.

"Emmett's fine. The bullet grazed his upper arm, it's a deep cut more than anything."

I nodded. That didn't sound too bad.

"It was an ambush," Edward said warily.

My eyes widened.

Edward studied my face again but continuing, "Jasper estimated less than ten men when he saw them approach, but there were more hiding already in the warehouse. They must have known about the deal ages ago."

I gulped. "How would they have found out?"

"I don't know. That's what I need to find out."

"What else happened?"

"We killed them."

I sucked in a breath. It was the news I was expecting, but also dreading. I was pretty sure my new friends were killers. But it was one thing suspecting it and another driving them away from the scene of a shoot-out.

"All of them?"

Edward grimaced, "All but one."

I nodded. "To send a message to the others?"

Edward looked at me; his face painting a portrait of confusion, surprise and possibly admiration.

"Something like that."

"Four of you took on over ten of them?" I clarified. It was morbidly impressive and I found myself almost glad, rooting for these men.

Edward nodded, still wary. "The men were inexperienced. Aro had clearly just recruited them for the numbers. They were boys, barely knew how to shoot."

Edward thought for a moment before conceding darkly, "It was a slaughter."

I breathed out.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you asked."

"You know what I mean."

Edward regarded me again. I didn't know what he was searching for in my face, but obviously he seemed to find something worthy of an honest answer.

"Because what Carlisle said was true. This changes everything. You know too much now, there's no point in trying to shield you from something you're already a part of."  
I shuddered at the words. He was right, I was a part of this now.

"If it means anything, I want to tell you I'm sorry again."

"Why?"

Edward shook his head and spoke angrily, "Because Isabella, you're innocent. And now I've tainted you. You aren't safe and you're involved in gang warfare. It's my fault."

I shrugged. I could tell he wasn't angry at me, he was angry at the world. He had a skewed sense of morality, that was for sure. His laws meant he was fine with killing Aro's men: that was allowed. But heaven forbid and innocent girl get swept up in the mix. He was an enigma.

"It's not your fault that I'm involved, I just got incredibly unlucky with my timing. Chose the wrong day to be a forgiving daughter. Shit happens."

Edward's eyes widened.

"You could have got shot tonight, and you don't even slightly blame me? You can dismiss this all as 'shit happens'?!" Edward asked me incredulously.

I smiled a little, "Maybe I blame you slightly."

I chucked him a wink as I grabbed my shoes and got out the car. I moved around the back of the car to get to the other side and as I did, Edward exited from his side.

He walked round quickly and met me at the halfway point.

Edward stared down at me intensely. I returned his gaze, slightly surprised.

"I killed five people tonight," he stated, awaiting a response.

I blinked. I didn't know why he was telling me this.

I thought about what to say. "If you hadn't have killed them, what would they have done?"

Edward paused for a brief moment. His green eyes pierced mine as if trying to know what the correct answer was.

"Killed me. Or one of the others."

I nodded. "It's what you do. You kill other people so they don't harm people you care about."

"Yes."

"You're protecting your family."

"Yes."

"You're the good guys."

Edward laughed cruelly. I jumped a little, partly in reaction to the noise and partly because I could feel the breath on my face. I realised how close we were standing then and my stomach turned in knots.

"I'm not a hero, Isabella."

I narrowed my eyes, "I think that's what you want people to think."  
Edward leaned back against the hood of his car. He was watching me so intently I blushed.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I breathed. I said it instinctively and then realised it was the truth. I didn't love or even hugely like him as a person, but I trusted he wouldn't hurt me. There was nothing to gain from doing so, and if he wanted to he could have done so already.

"Just like that?"

I paused. "Yes."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Isabella Swan, you are fascinating."

I blushed again, more deeply this time. His eyes went dark as he watched me burn up and that of course only made me blush harder.

"Do you trust me now?" he asked as he stood up. He had a look in his eye that I couldn't distinguish.

I looked at him, confused.

"Yes, I just said that."

He moved closer and cupped my face again. He breathed out softly and I felt the sweet sensation against my face. My heart was pounding and my mouth went dry.

"How about now?"

My breath hitched.

"Yes."

He rubbed his thumb over my lips and leaned his forehead against mine.

"And now?"

"Yes. You won't hurt me," I panted. I hated that he had this effect on me.

Edward's eyes darkened further and in the light they looked almost black. His mouth dropped into a wicked smile.

"You really shouldn't have said that."

Then he crashed his lips to mine, his lips kneading mine as I responded, pushing my hands into his wild hair. It was incredibly soft, in contrast to his hard mouth as he kissed me insistently. I let myself give in to the pleasure. Edward turned my around and pushed me against his car, grabbing my hips as he claimed my mouth. I moaned slightly, to my horror, but Edward just groaned and let his tongue run along my bottom lip.

It took me a few seconds longer to register what was going, who I was passionately kissing, and regain control of the situation. I grabbed his hands from my face and I moved them back, pushing Edward away slightly.

I breathed out hard, my chest heaving. I watched Edward as he took a step back and he too got his breath back. He didn't break eye contact with me, gazing at me with blatant want. I'd never had a man look at me like that before. Especially not a man that looked like Edward.

"I apologise. That wasn't very gentlemanly."

I snorted. The tension between us was broken slightly and I felt like undesirable goofy Bella again.

"It was...um. Nice?"

I was uncertain of how to react. He could be regretting kissing me already and I didn't want to stand there and tell him that he'd just given me the greatest kiss of my lifetime. How sad would I look then?

He growled. "Nice?"

I looked down at my feet, smiling slightly. He sounded incredulous. I guess he was used to girls praising his kissing skills a little more.

It was starting to sink in though. What had just happened between us.

Edward Cullen had just kissed me. _And I'd liked it._

"Can you take me to the hotel now?" I asked. I needed to get out of here soon and actually think about what the fuck just happened.

Edward stared down at me, looking a little anguished. I thought he was going to protest but he obviously decided against it. It couldn't have been that good then.

"Sure," he replied in a clipped voice.

 _Oh great_ , I thought as I got back into the passenger's side. He hates me again.

Though as we drove in silence I couldn't help a small smile forming, along with a blush, at the thought of what just passed between us. I wasn't at all sure what it meant. But even if he never kissed me again I doubted I would ever forget that one moment when Edward Cullen looked at me as if I was the only woman on this planet.


	23. Stubborn

**AN: Thanks for the recs on Mafiaward's facebook group. I really appreciate having new people find out about my story. The slower start puts off a few readers, and you folks confirming that it is worth the read helps me out massively!**

 **And if people are interested, I'm expecting this whole story to be about 40-45 chapters long. We have a lot of drama still to come: all aboard, gals!**

 **Edward's POV**

I pulled up outside the hotel, and got out of the car. I watched Isabella exit, my eyes glued to her figure, as I walked around and handed my keys to the valet. She was still dressed in that same green dress, and she still looked fucking amazing.

It was even worse trying to control myself now I knew exactly how she felt under my body. I wanted to push her right back against my car and kiss the life out of her. Her warm little figure pressed up against mine as my hands gripped her hips. I had to pinch my nose and try to think of something else in order to stop myself groaning at the memory.

She hadn't wanted it.

That was what calmed me down and made me pissed off at myself again. I was getting all the signals from her; she was panting at me and looking at me with these fucking doe eyes. So I move in and kiss her on her rosy lips that are just begging to be explored, then she pushes me away and says my kiss was just 'nice'?!

Did she not want me?

I dismissed that. Almost every straight woman I had come across wanted me.

I could tell in her moan when I kissed her that she wanted me.

I could tell in the breathy voice she replied to me that she wanted me.

I could tell in the way I could see her walking up to the hotel now, exaggerating slightly the sway of her hips, that she wanted me.

I'd clearly fucked something up. Maybe I was right after all and she was actually interested in someone else - that chief of police of hers perhaps. I snarled. As if I'd let that dog touch her.

 _Or maybe it's not to do with another guy, and you just need to actually be kind to her for a while._

Fuck you, I am nice to her.

 _The only thing you're 'nice' at is kissing, jackass._

I huffed.

Maybe interior me was right, and I did actually have to start making an effort with Isabella. The problem was, I'd never made an effort with a girl in my life. I had no fucking clue what to do. But I had to at least try. She was too tempting to let her go with only that small taste of her.

If that kiss had proven anything to me; it was first that Isabella was irresistible, and second that I was determined to make her mine.

We walked through the lobby and up to the reception desk. The man on duty stared at Isabella as she approached. Whilst I understood it, I didn't like it. I moved behind her and touched the small of her back as we reached him. Isabella jumped a little, and I smirked. Then I caught eyes with the man and gave him a silent warning. Well, I glared at him, which was pretty much the same thing. He gulped as he caught my expression.

"The name is Cullen," I told him.

The man's eyes widened. Smart guy.

"Oh yes, Mr Cullen, everything is prepared for you. The rest of your family have all arrived."

Hmm. I guess Isabella and I spent more time talking than I thought. Except not just talking. The thought made me smile, and I leaned a little closer and smelt the scent of Bella's hair. It wasn't the usual scent. It made me a little uncomfortable that I knew her real smell, but I dismissed it. I pressed my hand slightly firmer against the small of her back. She gasped in a breath. Being a gentleman was going to be extremely difficult around this one.

"Here's your key. The penthouse," the man continued, handing me a small plastic card. I took it.

The man looked between Isabella and I, a small 'V' forming between his eyes.

"The booking was only made for one person, sir," the man stuttered, before looking at my face again and re-evaluating the situation. "Of course, it is fine for our most loyal clients to bring-"

Isabella moved away from me a little, and I caught in her side profile a glimpse of embarrassment and horror as she interrupted.

"Oh God no! We're not together!"

I chuckled, releasing my grip on her. Something about her horror hurt a little, but it was mostly simply funny to see her squirm. I loved the blush that formed on her body at the barest hint of embarrassment. I wanted to see how far it went down…

 _Getting distracted again, Cullen._

The man looked even more confused now, probably questioning my possessive look from before. Whatever. It didn't matter if she knew it or not, but it was important everyone else did. Isabella was _mine_. Until I was done with her.

"You're not?"

"NO!"

I smiled again, though her vehemence at denying anything between us stung. It's not like I wanted us to be together anyway, I didn't want a girlfriend. I couldn't do the 'doting boyfriend' crap. But I wanted her to want it. To want me. Girls usually did.

 _You realise that before tonight you literally treated her like crap._

That's never bothered other girls before.

 _Isabella isn't like other girls. She doesn't take your shit._

I was trying to protect her!

 _Yeah and I'm sure she sees it that way, asshole._

No-one asked you, anyway.

Isabella had regained her composure, and she smiled sympathetically at the man. Why was she smiling at him?

 _Well, for one-_

Oh shut up.

"My name's Bella Swan. I think I have a reservation-"

The man smiled, relieved. "Ah yes. We have your room ready too. Here's your key."

He handed her the card and Isabella took it, a sweet look of confusion adorning her face.

"Don't I need to like, check in?"

"It's all been taken care of."

"By who?"

The man coughed awkwardly and motioned to me. Isabella spun on her heel and looked at me a little angrily. It was sexy, if misdirected.

"Hey- hey! It wasn't me."

She raised an eyebrow and then we obviously came to the same conclusion.

"Alice," we said in unison. Her voice was more amused as she rolled her eyes, and mine as more of an explanation. I was beyond used to the women in my family controlling every little detail.

We locked eyes for a moment, and Isabella's eyes focused in on my lips. I raised my eyebrows with a smirk playing on my lips and Isabella dropped her eyes. She blushed deeper again. The woman was ravishing, and not just that, she was thinking about kissing me. With that small look, I knew I wanted to take her right here and right now, on the floor of the lobby. Obviously I'd have to kill the receptionist because I didn't want him seeing Isabella in any state of undress. She looked sinful enough already in that dress. So he was dead. And then of course anyone else who walked in would have to die for seeing my Isabella naked. Hmm, perhaps this wasn't the greatest idea in the world. Too much collateral damage.

I cleared my throat and tried to think of what a gentleman would do in this scenario.

I held out my arm, crooked at the elbow and offered it to her.

"Shall we?"

My voice came out a little strained, a reflection on the indecent thoughts I'd been having about the woman standing before me. But if Isabella noticed, she didn't seem to show it. She hesitated for a moment before slipping her arm through mine softly. It was really fucking starting to bother me that she was way more comfortable around my brother than me. I wasn't a bad guy.

 _Wel-_

Don't even start with me.

I led the way to the elevator and pressed the button with my free hand. We stood somewhat awkwardly as we waited for it to arrive. I didn't know what to say to her, and she didn't seem to want to speak to me.

The golden doors of one elevator opened and I motioned forwards. She stepped in and I followed her, walking so close behind her that I could feel her move against me. It was becoming harder and harder to restrain myself, and I mean that literally.

Isabella stood, keeping her arms now rigid to her chest. I stood behind her and slightly to her right, looking shamelessly at the cleavage she had created by her action.

She showed me her card and spoke shakily, "Does this mean I'm on floor five?"

I looked at the number, _514_.

"Yeah that's right," I replied, managing to keep a hold on my voice.

I leaned forward, past her and pressed the button for the top floor. I ignored her floor. She huffed and reached out to press it again and I grabbed her hand and pulled it back against her waist, keeping it locked in a sort of embrace. The doors slid closed. Isabella's breathing went erratic as I held her hand trapped against her body, with her back pressed against my chest. In this position, I realised that she could probably feel my erection against her butt.

I murmured into her hair, "Have you ever seen a penthouse suite?"

Isabella shuddered and I smirked. She wasn't immune to my charms after all.

"No," she whispered.

I moved her hand encased in mine down to her left hip and rubbed the bone lightly with the tips of my fingers.

"Would you like to?"

"I don't know, Edward."

Her voice was barely more than a moan. God, she was sexy.

"Just for a minute."

I kept my voice commanding, hoping that would mask the tinge of desperation in my voice. I really wanted her to come to my room. I _really_ wanted her.

"Yes," she gasped, as I slid my other hand up her waist to her rib cage to just below her breast.

I breathed out into her hair in relief, blowing the soft tendrils around as I rubbed my thumbs over the soft texture of her dress.

Suddenly there was a ding from the elevator that knocked me and Isabella out of our trance. Isabella moved away quickly and I groaned at the loss of her body. This wasn't my floor. The doors opened and two old women peered into the lift. I positioned my hands as well as I could to hide the evidence of my attraction.

"Going down?" One asked.

I shook my head firmly. The two women took half a step back in response and the doors were about to close.

Then Isabella glanced at me, a little anguished and panicked.

"Actually, this is my floor," Isabella said in a rushed voice to the ladies.

I watched in stunned silence as she dashed out of the lift. Fuck. She shot me a slightly apologetic look and frowned as the doors closed, looking like a bloody goddess. Fuck.

The lift started moving upwards again.

What the _fuck._

She'd bailed on me.

Fuck fuck _FUCK_.

I'd royally messed that up. So much for being a gentleman.

I'd basically just felt her up and invited her back to my hotel room. For what? Was I about to fuck her? After I'd just said I was going to try and start treating her better. I was an idiot. A sleazy, scumbag, advantage-taking idiot. She'd forgiven me, I brought her to a fucking shoot out, she had driven me away and _still_ been understanding, and now I'd acting like a fucking horny teenager. Damn it. I groaned and kicked out at the elevator.

She deserves better. Better than me anyway, as if that's fucking hard to do. But she isn't allowed anyone else, because she is mine. She will be. She is already.

Fucking Isabella Swan.

 **TLoU**

I spent my night tossing and turning, my mind spending a huge amount of time thinking about Isabella. Part of me wanted to go downstairs and kiss her until she gave me a better fucking adjective than nice. And the other part wanted to grovel for forgiveness for my evil horny side. I couldn't get up the courage to go down though that night. She needed her sleep, I told myself, and what's more, I was too fucking proud to apologise.

By the morning, I needed to speak to her though. It was nine am and I figured she was probably up by this time. If not, I thought selfishly, I'd get to see her in less clothes. Yes, I was a fucking mess.

I headed down to her floor and knocked on the door of room 514.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

"Isabella?" I called out.

No answer.

I sighed, disappointed. I guess she was already up and about. Maybe she was at breakfast. Maybe I should buy her breakfast. To say sorry? Or is that something a pussy would do? Yeah I'm not going to do that. Don't want to look like a wimpy douche turning up with a fucking croissant.

"Edward?"

I whirled round to see Alice standing in the corridor, smirking at me knowingly. Shit, there wasn't really an explanation for why I was standing outside Isabella's door.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"Just standing where Bella's room happens to be, because?"

I shrugged.

"I can do what I want, Alice."

"Riiight."

I narrowed my eyes and walked away, huffing to myself.

"She's not here, by the way."

I stopped, annoyed that I'd given away that I cared about Isabella at all. This was easier when no one else knew I wanted to fuck the girl's brains out.

"We had breakfast with her at like, seven," Alice began to explain.

I turned slightly, "We?"

"Me, Emmett and one of the guys."

"Which guy?"

Alice smiled a little. "Mike."

I growled. Fucking Mike. Why the fuck was he lurking around my girl? Him and me needed to have some serious fucking words, and they needed to be had today.

"Mike offered to drive her home, and th-"

"He did what?"

I turned to face her completely now.

Alice rolled her eyes and ignored my tantrum.

"And then Bella said she needed to pick up her truck so her and Emmett went to pick it up. Then she was going to drive back in it."

"She's still going to drive that piece of shit?" I asked, pacing in the corridor.

"She doesn't have many options."

For some reason I was getting really riled up. I should have been there at breakfast. Fuck Mike. Fuck Emmett.

"Why isn't Emmett going with her?"

Alice shrugged. "They were arguing about it as they left. I think Bella said she doesn't want her life to turn into an adaptation of 'The Bodyguard' or something, and Emmett was trying to convince her."

I raked my fingers through my unkempt hair. I hadn't had time to do anything with it this morning because I was impatient to talk to Isabella. She was infuriating. Refusing protection?

"She doesn't want a guard? Is she stupid?"

Alice shrugged again, a small smile tugging at her lips, "I think she just wants a normal life."

 _Yeah, a normal life that doesn't involve handsy dicks like Edward Cullen._

"It's too late for that now," I growled. "She's so fucking stubborn."

Alice giggled and winked at me, "Thought you didn't want her guarded anyway."

I huffed.

"Yeah, not by numbskull idiots like Mike Newton."

She laughed again, "Why? Because he fancies Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes. "That has nothing to do with it. If he goes against my orders involving her or anyone else then clearly I'm not going to trust him with her protection."

"Why?"

She was challenging me to speak about how I felt and it wasn't going to work. I'd already said too much last night.

"She's an asset."

Alice cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "An asset?"

"The Volturi are interested in her for some reason. Following her. If we find out why that is, we can exploit it. Destroy it. Until then Isabella needs to be alive so we can understand their motives."

I spoke with practiced detachment, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Really? That's why you want her alive? And that's why you're waiting outside her door?"  
I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just business, Alice."

She danced up to me and pushed me in the chest. I barely moved, and scowled down at her.

"What about what you told me at the dance?"

"I'd been drinking."  
Alice huffed. Isabella was going to be mine, even if only for a week. But fuck if my siblings were going to think I'd gone soft for a girl. She was going to be protected, and only _I_ needed to know the motivation. The more people that knew about my feelings towards her, the more chance the Volturis could find out. And that would put my Isabella in even more danger.

"And you call _her_ stubborn."

And with that, my sister flounced out down the corridor and entered what I assumed to be her room. I clenched my fist and released it, trying not to let myself get too worked up. My sister was always meddling in my fucking business.

Fucking Alice Cullen.

 **TLoU**

A few hours later I'd checked out of my room and was sitting in the monitoring room of the HQ. I heard the door open behind me and span in my chair to see Mike walking into the room holding a coffee. He saw me in the chair and he almost spilt his drink.

"Wasn't expecting you today, Boss."

"Mike," I said simply, nodding my head at him in greeting.

I was sitting in the only chair in the room so Mike awkwardly shuffled a small stool across and sat opposite me.

"What is that?" I asked, gesturing to his coffee.

"Latte?"

"Good choice."

I looked at him expectantly. Mike gulped.

"Do you want it, Boss? I can go get another…"

"Great."

I gave him an asinine smile and he held it out. I took the warm cup and finished the entire drink without stopping. I put it down next to me and looked at Mike again.

"Is there something I can do for you, Boss?"

I felt a spark of rage inside me as I lent back in the chair.

"There might be, but how can I trust that you'll do it?"

Mike's face was pale as a sheet.

"Sir?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it. Those are the rules."

Mike nodded furiously, "I know, Boss."

"So why, Mike, when I give you a simple order… do you refuse it?"

Mike sucked in a breath.

"I don't kn-"

I snarled, and stood up.

"Don't play dumb with me. I told you to take Isabella to her home, and instead you drop her off outside a fucking motel."

Mike had caught on now to what this was about. Fucking finally.

"B-Boss, she told me she was going shopping and-"

"Did I tell you to take her _shopping_?" I yelled.

Mike hung his head a little and murmured something.

"What was that, Mike?" I asked, taking a step forward and grabbing the runt's chin roughly.

"N-no," he stuttered.

"Correct."

My hands came up and swiftly span his arm behind him. From this position, I wrenched his shoulder back and Mike collapsed onto the floor with a gasp of pain.

"What did I ask you to do?"

Mike looked up at me, terrified.

I lowered my voice into a whisper. "I said, what did I _ask you_ to do?!"

"Take Bella home."

I growled. "You'll call her Miss Swan from now on."

Mike cowered, his eyes wide with confusion and fear.

"Y-yes, Boss. You, uh, told me to take Miss Swan home."

I sat back down, speaking calmly.

"And what did you do?"

He gulped. "I took her to the high street."

I shook my head slowly.

"You _defied_ my direct orders," I corrected.

Mike looked down. "I'm sorry, Boss, it won't happen again."

I moved my head to the side.

"Did you know the Volturi has been tracking Isabella?"

His eyes shot up to mine, his face lit up with shock.

"No, I-"

I held a hand up to stop his useless blathering.

"If you happened to do something like that again, you would not only be defying me, but you would be endangering Isabella. And I will not allow that."

Mike gazed at me from the floor and I moved forward and stood on his outstretched hand. Mike yelped in pain as I trod my heel down.

"Do you fucking hear me? I will not allow it."

Mike nodded again, so fast it was almost comical. I ground my foot down a little more.

Through gritted teeth Mike squealed, "I promise, Boss! I won't do it again!"

I snarled, "And how do I trust that?"

A bead of sweat went down Mike's face. I enjoyed his suffering.

"I'll do anything you ask, Boss. Y-you can trust me."

I lifted my foot up and Mike gasped in relief, clutching his injured hand to his chest.

"Let's put this to the test," I said in a serene voice, sitting on the chair and propping my feet up on the desk.

Mike glanced at me wearily, still nursing his petty wound, and nodded.

"Pick up my gun from my belt," I ordered.

Mike appraised my demeanor and slowly stood. He carefully walked up to me and seemed to seek some sort of approval or go ahead as he parted my suit jacket and reached for my gun. My face displayed no emotion.

With shaking hands Mike pulled out the gun and held it limply in front of him.

"Walk back three steps."

Mike slowly paced back exactly three steps, while still looking at me. His hands looked clammy around the gun and his face was ghostlike.

I kept my face neutral.

"Point my gun at your left foot."

The numbskull swallowed and trained the gun over his foot.

I smiled.

"Now fire."

Mike's eyes looked up at me; for a split second showing panic and desperation. No-one wanted to lose a foot, I guess. Then he refocused on the gun pointing down at his shoe. His look changed to a kind of determination and he steadied his hands in resolve.

He took three long breaths.

In. Out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

Then he fired.

A loud bang sounded and Mike flinched. I didn't even bat an eyelid. There was no cry of pain, and Mike looked up at me in terrible surprise.

I pushed past him and grabbed my gun from his slimy hands, running the barrel slowly down his pitiful face.

"If you _ever_ defy me again, or put my Isabella at risk, then I can promise you that won't be a blank."

I left Mike looking after me like a fucking statue as I exited the room.


	24. Rose

*Bella's POV*

"Why is it okay for Whitney Houston to have a bodyguard, but you won't have one?"

I sigh. Emmett wouldn't let it drop.

"She's a world famous singer, and therefore she signed away her rights to a normal life when she chose that job. I, on the other hand, still want a normal life."

Emmett gave me a look as if I was stupid, "Pepper, do you think any of this is normal right now?"

I rolled my eyes at him. We were being chauffeured from the hotel to the car repair right now, after a lovely breakfast buffet where Emmett wouldn't shut up about this topic.

"You have a point."

"And?"

"And… I still don't want to sign my privacy away to some guy in a suit that's going to be standing creepily around wherever I am and following me."

I glanced up to the driver. "No offence!"

Emmett chuckled, "He can't hear you."  
I leant back in my seat and sighed. I knew maybe I was being naive by stopping them from protecting me like that, but the Volturi had no reason to be interested in me. It would be a complete waste of the Cullen's resources to protect something of no value.

"What if we got you a really hot bodyguard like Kevin Costner? Then, you could-"  
"We're here!"

I exclaimed it loudly to interrupt Emmett's one track mind on the issue. The car swung into the repair shop and I hopped out when it parked, not bothering to wait for the driver to help me out.

I speed walked across the lot a little immaturely to save myself anymore bodyguard-related comments and went straight through the doors to the first uniformed guy I saw. He told me the truck was through the arch to the left and I nodded and followed the directions.

I spotted my truck, out of place amongst mostly city cars with smooth lines and shiny paint jobs. It was suspended slightly, and a pair of feminine legs stuck out from underneath it.

"Uh, hi?"

The legs rolled forward on the creeper and the woman pushed herself out and up. To say she was gorgeous was an understatement. Even covered in oil and wearing dark blue overalls the blonde looked like she'd just come off the runway.

She tapped the side of my truck with one of her knuckles, smiling a wry grin.

"You the owner of this exhibit?"

I smiled sheepishly, "That'd be me, yeah."

I stuck out my hand, "Bella."

The woman smiled and shook it. "Rose."

Walking around the truck a little, I saw the dent had been knocked out and it looked a lot better than last I saw it. Rose walked round too, further than me and explained what had been done to the vehicle. I didn't understand most of it as it was car-speak; Rose clearly was more than just the pretty face used to greet customers.

"Is she all better then?"

Rose started to answer but we were interrupted by Emmett as he barrelled through. Rose was more or less hidden by the truck at that point and he addressed me in a jovial tone.

"Jesus, Pepper, you may have small legs but you were on a _mission_ there."

I shrugged, "You wouldn't drop it."

"Because at some point you're going to have to give in. The Volturi aren't go-"

I gave him warning eyes to signal we weren't alone and he seemed to actually pay attention and pipe down for once. I reached out my arm and gestured to the woman to my right as an explanation and the blonde woman confidently moved forward into sight.

"Emmett, this is Rose." I spoke slowly, watching with more than a little amusement as Emmett did a double take as he looked at the blonde bombshell in front of me. "Rose is the mechanic who fixed my truck."

Emmett stood dumbstruck, his jaw slack and his eyes inappropriately roaming over Rose's body. I moved round to stand more in between them.

"Rose, this is Emmett. He's apparently mute."

I watched Rose's lip twitch, but she was clearly a little pissed off. She must get this reception from men a lot.

At my words Emmett seemed to knock himself out of his stupor and walked towards Rose. He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Rose."

I had to hold back my snort of laughter. He was laying the Cullen charm on thick and by the looks of it, Rose wasn't buying what he was trying to sell.

"The pleasure's all mine," she replied, but it sounded more like a sneer. She was playing this game far better than him and it was fabulous to watch.

Rose removed her hand from his clutches and turned round to me, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Her face looked a little bored, and I couldn't tell if it was calculated to antagonise Emmett or if she was genuinely bored by their interaction.

"So Bella, I'll let your truck down and you can be on your way in a minute or so."

I nodded and she called to one of the guys across the workshop to let it down.

Emmett stepped up to the plate again and I watched on in fascination.

"What do you do when you aren't here, _Rose_?"

Rose looked to him as if he was asking her the most dull question she'd ever heard. "Whatever or whoever I want."

Emmett's jaw dropped again for a second before he recovered, "Doing anything...or _anyone_... tonight?"

Rose glanced at her nails as my truck began to be winched down.

"I have a few offers. I haven't decided if any of them are worth my time yet."

Emmett clenched his mouth now, "I'll give you a night you can't fucking refuse."

Rose laughed, flipping her hair again. That was definitely a flirtatious move, but she did it with such scorn that I couldn't even tell if she was attracted to Emmett at all.

"That sounds more like a threat than something fun."

"You don't look like the kind of woman to shy away from danger."  
"I'm not."

"Then what are you scared of?"  
"Nothing."  
Emmett smiled lazily, "Then come out with me."

Rose sighed. "It's such a shame."

"What is?"

Rose sauntered up to him and wrapped a hand around his bulging bicep. I bit my lip as I held in a giggle when Emmett jumped at the contact. This was an experience to watch, even if I felt like I was intruding completely.

Rose mused as she slunk slowly around him, dragging a finger across his back to his other bicep as she circled, "You've got so much… potential."

"Damn right," huffed Emmett.

"...But it turns out you're just a meathead like all the others."

And with that Rose walked back over to the truck and made a show of working on it, checking it was definitely ready to go. I looked back at Emmett and realised this woman was a genius, he was gazing across at her like she was a fucking goddess. I needed some tips from Rose at some point.

"You're all good to go, Bella."

She walked over to the garage door and opened the section in front of the truck. She grabbed my keys out of her pocket and I hopped into the car. She passed them to me through the window and I caught her hand quickly.

"Emmett's a good guy, just to let you know. You're within your rights to make him beg but I promise you he's a gentleman."

She rolled her eyes, "They're always gentlemen at the start. He is a _fine_ looking man though. Where'd you meet this guy?"

I smirked, "Long story."

Rose nodded understandingly, "It was nice to meet you, Bella."

I grinned, "And you."

She slapped the side of the truck, "Careful in this thing, it's a fossil. You're lucky whoever redid the engine did a good job or this thing would have been in the dump years ago."

I murmured my agreement. Jacob had redone it a few years back when Charlie and him gave it to me. I knew it was on its last legs but I had yet to replace it.

Rose wandered off, swinging her hips as she went, probably aware of Emmett's prolonged gaze on her retreating form as he came over to the window.

"Here, Pepper, take this."

He passed me a little black object that looked like an earbud. I looked at it in confusion.

"It's a tracking device for the truck. Lean down and stick it underneath one of the pedals."  
I raised my eyes to his in alarm, "You want to track me?"

"Yup."

"All the time?"

"Well just when you're moving around. For now."  
"For now?"

"If we think you're in enough danger we'll put a tracker on your person as well."

I leant forward and banged my head against the steering wheel, making the horn beep. This was so stupid. The Volturi weren't after me. It just wouldn't make any sense.

Sighing I replied, "I'll do the truck one. But no bodyguards. Okay?"

Emmett shrugged with a guilty smile, "Okay. For now."

I made an aggravated sound as I placed the device under the brake pedal.

"Anything else?" I growled.

Emmett held his hands up, "So feisty today, Peps. I'm not the one making the calls."

I scrunched up my nose a little as I scowled. "Well tell the Boss he can go do one."

Emmett chuckled.

"Fine, I'll go and tell the leader of the Seattle mob that Isabella Swan says 'do one', and then, I'm going to see if I can do _that_ one," he said, gesturing with his thumb to Rose, who was leaning over a desk filling out some sort of report.

I snorted, "Good luck with that."

He laughed confidently, "Don't worry, Bella, I've got mad game."

Emmett kissed his bicep and I shook my head at the stupid macho display.

"Yeah, and she's got standards."

Emmett grabbed his heart in mock pain. "I'm wounded."

I winked, "If you're really struggling, you could always crack out your gunshot wound. Chicks dig scars."

I meant it as a joke but Emmett eyes lit up. "Thanks, Bells!"

He waved as I started the engine. I drove out and left, glad to be driving away from the train wreck that Emmett was probably about to start with that poor girl. She seemed like she could handle him though.

On the drive back I found my thoughts kept going back to the elevator trip from the night before. I'd tried so hard to dispel it from my mind but the memories wouldn't stop resurfacing.

" _Have you ever seen a penthouse suite?"_

 _His voice was low and silky, and something about it made a shiver pass down my back._

" _No," I whispered._

 _He moved my hand and his down to my hip and then he rubbed the bone lightly with the tips of his fingers. I did everything I could to maintain some composure._

" _Would you like to?"_

 _His whisper matched mine and it was laced with sin. The kind of woman who met with Edward Cullen in his private suite late at night? That wasn't me._

" _I don't know, Edward," I told him, trying to sound strong but his touch made it come out like a moan. Nice one, Isabella._

" _Just for a minute."_

 _His voice was so powerful, so commanding._

" _Yes," I gasped. I'd agreed before even really thinking it through, all I think of was his hands on my body as one slid up to just below my breast._

 _Then the elevator slowed to a stop far too soon and the gravity of the situation came crashing down. This was Edward Cullen! I can't have sex with Edward Cullen! I panicked. I looked out at the women staring at Edward slightly lecherously and took my escape, dashing through the doors just before they closed._

Now, sitting in the car stuck in traffic, I found myself annoyed that I had let it stop. I'd done the sensible thing; not had a one night stand with a guy who didn't even like me that much. But thinking about it now I knew just from the way he played my body how good that one night stand would have been, even if I could never be in Edward's company without blushing again.

No-one had ever teased me like that, or touched me in such a way. The limited experience I'd had before had been with boys, not men, who understood the female anatomy on a fairly basic level. It hadn't been bad, but it had never made my pulse race like the tiniest touch from Edward did. Plus, none of my past conquests had been particularly attractive and Edward was the most sexy man I had ever seen, so that helped.

It was a stupid train of thought to think of Edward like this.

First, he was a dick. I shouldn't even want him to touch me.

Second, even if he was nice and I did want to be involved with him, he runs a mob. If I was anything more than a fling then I would constantly be in danger, constantly be a target. The life with the Cullens is one where you never know who's coming home, and growing up with a police chief for a dad had worried me enough already.

Third, he was probably already regretting it. It was a heat of the moment thing, he was likely looking for an easy lay since he'd been taken away from the party early. He'd tried it on, I'd said no, now he'd move on and probably never speak to me in that regard again.

I needed to stop thinking about him. Stop thinking about him kissing me like he did by the car. Or thinking about his hands sliding over my body. Or the way he growled into my ear like he wanted to claim me… _Stop it, idiot._ He was Edward Cullen. I was Bella Swan. Nothing could happen. Nothing would happen.

I got home and pulled into the driveway. Charlie's car was there, clearly taken the morning off fishing. I'd told him I was coming back today, but I didn't know if he'd be around. After a minute of clearing my head a bit, I stepped out of the car.

My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and was more than a little surprised to see Edward's name. Why the fuck was Edward Cullen calling me?

"Hello?"

"Isabella? It's Edward."

His voice was calm and sort of business-like. Seemingly, this wasn't a call for pleasure, and that thought was slightly disappointing.

"Yeah, I know. Caller ID."

"Oh."

A pause. This was a little awkward.

"Did you get home okay?"

I frowned, not expecting him to ask that.

"Yeah why?"

"I wanted to check you were safe."

This was confusing me even more.

"You stalking me on this new tracking thing? Saw I'd just got home so you thought you'd pester me?"

I was trying to lighten the mood but clearly Edward didn't find it too funny. I heard a cough and a sort of splutter down the phone.

"I'm not stalking you, Isabella."

So defensive… I rolled my eyes, "Nah, your guys do that for you."  
Edward sounded a little amused now, "Pretty much."

A pause again.

"So?"

"Yes, Isabella?"  
"Is this a social call… or?"

Another pause.

"Am I correct in believing that you return to the HQ tomorrow to visit Renee?"

"Yeah."

I heard Edward take a breath before he said quite quickly, "I would like to invite you out to lunch with me."  
"What?"

It wasn't my finest line but I was shocked to say the least. A date with the Boss? Was this a date?

"Lunch. A meal. Traditionally eaten in the middle of the day, after breakfast but before dinner. Frequently people-"  
"I know what lunch is!"

"So will you eat it with me tomorrow?"

"Why?"

Edward sighed.

"Is it really that hard to say yes to me?"

I raised an eyebrow at his words, "Yes."

Edward laughed.

"Smart ass."

"Ass."

He sighed again, "We're getting nowhere. I'd like you to come to lunch with me because I'd like to apologise."

"For what?"  
"My… _impropriety_ … the other night."

Edward sounded a little pained. I got the impression he'd never really apologised before. But his half apology told me what I'd already expected. He regretted last night. He wanted to smooth things over so it was no longer awkward. And that was it. It was more disappointing that I wanted to admit, but made total sense and I tried to be happy about it. A sober Edward Cullen, who'd actually had time to reflect, knew that I would never be a good match for him. Or him for me.

"Uh, yeah okay. Sure."

"You'll come?"

"Yeah."

Edward sounded relieved.

He voice was low and gravelly as he departed, "I'll see you soon, Isabella."

Then he hung up. I was ashamed that the way he said my voice still made a shiver pass through me and my heart flutter. He knew what he was doing, he had to. It was unfair to tell me he regretted our interaction then to play with me like that.

I put my phone in my back pocket and walked up to the door. I tried to cast all thoughts of Edward out of my head as I knocked. It was time to deal with Charlie now, who was a little annoyed at me for being out of the picture basically unexplained for a few days. I couldn't have thoughts of copper haired men permeating every layer of my life. Edward Cullen had to remain the Boss, and nothing more to me. I had to try and be professional, even if some of my thoughts were far from it.


	25. Good Guys and Bad Guys

**Chapter 25**

 **Don't like it, don't read it. Sorry to any loyal readers put off by the lack of a solid update schedule. Thanks for your support.**

 _Bella_

Charlie had got over it, as fathers do when their children act like idiots. I apologised profusely for not calling to update him enough, then placated him by cooking a hearty meal. He'd been living on fish fry and diner food for the last three evenings so he was pleasantly surprised when I rustled up his favourite, lasagna, for lunch.

He wanted to know all about my job, and those questions were fairly easy to answer because I didn't really have to lie about many of the answers. The only issues arose when he asked about how my boss was and I had to lie a little bit about Emmett because it wasn't believable that a man so high up in a prominent technology company would be such a buffoon. I didn't want Charlie to think something odd was going on and look into the owners.

To involve another one of my close circle in this hectic mess would be unbearable, as I knew I would have to tell Charlie the whole truth if I let anything slip. If he knew I was in danger he could compromise everything in trying to protect me, with Renee, with the Volturi. He could get hurt. I'd already involved my best friend by not telling her the truth about Ben's profession, and the guilt was eating me up. Before I had been so focused on not betraying the Cullens in order to protect my mother that I'd betrayed Angela's trust. I only hoped she'd forgive me if she ever found out the true nature of Ben's work. The same would go for Charlie too, but if I know anything it's that telling Charlie would guarantee his involvement. Averting Ape Mud hierarchy questions was a short term way of stopping him finding out.

The questions that were the real problem were the ones about Renee. Those I had to completely lie about, and that was painful for me. I had told him that I was occasionally calling in on mom to keep an eye on her. I figured if he knew I had that under control he wouldn't be tempted to look her up and then find out she was completely off the radar. I managed to partially convince him that she was doing alright, but her previous history prevented him from completely believing me.

After the low key inquisition I went upstairs and fell onto my bed. I could tell Charlie wanted to ask more but he probably also knew I wanted a little time to myself, which was one of the great things about him.

On the other hand, Jacob was incessantly checking up on me. I'd reluctantly reached for the new phone I had stuck to the back of my bedside drawers. I flipped up the cheap phone's top and the screen displayed that I had a tonne of missed calls. Fourteen in fact. Plus three texts all basically saying that Jacob was worried about me and wanted to know what was going on. He was probably going crazy, and rightly so - I said I thought I was being stalked by the mafia then I stopped replying. This week was a shining moment of 'Bella the terrible friend', and I had some guilt-ridden amends to make.

Fearing a wrath, I sighed and braced myself as I called him.

"Bella?"

He'd answered immediately and I wasn't really ready.

"Uh yeah, hi Jake!"

There was a bit of a commotion going on in the police office and I couldn't hear him overly well.

"Bella, thank God. Are you okay?"

I spoke in what I hoped was a reassuring voice, "I'm fine. I had car trouble so I had to stay in the city for a few days."

Jake blew out a breath.

"Phew. Listen, Bells, I gotta call you back. There was an incident last night and I have to talk to the local press."

I stilled a little. Nothing much happened in Forks most of the time. "An incident? Can you say what happened?"

Jake replied in a rushed voice, "Riley Biers died in a shooting."

I sucked in a breath. "Jesus. He was in your year back in high school, wasn't he? Okay well. I'll speak to you later."

"Don't go anywhere, I ran over my lunch break so I'll have time to call you in twenty?"

"Got it, stay safe."

Jake sighed, "It's just a press conference, Bella."

I put the phone down, Jake's sign off reminding me of what real life was like. When your friends aren't murderous people who do business with other murderous people. When you're actually safe just to go about your life, even in more risky jobs like police work. It was a kind of 'Cullen Effect' that every time I said goodbye to one it felt like they might die before I saw them next.

I felt like I needed to readjust from the concentrated streak of crazy and just be normal Bella Swan again. The girl who is only in danger from falling off the porch step on a clumsier day, or tripping on nothing. The girl whose biggest problem is not having a job. The girl who makes dinner for her father because she can't contribute to the bills and still holes out in a little sandy cove with her childhood friend. But I couldn't change back until my mom was safe; I had to stay focused, stay alert against ridiculous threats from mobsters who were inexplicably involved in my life.

After not much time at all Jacob called me back. I picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Bells. I can talk now."

"Sweet," I said, not knowing where to start.

A brief pause.

"So talk to me! What's been going on?"

"Uh not much?" I began.

"Not much? You've been off the radar for days and you're telling me nothing happened? Where have you been?" His voice was worried, there was no doubt about it, and my guilt magnified.

"My truck broke down and I stayed in a motel whilst it was being fixed."

"Right, okay. You know I could have fixed it?"

"It broke down in Seattle, getting it back to Forks would have taken hours."

He sighed, "You know I would do it, Bells. For you."

I bit my lip. "Sorry, Jake."

"Don't worry about it," he replied wearily.

Another pause. The pauses were heavy, the silence feeling like a weight between us. It was as if all the secrets of my life were tangible and placed like obstacles in our friendship. I hoped we'd be able to resolve it.

"So tell me about Riley. What happened?"

"He was shot last night in Seattle."

"What? Randomly?"

He paused before saying, "No, we think it's related to a crime group."

My face paled and my heart felt like it was falling out of me. I felt, with an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, that Riley's death had come at the hands of my new friends.

"Right." I said, unsteadily.

"In fact, Bella, we know it is. We found the bodies of ten men, four of which had previous known affiliations with the Volturi. There was a raid that went bad."

Weakly, I murmured, "That's awful."

He made an aggravated noise, "Seriously Bells, what's going on? You know something about this don't you?"

"I- uh- no, I-"

"Where were you last night?" He demanded.

"At the Ape Mud event."

"Until when?"

"Until it finished," I said as confidently as I could manage.

He paused, thinking about what to say next.

"We're going to question some of the people that were at the event last night, Bells. We want to know that the Cullens have an alibi for where they were during that whole event, since they are the main suspects. Obviously we couldn't find prints, but there's a chance they don't have a watertight story. I'm only telling you this for your own protection. I don't want to find out you've been lying to me."

Oh great. He was going to find out from someone that we all left early. THey probably have some sort of cover story for where we were but even so, Jacob would find out that I was with them. He'd know I was in their party at the time of the event. I didn't know what to say to him, I couldn't tell him the whole truth because I was admitting to my own part in the crime; but I didn't want him to think I was purposefully lying. He was still one of my best friends. I just wanted him to understand. It had gotten so complicated.

"It's not what you think, Jake."

"And what is it that I think, Bella?" He asked me bitterly.

"That they are the bad guys," I said quietly.

He sucked in a breath. "You're telling me you think the Cullens _aren't_ bad people?"

I stumbled over my words, "You don't know them, not really. Some of them are nice, you'd like-"

I heard a slamming sound and I winced.

"I can't believe you, Bella. You're telling me the Cullens - _the Cullens - are nice?_ Have you gone completely insane?"

"I-"

"No, don't answer that," he said, cutting me off, "I already know the answer."

"Jake-"

"Bella! These men _kill_ people. A lot of people. What about that don't you get? They killed _Riley_. He was my friend Bella. They kill innocents and criminals and everything in between. They take what they want in the name of 'family', and you're defending them. You're defending killers, Bells. What would your dad say?"

"That's not fair."

"You know it's true, Bells. This has gone too far. I'm getting you out of there."

"No! You can't."

The slamming noise again.

His voice held a vulnerability now, a sadness that hurt my heart. "What hold do they have over you?"

I sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Is this about Edward Cullen?"

A jolt went through me at the mention of his name.

"What are you talking about?" I said a little too quickly.

"Never mind," he said, his voice upset and uncertain. I didn't question further, knowing that it could only provoke something bad. "I wish you'd let me help you."

"You can't."

"Stop saying that. I could get in touch with the Seattle police service, and they could grant you immunity so you could talk to them. You could put them all behind bars, Bells. For good.

I didn't reply.

"But you don't want to do you?"

"I-"

He interrupted me again, "You still think they're the good guys? The heroes?"

I couldn't answer; I didn't know what I thought.

"You're fucking delusional Bella."

I gasped slightly.

"If they're the good guys, then what does that make me? The villain? We want to stop them Bella: stop them from killing people. If you're not with us then you may as well be killing with them."

Tears came into my eyes. It was brutal, what he was saying, but it was true. I had stood by and let all this go on. I had actually defended them.

"You're right," I responded, my lips quivering.

"Will you please help us?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. If I helped now my mother would still be hurt.

"I can't help you with anything until my contract with the company is up."

"Why not?" He asked, then sighed. "You can't tell me."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Bells," He barked. "I just hate them. I hate them for turning you against me."

"They could never-"

"They already have, Bells," he said defeated. "Even if you're with me for the moment, a few more days in their company and you'll be Team Cullen again. It's sick."

I tried to hold back the moisture threatening to spill down my cheeks. "I won't, Jake. I'll remember."

The call ended not long after that, both of us emotionally drained.

He was right. I'd been looking forward to my lunch with Edward tomorrow, excited about the possibilities. I'd been thinking about how he kissed me and been wishing it had gone on longer. What the fuck was wrong with me? It was disgusting. Edward was a killer, a master criminal, and I was a police chief's daughter. It was so so inappropriate, and I had been so shallow. Enticed by a pretty face. He hadn't even been nice to me, he was barely more than civil. Yet I had basically slobbered all over him. Honestly, I thought I must be mentally challenged. How could I let this pseudo-relationship go on so long?

At least he meant the lunch tomorrow as an apology for his actions, because that meant that I could maybe get through the next few months with minimal Cullen contact. It would be hard to phase Emmett and Alice out of my life, but I couldn't be friends with these people. I can't believe I had actually called them the good guys. I was mortified with myself.

With a shock I realised what I'd done. _Angela_. _Rose_. I'd basically given them the green light, a go ahead on these relationships with deadly criminals. I'd been viewing the Cullens with rose-tinted goggles and I hadn't even warned my best friend about the danger. And why? Because I didn't want to get in trouble with them. How could I be so selfish? Would Angela ever forgive me?

I couldn't help my tears from spilling as I thumped the pillow. I made an instant plan to call Angela and tell her what was going on.

She didn't pick up, and I realised she was at work. She had taken night shifts as a receptionist in the emergency wing of the hospital, and wouldn't be around until tomorrow.

The guilt was building and threatening to eat me up inside and I didn't know what I was supposed to do. All I could do was stop seeing the Cullens, at all if possible. I would serve my time, get my mother out of their grasp and then help Jacob in any way I could. As one witness I might not be that helpful, but I could do something at least. I never wanted to get involved in the criminal life, and I'd almost fallen into it by accident.

I had to keep my head screwed on straight, and keep away from Emmett and the others.

Most of all, I had to keep away from Edward.

 **TLoU**


	26. Typical Lunch Date

**Chapter 26**

 **AN: Bella is confused. Jacob told her something that confirmed the guilt she'd already been feeling. That last chapter wasn't 'the end', it's part of a complicated personal journey for Bella.**

 **Here's a long chapter.**

 **Bella**

I drove to the HQ early the next day. Charlie had left even earlier to go fishing, so there weren't any questions. Trying to lie about going to see Renee in a cell may have been a problem.

I parked and went into the building. I had to explain who I was and show ID to two different guards, since they weren't the same as the last time.

I walked down the stairs to be faced with another guard, who looked at me up and down, before appraising my ID. At least he didn't reach for his gun like the first two did. Almost gave me a heart attack. I figured they must have upped the security since last time.

"Mom?" I called, as I walked through the door. It was slammed back tight and locked as soon as I was inside.

"Bella! Bella, I've missed you!"

My harebrained mother ran towards me and swept me up in a hug. I was glad she wasn't in chains anymore, but knew she was still just as much of a prisoner in the white featureless room.

"Missed you too, mom," I replied less enthusiastically. I couldn't even tell if it was true.

She let her arms fall to her side.

"I'm so sorry again."

I didn't reply. I couldn't forgive her. Not yet. Not even close. She'd messed up so much and she was only still in my life by the tiniest fingernail of hope.

"How's your week been?" She asked me. There was a desperation in her voice and she held me hand tightly and walked me over to a small steel table and chairs, all secured into the floor. I pulled my hand back slightly, but sat.

The relief in her eyes was evident and I knew how lonely and desperate for attention she must be down here. My mother was always the life of the party. I was always more of a wallflower, but my mom would be out there, dancing her feet off on the dancefloor. It used to embarrass me to know end when I was a kid, but now the thought just made me sad and disappointed.

"Fine," I replied. I'd insisted on these meetings, and yet I felt so out of place here. I wanted to help my mother, to get her out of what could have been her death, but that didn't mean I was ready to play doting daughter.

"It must be awful," she whispered, then she jumped, glancing up at the cameras suspiciously. We both knew there were ears everywhere here, but they were bothering her far more than me. At least with them here I could make the excuse for that being the reason behind my lack of response.

"It's not too bad." I said, before swallowing hard. There I was, playing this off like nothing. I was working for the mafia, as a favour to keep my mother alive. This wasn't a fun summer job. But it was true, another part of me said. On paper it seemed like I should hate everything the job was, but I didn't. And I didn't know whether that made me a bad person. Whether liking the Cullens made me a bad person. It probably did. Which was why I needed to try and get away from them.

The time with my mother passed quickly since we had very little to say to each other. She seemed grateful for any time at all, but was reluctant to see me leave.

I walked up the stairs that brought me up to the ground level, and breathed a sigh of relief. There was something about being underground that made me very uncomfortable.

"Hello again, Isabella."

I turned, and saw the subject of my constant confusion. My heart thudded for a moment before calming down. Edward Cullen approached me, and his eyes raked up and down my form. Though, something about the confident smile on his face didn't match his eyes. He was off, somehow, but I didn't pretend to understand anything that went through his mind.

"How did you know I was out so quick?"

"Cameras," he responded gruffly. Ah. He was watching me then. The thought made me nervous.

He walked past me towards the door.

"You coming?" He asked, looking back at me. "Or are we having lunch here?"

Oh yes. Lunch.

I followed after him. He unlocked his car.

"Oh no. We're taking mine."

He darted his eyes back, a scowl already forming. "What?"

"It makes the most sense," I argued. "I don't have a way of getting back here if you take me to lunch."

"I would take you back, obviously," he said dismissively, starting to move towards his car again.

"Thank you. I appreciate the offer, it's very kind, but I'd rather take mine. I have something to do in Seattle after and I don't want to have to come back here."

Any way I could spend less time with Edward was the best strategy.

He sighed. He seemed to be battling himself about whether he wanted to continue the argument or not.

"So damn stubborn," he murmured to himself, before locking his car and walking to mine.

I was a little stunned, expecting him not to back down so quickly. Well, at least if he wasn't being difficult then I wouldn't have as much trouble with him. Trouble between Edward and I led to sparks; sometimes good sparks but mostly bad, and I wanted to avoid any strong emotions at all in order keep my head straight. Edward was bad for me. I knew this.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked, a smirk forming as he watched me pause.

"Uh, yes." I dithered. Dammit, Bella. Get your shit together.

I walked over to my side and pulled open the slightly rusted door, clambering inside my truck. I knew it wasn't great, but whatever Rose had done to it had done the trick. I reached over and opened his door from the inside.

He opened it gingerly, as if worried the door would fall off his hinges.

"Don't be such a baby," I said sternly.

He shook his head, and climbed inside. His cars were all so low to the ground it was actually a little funny to see him have to maneuver himself inside it. He sat down and looked at me.

"Do you know Il Cuervo?" He asked me.

"Jones Street? Yeah I know it," I said. My face paled slightly as I remembered where I knew it from. It was where Renee used to work, a nice upmarket italian. And by this point, I knew it was owned by the Cullens. I was going deep into their territory, and I immediately felt uncomfortable.

"I know it's where your mother worked before. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Fine," I responded, with a tight smile.

I started to drive and we spent most of the journey in an awkward silence. The last time we'd seen each other in person, he'd been pressed against me in an elevator. My palms felt clammy, and the situation and my attitude were so vastly different now that I wasn't sure at all what to say to him.

It wasn't entirely silent, at nearly every gear change, Edward would make some kind of petulant noise. An exhale through his nose, or a sigh of some kind. When we were just on the outskirts of town, I'd had enough.

"Stop insulting the truck."

I was at a stop light, so I looked at Edward with a challenge in my eyes. He feigned innocence, holding his hands up slightly.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Quit sighing then."

He chuckled slightly, and the sound made me feel funny. It was pleasant, and I didn't want it to be.

He sat obediently in the passenger seat for the rest of the journey, which only made me more confused.

I pulled up outside the restaurant and went to grab my bag from the truck bed behind me. Just as I swung my body back around to get out of the car, the door was already opening.

"Uh thanks," I said, as Edward held out the door for me.

He'd put his sunglasses on and fuck if he didn't look handsome. Which was completely the wrong thing to be thinking.

"I thought we'd sit outside?"

He phrased it like a question, instead of telling me what to do. It threw me off, but I nodded. This was going to be an actually nice lunch by the looks of it. I wasn't sure if that's what I wanted. This was the bad guy. I wanted them out of my life, but now Edward was acting like he deserved to be in it. It couldn't last. Edward wasn't this guy. He must have some sort of ulterior motive.

As he led me through the restaurant to the small garden out back, I realised what it could be. He wanted to get into my pants. This was a date, then? It would except why he hadn't been acting like a complete asshole. Maybe he thought if he apologised for his 'behaviour', then he would be absolved and it would be okay to make a move on me. Or maybe he was pulling my leg by pretending to act like a gentleman.

"Is this okay?" He said, pointing to an empty table for two.

I nodded again. What was he trying to achieve here?

It didn't matter, I decided. All I needed to do was get through this lunch, then I'd barely have to see him at work.

"Edward! What a nice surprise!" A rotund man stepped out of the restaurant and greeted Edward with a hug.

"Giorgio," Edward responded coolly.

"Who's your lovely lady?" Giorgio looked at me with curiosity.

"This is Isabella."

"I-sa-beella!" He repeated, pronouncing my name in the most exaggerated Italian accent I had ever heard.

I smiled at the exuberant man and held my hand out for a handshake. He took it between his hands and kissed it. The shock of the gesture made me laugh nervously, and Giogio winked at me.

"You are stunning."

I blushed, and retracted my hand.

"We'll have the set menu for two," I heard Edward say dismissively.

"Ci, ci, of course."

The man walked away, quite quickly, and I heard him shouting the order into the kitchen.

"Do people always do what you say?" I asked Edward, pondering what his life must be like.

"Pretty much, yes," he replied, gauging my reaction.

I shook my head a little, then fell silent. I didn't know what else to ask. I was happy Edward had ordered for us since that meant the food would come quickly, but it also confirmed that he liked to make all the decisions himself. This was more the Edward I knew.

"Isabella?"

I looked up.

He seemed conflicted. He opened his mouth. Then closed it. He took off his sunglasses and his eyes pierced mine. Then he opened his mouth once more.

"I'm sorry."

I narrowed my eyes.

"For what exactly?"

He took a deep breath.

"For kissing you, mostly. And the elevator," he winced. "That was inappropriate."

I didn't really know how to reply, and I was thinking of what to say when he continued.

"I didn't really give you much of a choice, and that was wrong of me. You'd just decided to be civil with me, then I fucked it up…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Edward. It's not that big of a deal. We kissed. And I mean _we_. You may have started it, but it wasn't like I was some innocent damsel. I kissed you back." I blushed as I admitted my part in it. It was a little hard to play it off as nothing, to act as if I hadn't been thinking about our encounter a lot. But I was so embarrassed to desire Edward that I think I pulled off my nonchalance through pure will power.

Edward seemed reassured. "But-"

I held my hand up and interrupted him.

"No buts. We kissed. Now you regretted it. We can just move on now, forget it happened. Be civil."

He looked at me and his eyes darkened.

"You think I regret kissing you?"

I picked at the a piece of bread in the centre of the table, refusing to meet his intense gaze.

"I can see that you do," I said steadily. I mean, I regretted it too. My guilty mind did anyway.

He touched my hand and a jolt went through me. I looked at my hand and saw his hand lightly holding it. Then, I looked up and found him leaning closer towards me. I moved back slightly, my heart juddering at the proximity. He made a noise - like a growl - and removed the point of contact.

"You don't know anything," he told me bitterly.

His words brought my heart into my mouth and I felt a little light-headed. Logically though, it made it easier. The harsh edge to his words reminded me of all the harsh words he had said to me before. The slight hurt from them made it easier to see him as the bad guy that Jacob told me he was. It helped, it kept me sane. All his different personalities confused the fuck out of me.

Giorgio came out then, with two bowls in hand.

"Parsnip soup," he announced. I gave him a small smile and Edward gave him a small glare. It was subtle - almost like he was trying to hold it in - but I picked up on it. There. That's him. That's Edward.

Giorgio walked away, and I tried the soup. It was lovely, and I made a small appreciative noise. What was even more lovely was having a distraction from speaking. I darted my eyes up and I saw Edward's own green eyes focused completely on my lips. I reached up and touched them, worried self-consciously that I'd spilt some of the soup. I hadn't, but my gesture made Edward look away quickly.

Giorgio came back out again after only a moment, his face looking a little worried.

"Miss Isabella?" He asked.

Edward now seemed openly irritated at the disruption. Something about it made me smile a little.

"What is it, _Giorgio_?"

He flinched a little at Edward's tone. "I'm sorry, sir, it is just that Isabella's car alarm is going off."

I rolled my eyes. "Damn. Okay. I'll fix it."

I was a little sad to leave the soup for a moment, hoping it wouldn't be too cold when I returned.

I stood and gave Giorgio a sympathetic smile. He nodded at me and went back inside.

Starting to walk, I felt a hand on my arm. Edward's. My pulse scattered a little and I hated myself for the reaction. I tried to reason that it was a normal reaction to having a super scary mob boss touch you. Most people would react to that, surely?

"I'm coming with you," Edward told me.

I gave him a wry smile, "Don't trust me to turn off an alarm, Cullen?"

He looked at me seriously, "No."

I gave an aggravated sigh but couldn't be bothered to stop him coming with me.

I walked through the restaurant, surprised to find I couldn't actually hear the alarm yet. It was a huge blaring noise usually, and a complete pain in my ass whenever it went off. Maybe Rose had done something to that.

I walked out the front of the restaurant, Edward a few paces behind, and frowned. My truck was sitting there exactly as it had been before. There was no alarm. That was odd. I took a couple more hesitant steps forward and appraised it once more.

"Bella, no! Stop!"

I turned round in response to Edward's panicked call and as soon as I did so I heard it loud from behind me.

 _Boom._

The force of the explosion knocked me straight into Edward's arms. He grabbed me and crouched low to the ground, quickly sweeping his jacket over my face to protect me from the little shards of metal and glasses that were falling and skittering around us. I heard my own scream rather than felt it, and stopped myself. I clutched myself to Edward, looking cautiously over the top of the fabric.

The noise of the explosion has stopped, and the parts that had come off my truck were settled on the ground around us. It was still somewhat intact though, the explosion hadn't completely destroyed the vehicle. And now the blaring noise began, the siren alarms of not only my truck, but the two cars near it.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

Edward started to stand, and pulled me up with him. I realised my arms were still wrapped around his solid torso and I released them. I didn't move from my position right next to him though. I didn't know what to do. My fucking truck had just exploded, and I could have been in it. I could be dead right now, or at the least seriously harmed.

"Isabella?" He asked me, touching my face cautiously.

I looked up at him.

"Fuck. Are you okay?"

I thought for a moment and nodded. I was okay.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed my hand, pulling me steadily back into the restaurant. Several of the patrons were already rushing outside and screaming and yelling. The noise felt strange, as if I was slightly disconnected from it.

"Giorgio!" He called, his voice bloodthirsty and filled with rage.

The man appeared, his hands outstretched.

"Please Edward, I didn't kno-"

Edward dropped my hand for a moment and walked towards him like a madman. He grabbed his collar and pulled him through to the kitchens. I followed, unsure of what was going on.

Edward threw him against an empty counter. The chefs must have all gone to investigate the commotion. Giorgio cowered against the surface, holding his hands up desperately.

"Plea-"  
Edward took out a gun from a holster in his jacket. I gasped, not even realising he had a gun on him.

"You have three fucking seconds to explain before I put a bullet in your head," He said, pushing the butt of the gun firmly between Giorgio's eyes. "One-"

"No no, I promise I didn't know. Alec! Alec - he came in! He told me-"

"Alec told you what exactly?" Edward sneered, forcing Giorgio's head back with the pressure of the gun. He looked completely crazed.

"Exactly what I told you! I promise! He came in and said that her car alarm was going off and that I might want to tell you! That was all! I promise!"

Edward didn't let up. "You're telling me my man, Alec, tried to lure Isabella into a fucking trap?"

Giorgio's hands quivered with panic, "I didn't know it was a trap, Edward sir, I promise! Why wouldn't I believe him? Please, sir-"

I stepped forward a little, and touched Edward's other arm lightly. He span around wildly, keeping his gun on the restaurant manager as he looked at me. His eyes softened slightly.

"Edward, I think he's telling the truth."

Edward's eyes became pained, and he looked back at Giorgio. The manager was looking at me with confusion.

"Don't you fucking dare look at her!" Edward yelled, and kicked out at Giorgio. He winced but didn't cry out, and kept his eyes trained on his feet. I took a quick intake of breath, raising my hand to my mouth.

Edward reached up with his gun and hit the man in the side of the face. I bit down on my lip, hard. If he was going to kill this man, I would not stay to watch.

"You're not dying, Giorgio, but that's only because I won't shoot you in front of Isabella. Make one wrong move and I'm dragging you out back and I won't fucking _hesitate_ to put a bullet in your skull. Understood?"

Giorgio frantically nodded his head, and I let out a sigh - allowing some of the incredible tension to leave my body.

Edward paced for a moment - holstering his gun, then got his phone his phone from his pocket and dialled a number.

"Emmett," he barked.

"We have an emergency. I need you to come to Il Cuervo right _fucking_ now and babysit Giorgio... And I need a tow here too… yes to our garage… fucking immediately Emmett… the police will be here any minute… the Volturi, I think. Alec might be a fucking rat… I know! Maybe there's others too, I don't fucking know… I need to get Isabella out of here... Just fucking get your guys here and I'll explain later!"

He hung up, and slammed the hand without his phone in onto a counter. Both me and Giorgio flinched. He looked at me, and his eyes were apologetic.

He made another call. The only words he said were, "Il Cuervo, now."

He moved towards me, a little slower, as if worried he would frighten me. I realised, although everything about this situation was horrible, I still didn't fear him.

Edward reached for my hand, checking my eyes to see if it was okay. He put his phone away and his other hand touched my cheek lightly. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe now, baby," he said, somewhat to himself.

He turned to Giorgio, who still hadn't moved.

"If I find out you've moved one inch from now until when my brother gets here," he snarled. He didn't need to complete the threat. It was clear what the punishment would be.

With my hand in his, Edward and I left the kitchen, and then the restaurant. I couldn't hear the police sirens over the noise of my truck but no doubt they were on their way. I saw a black car, the same one that I had been chauffeured in before, and Edward was leading me towards it.

We got in and he barked an address I was unfamiliar with to the driver. The car took off at speed. Edward reached over and tried to do my seatbelt for me, his hands clumsy.

"I've got it," I told him. He nodded, and leant back a little, doing his own seatbelt before slamming his hand down on the middle seat.

"I'm so sorry," he told me, his voice catching on something.

"When people are around you, they get hurt," I said, as a kind of explanation. It was something he had told me before. I remembered his words, ' _I can't protect you_ ', and I felt the true reality of the situation. Being around Edward put me in danger. Not from him, but from everyone else. And that made him dangerous, and bad for me. I knew this.

He locked his gaze with me, and his eyes showed that he was hurting. I didn't quite understand why, though it might have something to do with his man, Alec, possibly betraying him. It was uncomfortable to see Edward looking vulnerable. He didn't look like a bad guy to me, in that moment, which probably made me incredibly naive.

"Yes. That's true," he said softly.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"One of our safe houses in the city."

"For how long?"

"Until you're safe," he replied obviously.

"And how long will that be?"

He shrugged. "The Volturi are planning for something big. They wouldn't have planted that car bomb unless they were ready for open war."

My eyes widened. "War?"

"Yes, Isabella," he answered, unflinching. "They won't get away with this. They could have fucking killed you."

I didn't know what to say to that. I knew I didn't want to cause a war, but I also wanted whoever it was to pay for their actions.

"How do you know it was the Volturi? Giorgio said it was Alec…"

Edward's eyes hardened.

"Alec wouldn't be working alone. There'd be no incentive. It has to be them."

I nodded. Everything about the Volturi made me uncomfortable, and I felt like Caius was crazy enough to support anything. There was danger everywhere from them, if I couldn't even go to lunch without a bomb going off.

After a little while, the car pulled up at a terraced house. It didn't look like much from the outside, but Edward told me it was a safe house and I found myself trusting his words. It was too easy of a trap to fall into: trusting the Cullens.

Edward led me inside after telling the driver to leave immediately. The house was empty, except for two guards. I'd seen one of them before at the HQ and I nodded at him.

There was a room on the ground floor, windowless for safety, which was a living room of sorts. I sat down on a sofa. Then stood up. Then sat back down. I felt so on edge and restless that I didn't know how to act.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?" I responded, turning back to Edward who was standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright?"

"Um, I think so. A bit shocked, I guess."

He nodded and the air between us was suddenly awkward again. Now there was a slightly safer environment, I felt strange about the affection that had passed between us in our moment of crisis.

"Can I make a cup of coffee?" I asked Edward, as his eyes dragged lazily over my body. It didn't feel like he was checking me out - it was more like an inventory of sorts, to see if I was still in one piece. I understood. I didn't feel like I should be standing here either. It was lucky the car bomb wasn't stronger. I didn't like for my life to be held in the balance by luck.

"I'll do it," he said.

I nodded. "Thank you."

After another moment of tension, Edward left the doorway, moving the door closed behind him.

I sat, perching on the edge of a seat as I watched the clock. If the police got to the scene before Emmett then there could be some serious problems.

Edward brought me my coffee a few minutes later, and I took it gratefully, placing it on the glass coffee table to cool. The room was comfortable, but nothing like the grandeur of the Cullen house. It was a safe house, so I guess it was supposed to be inconspicuous.

The doorbell rang and Edward left the room instantly. I heard the front door open, and a few muffled voices. They approached the room and I realised it was just Emmett. He came barging into the room and looked at me.

"You okay, Pepper?" he asked quickly.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I tried to remember Jacob's words. These were killers, not my friends. It didn't seem like Emmett understood my body language because he swept me up in a massive bear hug. I hugged him back, more out of surprise than anything else. Edward smiled a little over my shoulder at my slightly panicked expression.

After a few seconds his face lost the mirth and he said, "That's enough, Emmett."

Emmett's arms loosened and he dropped me, a grin on his face. I regained my breath after the lung-bursting hug and sat back down. Emmett turned to Edward.

"Jeez, you scared me back there, Edward."

"It scared me, too," Edward said.

Emmett let out a low whistle. "And you're sure it was the Volturi."

He nodded. "Do you know where Alec is?"

Emmett scratched the back of his head, thinking. "He said he needed to leave the HQ for a bit. On an errand."

Edward's face turned into a scowl. "Some fucking errand."

Emmett nodded in agreement.

"So he was at the HQ and he left?" Edward clarified, some sort of realisation on his face.

"Yup."

How many men are at the HQ now?" He questioned.

Emmett thought out loud. "Well there were five of us, four after Alec bailed. Then I left with Ben, who is with Giorgio now… then Mike was driving the tow."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You're telling me there's one guy defending the HQ right now."

Emmett swallowed, realisation dawning for him around the same time it hit me. "You don't think."

A ringtone blazed. Emmett picked up the phone from his pocket, looked at the ID and apprehensively answered it.

After a few seconds, Emmett ended the call - his face white like a sheet.

"The Volturi just hit the HQ. Our guy's injured but he'll pull through. They've fucking trashed the place."

Edward growled, his hands pulling over his face.

"The fucking car bomb. It was a distraction. I took the fucking bait."

My breathing was shallow and my heartbeat fast. This was all starting to fall into place. It made sense then, why I wasn't injured. They weren't truly trying to kill me. They were trying to scare the Cullens, make them all come out to help. And they used me to do it.

Emmett looked at me, concern in his eyes. "That's not all."

My mouth was dry and I couldn't speak.

"All the prisoners escaped. They're all gone."

 **TLoU**


	27. Claimed

**Chapter 27**

 **Lovely to see some new faces in the reviews, much love to you all.**

TLOU

 **EPOV**

" _All the prisoners escaped. They're all gone."_

I saw Emmett look at my Isabella as he said the words, and I saw her face pale.

"Are you sure?" I demanded.

Emmett met my eyes and nodded slowly. "That's what he said."

I watched Isabella as she sat down and shakily had a sip of her coffee. She winced after swallowing it. Fucking hell, Cullen, her mom is who knows where and you can't even make her a decent cup of coffee.

"Isabella."

She raised her eyes to mine, a slight blush in her cheeks.

"I'm going to fix this," I told her.

She simply looked at me, considering my words. Something about her eyes, they killed me. She didn't look sad, it more looked like she knew exactly what a fucking douche I was. Then, surprisingly, she nodded.

I didn't even know what I was going to fix, or how the fuck I was going to do it. But it seemed like she sort of trusted me to do it, whatever it was, which was a fucking relief.

I wasn't exactly doing well with trying to get her not to hate me, since she seemed to have regressed since when I last saw her at the hotel. I had some ground to cover, and finding her ridiculous mother might win me some points.

"Emmett," I addressed him, "You're on Alec duty. Find out where the fuck he is. If he has any sense, he's fucking miles away. Jane's related to him, so see if she knows anything."

"If you're going to the HQ, then take some back up."

"I'm not waiting around. The Volturi will be long gone by this point, and any longer I leave before going over there, the further the prisoners could have got."

I dragged my fingers through my hair. I'd basically promised Isabella I would sort out the situation with her mom and now I realised that was a dumb move. If I couldn't find her, I was fucked, and not in the way I wanted to be - namely by Isabella.

"Okay, I'll send some guys after you."

"I'm taking your car."

He looked stricken. "Come on, man."  
"I'll call you a car, but I want to check out our HQ right fucking now. The longer we wait, the worse it'll be."

He looked like he was fighting an internal battle. After a few seconds he relented and reached into his pocket. I held my hand out and he carefully reached out the keys.

"Be careful with her, she's my second favourite."

I rolled my eyes, but I nodded. Emmett liked power cars even more than me, and that was fucking impressive.

Next, I speed dialled Ben. He picked up immediately. "Alert the boys that the HQ has been hit. And I need a car now, safe house three."

I barely waited for an acknowledgement before I hung up.

I was about to leave, when she called to me.

"Edward?"

Her face looked troubled, and she was biting her damn lip again. Fuck.

"Yes, b-Isabella?"

I had to catch myself from calling her baby. _Oh shit_. I called her fucking baby before, in Il Cuervo's. She hadn't said anything, but that must have made her uncomfortable. It must have just slipped out. I couldn't help it around her. The way she looked sitting on the sofa in my safe house, drinking a coffee I made her, and looking up at me with those fucking eyes - I wasn't surprised. She was my Isabella. My baby.

It didn't have to mean anything, that's just who she was for now. I argued with myself that I'd probably used pet names with the girls I'd had before. Just because I couldn't remember a time didn't make this fucking important.

"Do you think they took her?" She asked, studying my face. "The Volturi? If they had a problem with her, and Caius is… _interested_ … in me… do you think?"

The way she mentioned Caius made my blood boil. I hated that motherfucker. Even more so now that he was making Isabella feel this fucking vulnerable.

But I couldn't help my face from looking a little pained as I considered her question. I had to admit that it was the first thought that had come into my head as Emmett said the words. It seemed too convenient that they'd just unlock the prisoners doors without doing something. They were already fucking with us enough, that step just seemed too far without some kind of gain. And there was a good chance I'd fail her, if that was the case. The Volturi didn't give second chances.

Isabella watched my expression and nodded to herself. "Thank you for trying, Edward."

Her face and words cut into me, she was clearly upset and it was so fucking annoying that I couldn't do anything about it instantly. I'd much rather we were back in the office with her calling me an asshole than have her like this.

I had to get the fuck out of there. I tapped Emmett on the shoulder and we left. Emmett said something to Isabella but I tuned it out. I still didn't like their fucking friendship. I got to the front of the door and saw my man on the door. He was reliable, so far anyway, but right now I didn't feel like I could trust anyone.

He looked at me and nodded, and I stopped my path and pushed him against the corridor wall.

"Sir?" He spluttered, as my forearm pressed under his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing?" That was Emmett. I ignored him, focusing on the man looking at me.

"If anything, and I mean _anything_ , bad happens to Isabella when she is in this house, I swear to fucking God your whole family will be cut off: unaffiliated."

His eyes widened and he rushed to reassure me. "Yes, Boss. I understand, Boss. I won't let anything happen to your girl."

I pushed him back then released him. To his credit, he didn't raise a hand to rub his neck even though it looked visibly sore. I picked men of sterner stuff. That's why we had the edge, I told myself. I had to believe we could win this war.

I left the house, and I could feel Emmett's eyes on me.

"Really, man? Was that necessary?" He asked.

I wasn't in the mood right now.

"Yes," I said.

"Why?"

"It's Isabella."

Emmett looked at me. "So?"

Anger sparked in me at his words. He liked this girl too, and now he was fucking asking me why she even mattered? What the fuck? I slammed the little gate behind me, and unlocked Emmett's car. I was so done with this shit.

"Woah, calm down, man. I like her, too," he called after me, climbing over the gate. I spun, more rage about to explode from me now. I thought they were just fucking friends. "Not like that! Fuck, Eddie. Chill. I mean. She's just a girl. Right? Technically?"

I fumed. "Technically."

"So how has she got this hold on us? I like her, Alice loves her, you… uh, nevermind. But you get what I mean, though?"

I opened the car door. "Just do your job, Emmett."

I didn't hear all of his sigh, it was cut off by the sound of the engine as I accelerated away.

 **** TLoU ****

I arrived at the HQ. I parked a little while out and approached the solitary house with my gun cocked. I saw no one. After a ten minutes or so, I established that there was no one to see. As I thought, they'd already got out of there.

After searching around the property, I found out that they'd trashed all of the cameras, as well as the monitoring room. The monitoring room was incredibly difficult to get into, so they clearly had inside help. From Alec presumably. He was one of the few men that had the passwords to the door.

My phone rang. Emmett.

"What is it?"

"You were right about Alec. He's gone. Like a fucking ghost. No trace of him after Giorgio's."

"Great," I said sardonically.

"That's not all. Jane. Jasper is at the house and Jane didn't show up to work today. He's gone to her apartment now, but chances are she's disappeared too."

"So she's with them too?"

"Seems like it," Emmett told me.

"Fuck!" I yelled, and kicked out at a nearby door. Jane had been working in the house for months, often it was just her and Esme in our family home. She was beyond trusted. And now what? She could have been leaking information about us for fucking months.

"What's the plan?"

I thought for a moment, squeezing the bridge of my nose between my fingers.

"We do what we always do. It's Sunday. We go to church, act like none of this is affecting us, and then we plan how we fucking destroy them."

"Sounds good, Boss," he said sadly. There was no sarcasm in his use of my title, and that worried me.

"We're going to have a new addition at our church today, though."

"Really?" He asked, perking up a little. "You want to bring Pepper in?"

After our conversation, some of the guys had arrived back at the HQ. I told someone to go check on our injured man, but everyone else was told to scan the HQ for any clues as to the Volturi's ideas, including tracking the prisoners.

There were six guys at the HQ now, and though my stomach felt sick, I had to leave it and hope they would find something - anything - to disprove Isabella's theory about her missing mother.

 **** TLoU ****

I went back via my own home. I barely went there but I had something I needed to grab. My mother was beside herself with guilt about not realising Jane was a mole, and Jasper was trying to console her. I felt bad that Jasper was better at keeping her emotions stables than me - her own son. But I was on a mission right now, and I'd see my family shortly at the church.

I got what I came for, then drove immediately back to the safe house. I was more paranoid than usual, taking extra effort to get rid of any possible tails.

I parked quickly, impatient to check she was okay. I knocked on the door and the guard let me in. I raised an eyebrow.

"No disturbances in the last two hours."

I nodded, and he looked visibly relieved.

I walked through, expecting to knock on the door of the room she was in before, but then I heard a tune coming from the kitchen and followed the noise.

Stopping in the doorway of the kitchen, I was worried to recognise Isabella in this room. I quickly scanned it and she seemed safe enough, there was no back door or anything. My little panic over, I let my eyes settle on her.

She was facing away from me, and she had the radio on at full blast. She was making something, a sandwich, from the looks of it. I realised I didn't even know if the fridge was stocked when I put her here, but I was glad she found something. I wasn't used to taking care of anyone but myself, but she was clearly accustomed to looking after herself.

She was swaying to the song, and then the chorus came on. She started singing under her breath, not very well, and dancing to the music. She bopped her hips and moved her hand to her hair. She started to move her feet too. Something about the picture of her dancing in the kitchen was so fucking adorable that I had to smile. Then my eyes started to focus on her moving hips for a little too long and I had to clear my throat before I got really fucking distracted.

My Isabella spun around, and blushed a deep red as she saw me.

"Oh um. Hi. Is it okay if I'm in here? I was just going so crazy in that one room, and it was so goddamn quiet I thought I was in a funeral home, so yeah the radio," she gestured to it, and turned it down, blushing more. "There's no windows or anything so I thought it was okay?"

I smirked a little. "It's fine."

"Cool," she breathed. I hoped I didn't scare her. I didn't want her to be afraid of anything; least of all me for fuck's sake.

"I'd like you to come to church with my family today," I told her slowly.

She cocked her head, "Why?"

I shrugged, acting like it wasn't a big deal. "You'll be able to get out of the house."

Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "That's it?"

"More or less," I answered - feigning nonchalance. I knew she wouldn't go if she knew the truth.

"So if it's about letting me get out of the house, I'm allowed to say no?"

I opened my mouth. Then closed it. She was perceptive, my Isabella. Something was up, and she was aware of it.

"I'd like you to go," I said.

Her eyes fished in mine, searching for something.

She sighed. "Fine, whatever."

I frowned. I'd annoyed her now. I thought she'd want to go, I wasn't expecting her to fight me on it. But in all honesty I never fucking expected anything Isabella did. She was going though, and that was the important thing.

I stepped towards her and she tensed. Not much, but just a little. I didn't like it. When was she ever going to feel comfortable around me?

 _Maybe when you prove you actually fucking care a single bit about her._

Oh shut up.

Emmett's words about why we cared about this girl started to resurface, but with one look in her eyes I couldn't comprehend not caring. And I don't know when that had happened, but it unsettled me. I wanted to fuck her, that was for sure, but I also found myself wanting to protect her. And that instinct wasn't something I was accustomed to, beyond my family.

I pulled out the item from my pocket that I had taken from my family home.

"The church is quite formal, and I found these at the HQ, so I figured you may as well wear them today," I told her, holding out the earrings.

Her mouth dropped a little bit as she looked at them. They were intricate silver lilies, and they hung gracefully over her fingers when she took them from me.

"Edward, they're beautiful," she said, and those words made me want to buy like three hundred more fucking pairs. "I can't accept them."

"Why not?" I asked, my lip pouting out a little.

A tinge of amusement hit her eyes, then it faded.

"These look very expensive."

I shrugged, before lying to her. "Just for today?"

She studied me again.

"Fine. For today."

She was agreeing, but she clearly didn't trust me. I'd have to work on that.

I watched as she put in the earrings. She then swept her hair up into a bun, with a couple of strands hanging around her face. The delicate jewellery was quite prominent this way, which was perfect, and her neck looked fucking amazing.

"Edward?"

I snapped my eyes from her neck back to her. She swallowed hard. I could see desire flash in her eyes, but it disappeared so quickly. She wanted me, but she was fighting it. Damn it, woman.

"When do we need to leave?"

I glanced down at my watch. Twenty to four. The safe house was somewhat out of town, too.

"About now?" I told her.

She looked up at me and nodded. I felt her breath on my face and I realised how close we were. I could smell her fucking shampoo, and it was sinful.

"Shall we go?" She prompted me, her tongue wetting her bottom lip.

I fixated on it for a few seconds, then I shook my head a little to try to clear the filthy routes my mind was taking.

"Yes, let's go."

 **** TLoU ****

I parked, and I exited the car quickly and helped Isabella out of the car. It seemed chivalrous, but it was more an excuse to watch her glorious legs climb out of the car. She was wearing a skirt, and I was more than grateful at that moment.

We walked towards the church and I put on my sunglasses, touching the small of Isabella's back as we entered.

This was our church, almost every member was either part of my group, or the family members of that person. By bringing Isabella, I was showing that she wasn't to be messed with. The earrings were just an added bonus.

I could see curious glances from familiar faces in our direction.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Isabella asked me, the blush rising back into her cheeks.

"Don't worry, they're staring at me. This is our church, I'm the Boss, you know," I told her. I was sure to say it smugly, determined to make her sass me like she used to.

She rolled her eyes. "You're an ass, you mean."

 _That's my girl_.

I ushered Isabella towards the front pew, where my family were already sitting.

Carefully, I scanned the room. Each family had a representative that attended the other's churches. It was a way of monitoring their activity, as this was often the first place where new members were officially announced. I looked towards the back and saw both the Volturi and Denali representatives clock me. They both left, phones in hand.

This wasn't foolproof; the Denalis were still hoping for a marriage alliance, and they would probably construe from my gift to Isabella that was off the cards for a while. But the important thing was that the Volturi would think the same thing, and know not to fucking touch her. Wives and girlfriends were untouchable.

I hadn't been here in awhile. I'd been busy with work, so I'd let some commitments slip. It was supposed to be about family, religion and great food, but I'd been so worried about keeping everyone alive and entertaining myself that I'd ignored my family a little.

So, especially considering my company, I wasn't surprised when most of my family, excluding Emmett, looked at me with utter shock. Emmett looked amused, Carlisle angry, Alice stunned, Esme overjoyed, and Jasper just displayed a knowing smile.

Isabella leaned towards me, "You didn't tell them I was coming?"

I didn't have time to respond, because now my family were all in motion. Esme enveloped Isabella in a hug and told her that she was 'so pleased to see her', Emmett ruffled her hair and Alice dashed across to me.

The little pixie grabbed my arm and fucking dragged me a few metres across the room to get out of Isabella's earshot. She was stronger than she looked for sure.

"My earrings?" She hissed. "What's going on? Are you guys together? Tell me!"

I sighed, she'd picked up on it immediately. That was the idea though.

Checking the representatives weren't anywhere close, I whispered back to her. "No, but if the Volturi think she's officially untouchable then she's fucking safe, isn't she?"

Alice thought for a second then nodded. "And if she finds out?"

"She won't," I dismissed quickly. Alice was right that Isabella probably wouldn't like knowing that she was 'claimed'. But she wouldn't find out, at least not for a while.

I glanced over Alice's shoulder and saw that Isabella was breaking out of the greeting circle, which my father was still absent from, to answer her phone.

"You _liiike_ her," Alice teased.

But I wasn't paying attention to her. My entire focus was on my Isabella, as she listened to her phone and her face paled.

I was by her side in a split second, and I looked at her as she flinched. I physically pained me to see.

"What is it?" I asked frantically.

She lowered the phone slowly to her hip, before meeting my gaze with a haunting look in her eyes.

"It was Caius."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, not caring that some of my family and extended family could definitely hear me.

"He says he has her," Isabella said in a disconnected voice. "Renee, I mean. He said he has my mom."

 **TLOU**


	28. Hold

**Chapter 28**

 **Bella**

"He says he has her. Renee, I mean. He said he has my mom."

I tried to keep myself together but my body felt weird, as if I couldn't even believe what I was saying. My mother had been kidnapped by the Volturi, and Caius had called me to gloat. My stomach writhed.

Edward looked at me, his eyes betraying so many emotions at once. There was anger, but also fear and pain. He reached out with his hands and cupped my face.

"Oh, my Isabella," it was more of a whisper than a statement. His Isabella? He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, then he moved away. It was an intimate moment, and it felt more for Edward's sanity than my own. The contact was electrifying, and I'd liked it, against my better judgment. Everything with this family was against my better judgment. I blinked and tried to focus on the situation. His family were moving towards us now, drawn over by Edward's yell earlier.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

Edward waved all of us over towards the side door. He walked quickly, not waiting for us to follow. Out of the door there was a little corridor, which was empty. Privacy. He quickly explained the nature of the call and there was a short moment of silence, except for Emmett letting out a hiss.

"Why did you answer it if it was Caius on the phone?" Carlisle asked me, his eyes narrowing. There was suspicion there, and I was wary of him.

"Carlisle-"

Edward started to warn him not to get involved and I raised my hand.

"I didn't. The call was from my mother's number," I told him, my voice more steady now.

Carlisle appraised my words, then looked away.

"It sounded like he was bragging. His voice… it was excited?"

"He was goading you. Us. Me," Edward said.

He started to pace and we all watched him as he reasoned through everything, his eyes betraying no element of softness any longer.

"The representative told Aro that Isabella was here moments before the call. There wouldn't have been time for Aro to alert the other senior members to her changed status. So maybe, once Caius finds out that she's… with us," he said, glancing a look at me, "He'll back off."

Emmett held a hand out and stopped him. I hoped he'd stopped him to ask for clarification, because I didn't understand what the hell Edward was talking about. Changed status? But unfortunately, it was just worse news.

"Edward. Caius knows we like Pepper - Isabella - sorry. He saw how we all acted around her at the dance, he probably knows how you reacted to the car bomb. I don't think even painting your name on her back would scare him off."  
I blushed. Fuck. He was talking about Edward and I. I looked to Edward and saw him deep in concentration, but nodding. He was agreeing with what Emmett had said, which meant he agreed with him about his own feelings regarding me. Was that what made me interesting to Caius? Was that why he was messing with me? To get back at the Cullens? To get back at Edward? Surely, it was a long shot to think my welfare would bother him that much. But, I noticed, it was bothering him. Edward was worried about me, just liked he'd been worried about me at Giorgio's, and at the dance. Edward did care for me, at least a little. Edward Cullen.

"You're right. He clearly doesn't care about the consequences."

Edward tugged at his hair and let out an aggravated sound.

"This is insane," Alice said, and leant against Jasper. He cradled her in his arms, a crease in his brow showing his own worries.

"What are we going to do?" I asked softly. "About Renee?"

Edward looked at me, and his expression became a little less dark.

He spoke slowly. "What Caius wants is a response. He wants to draw us in, to make us run to wherever he's holding her - guns blazing. He wants a war."

My mouth felt dry and my heart hurt with the thrum of its beating.

"If we give him that, he'll win," Edward said. "So we can't do anything rash. Objectively, the best course of action would be to do nothing. To act as if it's not even a problem."

I swallowed, dreading the thought. Leave her in the hands of the Volturi indefinitely? She didn't deserve that level of punishment.

"Clearly we have to do something, son. This is her _mother_ ," Esme said with despair. I shot her a grateful look.

"I know. Doing nothing might not even work anyway. Knowing Caius he'd probably kill her if we didn't react."

My head felt a little fuzzy, and my knees were weak.

"So what then?" Emmett asked. Yes, what?

Edward kneaded his temples, thinking hard. He looked so much older in that moment. Edward was a man of action, I forgot most of the time that he was ten years older. It showed now though. I felt sorry for him, and found myself wanting to comfort him.

Almost without thinking, I reached my hand forward and touched his fingers as they rubbed into his face. He halted his movements immediately, and his eyes shot to mine. Analysing my expression the whole time, he turned his hand to touch mine, and clasped it lightly. Then he drifted them down slowly to rest by his side. We were hand in hand now, and his thumb moved in small circles over my skin. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew he looked less panicked, and that was a good thing.

He addressed the rest of the group, and I looked around at them too, finding surprise on their faces once more. I didn't know what it looked like to them, I didn't even know what it looked like myself.

"We have to be smart. We can't rush into anything. But we also can't let this go. We have to fight. Isabella is important to me, and Caius has declared war on our family through choosing to hurt Isabella's. I will not stand for it. And I'm hoping, neither will the Denalis."

Emmett spoke up, "You think they would unite with us?"

"I think there is a chance. The Volturi have been pushing the limits for a long time and we are all beginning to tire of it."

"The Denalis… as in Kate and Irina?" I asked.

Edward appraised my expression. "Yes. Their father runs a smaller team of people. There aren't many of them, but they are competent shooters."

"So you're making an army," I said. I felt resignation, and distress. I knew Edward was focused on this plan. He wanted to protect me, for whatever reason, and he was willing to go into a mob war on my behalf.

Edward nodded slowly. I looked back to the group, but I did feel him squeeze my hand.

"You're going to put my whole family at risk, and our whole empire, for this.. Girl?"

My breath caught. That was Carlisle. His mouth was a sneer. He really didn't like me, I was definitely correct before when I believed him to be suspicious of me. He stared down at our interlocked hands with such disdain that I pulled my fingers from Edward's immediately. Edward growled, and stepped forward in direct challenge to his father.

"Yes," he hissed.

My hand flew up to cover my mouth as I took a quick intake of breath. He had outright admitted it. But admitted what? That he cared for me? I was...important to him. To Edward. My brain couldn't comprehend all this information at once.

Carlisle looked shocked, but then quickly regained his composure, stepping forward too. They were inches apart, since our little circle was fairly small.

"Woah, woah!" Emmett stepped in, and tried to push them slightly apart. I watched on in rapt horror and fascination as Esme grabbed at Carlisle's arm and Jasper started talking to them both.

"You'll destroy us," I heard Carlisle snarl.

Edward glowered back. "I'm the Boss. I'll do as I please."

After a few seconds of mayhem; the Boss and the ex-Boss fighting for control with Jasper and Emmett pulling them back, Carlisle flung his hands up in surrender. He turned around and started to walk down the corridor.

"I'll talk to you later, Edward. In private!" He called, his powerful strides echoing down the corridor. Even as the silver-haired patriarch, Carlisle still walked like he was unstoppable. I got the impression that Edward and him didn't disagree often, and he didn't like to relinquish control.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Esme said to me, before following him.

I stood frozen in my position with my hand still over my mouth for a split second. Then I moved it down, trying to regain composure.

Edward moved back to his previous condition, his face seething. His hand reached out for mine and I let him take it, watching as his face looked slightly calmer. He pulled my hand towards his face and lightly kissed it, then played with my fingers. I watched in fascination, unable to move and having to tell myself to breathe.

"Sir?" Jasper asked assertively.

Edward didn't loosen his grip on my hand, but he looked to Jasper.

"Do you want me to arrange a meet with the Denalis?"

"That would be prudent. Yes, thank you."

"Is there anything else, Sir?"

Edward thought. "Nothing that can't wait until after the service. We meet back at Isabella's safe house. The HQ isn't safe anymore."

Jasper nodded. Alice led the couple solemnly back into the main church, pausing to smile at me. "It'll be okay, Bella."

I smiled weakly at her, but I didn't really know if I was capable of a response.

"Same to you, Emmett," Edward told the larger man.

For once in his life not making a witty reply, Emmett followed the others. Apparently all it took was a kidnapping and intense family drama for him to shut up for once. The thought made me smile, then it dropped immediately.

Edward used my hand to spin me slightly, so I was stood directly before him. We were alone in the corridor now, and there was a tension in my body that began to build and build.

He stared down at me, still holding one of my hands.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?"

I frowned. "For helping me. You're putting yourself at risk, because of me."

It was his turn to frown now. "Yes. I am."

I looked down. My heart was fluttering and I had to swallow to keep my voice from cracking.

"I wanted to say thank you. For that."

He lifted my chin up. His eyes were on my mouth. "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Why?" I asked him. I found myself afraid of the answer.

"Because I care.. About you."

"Oh."

He studied my face, and he seemed uncertain. "I've found myself wanting to protect you. And I used to think that the best way to keep someone like you - an innocent - safe was to keep myself as far away as possible. But you seem to find trouble everywhere."

My cheeks reddened.

"Sometimes I would find myself hoping you got into trouble, just so I would have to come rescue you. I'm not good at this."

"At what?"

"At being good. I'm not good. Far fucking from it. I'm bad in every way for you, Isabella Swan."

I swallowed. "Yes."  
"But even if I'm the worst person on the planet for you, I have to keep you safe. I can't leave you alone because if anything happened to you… I don't know what I'd do."

My breath hitched. "Why are you telling me this?"

He squeezed my hand and looked off past my shoulder. "Because I don't fucking know what I'm doing, Isabella."

I started to speak but he cut me off, moving me back until my body was pressed against the wall.

"I've never felt like this about someone. The only people I've ever wanted to protect are my family, but now I find myself needing to protect you. What the hell is that about?"

He pushed himself away from me, seemingly disgusted with himself.

I reached my arm out and took his hand. He looked down at it, then looked up at me.

"I don't like to see you get hurt. It worries me when I don't know where you are, and I think you could be in danger. I should hate you, but I don't. And I hate myself for that. You're a criminal, and yet I find myself drawn to you. What the hell is that about?"

I mimicked his tone on the question, trying to show him we were just as conflicted as each other. Again, I was confused. I wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him, even to kiss him.

He moved towards me, his eyes blazing with emotion. His hands tangled into my hair and he pressed his lips fiercely to mine.

His mouth was insistent on mine. I fell into the kiss, allowing my hands to come up to the back of his neck, pulling him down to me. He groaned and pushed his body into mine, one of his hands trailing down and grasping my waist.

He pulled back, and I gulped down air as my hair fell back around my face in an unruly mess. I looked at him in confusion, not understanding why he'd stop. He smirked, and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I think I've sinned enough recently, baby."

He gestured around him and I remembered that we were in a church of all places. My face flushed again.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured. I ducked my head, and stepped a little away from the wall.

"We should go back in," I said shakily.

He smiled a little, took my hand in his once more, and started to lead me back into the church. Just before the door, he turned back to me.

"I can protect you, Isabella, and I will."

We stepped back in and took our seats at the front of the church. The full room had a hushed atmosphere, and I realized the service was about to start. More than that, I realized that I believed Edward. He would protect me, if it was within his power. The problem was the Volturis were strong, and taking my mother only seemed like the beginning of this war. Could he really protect me from them?

 **TLoU**


	29. Mafia Princess

**Chapter 29**

 **BPOV**

After a tense church service without Carlisle present, Edward led the group as we left. He had held my hand through the entire service and now he was pulling me gently out of the church. There were three blacked out cars already waiting and Ben was standing next to the car Edward led us to.

"Hi Ben," I said softly.

He looked down at me, his face surprised at being addressed by me. "Miss Isabella."

Edward started to get into the car and his hand pulled me towards him. I let go of him and he looked up at me questioningly.

"Just give me one second," I asked him.

He scowled, "One second."

I turned back to Ben. He was looking between us with an uncertain expression, but his eyes seemed to focus on my earrings and widen. I had no idea what that was about, and I made a mental note to talk to someone about it later.

"Angela…" I started, unsure of what exactly to ask.

Ben smiled, "-is just fine."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is everything good with you guys? Does she …. Does she _know_?"

He nodded. "Angela and I are very happy. And yes, she's known for a little while about my job."

"She knows? Oh no. Does she know I know? Does she hate me?"

"I don't think she could ever hate you, Miss Isabella. I explained some of your… situation… and she understands. You should talk to her soon though, there's a lot you have to catch up on."

I nodded vigorously. Maybe I could persuade Edward to let her come to the safehouse.

A low growl came from inside the car. "Isabella!"

He was getting impatient. I understood, he was stressed out and I wasn't exactly standing in the safest place, with the Volturi skulking around. I smiled apologetically at Ben.

"I think you better get in, Miss," he said warningly as he walked round to the driver's door.

I did as he said and climbed into the back seat.

Edward's face was facing away from me but I could see the tension in his jaw. I started to reach towards him when he snapped at me.

"You should put your seatbelt on."

I flinched but moved to do as he asked. I clipped myself in and a few moments later the car started to move away from the church.

I refused to look back at Edward, deciding instead to stare out of the window as we peeled away, the last of the Cullen entourage to leave the site.

His hand suddenly gripped mine and I turned reluctantly towards him.

His eyes were contrite.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to protect you. I've been trying to protect you from the day I met you, and every single time I go about it the wrong way."

I gave him a small smile. "Not _every_ time. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

He sighed, his brow furrowing once more. "Just please be patient with me."

"I think I can manage that."

He nodded, his grip loosening on my hand slightly until we were comfortably holding hands. I didn't pull away, and I stopped myself from questioning why this was. Sometimes we all need comfort, and it just so happened that the man that would comfort me the most right now was the man I used to hate. The world was strange.

Ben had taken a different route on the way to the safe house and stopped frequently to check for tails. As soon as we stepped out, he drove off, the car was too noticeable to be here anymore. We couldn't take chances.

Emmett was waiting in the living room as we walked in, Edward's hand resting lightly on the small of my back. They had seemingly all arrived before us, and I could hear Esme and Alice talking melodically in the kitchen.

"Eleazar knows everything and wants to meet now," Emmett told Edward, signalling that they should leave.

"He's agreed to meet on our territory?"

Emmett nodded.

"That's a good sign."

Edward nudged me with his hand and I turned round.

"I will be back soon. Do not leave this house under any circumstances."

I rolled my eyes. "Got it, _Boss_."

"Enough of the sass," he said sternly, but his eyes betrayed a mirth that warmed me.

He touched my cheek lightly with the back of his fingers. I sucked in a small breath, still so unaccustomed to this affectionate side of Edward.

He turned to leave, and Emmett followed him.

"Oh no, Emmett. You're staying here."

"What?! You're joking," Emmett almost shouted.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I'm completely serious."

"But why? Besides you, I'm the best shot we've got. You can't leave me behind on a mission so important."

"I can, and will. After all the shit that has gone down, I need people I trust with my life protecting those who need protecting. You're right that you are a fine shot, but I need a mediator, not a fighter. I can't go to this meeting expecting it to end in a fight. I'm taking Jasper, and you're staying here protecting our family. That's fucking final."

Emmett raised his hands up in defence. "Alright, alright! I get it."

Edward stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding and walking out.

I released a breath I didn't even notice I was holding and smiled at Emmett.

He winked at me, "I like you more than him anyway."

From the corridor we heard a muffled, "I heard that!" and we both giggled like teenagers when the door slammed shut.

He slung an arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Now from what I'm smelling, it seems like Esme is stress baking."

I shrugged off his shoulder and started walking slowly back towards the door. When I felt I had a sufficient head start, I grinned.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" I called, then legged it into the kitchen.

 ****TLoU****

I was happily eating a delicious brownie, listening to Alice and Esme chatter about nothing, when the boys came back. I had known they were trying to distract me from all the shit going on around me, but it had worked for a brief beautiful spell. Now the raised voices I could hear knocked me straight back to reality, and it sounded far from pleasant.

Emmett had left as soon as he heard the cars pull in, and now Esme went to close the door, shooting me a warning look. I shook my head at her, and walked towards the noise. I had to know what was going on.

-"can't believe that would side with them!" Emmett spat.

Edward walked into the corridor, his face so weary I wanted to kiss it better.

"According to Eleazar, they weren't siding with anyone, they wanted to stay 'neutral'."

Emmett huffed. "Well, bollocks to that, we were allies before, and they've always hated the Volturi, why be neutral now?!"

"They said that Isabella's status as untouchable was only apparent after the hostage situation, and even if it had been known, it wouldn't protect a traitor like Renee. Since she was being imprisoned by us, she clearly wasn't intended to be affiliated with Isabella's status. They see no reason to involve themselves in a conflict over someone like Renee," Jasper explained carefully.

"That's the reason they gave, at least," Edward stated. The bitterness in his tone was hard to miss.

"What do you think the real reason was?" Emmett asked.

Edward's eyes glinted. "I think they're waiting until they know who's going to come out on top."

Emmett punched the wall. "Damn Eleazar! Don't they know we've got the strength and experience to take down those weasels?"

"We've got the experience, yes, but they've got the numbers. A gambling man might bet against us."

I cleared my throat, and all three men turned to look at me. Edward's eyes were concerned, but he couldn't have expected me to not listen. "Maybe he's not trying to pick the winning side. Maybe he's hoping you both destroy each other."

Edward looked at me appraisingly as Jasper nodded slowly.

"I had considered that," Jasper said.

"Which is exactly why you guys can't put yourself at risk of war. If this results in any casualties at all on your side, you're even more vulnerable. War is what the Volturis want, if they have the numbers like you say."

Emmett nodded too. "She's right, Edward."

"I know she's fucking right, but that doesn't solve anything! How do we get her mother out before Caius gets bored and kills her for sport?" Edward's eyes were blazing as he spoke.

I knew I had to step carefully.

"You need more time, right? Time to come up with a plan that doesn't end up getting everyone killed, and might get the Denalis on your side?"

Jasper nodded again.

Edward sighed. "What is your suggestion, oh mafia princess?"

 ****TLoU****

"Absolutely not," Edward replied calmly.

I rolled my eyes, aggravated. We'd been sat round the kitchen table for ten minutes as I explained my idea, and of course it was going down like a lead balloon.

"It's a good plan, Edward," Jasper said.

"Thank you, _Jasper_ ," I responded, shooting a look at Edward.

"I wasn't finished," he cut in, "it's a good plan, but it's incredibly risky. Are you sure you're ready for that sort of danger?"

"Yes." I said, as Edward firmly said "NO."

"Don't let your care for Bella devalue her idea, Boss. I get you're worried but we have no other ideas at this point, and time might be running out," he said.

Edward made an aggravated sound. "I am _not_ letting my Isabella anywhere fucking near those animals."

Emmett piped up then, his fingers steepled in a motion that looked so reminiscent of Edward. "I might be with Edward on this one. You could get hurt, Peps."

I stood, pressing my palms flat on the table. "What do you suggest then? We sit here thinking until they kill my mom? This could give you guys a huge advantage. They'd think they'd have the upper hand, and then that gives you potentially days to come up with an actual plan!"

Edward stood too, his chair falling backwards behind him and clattering to the floor. His eyes pierced me and there was a wildness in them I'd rarely seen before.

"And what if they kill you instead?"

"Why would they? They think I'm important to you," I responded, not backing down.

He narrowed his eyes, "Exactly! You're too important to go on some fucking martyr mission!"

Jasper interceded then, his voice betraying little emotion. "She's not just important, she's untouchable. What if they don't take the bait?"

Emmett sneered, "They broke into our fucking headquarters. I doubt they are going to care about the code anymore. They've shown their true colors."

I huffed out a breath, "Can someone please explain what this whole untouchable thing is?!"

Edward leaned towards me, his posture still hostile but his touch gentle as he touched my left ear. I shivered a little, and the silver earrings I was still wearing tinkled with the movement.

"These are the flowers of our family. They belong to Alice. Wearing them as jewellery showed to the world that you are one of us. The others at that ceremony believe you to be my intended. To us, that makes you utterly and completely protected," he explained. He leaned back and watched my face.

I took in the words. They didn't surprise me, from the reactions I had gathered I had been claimed in some way, but the notion of being Edward's intended caused a blush to rise in my cheeks. Even if it wasn't real, it sent a buzz through my stomach like a thousand butterflies. "I see."

Edward looked away from my face, pulling at his hair with one hand. "Obviously your protection is completely out of the window if you're determined to throw your life away."

"Edward, they wouldn't kill me! Caius wants me for whatever reason, probably just as some possession he can flaunt in front of you. He has no reason to kill me," I tried to reason.

Edward wouldn't meet my eyes. He instead looked to his men. "Please tell me you're not thinking we should do this? Allow Isabella to take her mother's place?"

I looked at them, pleading them to sway to my side. I knew my idea was reckless, but I also knew that it would buy us invaluable time.

"I think by calling Bella, he was hoping she would come to her mother's rescue. Maybe Pepper was who he wanted all along, and if we can convince him she was taken fair and square, he might believe he's winning. And when people think that they're winning, especially people like Caius, they make mistakes," Emmett said.

"Also, he'll be expecting you to run in all guns blazing to get your girl back, so he'll have most of their men protecting her. That helps us know where everyone is and then we can get to Aro when he's undefended. If we can get Aro then the whole lot will crumble," Jasper added.

The Boss looked at his family, and his face fell. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

Jasper frowned and started to speak. "Edward-"

Edward turned to him and grabbed his collar, lifting Jasper up slightly by his neck. "Go to hell! I don't care about your fucking rational shit! This is _Isabella_ , we're talking about. Not a piece of meat. Would you let Alice get taken? Would you?!"

Jasper sucked in a breath and clutched his throat.

"Edward, stop!" I cried.

Edward looked at me with a glare, and dropped his brother-in-law back into his seat.

"We're done here," he said, before stalking out of the room. The door slammed viciously, rattling in its hinges, and I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"I should follow him," I told the boys, who were exchanging weary looks.

Emmett shook his head, "I wouldn't advise it, Peps."

I smiled sadly, "And that's exactly why I should."

I walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Mike was guarding the front door and he was looking steadily forward, avoiding my gaze completely. Whatever had just happened in the kitchen he was pretending he hadn't heard.

As I walked up I listened for Edward and heard the signature pacing coming from the room on the left. I stepped into another windowless white room, a characteristic of the safe house that I had come to abhor. There was barely any furniture, a wooden bed frame with white covers, and a small drawer. The bronze-haired man didn't look up and barely paused his pacing.

I looked at Edward, then back at the white walls, then back to Edward.

"Do you remember when you met me for the first time, back at the headquarters, and you asked me about the room I was in?" I tried.

No response. The heavy thrum of his footsteps picked up their pace.

"I told you I didn't like it. It was white and bare and lifeless. You told me that it was better that way. Do you remember why?"

No response again.

"You said it was because there was no emotional attachment. That made sense, it was just a room. But your bedroom at your family home was bare too, and I'm guessing your flat is completely white and sterile too?"

He looked up at me then. "What's your point, Isabella?"

I swallowed, nervous about the tension in the room.

"My point is that you don't like to form emotional attachments to anything. You keep yourself at arms length from everything; your men, your mother, me. You try not to let yourself care, so you don't have weaknesses."

He looked at me steadily, waiting for me to finish.

I breathed in. "But you do care. You care about your family so much you would die to protect them. And for some reason I think the same goes for me. You care about me."

He looked away dismissively. "So what? You knew this before. You know I care for you. Why does that even matter?"

I walked up to him, trying not to let my hands shake as I cupped his face and moved it to look at mine.

"This act by Caius, it's desperate. He's scared. Showing you care isn't a weakness, it's a strength. The united front of the Cullens is against him, and they are so _strong_. So much stronger than the Volturi. He had to do something. Your attachment to me makes me interesting to him, but it's also the reason why this will work. He will stop at nothing to stop you because he's jealous of the bond we have. And you will stop at nothing to save me because I'm part of this now."

Edward reached his hand up and touched my side. I tried not to get distracted as I focused on my words.

"He cares for no-one but himself, and everyone knows it. And that's why we'll win," I continued. "Because he is just a jealous little man, trying to make a power play, and we are the ones who are strong."

Edward sighed.

"You can do it, you can beat them all. But you need the time. Please let me give you the time."

Edward studied my eyes for a very long time, his giving away little but resignation. He pulled my body towards him and wrapped his arms around me into a tight hug. I wasn't expecting it, but I reached my fingers up into his hair and stroked it lightly.

His voice was slightly muffled against me as he replied. "I feel like even if I say no, you'll find a way to do it anyway. You've never been good at following instructions."

"That might be true," I said sheepishly.

He pulled back, his green eyes locking back onto my face. "If I agree to this, we have to make it believable. We do it on my terms."

I nodded.

His eyes looked a little pained. "And when we get your mother, provided she did not go with the Volturis willingly or play any sort of part, she will be on the next flight to Mexico. She is not to be in your life any longer, regardless."

I bit my lip. "And if she was involved?"

His eyes darkened, "I will kill her myself."


	30. Symphony

**A/N: Thank you to everyone enjoying my fic, I love you all. This community is so lovely, and I appreciate all those who take the time out of their day to read and review. Next chapter will be live on Saturday!**

We'd spent the remainder of the night discussing the finer points of the plan. We decided that me setting up a meeting alone would look too suspicious. The Volturis wouldn't believe that I'd willingly surrender myself without a fight. So we decided I would have back up.

We'd planned everything; who was going with me, how we'd get there, where they were likely to take me, how we would react if it turned deadly.

One part of the plan that scared me was the emphasis on my acting. Drama had never been a strong suit for me and now I had to convince Caius that he wasn't being played. It was a hard role, but one I had come up with and I wasn't going to back down now.

From watching Edward I knew that a different part of the plan was bothering him. We decided he couldn't come with us for the switch. It would make it too tempting for Caius to initiate a fight when there were fewer people. From the way he kept touching my arm and hand it seemed like he was trying to check I was still here, scared for when I would have to leave.

I believed in the plan, I truly did, but I couldn't deny the risk I was putting myself in by being in Caius' hands, and I had few words to comfort Edward.

The only indecision came from how to initiate the plan. Should I call Caius and arrange a meet? Or should I wait for them to make the next move, the next threat?

Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long. I'd left the living room only moments earlier to make a pot of coffee, when I heard a buzzing. Sure enough, it was a phone call.

The caller ID said 'Mom', and the knowledge that she was somewhere in danger made my heart hurt despite everything.

I didn't want to risk the plan unravelling, and I knew what to do. I took the recorder from my pocket that the Cullens had given me, and started it. Then I picked up before the third ring and waited for whoever it was to speak.

It was a little surprising then to find the breathy voice of my mother to come down the line.

"Bella? Bella, baby, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom, it's me," I replied thickly, struggling to keep the emotion out of my voice.

"Oh thank God-"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Mom's tone was beyond distressed, and I hadn't got my acting ability from either of my parents. It was hard to imagine this was a con, like Edward feared, but I had been surprised by Renee before.

"I'm okay Bella, I love you, b-"

Her voice drifted away abruptly.

"Hello, Isabella."

I swallowed. His voice still held the same degree of creepiness it always had.

"Hello, Caius."

"Mommy's absolutely fine. You want her to stay that way, don't you?"

"Yes."

I kept my voice purposefully level, despite the use of 'mommy' that made me want to throw up in my mouth.

"What a charming daughter, you are. Are you alone?"

"I am right now," I said truthfully.

"But I am to believe the Cullens are not far away?"

"They are close, yes."

He laughed then, but it was so maniacal and high pitched it sounded more like a girlish giggle.

"Oh my my, you are their favorite pet aren't you?"

I gritted my teeth and refused to rise to him. "I want to negotiate for my mother's release."

Another laugh. "Of course you do, my dear."

"Where can we meet you?"

"'We'? I don't get to see my precious flower alone?"

I held back a shudder, knowing if I went with him that is exactly what would happen. I would have to be alone with Caius, possibly for days.

"You know they wouldn't let me come alone, I am always watched."

"Yes yes of course, pet. You may take one guard with you. If you take anymore I will consider it a sign of hostility, darling. Who knows what I will do then?"

I nodded, this was what we expected. "I will only come with one person then."

"Fabulous!"

I cleared my throat. "I have a stipulation. If my mother is harmed in any way before the meeting, we will consider that an act of war. Is that clear?"

The words sounded foreign in my mouth. It's what I had agreed to say however this conversation played out, but saying the word 'war' to a man like Caius felt like I was playing in the big kids playground, and I was scared of being caught out.

"You truly are delightful, my Isabella, I look forward to our meeting greatly."

He had not answered my question. My voice hardened. "Is that clear?"

"Oh yes, oh yes."

I breathed, the adrenaline of the conversation starting to wear off and the fear setting in.

"When and where are we meeting then?"

The giggle was back. "Patience, patience. All will be revealed."

And then the line went dead.

 ****TLoU****

I put the phone down slowly onto the tabletop and picked up the recorder, pressing stop. The saved recording displayed itself and I breathed out in relief, happy I didn't screw that part of the plan up. Steeling myself, I walked robotically back into the living room.

Jasper glanced up as I entered but the others were deep in conversation about all the possible places where he would be holding me hostage. From the snatches of low conversation, it seemed to be most likely they would take me to their version of HQ, an obvious place but well-protected, or one of the Volturi safe houses a little out of the city. They seemed to be aware of most of the seemed strange to me, if they knew where the safe houses of the Volturi were, how were they safe? But then I remembered that they never thought it would come to war between them. My involvement was what destroyed the fragile peace between them.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

I looked up and it was Jasper, scanning my face worriedly. At his words, the brothers too looked up.

"Caius called."

There was a brief moment of silence. I swallowed, awaiting their reaction.

Edward was the first to move, swearing under his breath something like 'fucking bastard', or knowing him, probably exactly that. He moved towards me and placed his hand on my face. It was a symbol of comfort I was alarmingly used to from Edward, and that in itself was strange.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth but he cut me off before I could speak.

"Of course you're not fucking okay," he continued, dropping his hands and running both of them through his wild hair. "You shouldn't even be here. This is all such a colossal bag of shit."

I steadied him, touching his arm lightly. "You're right. It is shit. But I am here, and it's going to work, Edward."

Jasper cleared his throat. "Did you record it? What did he say?"

"I did. He made my mom speak first. She seemed distressed," I spoke slowly, trying to keep the rising emotion at bay. I wouldn't cry here. "He also said he will meet to consider the terms for Renee's release."

"What else?"

I racked my brains for other relevant information. The whole conversation seemed so fantastically unreal that I had a hard time remembering all the words. It was like I'd been listening underwater, or in a dream. "That I could only bring one person."

Jasper nodded. "That's what we thought he'd say."

Edward moved from in front of me to behind me, gripping my hips with his hands, pulling me back against him. I could see the boys better now, but it was an unholy distraction in a serious conversation.

Emmett looked confused, thinking through what I'd said. "That's it? He didn't say anything else? Where are we supposed to meet the creep?"

He was clearly chomping at the bit to kill the man already. For some reason, the idea of Caius dying didn't bother me. I wondered whether my time with the Cullens had desensitised me to the violence, or purely whether my hatred for Caius was enough to displace my normal aversion to death.

A growl came from behind me.

"Emmett, leave Isabella alone," Edward snarled, gripping me tighter.

The hulking man held his hands up in defense, "Bro, I'm not the enemy here."

I blinked, surprised, and without looking back I covered Edward's right hand with mine. I squeezed lightly and he loosened his grip. His protective streak did not need to be focused on Emmett. "It's okay. No. He didn't say when or where. I got the impression he'd let us know soon."

Edward leant down, his breath hot against my ear as I tried not to think about his form pressed against mine.

"How long were you on the phone?"

The voice was so close it made me jump a little, and I took a steadying breath so my voice sounded somewhat normal. "Maybe a minute and a half?"

Edward made a humming noise behind me, a sort of 'hm' that didn't bode well.

Jasper locked gaze with the man holding me in place. "Do you think he was tracking her?"

"If he was he'd know where she was almost instantly. I wouldn't be surprised if he had, but I doubt he'd come here," Edward responded.

"What makes you think that?"

"They know where all our safe houses are. Alec was trusted. He knew the location of every safe house in the city. So that means Aro knows too. If he wanted to raid us he would have done so already."

"That's true," Jasper said slowly.

"So either Caius doesn't know where they are, or he doesn't have the men for that kind of raid."

I scrunched up my nose, confused. "How could he not have the men? You've said yourself that they've got the numbers."

"Exactly," mused Edward.

"What are you saying, Boss?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think he's working with Aro on this."

Both men stared at Edward. Jasper's eyes then drifted to me, his face perplexed.

"You really think he'd go against Aro? For her?"

Edward's voice was dark and low as he responded. "It's not for _her_. She's the bait."

His voice was disgusted as he said the word 'bait'. I knew he hated the idea, but he knew it was the only way to get the Denalis on our side and buy enough time.

The fatigue of the day was starting to hit me, and I found myself swaying slightly. The action had kept me moving but now I was running on empty.

Edward's grip tightened once more and he spun me around. I met his penetrating gaze and he shook his head wearily.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't fucking think, as usual. Are you tired?"

I nodded, stifling a yawn. I had noticed recently him calling me baby, but a larger part of me than I'd like to admit liked it. "I'm a little tired. I know the plan. But if there's anything else, you will let me know?"

Edward appraised me. "You're so fucking strong, you know that?"

I smiled a little. "And you say fuck a lot. Did you know that?"

He leaned down and kissed me. I didn't respond instantly, but as soon as I recovered from the shock of the contact, reaching my hands into his tortured hair and pressing my lips against his, he pulled back. I blushed fiercely, and he smiled teasingly. "Smart ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Regular ass."

He winked. "Only to you."

"Not true!" said Emmett loudly.

I looked over at him, my blush worsening as of course both of the boys were looking at us. It was a little embarrassing, but it didn't feel wrong. Some part of me had accepted that Edward was important to me, and whilst I didn't quite understand it, I knew I didn't want to move away.

My eyes went back to the gorgeous man in front of me, who hadn't looked away from my face. "You should sleep," he said brushing his thumb over the lip I didn't know I was biting. "I'll come check on you after I'm done here."

I nodded and he pressed another kiss to my lips. This time even shorter, but I refused to let my face show my disappointment. He would be insufferable if he knew how much I wanted to kiss him.

Putting the recorder on the table, I left the room and headed upstairs. Stopping on the landing, I let myself just be still for a moment. The silence made me reflect for the first time on everything that had happened. My mother was no longer in prison, she was with the Volturi, with _Caius_. And I had not only got myself involved in this mess, I was going to willingly hand myself over to him, the creepiest man on the planet, so that the Cullens would win their. I was risking everything for them. But not just for them, for me. Because if Renee died, it would be my own fault. I had to save her, and then Edward had to save me, or I didn't know what would happen. I couldn't think about what would happen if the Cullens couldn't save me.

Before I could stop it, the reality of the situation came crashing down and I sunk slowly back against the wall in the upstairs corridor. The clinical white made this feel like some sort of hospital, but far from being comforting, the white expanse made me feel like I was spiralling into insanity, and the walls were the walls of a mental asylum meant to keep me in.

I put my head between my knees and tried to relax, but it wouldn't work.

I needed a bed.

To lie down.

Trying to regain some equilibrium I stood up, and barely made it to the nearest room and onto the bed before my legs seemingly collapsed from underneath me, landing me in a heap on the sheets. I could already feel hysteria resurfacing as a loud squawk came from beneath me.

"OW!"

 ****TLoU****

I had seemingly landed squarely on a body. I jumped up suddenly, landing gracelessly back on the floor with an 'ow!' of my own.

"Bella?" came the voice from under the covers, a mop of short dark hair peeking out. Alice. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Alice! I completely forgot other people were here!"

Alice was sat up in bed now, looking at me curiously. "Calm down, Bella."  
Her voice was steady, and I realised by comparison that I was hyperventilating, sucking air into my lungs so fast I was starting to feel lightheaded.

Before I knew it her little arms were around me.

"Bella? Bella. Breathe. Just breathe with me, Bella."

I nodded and tried to focus on her breaths.

"In. Out. In… and out."

After a few seconds I felt the pounding in my head start to subside.

"Very good, Bella, you're doing so well. In. Out."  
I leaned back into her hold and I was soon lying in her lap.

"I think I'm okay now," I said quietly.

She stroked my hair slowly.

"No, Bella. I don't think you are."

I turned my head, and looked up at her face. The worry in her eyes was so motherly I started to break down into tears. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I knew I needed to cry.

"It's okay, Bells, it's all going to be okay."

I don't know how much she knew of the plan, and I didn't have it in my heart to tell her.

With my body still shaking, she pulled me up to standing and guided me over to the bed. "You should get some rest."

I nodded, no protest needed.

Alice pulled the covers up to my shoulders and lay behind me, stroking my hair and singing to me softly. I couldn't make out the words, and I was pretty sure it was French. Somehow, it didn't matter though. The exhaustion drowned out everything and I found myself drifting away.

A few moments later, or possibly a few hours, I woke. It was still dark out so I knew it was still nighttime. Noticing that my dark hair friend was snoring lightly next to me, I smiled and nearly drifted back to sleep. But I could hear a noise from downstairs, and it jolted me awake.

Someone was playing the piano.

Following the sounds of the music, I sat up, swung my legs over the bed and left the room, being careful not to wake up the sleeping beauty.

I padded slowly down the corridor, suddenly aware I was still wearing the clothes I had worn to the church ceremony. I must have looked a sight, and I hastily pulled my skirt down which must had ridden up whilst I slept.

The music seemed to be coming from the same floor I was on, a room at the end of the corridor. I listened outside for a moment and recognised the tune that had seemed familiar before. It was Clair de Lune.

I opened the door as quietly as I could. I saw a man - Jasper I think - sitting on a sofa, holding a glass of what looked like whiskey, as he watched carefully over the man in the corner hunched over the piano. It was a beautiful noise surrounding me, and my throat caught as I realised it was Edward that was playing.

The room was dark but I could make out his form.

His shoulders were bent over, the muscles in his neck were tense, and the power that was emanating from his fingers was like a crescendo. I felt like I was being hit by a wave, but at the same time I was floating in a bubble. I tore my eyes away from the man to meet Jasper's eyes, who had now realised my presence.

He nodded at me. Slowly, I watched him stand, and the oaky scent of whiskey wafted past me as he silently left the room and closed the door behind him. I swallowed. It was just me now, me and the magnetic force that was Edward Cullen.

Almost by accident, or compulsion, I stepped forward. Then again. Then again. The man in front of me seemed to move like a fluid rather than a solid muscled man. It was a side of Edward I had never seen before.

In a break in the notes I took another step, and the floorboard creaked.

Edward slammed his hands down on the piano, creating a shockwave of noise that made me jump.

"I told you I wanted silence, dammit!"

The roar came as he whipped his head round. His expression instantly changed from one of anger to one of regret as his eyes fell upon me. He closed his eyes for a second, and the tortured Edward that I had come to know well was back. I had seen this face when I had crashed my car, when we had danced together, after he had kissed me. Now I realised the face was tortured because he wanted to protect me, to care for me. Before he had wanted to protect me from himself. And I'm sure part of him still wanted me as far away as possible.

He opened his eyes and looked at me longingly, his eyes brazenly lingering over my body as he gazed at my entire form. All this time he had wanted to protect me, even if he had gone about it hideously at times. I had thought he had hated me. I was so wrong.

I lifted my hand and made a show of locking my lips, agreeing to his plea for silence with a smile. I pretended to hand him the key, and instead he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him.

In an instant I was between his thighs, and he was pulling my face down to his mouth urgently. The kiss was ferocious and demanding, not sweet and chaste like his earlier kisses. There was no need to talk, just a desperation that needed to be filled. His desperation. My desperation.

I clung to him, my hands weaving in his hair but this time pulling and scratching, and Edward moaned slightly, causing me to kiss him even harder. His tongue pressed against mine in our battle of need.

His mouth tastes of whiskey, but also just of Edward. I'd never been kissed like this before, and it was so intense I felt like I was going to faint. Instead I just clutched myself to him, and let myself feel.

His hands dropped from my hair as we continued to explore each other, his hands cupping my upper thighs as he lifted me suddenly upwards and around. Our lips didn't break contact as he lowered me delicately onto the keys, the tenderness of the touch contrasting with the cacophony of dissonant sound that erupted from beneath me. If anything the new positioning made him more frantic, as he pushed against me and I pushed back just as hard.

I reached for his shirt, and my clumsy fingers started to undo the buttons. His hands flew up then, steadying mine as he stopped me. He opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Just this."

I looked at him, breathing heavily. "You don't want to?"

He looked at me then as if I was crazy, "Isabella Swan. I've wanted to rip your clothes off since the moment I fucking met you."

I smiled sadly. "But not now."

"I want our first time to be because we've won, not because we're scared. I want to worship you, not break you. I don't trust myself to be good right now."  
I licked my lips, his words sending shivers through my body. "I understand."

He picked a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"I promise you, my beautiful girl, that I will save you."

I stared at his eyes, almost black in the low light that my eyes were not accustomed to. "I know you will."

"But I must warn you," he said, his eyes glinting. "When you return, when I have you back in my arms… I will never let you leave again."

The words made my heart jump in my chest. _That better be a promise._


	31. Exchanged

**A/N: *Obligatory warning that the next few chapters may have dark subject matter***

 **Don't hate the player, hate the game. ;)**

"Bella?"

The voice and the accompanying knock made me groan as I shifted under the sheets and rubbed my eyes.

Natural light was filtering in from a small high window and instantly told me where I was. In a bed, in the safe house, without Edward.

It wasn't surprising, after our kiss last night he insisted I go to bed, and I wasn't in much of a state to protest since I yawned a few seconds after his comment. Picking me up bridal style, he'd taken me to the nearest bedroom, thankfully one that was empty. I didn't need to relive the Alice moment from before.

Edward hadn't stayed, leaving as soon as I was settled, with a kiss on the forehead and a sad smile. It seemed he hadn't come to me sometime in the night, like I'd hoped. I remember I'd heard the piano softly playing as I drifted off for the second time that night. Had he slept at all?

"Yes," I responded to the voice at the door groggily. "I'll be right out."

Ignoring my verbal snooze button, the door opened and in came Alice. She appraised me quickly, eyes dancing over me.

"Exactly as I thought. Take these."

I blinked myself more awake, sitting up, and found Alice holding out a set of clothes. I don't know who they belonged to, and if anything they looked brand new.

"Thanks, Pixie," I replied warmly, taking the offered clothes. I'd forgotten I was still wearing the same clothes, the thought hadn't seemed important enough to mention. The clothes she gave me were feminine, but without flounces, and the shoes were trainers. The practicality of the outfit suggested she knew something of what was to come. I suspected Alice wouldn't be caught dead in flats, and would roll in her grave at the mere mention of Chucks.

"We're having breakfast in the kitchen, come down when you're ready," she said with a smile, spinning on the spot and leaving as gracefully as her nickname would suggest.

Alice was fast becoming my favorite Cullen. Edward be damned.

When I got downstairs, Esme had made me a cup of coffee, which I took gratefully.

The kitchen was pretty full, but I could feel Edward's presence as soon as I entered. Almost on auto-pilot my eyes sought him out. He had changed since last night, but once more he was in a suit. I realised that I'd never seen him out of one. I supposed men like Edward had no use for casual clothes. Did he ever have fun?

His face brightened as he saw me but his eyes were more tired than I'd ever seen. I walked to him, one hand cradling my mug, and the other reaching out and rubbing gently at the dark circles under those captivating eyes.

"Did you not sleep?" I asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the flow of chatter in the room.

He smirked, but it looked pained. " _Someone_ kept me up all night."

I pouted. "Be serious."

His eyes dropped from my face. "I am."

My stomach flipped a little at his words. He'd been up all night, but not because of my interruption, but because he was worrying about me. Before the guilt took hold, he grabbed me and plonked me down onto his lap. The motion caused me to giggle, and from the vantage point of his thighs I could see the whole kitchen.

Apparently my desire to keep our conversation quiet hadn't succeeded, as the Cullen clan watched us with interest. The women were smiling, but the men were brooding; seemingly considering Edward's words. I realised a distinct lack of Carlisle and I wondered if this too, was entirely my fault.

"Bella," Emmett said, making me meet his gaze. His brown eyes were pained, and his voice softer than the usual boom. The man mountain calling me 'Bella' instead of 'Pepper' worried me more than I'd like to admit.

"Please don't," I said, anticipating his words.

He shook his head, "I just want you to know that you don't have to go through with this."

As he spoke, my phone buzzed slightly, too low for most of the room to hear.

1 new message from Renee

My finger shook slightly as I pressed the messages icon and opened the chat.

 _Tacoma Port. 9:30am._

 _Don't be late, my sweet._

I swallowed, and I heard a growl from behind me confirming that Edward had read the message over my shoulder.

Looking up at Emmett, I summoned my best 'I'm super confident about being willingly abducted' smile. I held up the phone to the room, displaying the message.

"Yes," I told him. "Yes, I do."

 ****TLoU****

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be here? He said only one other person, and we already ruled you out."

Edward had insisted on coming in the car with Emmett and I, despite our protests. The warning in the text about tardiness made me drop the subject earlier than I normally would have.

The threat of being late didn't need to be impressed on any of us, we knew that it could result in the death of my mother. I tried not to think about that, and Emmett's completely insane driving kept the threat of a panic attack more or less at bay as we could never be late as this speed. The threat of a car accident, however, was egregiously higher.

The location was also not lost on any of us. Alice gasped at the sight of the message, and we'd all pondered the meaning of having the meeting at the sight where the Volturi had lost many men.

The man beside me gritted his teeth. "There's not a fucking chance I'm letting you walk into a trap. I'm just here to scout the area. I'll circle the area and pick up Emmett after."

Emmett chuckled to himself. "Call it scouting the area if you want, Eddie. I'm sure it has nothing to do with spending time with your girl."

Edward snarled, "Don't call me Eddie."

I smirked, happy that he hadn't refuted the other part of Emmett's statement. I had no idea what was going on with Edward and I, but I'm pretty sure there _was_ an Edward and I. That in itself was monumental.

The big man just rolled his eyes at his brother, changing the subject. "Do you think we're at Tacoma Port because it's close to wherever they are taking her?"

"Potentially," Edward replied. "We should put priority watch on the safe houses closest to this part of town."

I was doing really well in monitoring my breathing. Every time my incoming abduction was mentioned a large part of me wanted to have a breakdown. Somehow though, the rest of me managed to squash it.

We both weren't sure what Caius really wanted with me, and no one wanted to be the first to mention the elephant in the room; that Caius may be interested in my capture for more reasons than Edward. The prospect of him making sexual advances on me had crossed my mind, and I think it had crossed Edward's. It fuelled his desperation, his hatred for the plan, but I couldn't pretend to be innocent of the alternative either.

To the best of our knowledge, Renee was not valuable to the Volturi, and if we didn't get her back soon, Caius would kill her. I couldn't think of anything that we could exchange for Renee which wouldn't put the Cullens in a terrible strategic position. The men had accepted that part of the logic with little problem. Giving up any of their assets would mean they would almost certainly lose any impending war. Renee was worth nothing to the Cullens, I couldn't ask them to sacrifice their family for the sake of mine, especially when mine had betrayed theirs in the past.

But what I could do, was sacrifice something that belonged to me alone.

My freedom.

I had to believe that it would work out okay, and if it didn't and I suffered or even died for this cause, then dying in the place of someone I loved seemed like a good way to go.

It was that thinking, and the strength I felt in the presence of the Cullens, that made me confident of this plan.

We arrived at the port too soon, even though the time displayed told me it had been forty minutes like expected.

Focusing on my breathing again, I closed my eyes. In. Out.

I felt a slight whoosh of air against my skin and before I knew it I could feel pressure against my mouth and familiar rough fingers against my cheek. The taste was undeniably Edward, and he was kissing me.

I would never get used to the sensation. It was delicious. I let myself get absorbed in the sensation. Who needed to breathe when you could kiss?

"Get a room!"

That was Emmett, of course. I kept my eyes closed stubbornly, refusing to give up the kiss. When would I get another?

Between peppering my lips with kisses, Edward mumbled out a reply. "Fucking. Get. Out. Then."

I smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss, the thud of the door slamming shut. I'd never been more grateful for blacked out windows.

His hands found my hair, and they weaved across my scalp. The harmony of our bodies was the perfect piano piece, a feeling that couldn't be expressed. My flowery thoughts took a darker turn however when he pressed into me and I felt what this was doing to him. God, that was hot.

"We.. should stop," I managed to squeak out.

He claimed my mouth once more, halting my protestations in their tracks.

"Mine," he growled, before pressing insistent down my neck and along my collarbone. His lips scorched my body like an open flame.

With sudden clarity, I realised what this was. This was about marking his territory, staking his claim. I was walking into danger and he wanted his ownership of me to be known. Somehow, this was what he needed. He needed to know I belonged to him before I walked into the clutches of another.

"Yours," I said seriously.

His head jolted up and hungry eyes scanned my face.

"What?"

I thought for a moment. I thought of the implications that tying myself to him would mean. To everyone else I was already his, already claimed: 'untouchable'. But in my own mind I found it was the truth too. My soul was tied to this terrible, exceptional man.

"I'm yours," I declared, my throat constricting.

His green eyes shone with relief and his head fell against my shoulder. I cradled him, finding something strange in the fact I was comforting him, and not the other way round. This man, my man, needed me as much as I needed him. I felt strong. I felt invincible.

He raised himself off of me, and tried to rearrange my hair. I stilled his hands. His gaze locked with mine, and I was stunned by the depth of emotion I saw there.

"Give them hell," he said gruffly.

I smiled, but it wasn't with joy. It was completely vindictive, in the most glorious way.

"I intend to."

 ****TLoU****

The air was still, as if the wind and the rain were waiting with bated breath for a resolution. The parking lot was empty, any vehicle the Volturi had used to get here was long gone. The only noise was the squealing of tires: Edward. A reassuring hand from Emmett fell firmly on my shoulder. I didn't feel like I needed it, but I smiled at Emmett all the same.

We walked slowly across the tarmac, assuming that the main hanger would be the location. My eyes scanned into the darkness of the room approaching, the daylight of the morning not penetrating far enough for me to make out anyone.

The thrum of my heart picked up its pace as we approached, but my hands were steady.

As we were steps away from entering, Emmett moved in front of me. His gun was out, and he signaled that I should stay close.

The room opened up in front of us and my eyes quickly adjusted. In front of me I saw three figures.

One was Caius, the blonde hair making him stand out in any grouping. I quickly looked to the other two. One was seemingly a bodyguard, and the other I barely recognised at first. But I realised after a couple of seconds it was my mother.

Renee was dressed in a lime green mini dress akin to one you might see on a teenager at prom. The colour was garish, the bodice was covered in cheap diamante gems. Considering it was hardly warm, she had nothing else on. Not even shoes. But the worst part was her face, it was covered in makeup, but clearly done by someone that didn't know what makeup was. The dark berry lipstick was smeared across her mouth, and her eye shadow was reminiscent of a drag queen. She didn't look hurt at least, there were no bruises I could see, or anything that would suggest she'd been hurt. I tried to smile at her, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. Her answering look was dejected.

My gaze turned back to the man responsible. Seeing him in the flesh made my skin crawl, and I shivered involuntarily. He seemed to notice, and his reptilian mouth widened into what could be considered a grin.

"Ah, Isabella, I'm so glad you've finally arrived." Even from here I could see the glint in Caius's eyes. "And with Emmett, I see! I was hoping to speak to Edward here this morning, but you of course are welcome to our little soiree."

I didn't have a response, but Caius was happy to fill the void in conversation.

"Lower your gun please, Emmett." His voice was casual, but the monster was lurking just under the surface.

"I will if he does," grunted Emmett, gesturing with his weapon to the other man, who was pointing his gun straight at us.

Caius made a dismissive gesture to his guard, who lowered his gun. Slowly, Emmett followed suit, placing his gun in his hip holster. One hand hovered nearby, ready to draw if necessary.

"Phew! I hate guns, don't you?" Caius' voice was playful, immune to the tension in the room, or feeding off it. "You see your lovely mother is in good form? Doesn't she look pretty?"

I met the gaze of Renee once more, and I could see she was on the verge of tears. The way he face was crumpled up with emotion made the makeup more clownish and gruesome. _What have they done to you?_

"You shouldn't have come, baby," Renee said softly.

Caius grabbed Renee's arm, hard. "Enough chit chat!"

I stepped forward instinctively, but my protector pushed me back. It was so infuriating to be so close but not able to do anything. Emmett was right of course, he was trying to taunt me and I'd already let him succeed.

"Let's discuss business," Emmett said firmly.

"Always business with the Cullens. Never any fun. Busy busy business!" Caius' sigh was weary, as if it really was a hardship for him. "But I suppose you're right."

Caius dropped Renee's arm, and beckoned us a little closer with one of his fingers.

Emmett walked a little further into the room, and I mirrored his steps, now being careful to keep mostly behind him. As it was, Caius' eyes were irrefutably locked on me; hiding behind Emmett didn't seem to help break his watch.

I cleared my throat. "We want Renee."

Caius grinned. "Oh I know you do, my darling. What _I_ want to know though, is what you're willing to _trade_ for her?"

Emmett gritted his teeth. "You already took our HQ and our prisoner. What more do you want, cr- Caius?"  
Caius tutted. "That's much less fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's _so_ much more entertaining to have you guess!"

I could see Emmett physically struggling to restrain himself from shouting. "A truce? Is that what you want? A truce between our families?"

Emmett's question cause Caius to break down in a fit of fake laughter. He hunched over, continuing to squeal for longer than was comfortable to watch. Eventually, he lifted himself up, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. But his voice when he spoke was far from jovial.

"I have never wanted peace with you."

I swallowed. "Then what can we offer you?"

Caius tilted his head, staring straight into me. "You could offer me yourself, Miss Swan."

I didn't have to fake surprise at being asked. The admittance that this was indeed what Caius wanted made it feel like all the air had left my lungs.

"That's out of the question," Emmett responded fiercely.

Caius hadn't moved from his position, and his eyes did not move from mine. "Oh, is it now?"

Emmett took a step forward. "There's not a chance she's going with you, you sick fuck."

I breathed in. Out. In. Out. This was part of the plan. Emmett had to act like this wasn't our intention, or Caius would know that something was up.

"I don't know… I think our little Isabella could be persuaded. If she knows what's at stake."

He punctuated his statement by reaching for my mother again. But this time, instead of grabbing her roughly, he brushed his fingers softly against her skin.

"You're not going to kill her," I said, as steadily as I could manage.

He smiled darkly. "Well if you don't want her, what use do I have for the traitor?"

Caius clicked his fingers twice, and the guard moved to stand next to my mother. In an instant a gun was at her head, and my mom let out a small whimper as the cold metal pressed against her temple.

I stepped forward now, ignoring Emmett's warning hand.

"I didn't say I didn't want her," I choked out.

"Now that's more like it."

"Let her go." My voice was as strong as I could make it.

"I'll let her go, when you are standing next to me."

I shuddered.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice was pained, as he grabbed my arm again. I looked back to him, and tried to smile. Part of the plan. This is all part of the plan.

"You have to let me do this, Emmett," I told him, putting my hand over his and lifting his large fingers away.

Emmett's eyes were ablaze and I could see how hard it was for him to go along with this. Shaking his head, he yelled to Caius. "What else can we offer?"

Caius spread out his hands. "Nothing that I would be inclined to accept."

"That's it?" Emmett asked in disbelief. "You take Bella god knows where, or Renee dies?"

Caius inspected his nails, his posture calm and disaffected. "That's the long and short of it, yeah."

Emmett snarled at him, the noise feral and angry. "Then we refuse!"

I gasped. "No! Emmett!"

Caius looked up, unfazed. Turning to his guard, he said simply, "Kill her."

"No! Stop!"

My scream timed perfectly with the man flicking off the safety. Caius raised his hand, and the man's finger came off the trigger.

"Something to say, Isabella?"

I pushed myself forward, past Emmett, until I was standing a few feet in front of the monster.

"Take me in her place. Please. Just don't kill her."  
Caius' smile was blinding. He reached out his hand to me and hesitantly, stepped forward again. One more step. A second later my hand was in his, and he spun me like a sickening parody of a dance.

"Give the traitor to the Cullen."

The guard pushed my mother roughly towards Emmett, who had to halt in his approach to catch her. He looked up at me miserably, holding my mother, who thankfully seemed unhurt.

"It's okay, Emmett. I have to do this," I said to him, my voice shaking as tears started to pool in my eyes.

A wail rose up from his body, and I realised my mother was crying, crying loudly in Emmett's arms.

Suddenly, a clattering came from across the room. My eyes darted to the source of the noise, Caius hand still clenching my own, preventing my movement. There was a figure standing in the corner, nearest to Emmett. It was a man, I could see that much, and his gun was raised towards Caius.

"Like _hell_ you do!"

The roar from the man was in that moment so familiar that my knees almost buckled. It was the voice of one of my oldest friends. Jacob. _Jacob. No, no, no. Not part of the plan._ He can't be here, not now.

"Jake," I said weakly, warningly.

"NO!" Jacob yelled. "You aren't doing this. You aren't giving yourself over to them! I fucking refuse, Bells! What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
He stepped towards us, his gun trained solely on Caius' head. I shook my head at him, barely able to comprehend what was happening.

"Now this is an interesting development," Caius mused. His arm pulled swiftly against mine, and I was wrenched against his chest, my body positioned in the way of the bullet.

Jacob stopped slightly. His gun was steady, pointing above my head.

"I can still kill you," he growled.

Caius pinned me to him more firmly. I stayed as still as the dead, petrified any movement could result in someone dying. _No. No._

"Do you really want to take that risk?"

I saw Emmett lower my mother to the ground and stand slowly, his movements not attracting the focus of attention. Everything was happening so quickly. There was too much. There was far far too much. My thoughts started to spiral and all I could think was

 _Not part of the plan_

 _Not part of the plan_

Jake stepped forward once more.

In the corner of my eye I saw Caius lift a finger.

"Yes," Jake growled.

Almost simultaneously I cried out, "No!"

Emmett leaped towards my friend.

The loudest bang resounded through the room.

A gunshot.

 _No. Please. It wasn't real._

Emmett fell, hard. He cried out in pain, clutching his chest.

"No no no!" I screamed, my voice tearing itself apart with raw emotion.

Some part of my registered that I could feel the cold floor beneath my legs. I must have collapsed. Caius kept the rest of me suspended above the ground, like a puppet.

"Let's go, Isabella," Caius said softly, as he started dragging me along the floor.

Jake's expression was haunting. He stared down at Emmett's crumpled body in shock. That bullet was supposed to hit him.

My mother's wails grew wilder, and she began crawling towards Emmett's shape.

My feet found no purchase on the ground as Caius continued to pull me forcefully from the room.

Jake's surprise had made him lower his gun for a split second and now the guard was focused on his original target. Jake lowered his gun slowly to the floor, and placed it down.

Caius' bodyguard was walking backwards, following us out of the room with his weapon still trained on Jake.

The blonde monster was speaking.

"If you follow us, I won't hesitate to kill my new toy."

I could hear the threat, but I wasn't really listening. My focus was entirely now on the small pool of red attached to the man in the centre of the room. His body was still crumpled, his groans growing quieter as our distance increased. I wanted to reach for him, to protest, but I'd forgotten how to use my body.

Please no.

 _Emmett._

 _Not Emmett._

 ****TLoU****

 **Next chapter on Wednesday.**


	32. Taken

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was two days late. 'Real life' is a shitty excuse but it's the truth. xx**

My body felt numb, disconnected from the rest of me. The rest of me; my soul, my heart, and everything that makes a person more than a sack of blood, was screaming.

I couldn't see Emmett anymore, and I was vaguely aware that there was more than just Caius and the one guard around me. Orders were being barked but it was as if I was underwater, and their words were muffled beyond recognition.

Was Emmett dead already?

It was all my fault.

I could barely comprehend it.

Emmett Cullen had jumped in front of a bullet to save Jacob Black. And he had succeeded. But at what cost? If he died I would never forgive myself.

Why was Jake even there? How did he know where to find us?

"Have you searched her?"

 _Searched who? Are they talking to me?_

"Not yet."

"Do it. Carefully, I don't want my things damaged."

The sides of me were being patted lightly and I could feel cool metal slide out from my hip.

"Got her phone, boss. Do you want me to check for a tracker?"

"Quickly."

More touching. Cold fingers in my hair. My left foot was lifted, then dropped. Then my right. _They're taking my shoes._

"Can't find anything."

"Let's go."

Suddenly, my body felt weightless, and I realised in some odd out-of-body way that I was being carried. Not back out the way we'd entered the hanger. No, I thought distantly, we were going out another way.

For a second I believed I could still hear my mother's tears, then I realised the sobs were my own. I was convulsing in the arms of two hostile strangers. I wanted to stop. I wanted to be strong, to see where we were going. I was supposed to be aware, checking for clues of where Caius was taking me. I wanted to be in control. Somewhere in me, I knew that my emotion wouldn't bring Emmett back if he was gone.

But the rational side of my brain couldn't fight against the utter despair at the way that encounter had gone.

I struggled against my captors, crying out, as they pulled me outside. The light adjusted and I could see glinting ripples in front of me. Why was there water?

I breathed. In. Out. In. Out.

I'm at Tacoma Port.

There's water because it's a dock.

Maybe we're getting a boat.

 _Maybe Emmett's dead._

Voices. Men talking.

 _I killed him._

Darkness coming towards me.

"I think she's gunna faint."

 ****TLoU****

I blinked my eyes, feeling like only a moment had passed.

The light from the sun nearly blinded me as I tried to open my eyes, and I realised I was lying down. The wooden planks beneath me were cold and firm. There was a slight rocking sensation, and the wind swept past my face, buffeting my hair and making it swirl around my face and across the deck I was lying on.

I tried to sit up but quickly realised I was being held down lightly. The man with his hand on his shoulder sneered down at me. It was a different man to the guard that was in the room a moment ago. He told me in a gruff voice to stay down, and I obeyed. I tried to reason that it was probably best for me to stay down for a few more moments, so I didn't risk fainting again.

I heard an engine splutter to life, the telltale sound of a boat. As soon as we went towards the water and not the car park I should have guessed, and I hated myself for being so slow. To make it out of this alive I had to pay attention.

Unfortunately, I couldn't see anything except the sky as the boat rocked away. I turned my head to each side, hoping for a gap in the white side panelling so I could at least see the direction we were heading in, but no luck. We were seemingly at the front of the boat, but beyond that I had no idea what was going on.

The man crouched over me pushing me down wasn't looking at me, his head was high enough to watch the surroundings.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

The man looked at me and shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you joking?"

He turned his head away again, seeming to mutter something like 'fucking dopey bitch'.

It was a long shot.

"What difference does it make?" I said, feigning nonchalance. "Even if I know exactly where we're going, it's not like I can get past three guys with guns."

He grinned and half his teeth were filled with gold. "Four."

I shied away from his terrible breath, and he seemed to mistake it for fear, making him grin wider. It was convenient that he believed his words had scared me, because he'd actually told me exactly what I wanted to know.

Four guys, including Caius presumably, on this boat. One pinning me down, one driving. That left two. Even though it was sort of a comfort to think I knew more of my situation, my previous statement had been true. I couldn't get past four trained gunmen, on a _boat_ of all places. I couldn't exactly run away.

Then his voice came again.

"Isabe-lla. Your hair fanning against the wood looks simply sinful."

Caius' voice came from directly behind me, from where I presumed the driver was standing.

I couldn't turn my head back at that angle, but I didn't have to, as he walked past me to the helm of the vessel. He span, leaning casually against the front of the boat like he was on a pleasant summer's day yachting trip, and not taking a girl hostage.

I sucked up the moisture in my mouth and spat at his feet, refusing to acknowledge his words. The spit didn't even reach his shoe, but I think the point was made. The man lingering over me pressed harder into my chest with his palm and I bit my lip to stop myself gasping from the pain.

He tutted. "Now, now, pet, that wasn't very nice."

I glared at him. Since the sun was behind him, his figure was like a black silhouette against the sky. It was quite fitting that my face was in a permanent hostile squint.

"Allowing your bodyguard to shoot my fucking friend wasn't very _nice_."

I tried not to choke on the words, but even I heard my voice crack across them. I could barely admit what had happened.

He sighed. "No I suppose not. Unfortunate business that. It could have easily been avoided if you hadn't enticed your friend to come along and mess up our perfectly amicable deal."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "En-enticed? What the fuck? I had no idea that he was going to be there!"

"So, you say," Caius mused. "Even if you didn't entice him directly, he was clearly lured to your presence. You are rather... magnetic."

The urge to throw up wasn't aided by the rocking of the boat, and the bile in my mouth stopped any reply. There was nothing I could say to this sick man. He leaned in a little closer, and motioned to the man above me, who relieved some of the pressure against me. I sucked in a deep breath, enjoying the brief respite.

"And now you're all mine. Won't Edward be thrilled?" The excitement in his voice was palpable. "Don't worry, we'll be out of this boat soon. I'll make sure my guest of honour is very comfortable."

I turned my head away, refusing to speak. I was relieved though that we weren't staying on this boat for ages. Most of the locations the boys expected me to be taken were fairly near the city, and if we went too far out I was done for.

Caius seemed to get bored of goading his new toy, and gave curt instructions for the man to tie a scarf across my eyes and handcuff me to the side of the boat. He looked at me for some sort of protest, his cold eyes sweeping over me. Once more I made no noise, and Caius left with a frustrated grunt.

It was oddly satisfying how easily I could annoy Caius, but I knew I'd have to start talking at some point. Having him angry with me was dangerous considering how unpredictable the man was. I didn't have to be civil, but I probably had to throw him a bone to make sure he didn't break any of mine.

The man wrenched my arm up until I was sitting. The dizziness briefly resurfaced, but I used the couple of seconds I had to glimpse my surroundings. It didn't help, we just seemed to be bobbing along a coastline, but I had no idea where we were.

Blackness swept across my vision as the scarf was tied firmly against my eyes. I could see nothing, and my face ached from how tight the fabric was tied. My arms were being pulled back and my body was dragged again across the deck of the boat.

I sent a silent prayer to Alice for picking such sensible clothing, much of my other stuff would have ripped or ridden up by this point, and I was thankful I didn't have to worry about that.

What I did have to worry about though, as my arms were pinned behind me and my wrists were clamped in iron, was everything else. Not only had I no idea if the boys would be able to find me, my arms were fucking killing me. After all the dragging they hurt even to move, which I could barely do in this position anyway. It was only a small comfort to me that my legs were still in working order, as part of me knew that I could still run if I absolutely had to.

"Try anything and you die." The man's breath was hot in my ear.

Part of me wanted to scoff at his words. I was locked to the side of a moving boat, what on earth could I possibly try. But instead I just nodded curtly.

I heard rather than saw the man walk away from me. I'd been left alone with my thoughts, and what I believed would be a blessing turned out to be a curse.

Emmett's crumpled body instantly came into my mind, the picture as vivid as a nightmare. Jacob's face, walking towards me with such anger. Then his face as he stared at the body of his unexpected saviour. The blood.

The _blood._

In.

Out.

Once in college, a girl in my dorm had taken up meditation for a couple of months. It was just a fad, but she would rave about how amazing it could be to just clear your mind. Back then, I had found it boring to think of nothing, to picture a blank canvas in my mind, or just an expanse of nothing. It seemed easy to block out the triviality of the world around me.

Now, I bitterly wished I could push the blood out of my mind. It was stuck to my mind like the spot on Lady Macbeth. _Out damn blood, out I say._

I knew obsessing over it wouldn't help me stay alive. I knew thinking of the bullet hitting him with that incredible force wouldn't help anything. But I couldn't stop!

In.

Out.

As some sort of escape, I tried to think of Edward. The moment that came to mind when I pictured him wasn't one I'd thought of for a while. I was in his office, and his papers were absolutely everywhere, and I helped him clean them up, making snide comments about his manners. Despite everything I smiled at remembering how venomous he'd been that day. He hated accepting any kind of help, and he hated accepting help from _me_. Edward's hilarious aversion to me in all forms was amusing to me now, but I couldn't stop myself from also remembering why I had gone to his office that day. _Emmett_ hadn't showed up for work. Morbidly, I considered whether he'd ever show up for work again.

I shook my head, as if the act would shake the thought away.

In.

Out.

After seconds, or minutes, the boat slowed. It was as if having no sight completely stripped away my sense of time. I had no idea how long I'd been propped against that boat.

The boat slowed some more, this time a lot more forcefully, like a plane hitting the tarmac. My body fell to the side with a thump and I couldn't move to prepare for the fall so my right arm took the brunt of the hit. I yelped in pain as my head hit the wood next, softer than my arm but it still fucking hurt. I was definitely going to be bruised. He could have attached me to the boat, instead of just leaning me against it, I thought bitterly. Maybe he wanted me to fall.

We seemed to have stopped, but with my hands cuffed was no way I could get up, and my vision was still black.

Once more I was wrenched up. My arms were screaming for this to stop, the muscles hurting. I gritted my teeth and tried not to cry out.

This time I thankfully managed to use my legs, and I stumbled blindly in the direction I was pulled in. I was lifted once more, and when my feet touched the ground again, it was no longer swaying beneath me. A push from behind me had me stumbling again and I walked shakily in the direction.

After a minute of just about staying upright I was hoisted up whilst my head was pushed down. I landed on a surprisingly soft seat, and the whir and click of a seatbelt told me we were in a car.

"That's better, isn't it?"

That was Caius. It sounded like his voice was coming from in front of me, either the driver's or passenger's side.

My arms were in such pain that I had to try something, so I swallowed my pride a little and cleared my throat. "I understand the blindfold so I don't see where it is we're going, but can you take the handcuffs off? They're hurting."

"You wouldn't try anything, would you Isabella? That would be silly."

I shook my head. "I won't. How could I? I can't see!"

I gasped in relief as my wrists were released and I moved my arms round in front of me. I rubbed my wrists a little and rolled my shoulders. I was still just as helpless, but I wasn't in acute pain. Not that I was thankful to the fucking madman who'd put me in this position in the first place.

I couldn't see anything or watch the horizon, so as the car lurched into action, and twisted around corners, I started to feel queasy.

I had to breathe just to keep my stomach together, but I tried to concentrate on the amount of turns. It was fruitless. I had no idea where we'd got off the boat, so tracking the movements was completely arbitrary. I just leaned back and tried to keep myself from being sick.

Briefly, I considered finding the door handle and throwing myself out. But I knew the door would be locked, and on the chance that it wasn't then we were probably moving too fast for me to even survive the initial fall, let alone anything else.

Eventually the car stopped. Once more I was tugged and pulled in various directions.

Doors opened and closed, and the temperature seemed to get warmer and warmer as we moved downwards. They didn't let me go down the steps myself, they carried me for that part, but the motion was unmistakeable.

My legs were starting to protest. I hadn't walked particularly far, but I had to tentatively step every time and try and adjust to whatever terrain was in front of me, and my calves were burning for it. Right now, every step seemed to be on uneven rock, and I had no idea what that could mean. The amount of steps made me think we must be underground by this point, but that was pure speculation.

The voices around me had so far been too low for me to make out the words, and they weren't talking much anyway, probably because they knew I was listening out.

But when Caius spoke, I knew he was speaking to me.

"Nearly there, dear, just a few more steps."

I stumbled blindly on a little more. They'd left my hands free, so every step was accompanied with my hands shooting out to stabilise myself. The air around me was muggy and thick, and it was very warm. I could feel myself starting to sweat and the sensation was awful.

Someone, Caius I guess, took my hand and led me gently forward. My foot hit a little step and I half fell over it. Caius didn't increase his grip on me, so it was hard for me to maintain my balance without gripping onto him myself.

"Here we are."

I felt fumbling and then I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light. I felt like I hadn't seen in ages and the concept of being able to look around now was weird. I tried to take in as much as I could, scared my sight would be taken once more.

My eyes didn't have to adjust for long, the room was pretty dark. There were a couple of lamps in the room, but they didn't emit much light. They looked like camping lamps, the kind encased in thick plastic. Probably to stop me using the glass as a weapon.

As my eyes took in the rest of the cell, because that's what it obviously was, a growing chill came over me. I was standing in a fucking cave. The walls were rough, a sort of reddish brown rock, and there was barely any furniture. The floors were also rock, the ceiling was rock; they hadn't even tried to disguise the fact we were underground. I suppose it didn't matter where we were at this point, it wasn't like there would be anyway for me to find out from this room.

I searched for possible exits and there was only the one, a huge steel door locked into the wall which we'd just come through. It was ajar, but I could only see more of the same rock on the other side. Caius and another man were between me and that escape.

I was stuck here, that was for sure. I knew that this was going to happen when I agreed to the plan. But it had never occurred to me I'd be somewhere so remote. I was putting all my faith in the boys being able to find me, or Aro, whilst Caius was preoccupied with his newest toy.

"Do you like it?"

It was hard to form any sort of response. I breathed through my nose and tried to keep my temper from showing.

"It's very dark. Is there anyway I could be in a room with a window?" I asked. Bargaining with him seemed like the only way forward.

He frowned. "No, that won't be possible, Isabella."

"How long am I expected to be down here?"

He smiled now, and it crept across his face until he was beaming. The bile rose in my throat again. "Not long, pet. Just until the ceremony."

I choked a little, trying to quell the part of me that wanted to scream. "The what?"

He lipped his lips slowly, like the reptile he was. "I'll tell you later, Isabella. Now, rest. I need you ready."

Caius pointed a long white finger to the corner of the room where there was a bed with white sheets. The white stuck out like a sore thumb in this room of red and black.

I blinked at it, no idea how to respond. He really expected me to be able to sleep in this prison?

Caius seemed to be leaving, and I had no idea when he'd be back.

"Wait!" I cried.

He turned and shot me another disgusting smile. "What is it?"

"Can I have some water? It's so hot down here."

It was true, I was thirsty, but I more wanted to stall. I needed to figure out how the fuck I was going to survive down here.

My question though only served to make him happier. "If you're too hot, there are some more appropriate clothes for you in the wardrobe."

Then he stepped quickly over the threshold of the door and shut it firmly behind him. I heard the clicks that signalled I was definitely locked inside this cavern.

 _Fuck._


	33. Caius

**A/N: Next chapter will be an EPOV, and will be out in a week (Wednesday again). Hope you enjoy x**

I ignored Caius' wish for me to rest, and spent the next few hours pacing back and forth trying to come up with some sort of plan. At least it felt like a few hours, I had no concept of time in this dingy cave.

I knew that my chances of survival were largely based on Edward finding me, and as much as I wanted to trust his abilities, I knew there was a chance that Caius had taken me too far away. I couldn't rely on it and do nothing, especially if Caius had plans to use me in some sort of ceremony.

 _Ceremony_.

Every possibility of that word had gone through my mind. So far, I had three plausible ideas.

First, Caius intended some sort of initiation 'ceremony' where he'd try and envelop me into the Volturi fold. Some sort of joining ritual, to try and make me part of his mob.

Second, he wanted to sacrifice me or use my blood in some fucking scary witchy 'ceremony'. I thought it was far-fetched but part of me believed Caius was capable of that shit.

Third, and almost more terrifying than the idea of a blood sacrifice, Caius might have meant ceremony as in marriage. The thought made me gag.

Obviously, I wouldn't consent to let that creep perform any of these ceremonies, but I wasn't stupid, I doubt he was expecting me to go willingly. I also noted that all possible ceremonies I could think of definitely breached the Cullens claiming me as 'untouchable', though he did kidnap me, so I supposed all of that was out of the window now. It was a nice thought, and at least my capture might convince the Denalis that the Volturi had really lost it this time. My faith in that outcome wasn't particularly strong, however, since they failed to step up before.

I thought briefly that the ceremony might be much less ominous than I thought. Perhaps Caius just wanted to have dinner with me on my first night here? The word ceremony could just be his way of making it sound fancy. I scoffed, immediately dismissing that idea. I'd tried to run on my instincts, the same ones that told me that the Cullens _weren't_ the bad guys. My instincts were screaming at me that this ceremony was not tame.

When I'd driven myself near insane with my thoughts, I decided to explore my little prison cell. Unfortunately there was no separate toilet. I'd hoped there wouldn't be a toilet in the cave so I could excuse myself to a bathroom and manage to escape somehow from there. But of course that would be too easy. A steel toilet was on the right side of the cell, with a wooden dressing screen that would sort of cover my modesty if someone were to walk in. There was no bath or shower, or even a sink. Caius denying me water before had more impact then I realised; there was nothing for me to drink in this cave.

There didn't seem to be any facilities for food either, so I assumed they'd be bringing that to me. Unless starving me was part of their little plan too. Fuckers.

Other than that, there was a low table and two chairs which seemed to be attached the rock in some way. As if I'd be able to use a chair against a mobster with a gun anyway.

I was still far too warm but hell if I was going to look in the little wardrobe he'd put together. I did not want to know what was in there. I'd sweat through these clothes a thousand times before I willingly dressed up in one of Caius' outfits.

Taking a seat on the bed, I found it to be reasonably comfortable. Somehow, a straw mattress seemed to fit in better with the surroundings, but it was actually squishy and soft. Still, the idea that he expected me to get anything like a restful night, and that he expected me to stay here for any length of time at all, made the sickness from the boat resurface.

Smoothing my hand over the sheets, I was briefly wondering if anyone had been in this room before me. It seemed extravagant for just me.

Suddenly, noises came from the door and I was instantly standing. My eyes were locked on the steel as it opened loudly and banged against the rock wall. In the doorframe was Caius Volturi.

My heart sank a little. I knew it was dumb for me to believe they could have found me already, but my entire being ached to see Edward standing there in his place.

He didn't speak, he simply crossed the threshold and slammed the door back into place. The noises from the other side indicated I was locked in once more, but this time with Caius on my side of the wall.

I swallowed, my arms crossed over my chest as I stood still, waiting for his next move.

He glared at me, and walked quickly to one of the chairs, sitting heavily. Everything about the way Caius moved was fluid, but the anger in his posture was more than noticeable.

"Sit."

I barely heard the command as it snaked from his mouth.

My feet moved forward, too scared of the potential fallout if I did not agree. I reached the chair and sat slowly. I could feel my heart in my mouth as the blood pounded through my veins. Despite the warmth I had goosebumps on my arms.

I was looking down at the table, examining the miniscule bobbles in the metal.

"Isabella."  
My throat now dry, I looked up at Caius. His eyes were a little bloodshot. He lazily reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a gun out of its holster, pointing it vaguely in my direction, his hand floppy and his posture bored.

"Yes?" I said shakily.

"I want you to make me feel better," he spat.

I opened my mouth. Then closed it. What was I supposed to say? _What the fuck was he talking about?_

"What?" I eventually replied, dumbly.

He glared at me again, pointing the weapon more accurately at me in an accusatory way. "That's your job, isn't it? That's why the Cullens keep you around as their little pet? You make the Boss _feel_ better, calm him the fuck down?"

I tried to understand him as he hurled the questions at me.

"I don't know," I said, trying to be diplomatic.

"Well you must be good for something," he spat. "If the little prick is willing to go this far for you."  
My mind was spinning. "What do you mean?"

Caius slammed his hand down on the table. "I mean that he's fucking declaring war on me over some woman."

I breathed in quickly. So he'd gone through with it then. From the way Caius was acting he certainly seemed caught off guard.

"You have Aro's support, though?" I queried, trying to decipher what had him so riled.

He smiled, but it was pained. "He didn't know. That I took you, I mean. I thought he'd approve. He hates the fucking Cullens almost as much as me. But he didn't. He didn't approve. So now I'm alone. Alone with you."

I tried not to let my eyes betray the hope that my heart was starting to feel. If Aro was against Caius too, then there was a lot more hope for defeating him. And surely the Denalis would have no choice but to unite with both of them.

"I see."

His eyes stared at me shiftily. "Yes, I bet you fucking see."

Caius stood now, and put his palms down flat on the table. It wasn't a large table, and it was quite low, so his face ended up being very close to mine. I tried not to react, but as his breath was unpleasant and I couldn't help but grimace slightly.

"It's no problem, though. It won't disrupt my plan."

"It won't?" I questioned.

"No, no, no. Aro told me. He told me, 'Caius, you must let the girl go'," he said with a maniacal giggle. "I said 'I can't do that quite yet!', that's what I told him."

"Oh."

Caius grinned, his eyes looking a little wild. I supposed it was too much to hope that Aro could bring Caius in line. He was too far gone.

"And then your little friend Edward came on the line."

Worry flowed through me. Edward was with Aro? What on earth had been happening in the last few hours? Was he okay? "You s-spoke to Edward?"

"Yes yes yes! And _he_ told me, 'Let my fucking girl go' and I told _him_ 'Not yet, Bossy boy!'. He can't threaten me!" Caius' eyes were ablaze with giddy fury. I swallowed, my throat tight. What was going to happen to me if both Aro and Edward failed? "How could I let you free? I haven't even completed our ceremony yet. He thinks he can threaten me. He thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants." At this point I honestly wasn't certain if he was talking about Edward or Aro. He seemed to have completely lost it and it was utterly terrifying. "Once it's done, we can leave and no one will ever find us. See what the fucking Cullens will do then!"

"What do you mean by ceremony?"

"Oh yes, I suppose I haven't told you!"

I shook my head weakly.

Caius lifted his hands back and started moving around the room, in thought. He put his gun back in his holster and I felt my shoulders loosen a little from their tense position.

"Well it all began a few months ago. Once upon a time, I suppose. Your mother came to us, trying to pawn some powder off of us. We let her sell for a while, but she started using and not selling. We weren't making the margins we wanted, you see. But the bitch knew we would come for her, so she holed up with the Cullens, in one of their safe houses. It was hard, she's a crafty little thing, much like you in that respect."

I'd heard this before, from the other perspective. The comparison to my mother was strange, though. Was being 'like' my mother supposed to be a compliment, or would it get me killed like it nearly killed her? My eyes followed my captor around the room as he continued to walk around the cavern.

"Eventually though, we caught up with her, and she told us everything. Then she had to run, you see. She had to run run _run_ because she knew that both the Cullens and the Volturi wanted her gone. We found her first, though!"

He punctuated his victory there with a grin in my direction. He was childlike in his desire for my approval. I nodded a little to goad him to continue. I needed to know everything.

"So our boys got her, and she pleaded with them to spare her worthless life. She had nothing to offer, except a few unsnorted remains and her own measly existence. She knew she wasn't going to survive. So guess what she offered us?"

I didn't want to play his stupid games. I didn't want to know what my mother gave them. The pit of my stomach was rolling, and I felt like I already knew. I had to play along though. "I don't know. What?"

Caius pointed at me quickly with both hands, his fingers pointed like guns as he pretended to shoot me. He'd fucking lost it.

"You! She offered us you! She thought one of us could marry you, and that would ensure her safety."

"What?" I gasped. My shocked response wasn't contrived. Even though some part of me expected that answer, I didn't think she'd _sell_ me to them just to save her own skin.

"See that's what we thought. We thought, why the fuck would we want this probably useless daughter married to the mob? But but but, we thought, what's the harm in checking out this girl. Worst case scenario she's as useless as we thought and we kill Renee the next day."

"Right," I said through gritted teeth, sickened by his flippant tone.

"So we decide to look into you. But then! Then, Isabella! You turned up outside Mommy Dearest's house and played house."

The sickening feeling grew, permeating my whole body. They were there that day when I went to visit her. I hadn't even known. Caius seemed to sense my discomfort and it spurred him on.

"Yes yes, we were watching. And we were watching that night, as the Cullens took you away. We considered intervening but they were taking two loose ends off our hands, so why bother? Surely there was no way they'd just _release_ you. But the next day they did! They did! So we thought, what's going on here? The Cullens have gone soft!"

From Caius' delivery, I think that was supposed to be a joke. But I was too disgusted by the narrative that I couldn't even pretend to react positively. Caius' impatience was thankfully enough for him to continue of his own accord. He was so absorbed in the story, it was easy to see how much he was enjoying this.

"So we followed you. And started to realise how much they liked their little pet. I started coming up with a new plan, a plan of my own. Maybe I could take you, like mommy wanted. That would annoy the Cullens, wouldn't it?"

Edward was right, then, he mainly wanted me just to annoy them. I tried to stay stoic by remembering that there was a massive force now against Caius' little contingency.

"Silly mommy was the perfect bait. You fell right into my trap!"

I didn't want to tell him that actually, I walked into his trap purposefully. It's not like he wasn't right, I _was_ in a trap. I managed to keep my voice steady as I asked the dreaded question. "So what now? You marry me?"

Caius giggled at my serious question. He rolled his eyes at me. "Me? Marry you? Don't be simple, Isabella. There's still no reason I would want to marry you. You're nobody."

I gulped in some air, unaware that I'd been holding my breath for his response. I'd never been so happy to be insulted. I didn't let myself relax though, I was still imprisoned after all. Even if he didn't want to marry me, he wanted me for something.

Caius gazed at me, losing some of the humour from his expression. "I do, however, think you'd make an adorable goomah."

For the first time he had lost me. I'd followed up to this point but that was a different language. "A what?"

"Goo-mah," he sounded slowly. The new pronunciation didn't aid my confusion. Caius sighed. "You really are clueless, aren't you? A goomah is a mistress."

A mistress? As in. My stomach rolled. Shit. _Shit_. My hands trembled as I pulled them through my hair, smoothing it down. The action was calming, but my breath was coming in much too fast. He couldn't mean it. He couldn't? He could. I wanted to scream, but I had to keep my head on straight until he left. Showing weakness wouldn't help anything. I tried to channel Edward and stay disconnected, detached. In. Out.

In. Out.

I briefly closed my eyes.

In.

Out.

When I opened them again, Caius was looking at me, and I stared back with dead eyes. I tried not to betray any of the chaos in my mind. His mistress. The _ceremony_. I pushed my hands against the table to stop them shaking. "When is this goomah ceremony happening?"

My nightmare looked almost disappointed. Maybe he wanted me to come at him, to scream and cry and claw at his eyes. Trust me, I wasn't fucking far off. If only it would actually help.

"Tomorrow evening. It's the perfect day for it," Caius replied, his smile returning, his confidence back.

I tried to think of anything that could persuade him to postpone this. Edward needed more time, I had to try and give him time. "Aren't you worried Aro will tell them where we are? Surely it's too dangerous to keep me here another day."

At least if I was moved there was a chance for someone to find me. Down here no-one would hear my screams, above ground there might be someone in earshot. My hope died as Caius expression twisted into something evil.

"But he doesn't know where we are you see?" His voice was playful. "No one knows where we are! I had this built _personally_. There's no way they're going to find us, so don't worry your little head."

The way he said it made it seem like he genuinely thought it would comfort me. In reality, it felt like he'd just signed my death certificate. How the fuck was Edward supposed to find me? I was so done with playing along with this fucker. If I was going to die here I wasn't going to let him walk all over me.

"So what, you think you can have your little sick charade and I'm just going to sit there and be your fucking new shiny toy?" Caius' expression blackened and he started pacing in my direction. I wasn't nearly finished. "And this is all so you can get back at Edward? Do you have any idea how pathetic that-"

My voice cut off as Caius lifted his right hand and slapped me across the cheek. Hard. My vision swayed for a moment and I clutched my warm skin. Fuck, that hurt. I glared up at the perpetrator, lowering my hands to display my undoubtedly marked face. I'd hoped to surprise him, to show him what he'd done to his _precious_. But instead, Caius nodded to himself, seeming content. He was completely without remorse, and it scared me.

"I have to attend to a few preparations now, pet. I'll see you in the morning," he stated dismissively.

I didn't respond but watched him with slightly blurred vision, my cheek still stinging.

He smiled at me as he crouched the floor next to me. I leaned away slightly, naturally repulsed by his proximity.

"You will be perfect," he said lowly. I shuddered in disgust, and he smiled. Maybe he thought it was a good shudder, or maybe he enjoyed my hatred of him. I couldn't tell.

His ghostly white hand reached up and he delicately took a strand on my hair, moving it out my face. He reached back for another strand and I flinched. Caius frowned at me and pushed my chin away roughly. He stood swiftly, walking purposefully towards the door.

My throat was so dry, the exchange had taken everything out of me. I hadn't had anything to drink since my coffee in the morning and I was beyond thirsty. It was hard to fathom it was even the same day.

"Caius," I said quietly, hating that I even had to ask.

He span, looking at me hopefully. "Yes, Isabella?"

"Could I please have some water?" I asked, forcing the pleasantries to come out. I had to survive. I might have completely shot myself in the foot by speaking back to him, and I was already regretting it. I had to at least give Edward a chance to find me alive. Dehydration was a sure way to lose my senses, and that's if it didn't kill me outright.

"Certainly." He cocked his head. " _If_ you tell me something."

"What?"

He crossed his arms. "I'll give you water if you say 'Caius, I want to be your mistress'."

He wanted me to what? I stared down at my hands. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him that, even if I was incredibly thirsty. The words just wouldn't form, and I wanted to strangle him more than ever. Saying it would be like admitting I'd lost, and I couldn't. I regretted speaking back to him, but to tell him I _wanted_ this to happen to me was... No. Absolutely not.

"Well?"

His voice was impatient.

I kept my eyes down. "No. I can't say that."

He growled and I flinched once more, expecting an attack. Instead, when he spoke, his voice was eerily calm.

"See you tomorrow, Isabella."

The steel of the door shutting behind him was the noise that made me finally fall apart. I pulled my jellied limbs as quickly as I could towards the toilet and threw up. The retching burned my throat, and I had barely anything in my stomach anyway.

I gasped as I fell back against the rock wall, my head falling backwards. The bile in my mouth was now painfully acidic, and I knew I would have no respite until at least tomorrow. They did mean to starve me and dehydrate me after all then. I smiled slightly, despite absolutely everything. The pain was a reminder that I still could defy Caius, and if I could do that, maybe I could save myself.

But when I collapsed against the bed, I knew it was a naive belief. I couldn't save myself alone. His face was what I saw as I closed my eyes.

Edward.

 _Edward._ Please find me.


	34. Eleazar

**A/N: Hiya, my lovelies! This is part 1 of the EPOV, it was a lot longer than expected so I'm splitting it in half. Next update Wednesday!**

" _I'm yours," I declared, my throat constricting._

 _His green eyes shone with relief and his head fell against my shoulder. I cradled him, finding something strange in the fact I was comforting him, and not the other way round. This man, my man, needed me as much as I needed him. I felt strong. I felt invincible._

 _He raised himself off of me, and tried to rearrange my hair. I stilled his hands. His gaze locked with mine, and I was stunned by the depth of emotion I saw there._

" _Give them hell," he said gruffly._

 _I smiled, but it wasn't with joy. It was completely vindictive, in the most glorious way._

" _I intend to."_

 **EPOV** **/ Part 1**

When Isabella left my arms to walk into that hangar, I felt fucking empty. It was a feeling I'd never had before, and I didn't like it. I fucking hated it. It took a lot to not chase her across the tarmac and envelop her with my body.

I've always killed to protect the ones I love, it's my job, it's who I am. But with Isabella it was something more. I didn't just want to protect her, I _had_ to. I would fucking kill every last motherfucker that touched her, even if they didn't intend to harm her. I wanted to own her, but at the same time I knew I couldn't. Damn Swan.

I stalked round the car, slamming the doors behind me as I got into the front seat. I tried not to look at my girl as she approached the meeting point. I couldn't get distracted now.

 _Edward Cullen, getting distracted by a fucking piece of ass._

I'm a reformed man. Canonize me. She's not a piece of ass anyway. She's fucking beautiful.

 _Too good for you._

I knew that. I knew she was too good for me. But she'd told me she was fucking mine. She belonged to me and that trumped any idea that she was too good for me. I didn't care that I was terrible for her, I needed her and now I _had_ her.

 _You're about to lose her._

I floored it, screeching the car out of there incredibly fast. I couldn't go too far. I had to pick up Emmett for one, but I also couldn't get too far from _her_.

Why the fuck did I let this happen? I should never have let her go.

I scoffed at myself, fooling myself when I thought I 'let' her go at all. Isabella had a will of her own, and if I hadn't allowed this she would have fucking martyred herself anyway. All for that bitch she calls her mother. She was too good.

Slowing to a halt round the corner, I kept the engine running. I listened for any noises or movement. I could just about see the edge of the parking lot from here, not enough, but my phone sat beside me. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

Anything could be happening. Isabella could have been taken, it could have all been a fucking trap. As if any situation with Caius involved would be straight up. I was a fool to have done this.

My head snapped up as I heard a gunshot ring out. Fuck. We had a contingency plan, but that was only for Emmett. What if my girl got shot? What if. Fuck.

I couldn't wait any longer. I roared the car out and back round into the drop off point of the port. It was where we were supposed to meet, and if they didn't fucking arrive in thirty seconds I'd go in there myself.

What I wasn't expecting, was to see one man leave dragging another man along the floor. The one standing was not built like my brother. I got out of the car, pointing my gun straight at him. He was looking down as he paid attention to the man he was pulling along the floor, so I couldn't get a good look at his face. I recognized the man on the floor, however. Emmett. I flicked off the safety. No one was taking my brother any-fucking-where.

They got a little closer and the standing man glanced up, and locked his gaze with me. His hands flew up as he spotted my gun. I narrowed my eyes as I realized he was Jacob Black, the police chief of that Podunk town Isabella was from. What on God's earth was that little worm doing here?

My gun didn't move.

"What the fuck-"

"I didn't shoot him!"

The pig cut me off mid-question, his voice a little scared. The fucker better be scared. My eyes scanned Emmett's body and I saw the blood stains all over. I moved a little closer until I was only a foot away from having my gun pressed against his head.

"Where was he shot?" I demanded.

"Chest, I think," Black said quickly. Fucking police. They don't know anything. It was enough though for me not to be worried about Emmett anymore.

I pushed him away with a firm hand and he stumbled back dazed, his eyes guiltily looking down at my hulk of a brother. The chief wasn't packing, so I felt comfortable crouching for a moment and asking the one question I needed to know the answer to.

Emmett looked up with me with a slight smile.

"Bella?"

"As fine as she can be. She thought I got shot for real so she was a bit messed up about it, poor chick," he told me with a concerned frown.

Fuck. Caius had her, then. The plan had at least had the right result, I guess. Even though Isabella being gone felt about as far from the right result as fucking possible. She must be so freaked out, and now she thinks Emmett's been shot. My girl must be hurting, and I can do fuck all about it.

"Get the fuck up, and explain what a _police chief_ is doing dragging your body out of a meet."

My brother groaned a little as he got up. He rubbed at his chest a little and flexed out his legs.

"What!" The pig spluttered, his face amusingly shocked. "You were wearing a vest the whole time. Why didn't you say anything?"

Emmett looked to Black. "Didn't want to risk it. They could have been fucking watching. It had to be real. Not like I owe you anything anyway, since it's your fault I got shot."

I looked round at my surroundings. I didn't think we could be seen, but I didn't want to take the risk as we were quite out in the open.

"Both of you shut the fuck up. Get in the car, we're getting out of this shit storm."

Black squared his shoulders and looked at me defiantly.

"I'm not getting in your car," he said, playing fucking tough.

I sighed, gesturing to his face again with my gun. Idiot. "Yes, you fucking are. Do you wanna die, boy?"

Black glared at me. Before he could respond, though, my brother piped up.

"Wait. We need to take her too," he said, pointing behind him.

A woman was moving towards us, emerging tentatively from the port hangar. I'd seen her a couple of times in my life, but she'd never been worth anything. Now she was worth my girl risking her fucking life. I _hated_ Renee Swan. She'd die right now if it was up to me.

"Oh fucking great," I responded sardonically.

She sniveled as she reached us; her hair was a mess, her body covered in some lurid dress and her face a carcass of forgotten makeup. What a train wreck. She probably deserved whatever fucking happened to her.

Emmett looked to me.

"Put her in the damn trunk," I told him dismissively.

His eyes widened a little. "Boss?"

I clenched my jaw. "She's not crying on my leather."

"Edward-"

He must have seen something in my glare because he stopped fucking pressing the issue. Good. He took Renee by the arm and opened the boot, lifting the hood. He picked her up with ease and she lay in the trunk without protest. At least she knows what she fucking deserves. Traitorous bitch.

I turned my steely gaze back to Black, who was watching the trunk with interested eyes.

I motioned to Emmett as I moved round the car, and passed him my gun quickly. I made certain that it was trained on the inexplicable bastard at all times. "Keep a gun on that worm, I'm driving."

"That's not necessary," Black said stubbornly. What the fuck was his problem? He was more annoying than Isabella. That's probably why they were friends.

 _You're just jealous because he knows your girl better than you._

Fuck that. Fucking Isabella. I hated not knowing where she was. It made me want to smash something.

"Thanks for your input, pig," I sneered. I took my seat in the front car and slammed the door harder than necessary. I waited for them to get in and started driving before the door were closed. "Now if my brother would like to explain what just happened before I go fucking mad."

Emmett shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable. "I haven't been shot in ages. Hurts like a bitch."

"Emmett."

I needed to fucking know what went down.  
"Sorry. The meeting went according to plan at the start. Caius was being his usual self. He had one guy with him, I didn't recognize him though, probably a new one. He seemed confident, but he's hard to read."

I rolled my eyes, about to butt in that I didn't need to know every fucking detail. Emmett seemed to notice my hostility, because he quickly stopped musing and got to the point.

"He asked for Isabella in exchange for Renee. He threatened Renee and Isabella caved. I put up a protest, to make it seem genuine that he was taking Isabella against our will. Then just as he was going to leave with her, this fucker comes out like Rambo and tries to mess up the whole-"

Jacob interrupted. "What? You wanted them to take her? What kind of people are you? You selling her to that _man_ in exchange for weapons? Drugs?"

Did this fucker _want_ to get shot? Some sort of fucking justice warrior. Him and Isabella made more and more sense. Morality police. I was not in the mood to be reminded of my girl right now, I was already worrying about her every damn second. We were at a stoplight, so I glared at him in my rear view mirror, and he had the good sense to shut up.

"One more word out of him and he dies," I said firmly.

Emmett shot me a placating smile. My girl had turned him fucking soft. "You'll get blood on your leather, Boss."

I snorted in derision. "Pig blood. Probably worth fucking more with that priceless shit on it."

Emmett shook his head, but carried on explaining what went down. "So Feddy comes in, fucks up everything obviously. He's coming at Caius and his man goes to shoot him. I got in front of the bullet. Made it believable, moaning, blood everywhere. Should have been an actor. Hollywood would love me."

"Yeah yeah. You think Caius believed you were hit?"

If Caius bought it, then he would think we were even weaker. He'd taken my girl, and he'd potentially taken my best man down too. He wouldn't expect me to hit him with the force of a fucking truck.

"If he wasn't sure, Pepper's reaction would have done it. Guess it's good we didn't tell her about that part of the contingency plan."

I glanced at Emmett, and his sad face brought a slight lump to my throat. I swallowed it down, averting my gaze back to the road. Isabella was clearly fucking distraught, and I'd done nothing to prevent it, and I could do nothing to remedy it. It felt like shit. I never let myself care about letting anyone down, God knows I did it all the time. But with Isabella it was all I could fucking care about. _She_ was all I seemed to care about these days. Keeping her safe and having her by my side at all times, that was all that went through my tortured fucking mind. And I'd let her surrender herself to the worst person I knew.

My vision blurred a little and I blinked a few times to remove the obstruction. I cleared my throat, and tried to speak like I wasn't gonna lose it in a second. "That might work to our advantage. He thinks we're in an even weaker position than before, he won't be expecting a strike."

Emmett was quiet for a moment, and I caught his eye to see him studying my face. "You gonna call a meeting?"

Nodding my head, I gestured to the right side of the car. "As soon as I've disposed of the trash."

"You don't mean?" He sounded fucking shocked. As if we didn't kill people every fucking other week.

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm not gunna fucking kill them!"

The side of Emmett's mouth crept up in a shadow of a smile. "Pepper wouldn't like it."

 _Shut the fuck up_ _._

 ****TLoU****

Within an hour I'd arranged an emergency meeting with the head of the Denalis. I had Jasper and Emmett with me, and Eleazar was sat across the table with a weary gaze and two men I vaguely recognised.

"What's this about, Edward?"

I couldn't sit. I had paced the room repetitively since entering. I couldn't fucking sit still and do nothing when my girl could be anywhere. I left the worthless mother and pig combo deal at one of the safe houses and Alice was keeping an eye. She was a damn good shot these days. Renee still hadn't spoken since we took her but it wasn't like I wanted to speak to her either. I had Mike, Ben, and a few other of my most loyal men staking out all the safe houses we thought they were most likely to be in, but there'd been no suspicious activity there at all. I was fucking getting scared, and I never get scared.

 _Fucking publish it, eternal batchelor Edward Cullen is terrified because he's lost a girl._

Not just _a_ girl.

I forced myself to approach the table and pressed my fingers into the table.

"They took Isabella."

Eleazar's brow furrowed. "Isabella Swan? The woman whose mother was taken before?"

What was with the fucking slowness today? We needed to move _fast_.

"Yes! The Volturi fucking took her. It's a direct breach of the code, Eleazar. You can't play ignorant anymore, this has gone too far. We have to fight them."

Eleazar raised a hand. "Calm down, Edward. I only ask because I spoke to Aro yesterday."

"You did _what_?" I growled. If I had to kill the whole Denali clan too I would. You can't trust anyone these days.

Eleazar raised an eyebrow at me and I tried to tone down my death stare a little. His expression reminded me of Carlisle, but not in the sense of being a father figure, more because he was a fucking patronising bastard. He seemed to think his greying hair gave him some sort of authority, through experience perhaps, but all it told me was that he was weak.

"He assured me that he had no part in the taking of Swan's mother, and also that he had convinced Caius to return her and stop his foolishness at once."

I huffed out a breath. "Well he fucking didn't!"

"That's very interesting," he said calmly.

I hit a glass of water off the table so hard it smashed against the wall into hundreds of pieces. Everyone but Eleazar flinched at the movement. I fucking snarled at him when I spoke. "Interesting? Interesting?! This is my girl's fucking _life_."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I meant no offence," he responded slowly. "I only meant to say that if what you say is true, and I do believe you, then Caius is going against Aro's direct orders."

I waved a finger at him, feeling a little delirious. Was he taking Aro's fucking side?

"Unless Aro's fucking tricking you too. Did you consider that? Maybe they are all in on it and he's feigning innocence. Maybe they're all laughing at your naivety when they've just kidnapped my girlfriend!"

Fuck. Did I just call Isabella my girlfriend? I didn't do girlfriends. But part of me wanted to with Isabella. A huge fucking part of me.

 _She can't be your girlfriend if you never find her._ I gritted my teeth.

Eleazar's eyes narrowed a little. "It seems a little convenient. That this has happened just when you wanted to go to war with them anyway."

I flexed my fist a little. "What are you trying to say?"

Eleazar mused, "Perhaps you planted her somewhere, and are merely making up this fanciful story to lure me into a battle you know you can't win alone."

I gaped at the man. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Before I fucking hit the old guy, Emmett touched my forearm lightly and spoke up.

"Eleazar, I was there. His man shot me for trying to stop them taking her," Emmett's voice was kinder than his question deserved.

Eleazar shook his head. "I'm sorry, Emmett, but why should I believe you either? You have just as much reason to lie."

I snarled, leaning forwards and staring him down.

"I'm not fucking lying to you. Look at me. You know me. You know I hate the Volturi, yes. But you also know I wouldn't risk this unless I had to." I swallowed. "They are threatening _her_. My Isabella. If we don't stop them, they might kill her. Even if I work out a deal to get her back, she's in Caius' sights. She'll never be safe now that he wants her. I have to kill him, it's the only way. Imagine if someone had taken Carmen from you. If Caius had her."

I deflated after my tirade. Eleazar was appraising me with an inexplicable emotion in his eyes. With no response I just spoke from my heart, one last fucking attempt.

"I'll go alone if I have to. I want you on my side because you have some fucking integrity, but I'll go by myself if I have to. I'd take on twenty armed men to get to her."

Eleazar steepled his fingers and thought for a moment. Just as I was about to walk the fuck out, he spoke.

"There's only one way to find out."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"To find out if Aro has any involvement after all," he said thoughtfully. "We must confront Aro."

"You're coming with us?" I questioned.

"I will come to investigate this claim. If Aro does have a part, then he has disrespected me and my family by lying and will have to be punished. If he does not, then we can all find Caius together."

I nodded at him. "Thank you, but I'm not uniting with that snake."

"He might be the only one with a chance of finding your Isabella."

I couldn't argue with that, unfortunately. We were fast running out of leads, and it left a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. Aro Volturi was about to get the house call of the fucking century.


	35. Black and White

**A/N: To get this out on time I had to write parts of it a little drunk…. extra credit if you guess the parts in the reviews. If not, do you have a favourite line?**

 **I love you all, please keep reviewing, next chapter in a week!**

 **EPOV 2/2**

I wouldn't let Eleazar call ahead to warn Aro, because I didn't want him to be able to hide his involvement before we got there. Walking into Aro's headquarters was a ballsy fucking move but I had to talk to him.

Eleazar and I rode together, with one of his men and Emmett driving. Jasper and a couple more of Eleazar's henchmen were behind us. We knew we couldn't turn up with a whole fucking army because Aro would assume we were staging some kind of raid. I wanted to fucking raid him, I didn't believe for one second he was innocent in this whole mess.

I was jittery as fuck and I hated it. I'd been trying to focus on the task but my mind kept wandering to Bella. Where the hell was she? She's been gone a few hours by this point and no-one had any clue where she was. We'd decided that she was almost definitely _not_ in any of their safe houses, like that was fucking helpful. Ruling those out means we only had the rest of the fucking planet.

Aro's headquarters were much more central than mine. He seemed to have even less respect for the pigs than I did, he was basically operating in the centre of the city, right under their noses. It's not like they could do anything anyway, no-one could pin anything on us except tax evasion. I knew they were waiting for their juicy scoop on us, and I fucking hoped that Jacob Black didn't have something on us after this ordeal. I could make him go away, very easily, but that would upset my girl. It was a shit situation all round, and I'd of course fallen for the most opposite woman on the planet.

 _Fallen? As in?_

No. It was just a fucking expression. I've fallen in like with her or some shit. Fuck, that sounds even worse. Clearly I didn't 'like' her, I 'liked' Jasper, I 'liked' well-cooked chicken. But I wasn't some fucking sap. I didn't love the girl.

There. I'd fucking done it again. I wasn't supposed to be thinking of Bella, or her sexy fucking hair, or her small curves that I'd still never seen undressed. I _supposed_ to be thinking about the fact that Eleazar was looking at me strangely.

"What?" I barked.

He tilted his head. "You really like this girl, don't you? This Isabella?"

His voice was soft, and I wasn't sure if it was even loud enough for those in the front of the car to hear. Despite that, I panicked for a moment, worried I'd said something out loud. Then I played it cool, rolling my eyes. "I've told you that already, old man."

His mouth widened slightly in a small smile. "I never thought you'd settle down with a random girl."

I gritted my teeth. "She's not just a random girl."

His smile spread a little more. "Again, I didn't mean any offence. I spoke to my daughter, Kate, after the girl's mother was taken and she tells me that this Isabella is very nice and very _normal_. But that's exactly what I mean. You've never been nervous about anyone before, but now you are. You've been fidgeting in your seat for the whole journey. I've never heard you defend any woman before, and now you are. You've barely even dated before, choosing only to have women on your arm for a night or two. "

I was growing tired of this summary of my romantic life. "What's your fucking point, Eleazar?"

He shrugged, looking out the window as we approached the property. "It's just interesting to see what love does to people."

I gaped a little, but shut my mouth quickly. How dare he assume? Was he fucking reading my mind? I'm not fucking in love with her. "So what?"

Eleazar looked at me, his eyes weary with more than just age. "I'm a little disappointed it wasn't one of my daughters, but maybe this is what you need, Cullen. Don't fight it. Or me. I'm not your enemy. I've never been your enemy."

I clenched my jaw. "We'll see."

Was he trying to have some sort of father and son type bonding moment? Yeah, I was fucking glad he wasn't going to hold the daughter thing against me, but I think he knew I was never going to marry any one of his daughters. He was only twenty years my senior, I'm not sure what right he thought he had to try and make sage comments on my life.

"Stay in the car, Em, doors locked and windows up. I don't want them to know you're unharmed," I said quickly.

"Unharmed, my ass," he grumbled. "That shit hurts."

I rolled my eyes. The car hadn't quite stopped but I pulled the handle and pushed the door open, stepping out easily onto the street. There was a man outside dressed like a hotel doorman, but I recognised him as one of Aro's goons. I approached the door, stepping up the steps. The facade of the building was impressive, and would fool as a hotel, though I don't imagine they had many customers, except for those who never fucking left.

By the time I reached him and he demanded our guns, Eleazar was already behind me. We hadn't brought guns, we knew they'd be instantly confiscated and there was a chance we wouldn't get them back. If one part of the code was being broken, it was difficult to tell how safe this impromptu meeting would be, but it was a risk we had to take.

"We're not packing," I told him.

He gave us a quick head to toe scan, before narrowing his eyes. "I'm sorry, but it's protocol. I will have to search you."

"Do you know who I am?" I snarled at the man. He was bigger than me but I knew that physical size meant fuck all when it came to power.

He swallowed, acting as if he wasn't scared.

"Just let the man do his job," Eleazar said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes. Maybe I had snapped unnecessarily. But this was life or fucking death and I didn't want to waste time I should be looking for my girl talking to half-wits.

"Fine," I snapped.

After we were searched, and guess what, I was telling the fucking truth, the man tapped the door and another man let us in. We were led through a maze of corridors, but I didn't pay attention to any of it. This man might know where Isabella was. I knew that we needed to find her soon for tactical reasons too, as Isabella being taken was supposed to rattle us, so this was the best time to strike Caius when he wasn't expecting it.

I knew it wasn't the main reason I wanted to know where she was.

Finally we seemed to reach our fucking goal. The man we were with now knocked on a door, and a familiar high pitched "come in" sounded through the wood.

As soon as the door was opened I pushed past the man and stepped into the room. My eyes instantly sought out Aro, studying his fucking expression for any guilt. His face looked up from behind his desk and his eyes betrayed no emotion, barely widening. His pale facade was a fucking mask.

"Edward. What a nice surprise," he simpered, a polite smile manifesting on his calculated mouth.

"Aro," I replied, my voice as void of emotion as his face.

His head tilted slightly when he noticed Eleazar walk in with me.

 _Yeah bitch, he's fucking on my side. And I'm surprised too._

"Eleazar! Lovely to see you again," Aro said. Whilst his face didn't betray anything, I felt like he emphasized the 'again' as if to make a point to me.

I saw Eleazar nod to the man, his face not matching the smile on Aro's face.

Aro frowned slightly, but even that seemed fake. "What brings you both here?"

Eleazar met my gaze and made a small motion with his hand as if he was inviting me to speak. As if I needed permission.

"When was the last time you spoke to Caius?" I asked.

Aro looked unfazed. "I believe it was a couple of days ago. Why do you ask?"

His fucking impassiveness was annoying me to no need.

"You informed your _friend_ Eleazar that you had no part in the taking of Isabella Swan's mother. Is that correct?"

Aro sighed at me. "This feels more like an interrogation than a casual chat. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Maybe I'll tell you what's fucking going on when you give me some answers," I growled.

Aro set his jaw. "I had no part in the taking of Renee Swan, and I reprimanded Caius for the act. I've told Eleazar this already. I would have expected this all to be resolved by now."

I tried to stop my vision from going red, but it blurred with my anger.

"So you claim innocence too in the meeting that he demanded this morning?"

"I grow tired of your riddles, Edward," Aro said pointedly.

Fine. If he didn't want _riddles_ , I'd tell him straight.

"Isabella Swan was taken hostage by Caius this morning," I said with emotion. My voice almost fucking cracked on her name but I reined it in. I hated feeling weak, but everything about her made me feel alien and strange.

Aro at least had the good sense to feign shock. "What? Where did this occur?"

"Tacoma Port, a couple of hours ago. He swapped her mother for her," I replied, searching for any recognition in his eyes.

I couldn't detect a fucking thing, but that didn't mean I trusted the man.

"Oh dear. That is most unfortunate. She was important to you?" Aro asked innocently.

 _That_ I couldn't and wouldn't buy, he knew as soon as she appeared with those earrings in that church that NOBODY could touch her but me.

"She's fucking untouchable," I snarled, as if he didn't know. "And now he's taken her hostage. She's not in any of the safe houses and you're going to tell me where the fuck he has her before I kill you with my bare fucking hands."

Aro raised his arms in a mock surrender. "As I said, I have had no part in this. If you would like, I can call him and request her release."

"'Request'?! And he says no?" I snapped.

He spread his raised palms questioningly.

"Well then it's out of my hands."

An unnatural sound came out of me and I fucking lunged for him.

"You fucking-"

Somehow though, Eleazar seemed to notice and grab me, pulling me back with unexpected strength and knocking the breath from me. I would have fucking killed him. No-one acted like Bella wasn't _fucking_ worth it. She was everything. Beautiful, smart, innocent, fiery as shit. And he wasn't going to lift a finger.

Aro watched on as I was pulled hastily back, his posture not even tensing, as if he knew that there was never even a threat. It irked me to no end.

He did press a button on his phone however, swiping the screen and tapping an icon.

"I'll make the call," he said slowly.

"Fine," I replied, shaking out of the grip that Eleazar had on me but not looking at his face.

A dialling tone played, then stopped abruptly.

"Caius? It's Aro."

I couldn't really hear any words on the other side so I took a step forward. This time Eleazar looked at me, cautiously, but I shook my head. I'm not sure if I conveyed any meaning, but I had to hear something.

"Yes, yes. I've got some guests here who are a little out of sorts."

A couple of words. Short. A question, maybe?

"Edward Cullen and Eleazar Denali."

A short sound like a cackle came through, and it made my heart cold. He was fucking laughing. My girl was with this sadistic fuck and he was laughing. I hated myself more in that moment than any time I could remember.

"So it is true, then? You have the girl? Isabella Swan?" That was Aro, but I was hardly paying attention. My mind was focused on the way Caius was going to die. Long, slow, fucking painful.

His reply was something short and high pitched, I could almost sense the happiness.

"Caius. You will let the girl go at once. This is creating unnecessary tension and as far as I'm aware she is innocent in this whole situation," Aro replied. His voice held authority, like a real command, but I'll be damned if I believed him for a second.

The was short again. Terse?

"Where are you?"

Another fucking giggle before his response. I'll flay the man.

Aro looked at us, some well improvised sympathy on his manicured face.

"There appears to be nothing I can do. He refuses to release her."

The disbelief ran through me like fire. I couldn't believe he was resigning her fate like some fucking dog to be put down.

"Are you kidding me? Fucking threaten him, cut his ties. Do fucking something," I yelled, my voice straining.

Aro looked at me, his eyes much less sympathetic.

"Edward, he is family," he replied simply.

"Fuck that. Give me the phone," I told him.

"I don't think-"

I cut the fucker off. The man was still on the line with my girlfriend's kidnapper and I wasn't letting him off the fucking hook.

"Give. Me. The. Phone."

My voice was deadly. My words were poison. Aro pondered for a brief moment before handing me the phone. He might be able to act like words didn't affect him, but I knew he was scared of me. I was fucking scared of me right now.

"Caius?" My voice was hoarse. I barely recognised it.

Caius' was casual, jovial. "Edward! How lovely! How's Emmett?"

I didn't rise to it. I couldn't,

"Where the fuck have you got her?" My voice cracked as I swore. I knew it did but I tried to ignore it.

At the same fucking time, Caius laughed. Hearing it in real life was so different from through another's phone. It was insane. Literally, I felt like I was hearing a tape of serial fucking murderer. And he had the most precious fucking thing to me.

"No-one knows! No-one will ever know!"

I breathed. I took a deep breath in, then let it out. It didn't make me calmer, I could never be calm, but my voice was now impressed with so much emotion it couldn't be doubted.  
"If you don't tell me where she is, I will kill everyone you fucking care about one by one, then I'll skin you alive."

"That does sound like a jolly good tea party!"

I couldn't fucking do it. _I couldn't deal with this fucker._

"Let my fucking girl go!" I shouted. The struggle in my voice could not be fucking contained.

"I think you'll find she's _mine_ now."

He hung up.

The dialling tone played.

My anger dissipated so quickly.

What the fuck was I doing?

I was going to get the only girl I'd ever given a shit about killed because I let her go through with a plan I knew was gonna fuck up. How stupid can I be?

I steepled my finger across my brow and tried to fucking think.

Looking at Aro, I knew my eyes were probably bloodshot and I looked demented. But I had to try something.

"Give me a list of every property you or Caius own. I'll go through them one by fucking one," I demanded, in as calm of a voice as I could manage.

Aro frowned.

"You know I can't divulge that information. You already know the location of my safe houses, which is a breach of our personal security as it is.

"Fuck your security, tell me where she is.

Aro spread his hands once more.

"They are the only places I could fathom he would take her. If anywhere else came to mind I would of course tell you, for dear Isabella's sake."

Hearing her name in his voice made me foam at the mouth. I did not believe he was genuine.

"Edward. I know this is upsetting for you, but I know as little of her whereabouts as you."

I started pacing. I didn't know what else to fucking do.

Eleazar spoke up. "Aro. You swear you have no part in this and no idea where she is?"

"For the hundredth time, I swear it!" Aro spoke religiously.

"Will you help us find her, then?" Eleazar asked. I didn't fucking want his help.

Aro smiled placatingly. "Caius has gone off the deep end here, but I still would not turn on him. If you require support that I can give that doesn't include killing my own men, I will give it."  
Fucking useless. Just what I thought. What a useless trip. Isabella was suffering and I'd wasted my time with the fucking Volturi scum.

"We're fucking wasting our time, Eleazar, let's go."

As we left the building my phone buzzed. Something like hope filled me as I swiped to accept Ben's phone call. He might have found my girl.

"Ben. Have you found something?"

"Nothing, Boss. There's no sign of activity anywhere, and I think we need to relocate our search."

My heart sunk. I had to swallow past the fucking lump in my throat.

"Fuck. Leave Mike patrolling the houses and the rest of you get back."

"Do you know where we're looking next?"

"I've got no fucking clue," I replied honestly. My voice was terse, harsh, but it was protecting the fucking vulnerability below.

As he hung up, for the first time in years I wanted to cry. It sounds fucking dumb.

 _Edward Cullen, wanting to cry?_

I fucking know.

But I had failed her. I had promised her I'd fucking get her out of this mess she's volunteered for, and what if I couldn't?

I didn't want to think about what would happen if I didn't find her in two hours, ten hours, twenty four. What if I never fucking found her? What if she died?

People died around me all the time. I killed them, the opposition killed them, it didn't fucking effect me. I did my job. I was good at my job. And if people died, so be it. But if Bella died… The thought made me want to retch.

The journey was nearly silent. Eleazar tried to engage me in a conversation about what had just happened, but one look from me and he was silent until we dropped him off. Em was smart enough not to ask how the fuck it had gone.

Even when we arrived at the house, I refused to talk to anyone. Would Isabella be talking to anyone? The worst thing is that this wasn't even the first time she'd been fucking taken. The last time I was responsible. That guilt was completely on my shoulders. I was responsible for making her feel terrified, isolated, all the feelings she's feeling now. And this time, I'm not responsible. But I can't take any of her pain away and that's fucking eating me up inside.

All I could do was pace, look at an empty clock, and pace again. The walls and ceilings were thick, and I could hear mumblings and arguments but it was all ignored. What the fuck was I going to do?

 ****TLoU****

After what felt like hours of fucking thought and indecision, I entered the room we were holding Black in. My men were keeping Black and Renee separate and I was fucking glad that I didn't have to see that woman's face again.

He was sitting stoically, gazing flat forward when I entered. His eyes looked instantly to mine and he looked confused. I clenched my jaw, fighting the urge to hit him, to hit anything.

"You want to find Isabella, right?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

Black smiled sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at me. "Did you finally realise that your horrible plan might get her killed?"

I glared at the boy. How fucking _dare_ he? "It wasn't _my_ plan. It was hers."

"You're telling me she volunteered to get captured?" He spat.

"To help us and Renee. Yes."

"Why would she do that?"

He seemed honestly uncertain as to why Isabella would do something like that. At least she confounds us all, I thought.

"Maybe because she fucking likes me," I said defensively. Then I corrected myself. "Us. So being a whiny little bitch and start helping."

"How could _I_ help Edward Cullen?" He replied.

"You're a policeman," I stated.

"Well done," he responded sardonically.

Did he want me to break his face? Because I was about one second away from it. Bella would understand. If I fucking found her. "Quit being a fucking smart ass, this is Isabella's life on the line, there are more fucking important things than your pride."

Jacob Black studied me for a moment. "Ok."

Thank fuck. The little prick was going to co-operate.

"Can you get a log of Caius Volturi's real estate or land acquisitions in the last ten years or so?" I asked.

Jacob nodded slowly. "If you let me out and I can get to a police station, then yes."

I sighed.

"Never fucking mind, then."

Jacob shook his head, standing as I started to turn.

"I've got nothing on you but a story of what's happened today. My word against yours. And something tells me your word is going to trump mine."

What? He was telling me that I was going to win if I let him out? How was any of this to his fucking benefit? It made me stop though, and I considered him. He looked serious.

"Why are you saying this?"

Jacob shrugged, and the casual gesture was a little disarming.

"Well I figure you might kill me at any moment. So I either tell you the truth and you let me go, and I can help you find _my_ friend that _you've_ lost. _Or_ I'm imprisoned indefinitely and or killed. Let me go and I'll help. I give you my word."

He was going to help? He was going to fucking help because he wanted to help Isabella. Why was she the key? Everyone wanted to help when she was mentioned. I didn't want to fucking trust the pig, but he was right. If he turned on us, he'd be imprisoned or silenced instantly. He had no viable legal recourse, and he knew it. And, if I was perfectly honest, I had no fucking alternative, and he knew that too.

"If you go against us I'll kill you," I told him quietly.

His eyes were steely as he looked back at me. "I have no doubt."

 ****TLoU****

It had been over an hour since I let Jacob Black walk out. In the meantime, Jasper had questioned me on what the hell I was doing, and the afternoon had faded rapidly into the evening. Oh, and I'd broken a fucking chair from kicking it to fucking pieces. Esme wouldn't be thrilled.

I didn't know who to trust anymore, and clearly I'd made a fucking mistake with the pig.

 _Maybe you'll have to kill him after all._

Maybe. May-fucking-be.

Just as I thought it, my phone rang.

It was Black. He said there were nine addresses Caius was invested in. As he reeled them off I noted four as the safe houses we'd already scoured, one was a partial ownership of the HQ. Another two were in Italy in Lake Como, presumably holiday homes and two were unknown addresses less than an hour drive from here.

I hung up and instantly told Ben and Mike to check out the two addresses in the Seattle vicinity.

The following hour was complete torture. Emmett tried to speak to me but I told him to fuck off before he got a word in. No one was gonna fucking console me? Like I needed consoling. THe only one who really needed help was Isabella, and it wasn't like I could fucking console her, could I? Everything I did seemed to make her life infinitely worse.

When the next hour came, it was even darker. Both Mike and Ben reported that both houses were abandoned. Completely deserted, no cars outside and no signs of life. Dead ends. All of it was fucking dead ends.

What the fuck had I done? Trusting a pig, for one. But letting Isabella out of my sights for a second, that was something I couldn't forgive myself for.

Eventually, as the sky was black, I stormed from the room slamming the door open so hard it rattled in its hinges.

Jasper was in my way, looking poised to come in. What the fuck did they all want? Couldn't they leave me to destroy the fucking world in peace?

"Boss, Giorgio just called."

"I don't care what that fucker wants," I said dismissively, pushing past him.

"He says he saw Alec out of town, at a food market."

As if I'd fucking care where Alec was buying his vegetables. What the fuck?

"And?"

My voice was beyond bored as I walked down the stairs. It was all for nothing.

"Well it's a ten minute walk from one of the properties we checked earlier."

A sense of foreboding dropped over me, and I could almost sense what was coming. I stopped and turned to face Jasper.

"One of the abandoned ones?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me, his brow furrowed. "Yes, maybe not as abandoned as we thought."

I swallowed, but could barely form words. Was she there all along?

Then, prophetically like a scene from a film, my phone buzzed once more. I barely glanced at the caller ID.

"Black?"

My voice was dead.

"I did a bit more digging and found that one of the addresses had a planning permission slip," he told me.

"Which address?" I barked, but at this point I had to think it was the same. The chips were falling into place, the armies rallying in my mind.

As soon as he began I knew it was the same one as Jasper had mentioned.

"What was the planning permission for?" I asked him.

Jacob was uncertain "It looks like.. Well. It was marketed as an underground wine cellar but it doesn't really resemble that in planning." Chills came over me. It looks like-"

"A prison," I finished for him.

"Yep."

"Thanks," I responded curtly, and instantly hung up.

She was there. I felt it in every fibre of my fucking being.

I was going to save her, and no one would be able to stop me.

My eyes met with Jasper, whose penetrating eyes were locked on my face.

"Gather everyone we have, and call Eleazar," I said slowly. "I know where he has Isabella. We raid the fucker tomorrow."


	36. The Breach

**WARNING: This chapter includes a scene which borders on sexual assault.**

 **Also, as much as fanfiction shouldn't be too political, I would like to state that the use of guns throughout my story should be an illustration of why we need stricter guns laws, and not the opposite. It's far too easy for all the villains of fiction to acquire weapons, and whilst it makes for interesting tales it should not be seen as admirable.**

 **This chapter was slightly longer than I expected, that always happens when I get a little carried away. The next chapter might be a bit late but I will try and get it out before next Friday.**

 **This has never been pre-read or beta'd so mistakes are** _ **always**_ **my own.**

 **BPOV**

" _See you tomorrow, pet."_

 _The steel of the door shutting behind him was the noise that made me finally fall apart. I pulled my jellied limbs as quickly as I could towards the toilet and threw up. The retching burned my throat, and I had barely anything in my stomach anyway._

 _I gasped as I fell back against the rock wall, my head falling backwards. The bile in my mouth was now painfully acidic, and I knew I would have no respite until at least tomorrow. They did mean to starve me and dehydrate me after all then. I smiled slightly, despite absolutely everything. The pain was a reminder that I still could defy Caius, and if I could do that, maybe I could save myself._

 _But when I collapsed against the bed, I knew it was a naive belief. I couldn't save myself alone. His face was what I saw as I closed my eyes._

 _Edward._

 _Edward. Please find me._

I woke up with a start, my body covered in a sheen of sweat. I panicked for a moment, uncertain of where I was, and then when I realised I felt even worse. I felt like I'd been gone for awhile, and my throat was burning. I jumped from the bed, but my whole body protested.

My muscles felt sore, probably from a combination of being dragged around and the exhaustion that comes with dehydration. My vision started to go a little and a sharp pain hit my head, and I had to sit back down on the bed.

Maybe it was early, I reasoned. I could have only been out a couple hours. Maybe I should just lie down. And maybe I could just fall asleep. I just felt so weak.

Another immeasurable amount of time passed and I was roused by the dreaded sound of that steel door. My clothes were stuck to my body with sweat, and my hair was plastered to my face. I sat up quickly, not needing to throw back the covers as they were completely unnecessary in this temperature.

As Caius entered my room I tried to swallow, but my throat was too dry, and the small amount of saliva only seemed to scrape across it.

His eyes lit up as he saw me sitting on the bed. His disgusting smile spread easily on his cheeks.

He wasn't nearly as panicked as he should be, and that gave an indication in itself that Edward hadn't advanced yet. I hoped beyond hope that he'd have come storming through by now. The only logical solution is that he had no idea where I was, just as Caius had promised, but I couldn't allow myself to despair like that just yet.

"Are you having a lazy morning, my dear?" My captor asked me.

My contempt for him knew no bounds. _Yes, Caius, I'm having a swell fucking time._

There was only artificial light in this room, so the concept of a morning was already lost on me. I did however want to know the time. I needed to at least track how long I'd been in this hellhole.

"What's the time?"

Caius clapped giddily. "Just gone 11am. I couldn't sleep personally! Too excited!"

He was literally insane. This must have been a short spiral because last time we'd met he was sinister but not completely crazy like he appears today. If anything his insanity made me more frightened, he was so unpredictable.

"For what?" I asked, not quite comprehending the source of this enthusiasm.

"The ceremony of course, silly!" Caius cried.

"Oh yeah."

My voice was dull as the 'excitement' of this evening sunk back in. I was basically cattle for the slaughter and there was nothing I could think to do.

"Have you seen your dress yet?"

"My what?"  
"Honestly Isabella, wake up. Your dress. For the ceremony."

I gritted my teeth. Of course. I have to look _perfect_ for Caius Volturi. Though, there's no way that's possible in this dank place.

"I haven't seen it."

I kept my voice steady, never knowing what might set him off. I needed time to think and come up with a plan.

"It's in your wardrobe! I thought women loved clothes! I'm shocked you didn't take a cheeky peek as soon as you could!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," I responded, trying to swallow the sarcasm as it naturally formed in my mouth. I _hated_ surprises.

"Oohh that's the spirit!" Caius said genuinely, his posture more relaxed and his eyes ablaze. "I love surprises!"

Oh, what a shocker.

I glanced down, knowing I wouldn't be able to reply politely and sticking to the mantra of not saying anything at all.

"Well I don't want you to get it dirty so I'll come back in later to help you get dressed!"

My head snapped up. There was no fucking way he was dressing me. "I'm not really a dress person. Do I have to wear it?"

"I don't like your tone, Isabella. It's a beautiful dress, it'll fit you perfectly. You will wear it for me," Caius ordered, his mouth much less smiley.

I took a breath in, then let it out.

"Ok."

"Much better." Caius nodded with approval. "There's other clothes in there as well, maybe you should change in the meantime."

I smiled slightly to myself. I hoped I looked and smelled absolutely vile, just to irritate the man.

"Yeah maybe I will," I replied disingenuously.

"Feel free now, don't let my presence stop you."

His eyes were hawk-like, drifting over my body like a piece of art, or more accurately a piece of meat. I didn't like how his eyes seem to cling to my neck, like he was a predator and I was his prey.

"Maybe later, I'm still a little tired?" I spoke as convincingly as possible.

"Oh that's fine, my dear. You will need your rest after all!"

So I didn't have to change in front of him, but now he was implying I wasn't going to be getting much sleep? If I had anything left to throw up it would be rising in my throat right now. But instead the presence of bile only served to hurt my tender esophagus more.

"I almost forgot why I came in here. I was going to ask in you want breakfast, but since you're sleepi-"

"Yes! I'd love breakfast," I cut in, the desperation in my voice as obvious to me as I'm sure it was to him.

Caius' face lit up with my interruption, but he lifted his hand and waggled his finger patronisingly.

"Hold your horses, Isabella. You haven't said the magic words!"

The hope that had started to brew was quashed

"Please?" I questioned. "Thank you?"

"Both lovely words, my Isabella. I'm glad you're grateful. But the words I meant were 'Caius, I want to be your mistress'. Remember?"

I swallowed painfully against my thirst. "I remember."

Caius gazed at my face expectantly. "So?"

I looked down once again. Not verbally telling him no because I feared the reaction, but definitely telling him no through my body language. _Eat a dick, Caius Volturi_.

"Clearly someone isn't very hungry if she can't even say a few measly words."

"Yeah, not hungry," I responded, lacing my voice now with the contempt I'd tried to hide. How dare he? I glanced up boldly, and his eyes were boring down on mine. His mouth was twisted in a grim line as he took as step forward. I tried not to flinch.

"Eventually Isabella, you will realise that I'm doing you a great favour. _Many_ women would love to be my mistress, but I've picked you to be my _first!_ It's an honour. Not only that, but I'm saving you from that horrible Edward. You should be thanking me."

I just gaped at him, my voice not seeming to be able to come up with any words that would do justice to the pure ignorance that he just spewed. He seemed satisfied however with silence, which was probably good for me because if he had waited any longer I have told him where to stick his honours.

"I'll be back later. I'm blaming this reluctance on the natural tendency of women to deny men." Caius assured himself. You merely mean to increase my desire by refusing me. I'm sure you will be much more polite when I return."

My mouth still hadn't shut.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but as he turned the anger started to encompass my body. I lurched up, and as he reached the door I dived after him. The door shut firmly behind him and as it locked I threw my body weight against it in physical protest.

You're fucking dead! I'll kill you! As the thoughts swept through me, slamming my palm against the door as I created a metal cacophony of my anger. It was fruitless, I knew that, but I needed to fucking hit something.

I hit my hand against the wall a few more times, the noise and stinging pain a reminder that I was still here, and I wasn't going down without a fight.

Spinning round, I pressed my back against the door, sliding down to the floor. I put my head in my hands and thought about what on earth I was going to do.

I tried to go through a reasonable list of what I knew.

Caius Volturi was a psycho.

He wanted me to be his mistress, in order to prove some point to Edward.

He had locked me in a cell, and there was no window.

 _Was there a vent?_

Maybe. There might be a hole somewhere to let some air out, surely. My head lifted and I started pacing around the room. In the corner over by the makeshift bathroom I see a little hole near the top of the wall.

In an instant, I'm standing on the toilet, leaning as far over as I can to get the best view of this potential escape route. Immediately I see too problems. There is no way for me to get the metal grate out, it looks like it's embedded in the wall, not bolted on. Second, even if there were, the hole is too small to even fit my head.

Damn.

There goes that idea. The despair tries to attach itself to me but I force myself to focus. I try and see this situation like Edward would, with an analytical detachment and steely determination.

 _What else do you know?_

Caius will be returning at some point in the next few hours.

He will want me to put on a dress and go to a ceremony.

Maybe the ceremony was the only chance I had. Wait until he tries to do his mafia voodoo on me, and then knock him out or something? How? With what? What if the ceremony is held in this very room? Ah shit. I had nothing, and I knew it.

I would _not_ , however, give him the satisfaction of watching me change. That was beyond vile. Changing before he returned was at least some kind of defiance, a personal victory. I could wear the dress around in this tropical heat, and sweat in it so much the garment would look awful.

When I opened the wardrobe I instantly saw the dress since it was the only item hung up. It was blood red, and when I reached out to feel it the material was silky. I knew before I put it on that it would cling to me. It was at least a decent length.

I was still uncertain if there were cameras in this room, and not wanting to risk a peep show, I confined myself as well as possible within the vanity screen. The wooden screen was slatted but had three panels and I managed to sort of triangulate it around me. No-one was having the satisfaction of watching me undress.

Pulling it over my head, I felt the dress fall against my knees. I didn't look down at myself, I didn't want to know what I looked like dressed as Caius' puppet. Unfortunately as I let myself out of my self-created cage I saw a brief flash of red reflect muddily in the steel of the toilet.

It was fucking awful. I'd been imprisoned for over a day. Whose life was this, because it certainly didn't seem like mine.

In. Out.

A brief twinkle of reflected light caught my eye, and I found myself kneeling beside the toilet. I don't know how I hadn't seen it before, but there was a quarter lying on the floor. I grabbed it instinctively and looked at it.

It was a normal ordinary quarter, but somehow I thought it could be the key to this place. I pressed it into my palm and stood, instantly aware that whatever I was doing might look a little suspicious if I am in fact being watched. But then, so would the vent adventure, so perhaps they weren't watching me after all. Perhaps they believed there was no way out, so there was no point.

I looked at the steel door, the flat metal without catches or even a hinge on this side. A quarter wouldn't help me there. Then my eyes drift slowly across the floor and I see the chairs.

The chairs! They were bolted down at each leg with circular bolts. I could use the quarter to try and unscrew one chair, wait by the door for Caius to return and then knock him out and make a run for it. Maybe I could take his gun then I'd actually have a chance to get out of this hell alive. It was a fucking reckless plan, and not a day earlier I'd ruled this out as being too risky (not that I had a way of unbolting them before), but now, it was all I had and I was running out of time.

This entire plan relied on there not being any cameras in the room, because as soon as they saw what I was doing they'd stop me, and I might be punished. I figured it was worth hedging my bets though, either they didn't have a camera and I got away with it, or they did. If they did, I just prayed that Caius' interest would save me from death.

I couldn't do nothing.

Resolved on my plan, I got onto the floor by the steel chair furthest from the entrance, and pushed the quarter firmly into the groove of the first bolt. I don't know how much time I had, but there were four bolts. I twisted the quarter as hard as I could, and nothing.

Fuck.

I tried again. And again.

On the eighth twist, it loosened fractionally. Even that was tiring, and my body hurt from the exertion. I had to keep going though.

It was long painful work. I needed to drink something, and every time I managed to loosen a bolt I'd swallow desperately. My throat was sandpaper, my fingers were cramped, and a couple of my nails were broken off and bleeding from when the quarter would slip and my hand would brush painfully on the rock floor. After what felt like days, but was probably a few hours at max, I had released three of the bolts.

After each bolt I took a quick breather, and it was in this break where I heard a noise that sounded like footsteps coming towards me.

Fuck fuck fuck.

I looked at my handiwork wildly, pushing my hair out of my face. There were three bolts lying on the floor. I grabbed them and stood, pulling at the chair. Maybe if I just yanked hard enough the last bit would come free. Instead, hopelessly, the seat swung in rotation left and right, the bolt firmly in place.

I heard a clunk - the first lock coming free.

FUCK.

I settled the chair back where it was and ran across the rocky prison. Clunk - the second and final lock. I managed to just reach the bed and shove the bolts under the pillow when the door swung open and the blonde haired villain of my life walked through the door, his eyes meeting mine instantly.

He smiles, but then tilts his head, "You're out of breath?"

I swallowed and floundered for an answer. "Uh, yeah. I usually work out most days so I did some exercise?"

He looked at me condescendingly. "In your dress?"

"I couldn't wait to wear it," I said, giving him a wan smile as my heart pounded in my chest. "It's so pretty."

Instantly, I knew I had successfully convinced him. I was a terrible liar, but Caius clearly wanted that to be the truth so badly that he was willing to believe me. Maybe I had got away with it. I breathed out slowly, trying not to betray the relief.

His eyes showed the mirth that came with my untrue admission.

"Of course, my dear. I only wish you had waited because I didn't want the pretty thing to get messy."

I try to look guilty. "Sorry."

Caius giggles. "No time for sorries! Only time for fun!"

He was confusing and terrifying in equal measure. His blonde hair flipped around his face as he pointed dramatically to the chairs. "Take a seat, Isabella, and let's discuss this evening's itinerary."

My heart leapt. If I sat down the chair would move, and it would be entirely obvious. He couldn't find out, I just had to kill enough time until he left again.

"Wait!" I called, trying to keep my voice light and not desperate. "I'd rather we discuss it here."

I motioned beside me on the bed, and my stomach rolled as his smile increased to a thousand watts.

"Whatever you'd prefer," he purred. He sauntered towards me and I tried to stop myself hyperventilating. I realised quickly that if he sat right next to the bolts, they might roll out and that would compromise the entire plan. I shifted, scooching up to sit on top of the pillow, crushing the evidence beneath my weight.

"So jumpy," Caius said softly. "I won't hurt you, my sweet."

 _You already have, you bastard._

He lowered himself down next to me, sitting at my side. I felt the hairs on my arm raise as his leg touched mine. I could smell his rank breath, see his white palms reach towards me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I spluttered.

He smiled, and pushed his finger against my nose. It happened so quickly I didn't react, just blinking in silent terror. "Well now you're all dressed, there isn't much left to do. We will leave shortly."

In. Out.

"I see," I said weakly.

He shook his head. "There's no need to be self-conscious, you look ravishing!"

Woodenly, robotically, I replied, "Oh thanks."

What the hell was I supposed to do now?

He reached over, his hand resting lightly on my lower thigh.

In. Out. My body shivered with fright, and his grip tightened.

"Maybe you could come back a little later? I feel a tad tired."

He frowned properly now, his hand inching up slightly. I stared down at it, willing it away. "You've been sleeping all day."

Fuck. I said I was tired last time.

"Um, yeah. But the heat and the lack of water is really taking it out of me."

His hand crept higher and I slapped my own down on top, stopping his movements on my mid thigh but now unintentionally I was holding his hand in place.

I glanced up and I was met with dark eyes.

"Are you being ungrateful, Isabella?"

My heart stuttered.

"No," I breathed.

He glared down at me. "What do you say?"

I tried to swallow but found I couldn't. "Sorry?"

His mouth twitch and it seemed like my fear was amusing to him.

"No. What do you say to me?"

Realisation poured over me.

He wanted me to say it. To say, _Caius, I want to be your mistress._

Maybe if I said it, he'd leave for a little while. Maybe if I said it, there wouldn't be a challenge anymore, it wouldn't be _fun_ for him, and he'd leave me be. But I knew none that to be true. This was a power struggle, clear and simple, letting him win would only give way to more torture, to more ways he'd make me submit.

Just as I felt my time was up, I had been silent a second too long, a tone played from down by his legs. With a start I realised his phone was ringing. He reached down, removing his slimy hand from my thigh, and hooked his phone out. My eyes still avoided his as Caius quickly raised it to his ear.

"What?" He barked.

Maybe this was my chance. His arm, reaching up, made his jacket ride up slightly. Beneath it I could see the familiar cold metal of a gun.

It was easily within reach, only a few inches from my grasp. Slowly, as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone, my hand crept forward.

"No! How is that possible?"

His voice was loud, angry. Something big was happening. I hoped so much it hurt that this thing was Edward related, but maybe it wasn't. I couldn't let this opportunity slip from my reach. If I didn't do this, I was as good as lost.

My fingertip brushed the cool metal.

"How many?"

His aggressive voice and animation meant he moved fractionally away, and my fingers once again reached forward, my eyes glancing up at his face. He wasn't looking at me, his eyes were closed in frustration. Part of me thought that only Edward could cause another man to be this distressed, but that could be wishful thinking. My hand slipped further forward and I brushed the jacket material lightly out the way as my hand grasped towards the grip of the gun.

"Why are you just standing there? Fucking kill the bastards!"

I had never heard Caius lose it before, and whilst it was horrible to be this proximate to it, it was so satisfying to see him on the receiving end of something bad that it made up for my fear.

My hand was almost around the grip.

"Do you think I care? Kill them all. Now."

With that, he stood up, hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room. As he stood I gripped hard and the gun came out of his pants and was cold and hard in my hand.

As his phone smashed into a hundred pieces across the room, he whirled around, feeling his belt for the loss of weight.

I lifted the weapon with both arms, my hands not shaking like I thought they might be. I focused it on his head, and pulled off the safety.

"Isabella?" He asked, his voice strangled.

"Tell me what's going on," I said slowly, my voice as steady as my hands.

He raised his hands in a mocking way. "You're not going to shoot me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

He swallowed, his face flashing with fear before it turned into anger.

"It's your little friends, the Cullens," he spat.

My heart juddered a little but I managed to keep the gun steady still.

"Where are they?" I questioned.

"Here. But don't worry, I outgun them and outman them. They'll all be dead within the next ten minutes," he said flippantly.

"I don't believe you."

He smiled. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, if you get out of here all you'll see are their corpses."

I breathed in. And out.

"You're going to knock on the door, and tell the closest man that everyone is to stand down. Then you're going to let me and the Cullens leave."  
"Or what?" He responded, grinning wickedly.

"Or I kill you."

He took a step forward, towards me, and I pointed the gun again.

"I'll do it!"

Caius' grin widened. "See I don't think you will. You're just a pathetic little girl who relies on big strong men to do her dirty work. You were supposed to be mine but I don't want a disrespectful tramp like you."

He took one more step forward. He was now only a step away from being in reach.

"Take one more step," I warned.

I heard noises outside the door and I tried not to let my eyes flick across to the door.

Caius heard it too. "That's probably your precious Cullens. Dying. Getting shot ten metres from you. Just put down the gun, and maybe I'll let you see their bodies before I kill you. Hey, maybe I'll let you live!"

"One more step and you die. Call off your men."

He lifted his foot dramatically and I aligned the sights between his eyes. "You're not going to shoot me."

He started moving his foot forward and my finger pulled back on the trigger. The bullet hit him straight in the head, I watched it impact and disappear. The stunned look on Caius' face was the last thing to register. His body tilted and he crumpled to the floor in a heap by my feet.

My hands had been pushed back my the kick of the gun and they were stunned still in that position. I lowered them, slowly, releasing my tight fingers one by one and letting the gun clatter slowly to the floor.

I stared straight ahead, where that man used to be.

I barely heard the locks on the door moving. Clunk. Clunk.

The door was opening.

I was resigned to my fate. A man would walk through now, see his boss on the floor, and probably shoot me. I didn't say any prayers, I didn't say anything at all. I just sat and waited.

Someone, coming towards me. I blinked, almost involuntarily, and my glassy eyes focused a little.

Copper hair? Like Edward's. That was weird.

Beautiful face? Like Edward.

Edward?

I blinked.

A man crouching right in front of me. In front of the body. A gorgeous man. He was pulling at my hands and his eyes looked tortured.

 _Bella, baby, it's me. Can you hear me? Are you alright? Are you alright?_

Edward.

 _Edward._

"Yeah it's me, baby."

It was really him. Oh my God.

"Edward," I said, the realisation hitting.

I was safe, he had found me. I glanced behind him and saw Emmett and.. Jacob? Emmett was okay. Emmett was fucking okay. Oh my God.

"Caius!" I said, the reality starting to hit.

My breath came out too fast. Edward was massaging my hands, his eyes filled with both adoration and rage. I knew the rage wasn't at me though.

"Who killed him?"

I blinked. "It was me."

I almost felt shocked at the truth of it. I killed Caius Volturi. Edward nodded, his face betraying nothing negative.

"Good. Are you okay?" He demanded.

I nodded. "Yes. I-I think so."

He tried to smile at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked so worried about me. His hand reached up and stroked my cheek.

"Just breathe, baby. You're safe."

Edward had found me.

I felt sobs starting to form and I flung my body forward and into him. He clutched me to him, and I finally let myself cry. The racking sobs were like a purge of all of the evil of this place. He had found me, and I was alive. We were going to be okay.


	37. Recovery

_"Just breathe, baby. You're safe."_

 _Edward had found me._

 _I felt sobs starting to form and I flung my body forward and into him. He clutched me to him, and I finally let myself cry. The racking sobs were like a purge of all of the evil of this place. He had found me, and I was alive. We were going to be okay._

As my tears abated, I felt myself behind lifted gently by Edward. His arms around me were everything I had needed in the last couple of days. They'd held me fiercely and possessively as I cried, now they relaxed but still formed a steel-like vice around me. It didn't feel claustrophobic, it just felt right, like home. The comparison from my entrance into the cave to my exit was tangible. I could feel the relief coming off me in waves as I felt new, slightly cooler air hit my skin. For the first time I wasn't breathing in stuffy cave air, the door was open and I was moving towards it. Soon I'd be at ground level, then be outside. It was probably freezing but the idea sounded like heaven right now.

I pressed my damp forehead against Edward's shoulder as he moved slowly out of the room. His eyes only left mine briefly to glance at the floor in front of him so as not to trip.

"Edward?" I asked, my throat dry.

His brow furrowed as his eyes came back to me, the piercing green studying me for injuries. "Yes, baby?"

My stomach tightened slightly at the pet name, which seemed to reinforce how empty it was. But I had priorities.

I smiled at him. "Can I have some water?"

His eyes widened and he put me down quickly, but carefully. "Did you not have anything to drink this whole time?"

I shook my head.

Edward growled, casting his eyes resentfully at Caius' body. I knew he was probably cursing the fact that he hadn't got to kill him himself, but I'd barely come to terms with the fact he was dead, and by my hands. I didn't regret it. I had no idea what was going to happen, and if I hadn't done it I could have been the one lying dead on the floor. But comprehending the rapid switch in power between us, then the switch that allowed me to surrender all power as soon as Edward appeared, it felt so incongruous. I was safe, I told myself. He had me.

Edward managed to find some water from one of the guys, and gave it to me. I drank gratefully, and deeply, the water cooling my body but also calming my overheated senses, dulling the pain and reinstalling clarity. Edward's arms moved firmly around my waist from behind, steadying and anchoring me.

I focused my gaze upon Emmett. I studied him again from top to toe and struggled to find anything wrong with him. He gave me a sheepish smile when my eyes reached him.

"What happened, Em? You-you were shot. I saw the blood. There was so much blood?"

His eyes crinkled as his smile turned apologetic and he came towards me. The wonder of being able to speak without my throat cracking was divine.

"I'm okay, see?" He responded, holding his arms out and doing a little twirl in front of me. "I'm sorry. I was wearing a vest."

"But why? The blood," I crinkled my nose in confusion, feeling stupid.

"It was contingency plan in case something went wrong. Fake blood. Let the bastard think he shot me for real, so we looked even weaker. He wouldn't have imagined we'd come for him after that," Emmett explained slowly.

It made sense, but the relief on top of all my other relief was almost too much to handle.

"So you're okay? Like really okay?" I asked, my voice sounding truly happy for the first time in ages.

"Well I wouldn't say _really_ okay." He winked. "Get a load of this!"

He pulled up his shirt then, and I slapped my fingers to my eyes. I peeked through them and frowned when I saw a massive bruise on his chest.

"Gross, put that away," I teased, though my eyes betrayed my concern.

He obliged, pulling the shirt down with a cheeky grin on his face. He pulled me in for a hug, and Edward's arms dropped from my body. I felt the loss instantly but I embraced Emmett all the same. The big man was careful not to squeeze me too hard, I guess they were all uncertain what kind of injuries if any I'd sustained here. To be honest, I didn't quite know myself.

"You're no fun, Peps," Emmett said as he hugged me. "I mentioned my little war wound to Rose on the phone and she was totally diggin' it."

I rolled my eyes as he released me, glad for a sense of normalcy. "Sure she was..."

After Emmett backed away, I glanced around quickly and saw a few men I sort of recognised as Cullens and one man that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Jacob," I said, in greeting. I didn't know why or how he was here. His eyes were watching Emmett, and as I spoke they darted to me. His expression changed from concerned to relieved as his gaze changed focus. I had so many questions, but they weren't best asked right now. "I don't understand what's going on, but I'd like to get out of here if that's okay."

I couldn't deal with it all right now, there were too many people, too many faces, and I didn't want to think about any of it a few metres away from a dead body of my making. Edward's arms slipped round me again, and my eyelids fluttered slightly, then the contact was removed. I looked to him for explanation, taking another sip of my precious water.

"Would you rather walk?" Edward asked me, his expression now more cautious as he watched me.

I tilted my head. It was an odd question. Not 'can you walk?' but did I _want_ to. Yes, my muscles ached, but I was physically capable of moving. The real question was would I rather be without his arms around me? And despite everything, there was always only one answer to that.

I shook my head slowly and he breathed a sigh of relief, sweeping me up into his arms as if I were doing him the favour and not the other way around. I sunk into him, and we finally left that horrible place behind.

 ****TLoU****

Within an hour, I had changed and was comfortably settled in a bed back in a safe house in Seattle. Well, comfortable enough, considering there was a needle in my arm. Damn IV. The boys had insisted on it after realising how dehydrated I was, and I couldn't resist the look that Edward gave me. He was so damn smouldering and I couldn't handle it. I doubt he even realised the power he had over me.

Presently, Edward was sat in my room having a low conversation on the phone. He kept darting looks back to me as he spoke, like he was checking I was still there. I couldn't tear my eyes off of him as he paced about the room. He hadn't left the room since I'd arrived, hadn't stepped more than a few paces away from me the whole time. It was intense, and I almost felt suffocated by his presence. But it was almost like being suffocated by him was the only way I could truly breathe.

Alice had come in first, followed by Jasper. Then Esme. Their relief and happiness that I was okay was incredibly comforting. It almost felt like a family, and made me miss Charlie terribly. I'd have to see him soon. The same warm thoughts were not bestowed upon my mother. The truth in Caius' accusations had not yet been proven, but my distrust for the woman who had given birth to me had increased tenfold. I was glad she was alive, and that was it.

I cast my thoughts away from my mother, settling my focus on a much more pleasant distraction. We were alone now, and he was my favourite distraction. Edward Cullen. Who would have thought it?

His phone call ended and I quirked an eyebrow as he came to sit on the edge of the bed. His hand reached for mine. Our hands met and he looked at the intertwined skin. "Eleazar."

The word was the explanation. "He was on our side?"

He nodded. "I think so. I might have misjudged him."

His thumb stroked my flesh and a shiver went across me. It was idiotic how such a small touch could affect me, but I was hypersensitive under his spell as always.

"And Aro?"

He wrinkled his nose. "I'm not sure."

I thought for a moment. "Caius said he outmanned and outgunned you, but when we left there didn't seem to be much sign of struggle. Was he lying?"

Edward shook his head, "Technically he was right. But I think they'd caught wind that Caius was out on his own so as soon as we turned up half of them surrendered. The other half were easily dealt with."

I took in this information, nonplussed about Edward's casual mention of death. These men had imprisoned me against my will.

Edward's grip on my hand increased. "I wanted to kill the ones who surrendered."

I met his harsh gaze and the force of his anger went through me. I absorbed the emotion coming off of him as best I could, squeezing his hand back. "I know. You did a good thing."

He sighed deeply, scratching at his scalp with his free hand. "I don't give a shit about doing a good thing. When it comes to you, to us, good goes out the window. The normal laws of morality don't seem to apply and I just want to do what feels right by you. And by the laws of us it would have felt fucking right to kill those men."

I smiled despite his frustration. "If you applied 'the laws of us' to every situation then a lot of people would be dead."

His eyes brightened with mischief. "Too fucking right they would. Anyone that touched you."

I giggled. It was sweet, in a kind of unhealthy way. "Not including you, of course?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's the laws of _us_ , not the laws of _you_. I'm clearly exempt."

"How convenient," I replied, sticking out my tongue.

Edward's eyes darkened slightly and I watched him lick his lip. My stomach tensed with butterflies as I felt lust roll off him. He caressed my hand again and a blush started to rise on my cheeks. His free hand reached up and stroked across my face softly, the back of his finger barely grazing the skin. My breath caught as I looked at him steadily. I tried to ignore the eager pant of my heart as his eyes lingered on my collarbone.

"So beautiful," he murmured. My blush intensified and he grinned wolfishly. I swatted his hand away playfully and he mocked cradling it as if I'd hurt him. As if I could ever hurt Edward Cullen.

"You should get some rest," Edward said ruefully.

I pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Edward instructed. "You've lost a lot of fluids and had a lot of stimulation."

I raised my eyebrows. "Alright, doc!"

He shrugged. "I'm older than you. I know things."

I pinched my brow together and scowled. "The age card? Really?"

He held his hands up. "Can't deny the truth, babe."

I tried not to flutter at the pet name. Instead, I smiled in a sickly sweet way as I positioned my arm as comfortably as I could considering the wires. "Ok. Thanks, _dad._ "

He barked out a laugh, his voice mimicking me. "The dad card? _Really?_ "

I shrugged, smirking. "If the shoe fits."

Edward leaned in towards me, and then over me, his eyes on fire as his mouth touched gently to mine. He kissed me softly, and then it was all over as soon as it began. I tried not to frown but my disappointed eyes gave me away.

He smiled his crooked smile. "Age is just a number, baby. Experience: that's what counts. And I've got that in spades."

The beautiful man stood and walked to the door. "Sweet dreams, Bella."

He closed the door. I hadn't even tried to speak. I'd just been stunned. If that happened every time he kissed me I was done for. Maybe I could just live in this state forever. The Edward coma. God, he was gorgeous. And he could actually be sweet and funny when he wanted to. I'd known that already, but before there always seemed to be an agenda to disagree, to stay away, and now I had no objections.

I felt mentally and physically like one of the Cullens. Before I was the white, and they were muted shades of black. But now it was hard not to see my own character hopelessly entangled with the darkness, and perhaps the richer for it. Even if this whole experience had been far from expected, it was hard to imagine being anywhere else and with anyone else.

 ****TLoU****

I don't know how long I had been out, but I could feel myself drifting back into consciousness as a soft knock came on the door. I was about to blink myself back into the land of the living when I heard Edward's voice come from inside and I realised that he was in here with me once more. I wondered how long he'd been here, and decided to remain in the weak clutches of drowsiness a little longer as I listened in.

"You can see her, but I'm not leaving you in here with her alone."

The response was a gruff voice I recognised instantly. Jacob. "I'm more here to see you anyway."

"Some friend," Edward replied.

It wasn't anger, but determination that seemed to fuel Edward's words. I don't know what had happened whilst I'd been gone but Edward seemed to have accepted Jacob's presence in some sense even if he didn't like him. He trusted him enough to allow him to come rescue me, which was an interesting development.

"Don't bother. I don't want to fight today," Jacob said wearily.

"Why are you here, then? If not to see her."

"I'm leaving now."

"And why are you bothering me about it? I'm surprised they even let you talk to me. You were helpful, and that's why you're alive. Don't push me," Edward seethed, annoyance filtering out into his words as I felt his hand brush mine and envelop it.

"Look. I don't like you, you don't like me. But Bells likes both of us. She's _important_ to both of us. I can see that you love her."

His assertion was met with stony silence from Edward. I wasn't supposed to be hearing this, so I shouldn't get upset about something I shouldn't have even heard, or not heard in this case. Loved me? Edward? My disbelief was matched by Edward's lack of reply. Maybe he felt just as incredulous at the idea as me. He liked me, we had chemistry, and there was a bond there I could never deny, but love? Nope. When you're in love, you _know_. That's what they all say. And the problem was, I didn't _know_ if I was in love with Edward. Which surely means I'm not. Right?

Edward eventually replied. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I might not approve of you, but I know you'll give your life to protect Bella. Like I would. I'm not going to rat you out on this week's activities, you have my word. You know we only really have finance on you as yet, anyway."

A pause. "Thank you."

Jacob wasn't finished. "But if you ever slip up, I will be on your tail. And not just criminally, if you ever do wrong by Bella, I'll kill you."

A light chuckle. "If I do wrong by Bella, she might kill me herself."

I resisted the urge to smile or move. Cheeky bastard.

Jacob let out a small laugh too, more out of relief than amusement. "Yeah. She's different with you. I hope it's a good thing."

More silence.

Jacob filled the awkward air. "What's your next move? Go after Aro?"

Edward sighed. "It's none of your business. But no, we have a fragile truce at the moment."

An intake of breath. "A truce? With Aro? Didn't you say he told you he had no idea where Bella was?"

"Yes. And that hasn't been proved false."

"This is bullshit! Did I not tell you? Aro signed off on the development of that prison that Caius fucking built."

What? Oh, Christ. Edward released my hand quickly.

"What? Fuck. Are you serious?"

His question was low, trying not to 'wake' me perhaps.

With anxiety laced in my mind, I remembered back to the cell, specifically to Caius saying no-one knew where we were, that no-one would find us. Seemingly, Aro had more awareness of Caius' actions than even he knew. This implications of this could never be good.

"Yes. His name was all over the planning permission."

I could feel rather than hear Edward shifting and fidgeting. "Fuck. Okay. Lying _motherfucker._ Thank you for your help."

"Kill him, if you can," Jacob said sombrely.

"Thanks," Edward spat.

That seemed to be their only verbal goodbye, and I heard footsteps leaving. I fluttered my eyes open and adjusted to the light to see my man pacing across the floor, his eyes locked down in concentration.

"Edward?" I said, my voice a little groggy from sleep.

He instantly stopped in his track and his face turned to me. He looked at me guiltily as I saw the emotions warring in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby, did I wake you?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What time is it?"

There was low lighting in the room but outside the window the night was falling.

Edward glanced at his watch. "It's eight pm. You've only been asleep an hour."

I nodded, but before I could respond Edward started walking swiftly towards the door.

"You should rest through the night, I'll leave you."

"No," I responded firmly.

He looked back. "What?"

"I'm so sick of being cooped up! I've got cabin fever. Can we get out of here?"

He thought for a moment, his face pained. "I'd like that. But I've just found out that Aro is potentially a lot more culpable in this mess than I previously thought. I've got too much to do here."

I swallowed. "And I should be dealing with my mother, and probably speaking to Jacob, and _definitely_ be explaining my absence to my father. But you know what?"

"What, babe?" He asked softly.

"All those problems will still be there tomorrow."

He sighed.

I cut across him before he could protest. "You can tell your boys if you have to, get them aware and working on it. But for the rest of tonight, I need to get outside and take my mind off everything. Please will you come with me?"

His eyes were resolved. I prayed it was resolved in my favour. "Well, when you put it like that.."

I grinned, and his answering smile made me grin wider. Yes. Some fucking freedom!

"What about your IV?" Edward queried, gesturing to the monstrosity I was still attached to.

In a flash I quickly glanced at my arm, pulled off the offending tape and then in one fluid motion, I pulled out the needle. I didn't really feel the sting of pain but it was an off putting sensation so I breathed out deeply to calm myself.

I winked at Edward. "All better!"

He had seemingly watched the process with disgust, and I laughed at his expression. The man killed regularly but hated needles? How silly.

The tension on his face melted as he looked at me. "You'll be the death of me."

I rolled my eyes as I hopped out of bed. "Promises," I chastised.

I had a slight wave of vertigo and he steadied me, his arms already around me before I knew it. I pushed him off, determined to prove I could leave without a problem.

Edward let his arms fall but clasped my hand in his. He pulled me out of the room gently. "So, Miss Bella, since it's your fault I'm playing hooky on my responsibilities, do you have a place in mind that you'd like to go to?"

I smiled. "I'm ill! You're making the decision."

He chuckled. We reached the bottom of the stairs and he pulled a woman's coat out of the closet and half-forced me into it. "Selective illness, I see. Don't worry, I have just the place in mind."

He grabbed a scarf and wrapped it round my neck, then pulled me closer with it until we were chest to chest. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, and then my nose, and finally my mouth. They were all tender, but far far too brief. My desire must have been as palpable to me as it was to him, because he laughed affectionately.

And as we left the safe house and walked into the night, I welcomed the breeze on my skin and the wet smell of winter.

But as I caught his eye, I was slightly regretting letting him decide where we went. The mischievous glint in his eyes hinted I might not like the result.

 ****TLoU****

 **AN: Thanks for getting me to 1000 reviews, I love you guys! The support in the form of favourites and follows has been lovely throughout as well. Much appreciated.**

 **Just so everyone is aware, TLoU has three or four chapters left until it is complete.**


	38. Reality

We walked slower than I normally would, and Edward seemed to be holding himself back from striding out. Maybe it was the ice, coating the sidewalk with a glittery layer, that was keeping our speed low. Maybe it was my 'recovery', as apparently I wasn't well enough to be outside. I breathed in, taking a huge lungful of frigid air and felt it go through my body, airing out the stuffy cabin fever that still seemed to stick to me. It definitely didn't feel like a bad idea being out here. Or maybe, it was that we were both enjoying this space outside of our individual realities. This space where we could feel the warmth of the other's palm, and where the only focus was the present.

I looked up at Edward, the streetlights creating shadows on his face that caused a beautiful silhouette. I squeezed his hand slightly and he turned to look at me.

"Where are we going, then?"

He smiled, and it was more carefree than I'd ever seen him look. This side to Edward was playful, and his tired expression gave way to a more childlike wonder that was utterly contagious. "Oh, you know. Here and there."

I rolled my eyes and just let him lead us. My ears pricked as I heard movement behind us. I turned my head and saw a man in black following us down the street. My heart leapt in my chest and I was about to alert Edward when he span me to him.

"Relax, baby. He's one of mine."

His eyes were concerned, and his thumb traced my lip slightly.

He then turned to the man and barked at him. "You just scared my girl. Not seen, and not heard, you fucking understand?"

The man mumbled back an apology and swiftly crossed the road.

I blinked a couple of times, allowing myself to calm down.

Edward's eyes looked back to mine and softened. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you."  
Shaking my head, I responded. "It's not your fault, or his. I'm just paranoid."

His jaw tightened a little. "That's the life I lead. Constant fear. I'm so sorry that you're a part of this now."

"I'm not," I told him, honestly. Tugging his hand, I made us continue our walk.

The playful boy had transitioned back to the dark, brooding man I'd known before, and I was sad to have lost him.

It wasn't long until we were nearing the waterfront. I let us walk, in a peaceful silence, taking in the beauty around us. It was mid December, and Christmas was everywhere you looked. The lights bounced off the water and even the ugliest skyscrapers managed to look somehow graceful when illuminated with the backdrop of festivity. When we reached the barriers sealing us off from the water's edge, I pulled us to the railing and looked out.

"It's so beautiful," I said. "I don't really come here at Christmas much. I don't think I've come here with the lights up since I was a child. I usually stay at home this time of year."

When I glanced back to Edward, he was searching my face for some emotion.

"With your dad?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

His mouth twisted with guilt. "Sorry you haven't been able to see him much recently."

"Don't bring that on yourself. I was captured by Caius, not you, remember?" I tried to say it playfully, as if downplaying the horror would somehow make it all okay.

Edward saw through that of course, rolling his eyes. "Before that. I worked you too hard. I didn't even realise you were commuting back for ages."

I sighed. "Can we leave the past in the past? This blame game isn't going to solve anything."

He groaned, rubbing his face. "Again, I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just a fucking masochist, I guess. It's hard for me to understand that you want to be around me after everything I've done to you."

I punched him on the arm playfully. "Oh come on, you're not all bad."

He chuckled a little. "I think you're the only one that thinks that."

"That's a lie," I responded easily, frowning at his comment. "Your family loves you."

He looked away from me, out into the water. His eyes were glinting, lit from the reflection of the blue lights of the nearby pier.

"You know I haven't celebrated Christmas with them in four years."

His hand was gripping the railing, and I let my own cover his.

"Why not?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't even know. Whenever Esme asked I always concocted some excuse. It seemed soft, this sort of pithy demonstration of love for your family. Love didn't seem important. My family was my blood, and I would defend them by spilling blood. Giving gifts seemed idiotic and pathetic."

I couldn't hold it in, I tried to muffle my laughter with my scarf but it wasn't very successful. Edward looked at me and I gave up trying to disguise it and just laughed in his face.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," I giggled. "It just is so obvious that you'd be a little Scrooge! As if Edward Cullen is going to sit around a fire and eat turkey!"

He clutched his chest as if I'd wounded him. "Are you calling me predictable, Isabella Swan?"

I grinned at him. "Maybe we should shock Esme to the core this year and turn up with a trunk-full of presents."

Edward's eyes were wide. "We?"

His question was abrupt and brought me up short. Fuck, that was weird of me. I shouldn't have presumed that I was even invited let alone that I could persuade Edward to come with me with presents. What was I thinking? Classic Swan word vomit.

"Sorry, Christmas is obviously family time, I shouldn't have assumed th-"

He pushed my back against the railing and threaded his fingers through my hair, bringing my words to an airy stop. His eyes had darkened considerably and he pushed mis mouth against mine. I responded to the kiss immediately, moving my lips desperately against his. The only air that mattered was the air within our embrace. His tongue explored my mouth and I tasted the glorious manly essence that was purely and only Edward's. It was all-consuming, and his weight against me, simultaneously pushing me against the metal and pulling me away from the cold had me pressed to him like glue.

A catcall flung us out of the spiral of each other we had got caught up in. Edward leaned away from me slowly. His eyes were black and the intensity no longer scared me, it was thrilling.

"Never apologise," he growled, "For offering to spend time with me."

I breathed in and nodded.

He shook his head and touched his forehead to mine. "I'd consume every fraction of your time if I could."

I gulped down some air to try and cool down my burning skin. "Well then you'll have to let me know what Carlisle would like for his Christmas present."

Edward choked out a laugh. "Ignore him, please. He'll come around."

I smiled and pressed a tentative peck on his lips.

He inhaled deeply through his nose and I felt his hands clench around me. Then he released me and the railing, letting me having some unwelcome personal space.

His fingers pushed through his scalp, his eyes scouring my face like he'd never seen it before. He then took one of my hands in his and pointed it back towards the city skyline.

"Ever been up there?"

I shook my head, my eyes widening in delight.

And that's how I ended up having the most delicious meal at the top of the Seattle Space Needle with a man I used to hate.

 ****TLoU****

As we left the building, Edward had a brief discussion with the man that he'd assigned to guard us for the night, and then he slipped away. Edward reached me, and righted my scarf.

"So where now?"

It was getting late. A spy at Edward's watch put the time at after ten. Edward mimed thinking, tapping his chin in an exaggerated way.

"Hm. Home?"

There was a lightness in his voice that I loved.

"Fiine," I grumbled petulantly. I knew it was childish but I didn't want to return to real life yet.

Sucking it up, I started walking in the direction of the safe house, and he grabbed my shoulders and turned me the other way.

"Nope, wrong way."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "The safe house is that way." I pointed to the left.

"True. Let's go."

He took my hand and started leading me in the opposite direction. He hailed a cab, and leaned in, saying the address too quietly for me to hear. I stepped into the vehicle at his request.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Like I said. Home."

I rolled my eyes. "We better not be driving all the way to Forks. That cab fare would be ridiculous. And my dad would kill you on sight."

Edward just grinned. "It's cute that you think I'd worry about either of those things."

I smiled darkly. "You're stupid if you're _not_ scared of my dad."

My suspicions were proved wrong however when we pulled up only five minutes later. Edward motioned for me to get out and paid the driver.

I stepped out and looked around me. I didn't recognize this area at all. Edward took my hand, a fixture I was starting to like more than I should, and led me a few feet down the road.

He stopped outside a gated housing area and scanned a keycard to allow us past.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?"

He winked. "We're surveying my most recent purchase. The safest of safe houses."

I looked around me. The houses did seem very secure, as well as fancy. "It's very nice. What kind of people are you keeping here? Seems a lot more expensive than your other houses."

He shrugged. "The money isn't a problem."

"I get it, you're rich," I deadpanned.

He shook his head as he approached one of the semi-detached properties. It was modern, clearly a new build, but retained some character that made it seem homey.

He took some keys out of his suit jacket pocket. Opening the door, he gestured for me to go in.

"After you, m'lady."

I walked in as instructed. The hall opened out into a beautiful open plan living room and kitchen.

"It's lovely, Edward," I said, appraising the smooth marble counters and the large oven. Turning back to him I caught a nervous look in his eyes.

"State of the art security, too," he told me.

I smiled, resisting the urge to roll my eyes for the tenth time that evening. "Of course. Only the best for the Cullens."

"And for you."

His eyes held me as he said it, watching my face.

"What?"

He scratched his head lightly.

"I bought it for you."

I gaped. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

I swallowed. "When? How?"

He looked a little guilty, thank goodness. How could he keep something that big from me?

"A few days ago, a week, I don't know. I should have done it sooner."

I shook my head. "You know I can't afford this place."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you not hear me? I bought it. You don't have to afford a thing."

I let out an aggravated noise. "Edward! I can't accept this!"

"Why not?"

He didn't seem genuinely confused, he probably expected this reaction. I was damn predictable. But he was provoking me anyway.

"It's too much. You can't just get me a house. I'd have to work for you for years to pay that off."

He smiled. "You raise a great point. That reminds me, you're fired."

My mouth fell open. "What?"

His smile widened and he looked like he was holding back a laugh. It would be cute if I wasn't so damn annoyed. This man.

"You can't work for me anymore. We have a policy against employees having relationships with co-workers."

I crossed my arms. "Oh really? You gonna report me to HR?"

Edward chuckled. "You're really fucking hot when you're angry at me."

I tried to ignore the compliment, and the pleasant stomach curl that went with it. I watched him approach me, and he settled his hands on my waist, trying to distract me.

"Edward."

"Bella," he responded, his amused smile quelling me anger a little.

"Why am I fired?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Well I wasn't entirely lying. I can't have an employee a floor away that I just want to fuck all day every day."

My heart jumped and I struggled not to react. "And?"

" _Annnd_ … You can't be Emmett's PA because I will fucking die of jealousy."

I let a smile out despite myself. I sensed there was more, though. "And?"

He frowned. "And the whole reason you're working for me is for your mother's release. We both know that she can never be released in the sense that we meant before."

I released a breath. That was undeniably true.

"Plus, you should be working for a company you're actually passionate about, not just doing all the shitty tasks my brother doesn't want to do."

Edward studied me. I nodded.

"Yeah you're right. I guess I can't work for you anymore."

Edward let out a relieved sigh.

I wasn't letting him get away that easily. "So I guess if you're no longer my boss I don't have to speak to you anymore?"

Edward raised both eyebrows. "I suppose you're not contractually obligated. Since I no longer control your salary."

I grin, happy he was playing along. "Now. If you'd like to get out of _my_ house."

He smiled at me.

"You kicking me out, Swan?"

I kept my arms folded and took a step back. "Too right, I am. Maybe if you ring the doorbell I might be persuaded to let you back in."

To my surprise, Edward obeyed my request. I heard the door close with a click and dashed to it to listen out for the doorbell.

A few seconds later, it rang through the house. I stepped up to the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Delivery," came the gruff voice.

"I see. I better let you in, then."

Grinning, I latched the door, just so I could then unlatch it. I opened the door and let Edward in.

I tilted my head at him. "You're empty handed, Cullen."

"My mistake," he apologised.

"What are you delivering, then?"

His hands reached up and he grabbed me by the waist and picked me up, making me squeal.

"This."

He carried me past the living room and into another room. A bedroom, already furnished like the rest of the house. The sheets were white, like all of the other Cullen properties. This boy needed some colour in his life. His hands were sturdy on my body, and then gone, as he threw me down onto the soft material.

I gasped as I fell, and barely captured my breath before he caught my mouth with his. It was breathy, fast, as his lips eagerly pressed at mine. His body curved over mine as he straddled me, pushing my hands above my head and into the mattress.

His eyes roamed my body.

"You're wearing entirely too many layers."

He released my hands for a moment to tug the coat from my body, sweeping the scarf with it. I breathed deep, feeling the blood rushing to my face. I bit my lip, embarrassed by the probable obvious blush that was now covering my body.

"Beautiful," he murmured, pressing an insistent set of kisses to my neck. I squirmed underneath him as the delicious feeling flowed through me down to my toes.

I reached between of us, my desire making me bold as I pushed his jacket down his shoulders. His white shirt was tight against his chest, and I burned with the desire to see beneath it.

"Can I?" I asked, touching the buttons.

He looked pained. "Please."

He breathed through his nose as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, feeling his growing hardness against my thigh. I was right there with him. I'd needed this, him, for too long. My fingers felt clumsy as the shirt finally fell apart. I impatiently pulled it off him, making him smile.

He was so fucking hot. I thought I knew how hot he was, but lying underneath him with his chest muscles rippling inches away from me and his eyes staring like fire on my skin, it was too much. I was dazzled by him. My hand reached up and touched his chest. He shivered.

"Sorry, is it cold?"

He nodded, but propped himself up on one elbow and used the other to press my small hand against his chest. His eyes closed for a second, then blazed down on me one more. I was entirely under his spell and was almost relieved to be able to close my eyes against his beauty when his lips reached mine again. Our mouth caressed one another until we were both coiled up so tightly inside each other that we needed a breath. He pulled away, his expression still ravenous as he pulled my top off over my head. He stared down at my bra, breathing for a moment, before reaching down to pull off the jeans. My legs slid out of them and I subconsciously hid myself from having so much skin on show.

His hands reached back up to pin my hands back, effectively preventing me from hiding, but his eyes didn't falter in his study of me. "You're fucking gorgeous."

I blushed once more. My face ached towards him and we kissed once more. He pushed my hands under one of his, and used his free hand to trail his fingers up my thigh. It was my turn to shiver, but not from the cold. I felt him smile against my mouth as his fingertips brushed my underwear.

The pressure built as he pressed his hand against my wetness, cupping me, as he let out a groan.

I bit my lip to hold in a moan of my own.

He pulled away from my hungry lips, his hand still cupping my heat. His eyes fluttered open and held me there. "Are you okay to do this?"

I nodded, feverish with need. "Please. Don't stop."

"Thank fuck."

He kissed me with a new intensity, his hand rubbing against my most sensitive place. My thighs fell apart, granting him better access.

His fingers trailed up and found the waistband of my panties, pulling them down my legs. I kicked them away from me as his fingers began slowly tracing their way back up my leg. Far too slowly. I panted as his lips pressed across my cheek, down my neck and to my chest. Reaching my bra line he moved his free hand from my thigh and popped open my bra. Taking it off me, he knelt above me, taking in my fully naked body. I didn't hide from him anymore, too aroused to be self-conscious, as he looked at me with absolute desire and disbelief.

He fell back to me, his tongue swirling my nipples before darting south. My breathing was reaching hyperventilation as his head moved between my thighs. His tongue lapped at me, and I almost came right there. His free hand trailed down to meet his mouth, two fingers pushing into me as he worked my clit with his tongue.

"Fuck," I murmured, as he started to push them inside of me with a slow rhythm.

It was fucking incredible, but after so long I couldn't handle the build up for much longer.

"Please. Edward."

He glanced up, his mouth glistening as his eyes were darker than I'd ever seen.

"What do you need, baby? Tell me."

"You." I panted. "Inside me. Now."

His eyes flashed and he leaned back on his heels, unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers. He pulled them off himself before releasing his cock and rolling a condom on himself, groaning at his own arousal.

"Fuck, baby," he said, positioning himself over me.

I opened my thighs more, allowing him between them as he lined himself up.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes," I gasped, as I felt his head poke my entrance.

He pushed forward, and his cock sheathed itself inside me. He'd claimed me long ago, claimed me as his, but now I felt like I'd been branded. This was personal and perpetual, this ownership, it filled every part of me and made me wrap myself around him, forcing my body to own him in return.

His hips moved in and out, slowly at first, but when I moved my legs around to clutch his body to mine he started to move faster. He held me firmly around my ribs as his hips pounded against me. The feeling was intense, like the swelling of an orchestra.

He reached between us, breathing hard as he rubbed my clit with his thumb. I gasped, my orgasm rising like a wave.

"Edward."

He locked eyes with me, gripping me even harder and moving even faster. It was rough, and everything I needed.

"I know. I'm close, baby," he whispered.

I nodded, my breath catching as I tried to delay my orgasm. The sensation was too much however, and I started to spasm and fall apart around him. My eyes closed and I gasped in relief. His hips moved even faster and began to jerk as I came hard on his cock. My vision swirled with stars and I grasped that feeling of euphoria with all of my being.

He moaned, moving down until he was nearly on top of me. He held his weight off of me as he came inside me, keeping himself locked in that embrace.

We both breathed hard. My eyes flicked open, and Edward was looking down at me, somewhat bewildered. I couldn't help but smile, and his answering smile was blinding.

After ten seconds, or a minute, or five minutes, our breathing steadied. He pulled out of me with a slight groan. Disposing of the condom he flopped his body down beside me, lying down with his body curved towards me.

I turned to face him, my limbs feeling a little weird and my mind feeling more relaxed than I could ever remember. "That was nice."

He rolled his eyes, shooting me another dazzling grin. "Yeah. Nice. Shut up, you little idiot, and come here."

His arms reached out, and turned me around, pushing my body back into him. He pulled up the covers around us. And just like that, Edward Cullen was spooning me. I was the comfiest I'd ever been.

I was supposed to be thinking of a good retort, but all I could think was how good I felt, and how warm that bed was, and I found myself drifting away.

 ****TLoU****

I woke up the following morning, with that glorious warm body still next to me. I stood up, stretching, and watched him sleep. He had shifted when I'd got up, and the cutest little frown appeared on his face. His copper hair flopped over his face and I ogled him for entirely too long. It was bordering on creepy when I eventually stopped looking at his hot as sin shoulders and made myself walk into the bathroom and take a shower.

I got dressed, and sent Edward a quick text in case he woke up whilst I was gone.

 _Errand to run, back in a few x B_

I left the house... my house? As I closed it behind me I realized I didn't have a key. If he wasn't awake by the time I got back I'd have to wake him. Damn.

Finding a cafe only took a couple of minutes, and it was a really nice one. Back in Forks there was only one diner, and no other options for food. Here, walk across the street and there's a lovely little french cafe. It was another world. I couldn't believe this might be my life from now on, _my_ local cafe. There was health food just across the street too, and a mini salon. Edward had dictated my life, but it was hard to be annoyed when he was so good at it. I would have to fight him though on the subject of payment, I couldn't just take it for free. I'd make it work somehow, maybe he'd let me pay back half of it over time?

I stepped into the cafe and ordered a couple of chocolate croissants and bagels. I Didn't know what Edward liked so I got a couple of different fillings. While I waited, I got onto the real task of my trip.

I flipped open the phone I'd been neglecting and called Emmett.

"Hey, Peps. You alright?"

His voice always made me feel at ease, but the calming sensation had to battle against my rising queasiness at what was to come.

"Yeah, I'm all good, Em."

"Are you still with Edward? Haven't heard from him since yesterday."

I blushed a little. "Uh, yeah. I'm still with him. He's fine."

Emmett laughed a booming laugh. "Yeah, I _bet_ he is."

"Can you pass me on to my mother please?" I asked, not quite ready to handle Emmett's banter. Last night had been amazing, but I wasn't entirely sure what it meant, and I didn't want to answer questions on it.

"Renee?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. I need to sort that out," I said with as much resolve as I could manage.

"You sure, Peps?"

Worry laced his voice, and I was grateful to have him as a friend.

"Yes. I'm sure. Thanks, Emmett."

"I'll put her on."

After a moment I heard voices and then the unmistakable sounds of my mother came down the line.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

She sounded panicked. I gritted my teeth.

"I'm absolutely fine, _mother_. No thanks to you."

The malice that covered every word surprised even me.

She gasped. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't realise how bad he was. I'm so sorry. I promise. Please forgive me."

I swallowed against the heap of emotions coming at me. I couldn't let her dictate my life any longer. As apologetic as she may be, she was still accountable for her actions.

"I can't do that."

"Bella, honey? Talk to me."

I kept my voice low, speaking in hushed tones into the phone. This wasn't exactly an average cafe conversation.

"If I let Edward deal with you, knowing everything I know, you probably wouldn't live past this hour. But I'm doing you one last favour."

"Bella?"

She was starting to freak out. As she should.

"I do mean _last_. If I hear you've done anything to go against my wishes you will be Edward's problem."

"I won't baby, I won't."

"Good. You will leave the country today. I don't care where you go, but you're never allowed to enter the United States ever again. I would suggest somewhere far away."

She made a strangled noise. "Can- Can I see you?"

I huffed out a breath. "No."

She started to cry.

"I'll sort out safe transit to Mexico, a new identity and some money to get you started. Where you go after that, what you do, is up to you. If in five years, you're still alive and mentally stable, you can send a postcard. I don't want to hear from you before that. You have betrayed me, more than I believed my mother capable. Do you understand the terms?"

She sobbed.

"Do you understand the terms?" I kept my voice hard. I was helping her, the only way I could. She couldn't be in my life after what she'd done, but I couldn't condone her death even now.

"Yes," she cried.

"And do you accept?"

She sobbed once more.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't realise. I didn't realise."

I took a breath and then let it pass out slowly.

"Pass the phone back to Emmett, please."

With one last cry, my mother's voice faded away into background chatter.

"Peps?"

"Hi. Can you arrange to get my mother out of the country on a plane to Mexico?"

"Yes. Now?"

"Preferably. She'll need a new ID and some money to get her going. Beyond that, don't do her any favours."

"Understood. Does Edward know about this?"

I shook my head. "To be completely honest, if he knew what I knew she would be leaving in a coffin. This is her last chance to stay alive. I'll explain it to him later. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay, you're one of us, Peps, I'll do whatever you need," he said sincerely.

"Thank you, I'll speak to you later?"

My voice was choked with emotion as I said goodbye to him. I'd lost one member of my family, probably long ago, but now I had a whole new family.

I picked up my order and stepped across the street, a weight off my shoulders.

Ringing the doorbell, I awaited my man with a smile.

When he opened the door, however, his eyes were panicked. He was half-dressed as if he'd just flung his clothes on in a panic. It took him a second to even register it was me in front of him.

"Edward?"

He took a deep breath, leaning against the door frame. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Baby."

He swept me in a hug, crushing the paper bag against my body. What on earth was wrong?

"Edward, what's going on?"

He pulled me inside and shut the door. He let my body go and pushed my form against the door.

"Where were you?"

His eyes were still alarmed as he asked, but he was calming down every second.

"I was out getting breakfast. I texted you," I told him, concerned.

He seemed to visibly sink a little at my words, and he pressed his forehead against me.

"I forgot to check my phone."

My eyes studied him. "Was this about me? You were in full Edward freak out mode."

He avoided my gaze. "No comment."

I shook my head. "Are you kidding me? Do you think I'd just run off?"

He shrugged. "I thought you might have had some regrets."

I huffed out an incredulous breath, stalking past him into the kitchen.

Pulling out the breakfast items I'd picked up, I put them on a plate, finding some in one of the many cupboards. Apparently this house was fully stocked already.

I pushed the plate over to him and he took a croissant guiltily.

"You're ridiculous," I told him.

He shot me a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm not used to caring about girls walking out on me. It's not like I don't deserve it."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

He took a bite and I tried not to get distract by the smudge of chocolate on his sinful lips. And I tried not to think about where those lips had been last night. God damn. I watched him swallow with rapture.

His eyes were watching mine watching him, and I flicked them back to the relatively safe area of his green orbs. Relatively, because nowhere was safe with Edward.

"You deserve better than me, and thinking you'd gone this morning just proved to me how fucking lucky I've been to even get this much of you."

The honesty in his voice made my breath catch. Lucky? To be with me?

"Have you seen yourself? I'm the lucky one."

He smiled, but shook his head. "You know what I mean."

"No." I told him. "It's too late for that. You can't push me away. I want all of it. All of you."

He took in my words, contemplating them. He watched me. As the seconds ticked by he seemed to have a growing realisation.

"You really mean that?" He asked, his voice gravelly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. You've staked your claim on me for ages. You can't rescind that. You have me. I'm yours. And now, you're mine."

If he didn't understand me now, he wouldn't ever.

He put the croissant down. "Oh really?"

His eyes were a challenge. His voice a game.

I took a step back, pretending I was playing along; the role of prey to his predator. But I changed the game. Moving to the living room, I tapped on the coffee table. I pushed both my hands onto the wood, testing the weight.

"What are you doing?" Edward said, watching my body as I pushed against the furniture, his eyes darkening. I'd come to realize that was a clear indication that he was turned on.

"You were saying how _secure_ this house was," I purred. "Maybe we should test out how _secure_ this table is…"

His eyes widened and he stalked towards me. I moved away once more, perching on the sofa.

"Or this sofa?"

He had almost reached me before I was across the room once more, knocking the wall.

"Or this wall?"

Edward groaned. "Now you're really asking for it."

He pushed his hands on the wall on either side of me, caging me in. His arms circled my body as he pulled me up and my legs instinctively wrapped around him, my back propped up against the wall.

Fingers pressed down my body and I arched into them. His teeth nipped my neck.

"After this, we're going back to reality," he nuzzled into my skin.

"Uh huh."

"After this, I'll need to go be the Boss. But trust me, when all of that is dealt with, when the ones that want to tear us down are gone, we'll be back here, right here. Doing this. Everyday. You're _mine_."

I watched him as he spoke the words, and heat flowed through my body at the promise, the threat. Later, we had a lot to sort out. Villains to defeat, stories to complete. But right now…

"Kiss me, Edward."


End file.
